La saga d'Umbrakail
by Aqat
Summary: Une continuation de DBGT. Quelques années après le départ définitif de Goku, Végéta se sent à nouveau retomber dans ses vieux travers. Sa famille le pousse à une décision drastique. Mais, dans l'Autre Monde, une paire d'yeux maléfiques attend son heure.


**LA SAGA D'UMBRAKAIL **

**LIVRE I**

**P**our la énième fois depuis le début de la matinée, le sol trembla sous le complexe de Capsule Corporation. Du geste assuré d'une personne rompue à cet exercice, Bulma, téléphone cellulaire calé contre son oreille, retint la pile de papiers qui menaçait de choir. Du diable si elle allait planter la négociation avec les Coréens parce que son compagnon passait ses nerfs sur un opposant invisible ! Nota bene : penser à renforcer le plancher du Gravitron, se dit-elle. Puis la secousse s'estompa, et elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil. La conversation terminée, elle laissa son regard errer à travers la fenêtre.

Une lumière écarlate filtrait par les hublots de la chambre de gravité. Signe que Végéta s'entraînait sous sa forme de Super Saiyan 4. Mauvais présage : le plus petit loupé dans sa concentration à ce degré de puissance, et le pays tout entier risquait d'y passer. Or le prince était plus que frustré depuis le départ de Goku pour l'Autre Monde. La rage était montée en lui sans qu'il y paraisse de l'extérieur ; il ne s'était pas entraîné davantage qu'à l'ordinaire, et puis, quelques mois après que Shenron eut emmené sa Némésis, il avait surpris tout le monde, lors du barbecue d'automne de Capsule Corp, en atteignant sa forme ultime sous l'œil médusé des Z senshis. Il s'était montré stable depuis lors mais qui pouvait dire ce qui se passait derrière son éternel masque impassible ?

Bulma soupira, attendrie. Goku souriant depuis le cadre posé à côté de son plumier semblait l'exhorter à la patience. Kami seul aurait pu dire combien de vexations le Terrien de cœur avait supportées en silence durant toutes ses années avec ChiChi, à être traité en fils attardé plutôt qu'en époux. La scientifique s'amusa un instant à s'imaginer " la harpie de Kakarott " et " le prince mon cul ", comme chacun d'eux mettait son point d'honneur à nommer l'autre, obligés de se supporter pendant vingt ans.

En parlant de cohabitation... peut-être le moment était-il venu, pour Végéta et elle, de faire le point sur leur relation. Si elle avait bien compté — et la scientifique aux cheveux bleus était convaincue que ses calculs ne souffraient pas la contestation —, son compagnon avait neuf ans de plus qu'elle et ne donnait aucun signe de vouloir paraître un jour son âge. Tandis qu'elle... le temps la rattrapait quelque effort qu'elle fasse afin de cacher le sien. Chichi, sa cadette d'un an, n'était pas belle, ne l'avait jamais été, et se pomponnait maintenant encore moins que par le passé. Du temps de son mariage, elle ne se souciait pas de paraître accorte ; à quoi bon des efforts quand son fils aîné avait fondé sa propre famille, et son cadet était en bonne voie de quitter le nid ? Mais Bulma... elle ne se berçait pas d'illusions ; après que le Dragon ait refusé de faire vivre toute leur bande autant que les deux derniers Saiyans, elle s'était accoutumée à l'idée de vieillir auprès d'un homme qui, aux yeux de sa race, avait à peine dépassé l'âge de raison, ne l'avait jamais comprise et s'en trouvait très bien comme cela. Lorsque Bura était encore enfant, leur mariage avait commencé à glisser vers une cohabitation de plus en plus formelle. Végéta adorait ses enfants, il le leur témoignait avec des actes plutôt qu'en paroles — desquelles il était définitivement économe. Mais elle... Vingt-huit ans de mariage, pour s'entendre encore et toujours appeler 'femme' !

Encore désirable pour tout Terrien en dessous de soixante-dix ans, à en juger par les yeux de crapaud mort d'amour que faisait Yamcha à chacune de leurs retrouvailles, elle se sentait un peu plus décrépite après chaque orgasme qu'elle volait à son mari, sous ses prunelles insondables. L'année dernière, peu après ses cinquante ans, une violente dispute l'avait opposée à lui. Pour quels motifs, elle l'avait oublié ; toujours est-il qu'il s'était braquée et ne l'avait plus touchée depuis lors.

Goku, pensa-t-elle, si au moins tu étais là, tu aurais passé la main derrière la tête, ton sourire placardé sur ton visage, m'aurais pris dans tes bras et aurais été lui parler sous prétexte de le provoquer au combat. Il n'en aurait probablement rien ressorti, mais tu aurais essayé. Tandis que Trunks et Bura aiment et respectent beaucoup trop leur géniteur pour prendre parti entre nous deux. Cela doit être quelque chose de Saiyan, cette mentalité de groupe ; j'ai toujours la sensation d'être à l'écart.

Elle coupa court à ces pensées. Trunks ne devait rien soupçonner. Surtout pas lui. Ni dans l'état présent des relations entre le père et le fils. Un beau jour qu'il revenait d'entraîner Pan — le prince s'était trouvé amené à prendre la gamine sous son aile, à défaut d'un père qui sache encore se battre, et la fillette avait vraiment mal encaissé le fait d'avoir été inutile durant la bataille contre le dernier des sept dragons —, Végéta avait confronté Trunks avec sa diplomatie coutumière. _Fils, tu es en âge de procréer, et je connais une certaine quart de Saiyan qui a ses désirs fixés sur toi. _Le garçon avait été choqué, pour dire les choses avec mesure ; mais lui comme tout le monde avait appris que l'on ne remportait pas une joute verbale avec le Saiyajin no Ouji, lui dont la langue était aussi acérée que son style de combat. Aussi s'était-il renfermé dans sa coquille. Son travail à la tête de Capsule Corp avait dès lors été le centre autour duquel sa vie entière s'était mise à graviter. C'était très bien de la sorte, avait jugé Bura ; quoique le clone de sa mère, la cadette des Briefs avait développé le caractère de son père et ne se privait pas de décocher des piques à son frère pour sa vie débilitante de Terrien.

Goten ne passait plus guère par chez les Briefs. Cela seul témoignait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ; les deux garçons n'étaient-ils pas inséparables depuis l'enfance ? Le jeune Son était l'un des très rares auxquels Végéta n'inspirait pas une saine frousse ; la miniature de Goku adorait littéralement le prince, lequel avait fini par lui rendre son affection à sa manière à lui, distante et hautaine. Mais il se passait dorénavant des semaines avant qu'il ne montre son visage souriant et ses cheveux pointant dans tous les sens du côté de Capsule Corp. Goten, il est vrai, avait mal digéré le départ définitif de son père ; Végéta l'avait beaucoup aidé à passer ce cap, suite à quoi l'adolescent avait pratiquement emménagé chez son meilleur ami. Ce qui rendait son comportement récent d'autant plus incompréhensible...

Bulma tressaillit, arrachée à sa méditation. L'horizon de son bureau s'était soudain rétréci à deux yeux de porcelaine qui la fixaient avec insistance.

— " Maman, je pars faire du shopping. Est-ce que je peux emprunter le modèle P-5000, oui ou non ? " La voix de Bura exprimait le même défaut de patience que son père.

— " Tu me parlais, Bura chérie ? Pardon, j'ai comme qui dirait eu une absence. Bien sûr que tu peux la prendre, à condition que tu sois prudente. Pas de stock-car avec ; si jamais, comme tu dis, un malotru te cherche, évite de lui rentrer dans le chou. Ça ne se fait pas, de la part d'une jeune fille bien — "

Sa fille l'interrompit en plein milieu de sa tirade. Une flamme était passée dans ses grands yeux bleus. Une bouffée d'orgueil maternel gagna Bulma. La jeune femme avait beau ressembler à une poupée de mode décérébrée, avec ses vêtements griffés et ses fanfreluches à la dernière mode, le sang des Saiyans coulait épais et fort dans ses veines. L'estime de soi n'était pas un vain mot pour elle.

— " Je sais, maman, je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi ; quand je vois un de ces pauvres types comme cette misérable boule de poussière en offre des quantités inépuisables, rouler des mécaniques en pensant que je vais tomber en pâmoison devant lui, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher — j'ai envie de le remettre à sa place. "

— " Très féminin de ta part, en effet ", commenta Bulma pince-sans-rire. " Va-t'en, avant que je ne te fasse accompagner par un droïde. "

Cette perspective donna des ailes à Bura ; la porte du bureau claqua avec force, et une comète de cheveux aigue-marine et de cuir cerise disparut dans le couloir. Bulma se laissa aller à sourire. La matinée était revenue à la normale : Végéta dans le Gravitron, leur fille en route pour le centre commercial, prête à faire tomber les têtes qui auraient trop bavé devant sa tenue sexy, elle-même à broyer du noir le nez rivé aux perspectives de croissance pour l'année à venir. Le train-train quotidien.

Bura atterrit avec enthousiasme de l'autre côté du volant et enfonça le contact. En même temps, elle actionnait la commande du garage. La porte automatique se releva. Son front se plissa de surprise. De l'autre côté du battant se tenait une silhouette, indistincte dans l'ombre portée par l'étage. Puis elle accommoda. Trunks. Et à en juger par la crispation de son visage, il n'était pas là pour discuter chiffons.

Son pressentiment fut confirmé lorsqu'il s'avança jusqu'à river son regard à celui de sa sœur. Etonnant, se dit-elle, comme il peut être intimidant quand il ne se décide pas à sourire. N'eussent été ses traits doux, son visage était en effet un masque indéchiffrable sur lequel flottait un vague air menaçant.

— " Soeurette ". Sa voix était dure et râpeuse. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de continuer. " J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, et un grand service à te demander. "

oooOOOooo

Végéta remit à zéro la machine à gravité artificielle. Son regard satisfait embrassait la pièce. Pour le niveau de tension qu'il avait impulsé à son entraînement, il avait réussi le tour de force de ne rien démolir, hormis une section des lattes métalliques du plancher. _La femme_ ne serait pas contrariée. Tant mieux ; une occasion de moins pour elle de lui hurler dessus. _Baka__onna. _Le prince ne connaissait rien de pire qu'une terrienne glapissant au plus haut de ses poumons, et Kami savait combien perçante Bulma Briefs avait la voix. Horrible à ses tympans délicats de Saiyan, surtout quand elle alternait sans fin ni trêve les cris et les arguments. La banshee de Kakarott était presque aussi forte en gueule, mais elle au moins avait peur du prince. Tandis que Bulma... Cette folle avait été suffisamment inconsciente pour se rendre jusqu'à Namek avec pour seule escorte le petit chauve et le morveux de Kakarott ; elle était capable de tout. A se demander comment des gens aussi charmants — il ne lui en coûtait plus guère de l'admettre — que les Briefs avaient pu engendrer cette névrotique...

Elle s'était récemment montrée des plus étrange, alternant les phases de dépression, durant lesquelles le seul fait de le voir dans leurs appartements conjugaux suffisaient le plus souvent à la mettre dans une rage labile, et les périodes d'hyperactivité sexuelle, quels que soient ses sentiments à lui en la matière. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment frustré, n'était-ce pas ? Un frisson s'empara de lui à l'idée qu'elle puisse tomber enceinte ; son âge avancé pour une humaine ne le prémunissait pas totalement contre ce risque. Elle était un génie, elle aurait sans doute pu concevoir quelque chose en ce sens. Il passait encore que le prince n'éprouvât guère de jouissance à se laisser monter par une terrienne si fragile que ses os n'eussent pas supporté la manière robuste dont les Saiyans faisaient l'amour ; il y avait belle lurette qu'il avait renoncé à la complétion avec elle, se contentant de veiller au plaisir de sa compagne — mais devoir un sang-mêlé de plus à ces instants si peu partagés était davantage que n'en pouvait supporter celui qui aurait dû monter sur le trône de Végétasei. Il aimait tendrement ses enfants, il était fier de leur beauté exotique et de leur force ; raison supplémentaire pour laquelle il ne se voyait pas être père pour la troisième fois.

En son fort intérieur, le Saiyajin no Ouji savait qu'il en eut été de même avec toute autre femelle, de quelque espèce qu'elle fût ; il n'aurait jamais d'enfant de pure race. Le Grand Kai lui avait appris qu'il était trop tard pour faire revenir son peuple ; tellement de temps s'était écoulé, les âmes de toute son espèce avaient été recyclées et renvoyées dans le monde des vivants afin d'entamer un nouveau cycle d'existence. Recréer la race un temps la plus respectée du cosmos appartenait au domaine des chimères.

D'où son insistance à allier Trunks avec Pan. La fille de Gohan était certes aux trois quarts humaines, mais elle était remarquablement douée vu son âge et sa condition, elle atteindrait bientôt son pic de fécondité, à l'occasion de ses premières chaleurs, et son père possédait le potentiel nominal le plus élevé que Végéta ait jamais rencontré chez quiconque. Elle constituait un parti plus qu'honorable pour Trunks, un bon patrimoine génétique à transmettre aux générations à venir. Les enfants qui naîtraient de leur union seraient aux trois-quarts Saiyan ; leur ki les maintiendrait en vie longtemps, davantage sans nul doute que leurs parents, avec un peu de chance suffisamment pour que Végéta puisse songer à d'autres mariages consanguins pour eux dans le lointain futur. Le prince soupira ; il ne pouvait parler à personne de ses calculs. La mentalité étroite des terriens aurait trouvé à y redire. Sur sa planète natale, rien de cela n'eut choqué : quoi que de plus normal, pour la maison royale, que de chercher à maintenir pur le sang ? Il n'y avait pas que cela ; sur Végétasei, les liens familiaux s'entendaient différemment ; la faute en était à la rareté des femelles. Les membres du sexe faible l'étaient véritablement, elles n'aimaient pas se croiser — cela allait contre l'entraînement, et les Dieux de son monde en étaient témoins, elles en avaient grand besoin pour tenir leur place dans une société agressive et guerrière comme celle des Saiyans. Les mâles pouvaient concevoir sous certaines conditions et moyennant des rituels ancestraux, aussi les unions du même sexe étaient-elles la norme. Les Elites seules, dont la famille royale, parce qu'elles accaparaient les femelles les plus puissantes, naissaient de couples hétérosexuels.

Une rougeur discrète monta à son front et à ces tempes à cette pensée. Allez donc expliquer à l'autre endommagé du cerveau que, pour peu qu'il y ait consenti quand il était encore de ce monde, Végéta et lui auraient pu démarrer une lignée de Saiyan d'une qualité exceptionnelle... C'était évidemment improbable au dernier degré. Déjà qu'il avait fallu à ChiChi faire montre d'une ruse de Sioux afin de tomber enceinte, tant l'autre Saiyan était naïf... lui expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants du processus aurait été aussi facile, ou peu s'en faut, pour Végéta, que de se laisser imprégner par Trunks afin de porter l'enfant lui-même.

Hn, mauvaise pensée, se morigéna le Saiyajin no Ouji. Très mauvaise. L'inceste était choquant dans sa culture, cependant la maison royale de Végétasei y avait recouru dans des temps immémoriaux, et l'aurait certainement encore fait, si la situation l'avait requis. Il n'y avait pas repensé depuis des décennies : durant cette année passée dans la Salle du Temps en compagnie de Mirai Trunks, la tentation de séduire le garçon s'était plusieurs fois faite sentir. Curieusement, il avait à l'époque eu le sentiment que son fils de l'autre ligne temporelle recherchait peut-être, au fond, ce type d'affection ; un homme de marbre comme le prince pouvait comprendre le besoin d'affection de l'orphelin qui ne l'avait jamais connu, mais... il y avait sans doute autre chose derrière les attitudes de Mirai Trunks. Végéta n'était pas aveugle ; le gamin était particulièrement séduisant. Sa taille s'harmonisait bien avec sa musculature et ne le rendait pas ridicule et emprunté contrairement à ce pauvre fou de Kakarott, la dureté précoce marquait ses traits délicats juste comme il le fallait pour dissiper l'impression de mollesse de l'ovale trop parfait de son visage, ses cheveux mal disciplinés lui donnaient un air conquérant qui seyait à un membre de la maison royale. Ce n'était pas sans une pointe de jalousie que le prince se remémorait la nudité glorieuse qu'affectionnait son fils futur. Non pas qu'il aurait jamais agi alors selon ses hormones ; à supposer tout le reste égal, sa fierté ne l'aurait pas admis. Mais par la suite, comme Cell ressuscité avait exécuté le jeune homme, Végéta en avait éprouvé un sentiment indicible ; les combats qu'ils avaient partagés avant que Mirai ne reparte pour son époque, contre Broli et les mercenaires de Bojack, firent en sorte que le déclic aurait pu se produire à tout moment. Le prince ne l'avait pas réalisé à l'époque ; il avait pensé que peut-être c'était un compagnon qu'il recherchait, fût-ce pour quelques nuits, mais en réalité un besoin plus profond et plus physiologique le travaillait.

Celui de propager l'espèce. Qu'il y songe à présent prouvait, si besoin en était, que Végéta avait atteint l'âge de raison pour un Saiyan.

Par chance, son vrai fils ne lui inspirait rien de tel. Le fait d'avoir été contraint de se regarder en face, tel qu'il était, durant son duel contre Goku en tant que Majin Végéta, puis la réalisation qu'il n'avait jamais traité Chibi Trunks comme il le méritait, ne lui avaient pas seulement fait sacrifier sa vie pour anéantir le gros Buu ; il en était ressorti un profond amour paternel qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes des Végéta d'éprouver — et de manifester.

Cela ramenait à Bulma. Tout revenait à elle. Erreur que de céder à ses sentiments, quand il était manifeste qu'il n'avait jamais vu en elle davantage que la perspective d'un lit chaud et d'une demeure accueillante. Erreur plus grave encore que de lui avoir donné autant d'ascendant sur sa personne. En d'autre temps, il se souvenait avoir massacré pour beaucoup moins qu'une remarque tranchante. Erreur toujours que d'être passé sous les fourches caudines du mariage qu'elle désirait tant. Erreur enfin de s'être installé dans la routine d'une union à sens unique. Car il était évident que la scientifique l'aimait avec une passion qui égalait presque la sienne envers le combat. Ce qui ne rimait à rien. Tôt ou tard, les atteintes de l'âge les sépareraient ; était-ce le motif profond qui la poussait à le repousser et l'attirer au gré de ses humeurs ? Et qu'y pouvait-il ?

Si au moins il restait Kakarott pour aider à faire diminuer la pression. Certes il y avait longtemps que le Saiyajin no Ouji avait renoncé à envoyer définitivement au tapis le terrien de cœur. Même si son sempiternel air béat irritait le prince avec une constance qui n'avait pas diminué durant toutes ces décennies, il n'y avait que l'autre Saiyan pour faire bouillir son sang dans ses vaisseaux et donner, quelques heures durant, un semblant de sens à une existence sans challenge ni motivation profonde. Mais même cela lui avait été arraché. Sept ans que le baka était dans l'Autre Monde. Sept années d'ennui mortel, en défalquant les mois trop brefs pendant lesquels Végéta avait sué sang et eau afin de s'élever, sans l'aide des radiations de la machine de Bulma, au stade de Super Saiyan 4. Même cette élévation ressemblait étrangement à une humiliation détournée. A quoi bon être la plus grande force de l'univers connu quand personne, il s'en fallait de beaucoup, ne pouvait lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de réplique ? Et pendant ce temps, l'autre ahuri devait se mesurer aux gens intéressants dont regorgeait le monde des Kais, manger à s'en faire éclater la panse, roupiller le long de siestes interminables.

La vie était vraiment mal conçue. A Kakarott le Paradis, à Végéta le Purgatoire d'une Terre aussi intéressante que la conversation du vieux pervers, Roshi. Or il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été, ainsi que tout le monde le laissait paraître lorsqu'on le voyait enlacer son fils ou sa fille ; pouvoir supporter l'ennui, sans ressentir l'envie irrépressible de mettre le feu à la planète et de s'ébranler vers des mondes plus vivants, devait être dans ses cordes. N'était-il pas ?

Le prince verrouilla l'entrée du Gravitron. Ceci fait, il fila droit sous la douche. Un instant plus tard, sa voix indignée s'élevait à travers le bâtiment.

— " F-E-M-M-M-E !!!! Qui dois-je tuer, pour avoir de l'eau chaude ?!? "

oooOOOooo

Goten, cheveux dans les yeux et l'air sombre, achevait d'écraser de sa fourchette le friand aux crevettes avec lequel il avait machinalement joué pendant toute la durée du repas. L'ambiance était exécrable sous le toit de Gohan et Videl, et pas seulement le soir où il avait choisi de s'inviter. Palpable était l'hostilité non dissimulée avec laquelle son frère et sa belle-sœur interagissaient l'un avec l'autre. Aucun mot ne convenait mieux, cela même un garçon peu psychologue comme Goten le percevait : il ne suffisait pas d'une Pan en pleine crise d'adolescence, ses parents n'agissaient plus ensemble, ils se subissaient mutuellement. Le dîner provenait de quelque traiteur des environs, beaucoup trop recherché pour la fille de Satan et sa propension bien connue à rater la cuisson même des plats au micro-ondes. Les couverts dépareillés et les assiettes dont les couleurs juraient dénonçaient en silence les scènes de ménage au cours desquelles la vaisselle avait volé. Le pire cependant pour Goten était d'être témoin des manières cassantes de son frère. Derrière l'aversion à peine voilée pour sa femme, quelque chose travaillait l'aîné des Son. Gohan avait toujours été trop intelligent et secret pour son propre bien...

—" Videl, que dois-je faire pour que la table ne me fasse pas honte ? Imagine que maman se soit invitée ; l'aurais-tu reçue avec _ça _? " Son geste dégoûté de la main renvoyait aux plats à peine chauds éparpillés sur la toile cirée.

— " Le guerrier intergalactique n'a qu'à tenir la maison, vu ce à quoi il sert... " Sa voix était cinglante et pleine de lassitude. De grosses cernes sous ses yeux, son maquillage coulant. La brunette avait pleuré quelques moments plus tôt.

— " C'est tellement mauvais ", rétorqua son mari, " bien m'en a pris de m'octroyer une avance à la cafétéria du lycée. Je ne vais pas mourir de faim sous prétexte que Madame a eu une journée chargée. Au fait, comment va ton père ? Il voulait me parler, aux dernières nouvelles, mais je ne fais pas ce que je veux avec mon emploi du temps... "

— " Papa ? Oh, trois fois rien. Juste me confirmer ce que je t'ai déjà dit, qu'il ne pourra plus nous aider financièrement. Les temps sont durs, Buu lui revient beaucoup trop cher et il a trop de dépenses. J'ai déjà trouvé un emploi ; je commence lundi. "

— " Parfait. Je te laisse la voiture ; je ne veux pas que tu te fasse remarquer dès le premier jour en volant, et je sais ta répugnance à franchir de grandes distances. " Ses dents trop blanches et pointues se découvrirent dans un sourire qui n'était pas sans évoquer le rictus de Végéta. On pouvait compter sur un Saiyan pour se faire entendre à demi mots.

— " Merci, mon chéri. La fatigue est quelque chose qui nous guette tous. Toi même, tu es si crevé le soir, je m'en voudrais de me cramponner à toi la nuit. "

Je rêve, songeait Goten ; elle lui lance dans les gencives qu'elle n'a plus de désir pour lui, et il demeure sans réaction, mieux il lui sourit.

— " Petit frère, as-tu des nouvelles de Trunks ? Vous deux êtes un peu en froid, je le sais par Bulma ; c'est dommage, vous vous entendez si bien... "

Le ton de voix employé par Gohan ne rassura pas son cadet ; aux paroles gentilles manquait l'expression malicieuse et concernée à laquelle son grand frère l'avait habitué. A moins que... qu'il ne soit au courant. Non. Impossible. Dende ni Piccolo, à supposer qu'ils aient su quelque chose en leur qualité de Gardiens de la Terre, ne se seraient jamais permis d'en informer leur meilleur ami.

Un coup d'œil discret à Gohan tranquillisa le jeune homme. Son grand frère ne se doutait de rien. Sa propre situation déteignait sur sa perception des choses, voilà tout.

Comme pour confirmer cette déduction, Gohan se saisit de sa main et la lui serra fort. Davantage qu'il n'eut fallu. Goten émit un petit cri juste avant que ses phalanges ne craquent sous la poignée trop virile. _Gomen nasai_ s'exclama son frère, avant de libérer ses doigts et de tourner son regard absent vers Videl. La jeune femme n'avait pas prêté attention à la scène ; menton calé dans le creux de ses mains, ses yeux dans le vague fixaient un point indéterminable sur le mur. A ce moment, Goten remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus son alliance.

Ni Gohan.

Goten se sentit incapable de maîtriser plus longtemps le sentiment de vide qui taraudait son estomac. Il se leva de table, en bredouillant une vague excuse, et passa au salon où la télévision allumée déversait le flot d'images des actualité de vingt heures. Comme il s'y attendait, aucun de ses hôtes ne se précipita à sa suite. C'était aussi bien ainsi. Il sortit son téléphone cellulaire. Aucun message depuis le SMS de Trunks en début de soirée, qui l'avait conduit à s'esquiver de chez ChiChi et à venir trouver son frère.

Que Gohan se débrouille avec sa femme, il avait quant à lui d'autres problèmes sur les bras. A cette heure-ci, le repas du soir chez les Briefs aurait déjà dû s'achever, les nouvelles, bonnes ou moins bonnes, que lui avaient promises Trunks, déjà lui parvenir.

Une nouvelle fois, le plus jeune des demis Saiyans se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait jamais bien supporté l'attente. Alors, quand tant de choses étaient en jeu... sa vie en eut dépendu qu'il n'aurait pu se retenir d'hyperventiler.

oooOOOooo

Végéta était passé à table d'excellente humeur. D'une, il était venu à ses oreilles que Satan ne se représenterait pas au championnat du monde des arts martiaux. Cela était logique, à soixante-dix ans passés ; l'usurpateur était désormais parfaitement incapable de faire illusion, et tous les efforts des Z senshis, lors des deux dernières épreuves, pour le laisser gagner, avaient à grand peine convaincu le public que leur héros tutélaire faisait toujours bonne figure parmi ses challengers. Et puis, de vilaines rumeurs parcouraient l'internet, insinuant que ses hauts faits revenaient à autrui. Le grand homme, paniqué, avait tout tenté pour leur tordre le cou, jusqu'à ce que le speaker officiel du championnat ne déclare sur les ondes sa conviction : à nuls autres que Goku et ses compagnons, selon lui, ne pouvaient être attribuées les victoires sur Cell et Babidi. Les démentis embarrassés de Satan aux actualités du soir n'avaient rien réglé ; ce fut donc drapé dans sa dignité que le Sauveur du monde avait convoqué la presse et annoncé sa retraite, " pour ne pas porter préjudice à ses concitoyens ". Après cela, Buu pouvait transformer toute la région en massepain, entraîner Piccolo et Dende dans une partie carrée ou même aller au diable, Végéta n'aurait pas été plus satisfait. De deux, la division Projets Spéciaux de Capsule Corp à laquelle le prince avait passé commande, un jour où Bulma s'était montrée d'une humeur radieuse, d'un vaisseau spatial de nouvelle génération, était sur le point de livrer l'engin. Libre à lui ensuite de faire des excursions hors de ce canton paumé de la galaxie.

Les résistances manifestées par Trunks contre le projet de mariage avec Pan, elles, demeuraient entières. Aucune bouffée d'optimisme n'était capable d'aplanir l'obstacle. Végéta s'en rendit compte sitôt qu'il posa les yeux sur l'expression défaite mais opiniâtre qu'arborait Trunks ce soir-là. Correction : il n'y avait pas que lui. Bura ne semblait pas d'une meilleur composition. Avec Bulma qui paraissait absente, le Saiyajin no Ouji se serait, pour un peu, cru ramené trente ans et plus en arrière, au temps des repas en commun sur le vaisseau de Frieza. Il s'en voulut d'y avoir pensé, mais c'était plus fort que lui. La règle voulait que sa femme discute avec ses enfants, tandis que lui faisait mine de ne rien entendre, quand bien même il n'en perdait pas une miette.

Quand le silence se fut établi et que le prince comprit qu'aucune conversation n'allait prendre place entre le travail obstiné des mandibules et le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant, il intervint avec sa délicatesse proverbiale.

— " Lequel d'entre vous a quelque chose sur le cœur ? J'ai connu des repas plus enjoués avec les lieutenants de Frieza.. "

Bulma lui jeta un regard courroucé. Mais, hormis son tempérament, ses yeux honnêtes n'exprimaient que la confusion. Bura, elle, avait piqué du nez dans son assiette, avant de relever la tête et de soutenir le regard paternel. Elle savait, mais ne s'inquiétait pas trop ; cela ne pouvait donc la concerner directement.

Ce qui laissait Trunks. Bien entendu. Encore cette histoire de mariage.

Il se retourna vers son fils et le regarda fixement. Les mèches violettes retombant sur ses yeux dissimulaient la moitié de son visage, insuffisantes cependant à occulter la gêne manifeste du garçon. L'estomac de Végéta était en passe de se nouer ; se pouvait-il que son fils ait autant peur de lui, qu'il préférait s'entêter à se taire ? Il s'était juré d'être un meilleur père envers Trunks que le roi Végéta ne l'avait été avec lui. Après tout, si le jeune homme refusait aussi obstinément de sortir avec Pan, peut-être devait-il être laissé libre de son choix ?

Son fils redressa la tête, les joues empourprées. Les bonnes intentions de Végéta moururent instantanément dès qu'il prit la parole ; le Saiyan devina qu'il allait détester ce que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à dire. Il se raidit, prenant garde à ne pas laisser son ki grimper en flèche. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à son tempérament.

— " Otousan, okaasan, j'ai une annonce à faire ; je... je vais emménager avec Goten à la fin du mois. Nous avons trouvé un loft à cent mètres de mon bureau.

— " Mon chéri, c'est une... excellente nouvelle. Vraiment... Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. " Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Bulma était en panne de paroles. Son regard chercha celui de son mari. Comme elle s'y était attendue, le masque hautain était fermement en place sur le visage du prince.

— " Et... ? ", se contenta de demander ce dernier.

Trunks ne répondit pas dans l'instant. Sa sœur et lui s'étaient cherchés des yeux, geste fugace que manqua Bulma, trop occupée à fixer son grand garçon à la recherche de réponses au frisson qui s'était communiqué à ses os dès le moment où le jeune homme s'était éclairci la voix, mais qui n'échappa pas au grand guerrier. La patience de Végéta était mise à rude épreuve. Son cœur manqua un battement quand enfin Trunks reprit la parole. Son débit s'accéléra à mesure qu'il s'exprimait, comme sa voix s'approfondissait, de telle sorte que les derniers mots, auxquels il avait ajouté une emphase impossible à manquer, furent prononcés presque dans un souffle.

— " Goten et moi allons vivre ensemble. Comprenez-vous ? Lui et moi, lui _avec_ moi, dans la même chambre. Je m'installe avec l'homme de ma vie. "

Bulma sauta sur ses pieds. Avant que quiconque ait pu seulement songer à réagir, elle avait fait le tour de la table et enlacé son fils dans une étreinte fébrile. Trunks finit par lui rendre son accolade, des larmes silencieuses aux coins des yeux. Une masse de mèches bleu poussin essuya alors son visage ; il détourna le regard, surpris, et se prit à pleurer de plus belle. Bura les avait rejoints.

Végéta contemplait le spectacle d'un œil sec. Fichus terriens sentimentaux...

— " Quand l'exhibition sera terminée, vous voudrez bien me prévenir. D'ici là, je serai au jardin. " Sur ces paroles, il se leva et tourna casaque.

C'était compter sans Trunks. Il s'était attendu à l'acceptation hésitante qui brillait dans le regard de sa mère ; mais voir son géniteur prendre congé comme s'il venait d'être question de la pluie et du beau temps, le demi Saiyan n'était pas prêt à s'en contenter. N'importe quoi était préférable à l'air de déni supérieur, ou pire : de refus de comprendre, avec lequel Végéta avait pris la nouvelle. Le jeune homme courut après son père. Il le rattrapa au milieu du salon, tandis que le prince s'apprêtait à passer dans la roseraie. Il posa sa main sur une épaule dure comme pierre, en priant pour que ce geste ne suscite pas de réaction violente chez le Saiyan si chatouilleux au chapitre des contacts. L'intéressé ne chercha pas à se libérer. A dire vrai, il ne se retourna même pas. Sa voix de baryton feula aux oreilles de Trunks.

— " Ecoute-moi bien, je ne me répéterai pas : tu vas procréer avec Pan, dussé-je auparavant te battre comme plâtre... "

Il se dégagea de la main crispée sur son omoplate d'une torsion impatiente de l'échine et disparut par la porte-fenêtre. Ponctuant la menace, son ki avait culminé puis était retombé à la normale, pas assez vite pour laisser des marques sur les doigts du jeune sang-mêlé, mais suffisamment longtemps pour causer une douleur cuisante.

Trunks focalisa un moment son attention sur sa main. Sa race criait à travers ses cellules, l'appel de la bataille, le désir brûlant de laver l'affront ; tout aussi véhémentes, ses pensées humaines s'entrechoquaient, clamant qu'il était suicidaire de provoquer son père sur le plan de la force brute, et vain car le prince en eût remontré à un troupeau de mules pour l'obstination. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ses mèches folles s'étaient dressées à la verticale et parées du blond doré des Super Saiyans. Le tumultes de ses pensées culmina en une vision, une image de Goten allongé sanguinolent et brisé sous le pied du Saiyajin no Ouji toutes dents dehors en un rictus assassin. Le ki captif à l'intérieur du corps de Trunks explosa en une apothéose de lumière dorée et bleue, et c'est un Super Saiyan 2 aux formes nimbées d'étincelles d'électricité statique qui s'élança à travers les portes fenêtres du salon pour sauter à la gorge de l'adversaire.

Le prince avait été alerté de la transformation imminente de son fils sitôt que les émotions de ce dernier avaient commencé à nourrir son ki. L'ancien bras droit de Frieza en avait trop vu, le deuxième Super Saiyan après Kakarott était par trop versé dans ces métamorphoses pour être pris au dépourvu. Ceci dit, il mésestima la détermination que son fils avait placée dans sa charge. La force du jeune guerrier désarçonna son aîné en une fraction de seconde. Alors que Végéta avait pensé parer la manchette à la nuque, il échappa à sa vigilance que le garçon enragé allait enchaîner un mouvement plus rapide. Le double flip esquissé par Trunks emmena le jeune homme sur le flanc droit du prince, où il porta un double coup de poings que ce dernier ne put parer .

Le craquement des côtes paternelles sonna comme une musique aux oreilles du petit prince. Un peu de sang ourlait désormais la lèvre inférieure du Saiyajin no Ouji.

Son rictus s'élargit en un sourire carnassier. Ainsi donc, le poids plume entendait la jouer tous azimuts... Ne réalisait-il pas qu'il lui suffisait d'ascencionner au niveau 3 pour balayer l'insolent à la manière d'une mouche importune ? nul ne savait, après tout, qu'il maîtrisait aussi cette transformation. Un regard en coin lui apprit que Bulma et Bura les scrutaient tous les deux depuis la lisière du jardin, ostensiblement tiraillées entre la crainte de recevoir un mauvais coup et le désir de séparer les combattants avant qu'un d'eux n'aille au tapis. Mouais, le spectacle attendrait. Il ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de rabaisser par trop son fils devant le reste de la famille. Rien de bon n'en sortirait, sinon pousser le mioche au paroxysme et l'amener à une extrémité regrettable.

Trunks était-il conscient de l'auditoire ? Ses yeux injectés de sang, la rage qui se lisait sur son corps aux muscles noués crépitants de ki, disaient clairement que non. Le prince affecta de s'en moquer et ne retint pas ses paroles.

— " Enfin, tu te décides à mettre tes tripes sur la table ", cracha-t-il de son timbre le plus orageux. " Cela faisait un moment qu'elle te bouffait de l'intérieur, l'envie de me coller une trempe, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, viens me faire ma fête si tu le peux ! Et surtout, ne retiens pas tes coups, parce que moi je ne vais pas t'épargner ! "

Une paire de gifles en pleine face n'aurait pas atteint Trunks plus vivement. Le sol vola en éclats sous ses pieds. Il se détendit avec la vitesse maximale qu'il était en lui de déployer, comète d'or heurtant de toute sa violence inhumaine le halo bleuté du ki de Végéta. Les deux guerriers luttèrent un bref moment au corps à corps. Le prince n'était qu'au stade premier de Super Saiyan, ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement de faire jeu égal avec son fils. Son physique compact joint à ses capacités de déplacement supérieures compensaient avec avantage le degré inférieur de puissance que ses coups déployaient. De son côté, Trunks gaspillait indubitablement son tonus et son énergie à s'efforcer de prendre l'ascendant, quand il était évident à des yeux aussi peu aguerris que ceux de Bulma et Bura qu'il n'était pas en lui de surpasser la dextérité de son père.

Un laps de temps plus long s'écoula. Végéta semblait avait opté pour l'offensive ; un uppercut à la mâchoire envoya Trunks percuter un groupe d'arbres. Il se remit presque aussitôt sur ses jambes, mais ce fut pour se trouver nez à nez avec un Saiyajin no Ouji étincelant de ki platine. Une volée d'uppercuts eut tôt fait de transformer en une plaie béante le torse et les cuisses du plus jeune des deux adversaires. Le niveau deux de Végéta surpassait de beaucoup celui de son fils, comme il suffit d'une décharge du Gallic Gun pour l'apprendre à l'infortuné Trunks.

Les bras du garçon avaient été brûlés, à certains endroits, jusqu'à l'os, alors qu'il les interposait entre le faisceau d'énergie et la moitié supérieure de son anatomie. Mais c'est en vie, ou à peu près, que son corps inerte et drainé de toutes forces s'affaissa lourdement parmi les plates bandes de Madame Briefs.

Un cri, un mouvement rapide pour des yeux terriens : Bulma s'était interposée entre son fils et l'étranger auquel son mari avait cédé la place. Trop tard. Le prince avait ramassé la forme choquée qu'il tenait à bout de bras sans le moindre ménagement. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient retournés à leur obsidienne naturelle.

— " Végéta ! Tu es fou !! Lâche-le, il a besoin de soins... Tu ne lui as pas fait assez de mal que tu — " Bulma n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle s'était attendue à lire au fond des yeux de son compagnon une rage adamantine, digne du souverain des Saiyan ; au lieu de cela, le noir absolu de ses pupilles exprimait... l'amertume ? Non, décida-t-elle ; elle se trompait, ce n'était pas possible. Le temps qu'elle retrouve sa langue, les profondeurs frigides du regard de son mari avaient recouvré leur éclat de jais. " Je te préviens que c'est fini entre nous si jamais tu le touche encore ! "

— " Femelle stupide, veux-tu tenir ta langue !? " La rudesse de ses mots recouvrait mal la peine étrange qui l'étreignait. Cela étant, son étreinte sur le cou horriblement brûlé de son fils ne s'était à aucun moment desserrée.

Les pieds de Trunks pendaient dans le vide à une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de la terre grasse. Végéta s'était mis à léviter, et son visage frôlait pratiquement celui contusionné de son fils. La mère et la fille expirèrent le souffle qu'elles n'avaient pas eu conscience de retenir lorsque la bouche, toujours figée dans une expression cruelle, du prince déversa quelques mots dans l'oreille droite du demi Saiyan. L'étreinte disparut, et le corps de ce dernier se retrouva parmi les volutes de verdure.

Végéta porta sa main gauche à hauteur de la droite. Ses doigts ressortis du gant serraient fort un objet qu'aucune des deux femmes ne put distinguer. Il fit un signe à Bulma. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui à pas lents.

Vlan ! Une gifle retentissante venait de rebondir sur la peau dure et tendue de la joue du Saiyajin no Ouji. La femme aux cheveux bleus soutenait sans ciller le regard de l'homme qui avait été à un cheveu de prendre la vie de son fils adoré. Finies les demies mesures, les compromissions et les arrangements. Les sentiments qu'elle s'était figurée reconnaître derrière la façade endurcie de son époux ne pesaient pas lourd dans la balance auprès de ses instints maternels trop éprouvés.

— " Va-t'en tout de suite, quitte notre vie !! Je te hais, je te H-A-I-S !!! Tu n'as rien appris, rien ! Une brute épaisse, voilà ce que tu es ; si seulement Goku n'avait pas eu pitié de toi à l'époque... Tu me dégoûtes ! Qu'est-ce tu attends pour te tirer de là ? "

Une lueur se fit jour derrière les cils charbonneux du Saiyan. Bura s'était portée au côté de sa mère ; il n'était jamais prudent de bafouer la fierté du prince...

— " Que vas-tu décider ? Tu es à la croisée des chemins, Végéta. " La voix profonde de Piccolo provenait de derrière les deux femmes. Chacune de ses mains était tendue au dessus d'une des frêles silhouettes, luisant doucement de ki. Mère et fille instinctivement se rapprochèrent du colosse vert.

Les deux guerriers se toisaient, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre tels deux épées silencieuses. Un observateur extérieur eut pensé qu'ils s'évaluaient ; et il y avait quelque chose de cela, à tout le moins du côté du prince. Le Namek n'avait pas son pareil pour masquer l'étendue exacte de ses capacités ; il devait se situer quelque part entre les Super Saiyans 1 et 2. Pas de quoi inquiéter Végéta. Encore que... l'expérience l'avait prouvé, mieux valait ne pas sous-estimer l'intelligence de Kami.

Après une seconde de tension extrême, Végéta se détendit. Sa posture demeurait menaçante, autant que pouvait l'être une personne capable de porter en une milliseconde la mesure de sa force de quelques dizaines d'unités à plusieurs millions et d'infliger des dommages irréparables à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Piccolo, mais somme tout elle n'était plus agressive. Il gratifia le Namek d'un sourire hautain.

— " Il ferait beau voir un haricot surdimensionné m'empêcher de _parler _à ma femme. Quoi qu'il en soit, onna, tu as raison ; plus rien ne me retient ici. Guéris le mioche, et dis-lui quelle chance il a eue ; je n'ose imaginer quel châtiment mon paternel m'aurait infligé pour une offense moitié aussi grave... "

— " Végéta, tu ne penses pas sérieusement à ce que je crois... " Piccolo manqua s'étouffer ; l'espace d'un battement cardiaque, ses facultés surnaturelles avaient intercepté un aperçu des pensées de son vieux rival. Et ce qu'il avait entr'aperçu était de nature à emplir son arrière-gorge d'un goût de bile.

— " Si fait. " Il ouvrit le poing, libérant un objet minuscule. Quelque chose de ténu, vert et luisant roula sur la poitrine constellée de bleus de Trunks.

— " Adieu ; je reviendrai prendre le vaisseau quand il sera terminé. Ce qu'_il _— oh, pardon : ce que _vous_ ferez à compter de cette minute ne m'engage plus. "

Sur ce il rassembla son ki. Une gerbe de poussière et de plantes vaporisées par son envol témoignait seule désormais que l'être le plus puissant de l'univers s'était tenu là. Les destructions qu'il avaient causées étaient délibérées ; elles proclamaient " que nul ne s'avise de me suivre ".

Bura tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter. Le cauchemar qu'elle avait entrevu quelques heures plus tôt tandis que son frère la mettait dans la confidence de son amour pour Goten, s'était réalisé au delà de ses pires craintes. Leur père s'en était allé, d'autant plus décidé à tourner la page que ses sentiments avaient été plus cruellement bafoués. Son regard gros de haine et de larmes amères tomba sur son aîné.

— " Sois maudit, Trunks ! Shimatta !! Je te hais... ! "

Elle disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Bulma partagée entre l'angoisse pour son fils et la compassion envers la détresse de sa fille s'élança derrière elle — avec un temps de retard. Le Namek mit à profit ce flottement pour la retenir par la taille. L'index de son autre main désignait l'objet que Végéta avait laissé tomber sur le poitrail de Trunks.

Les yeux de la scientifique s'illuminèrent. Un haricot magique. Mais alors ?

— " Bulma ", dit enfin le colosse vert, " je ne comprends pas tout, mais j'ai eu une vision de son passé. Une scène qui explique pourquoi, malgré les apparences, je suis convaincu qu'il n'aurait fait de mal ni à toi ni aux enfants ".

— " Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, Piccolo ; hormis qu'il n'a pas l'air dément, je jurerais qu'il est redevenu Maijin lorsque Trunks l'a blessé ", l'interrompit-elle. Le fil de ses idées était si fort qu'elle n'avait rien entendu des paroles de Piccolo ; elle refusait simplement d'entendre ce que son vis-à-vis avait à dire. " Ce que je sais ", enchaîna-t-elle, yeux durs sur un visage fermé, " c'est que jamais plus il ne s'approchera de ma famille. Si je dois chercher Goku au paradis et le traîner jusqu'ici pour en être certaine, je le ferai ! "

— " Ce serait au contraire la dernière chose à faire ! " La voix du Namek était montée dans les cintres. Il avait peur. Oui, et sur son visage de la sueur dégouttait.

— " Par Dende, Bulma ! Je me doutais que son passé n'était pas rose, avec Frieza, mais... ce à quoi j'ai assisté, qu'il l'ait ou non voulu, passe tout. _Je l'ai... vu se faire violer par son père ! _J'ai ressenti sa haine et son humiliation, son univers qui s'écroulait, la fin de son enfance ; et le roi le regardait, le toisait de sa hauteur en se rhabillant, satisfait de la leçon infligée, et le défiant de verser la moindre larme... Tout n'était que question de pouvoir, à cette époque. Rester à sa place. Donner le change. Faire son devoir. Le prince ne pouvait simplement pas faire perdre la face à son souverain, surtout devant Frieza. "

— " Kami, tu dois te tromper... Parce que sinon... "

oooOOOooo

Boule de graisse bleue en mouvement sur ses pieds menus, le roi Kai faisait les cent pas dans l'antichambre, en attendant que son supérieur daigne le recevoir. Le luxe tapageur qui l'entourait irritait le dieu accoutumé au charme bucolique et tout simple de sa minuscule planète. Sa vision embrassait les stucs du parterre, la colonnade à rosaces, les fresques du plafond, les niches et la perse à gros boutons d'or semées sur les murs. Il avait beau être venu ici un nombre incalculable de fois au cours des derniers éons, il lui était difficile de s'empêcher de penser que Goku et les héros de sa trempe qui s'étaient succédé au fil des temps s'étaient battus et dépassés certes pour le bien commun, mais avaient surtout réussi, sans le savoir, à préserver la quiétude personnelle du Kai Suprême. Le concept allait beaucoup plus loin que la simple et générale aversion des dignitaires de l'Autre Monde à l'égard de l'affrontement physique ; personne, aussi haut que remontait la mémoire, ne se souvenait avoir vu le premier des Dieux prendre un risque quelconque par lui-même. D'aucuns soutenaient que, paraissant plus faible que Yama, le maître du poste frontière sis aux confins de la vie et de l'après vie, ou le primat des Kais cardinaux, ceux défaits et absorbés par Buu sous sa forme primitive, _Il_ aurait dû renoncer depuis longtemps à sa charge. Le pouvoir qui en émanait était pourtant bien réel. Le plus souvent masqué au point de passer inaperçu, il était difficile, pour les visiteurs de passage par le palais, de reconnaître le Kai Suprême dans le bonhomme râblé et court sur pattes qui, une chaîne stéréo sur son épaule gauche, dissimulait son regard derrière une paire de verres miroir et laissait une barbe blanche et hirsute manger la moitié inférieure de son visage. En revanche, lorsqu'il ne cherchait plus à donner le change, comme à l'instant présent où le Roi Kai trépignait dans l'attente d'être admis dans le saint des saints, les vibrations de son ki n'avaient rien de ténues ni de bienveillantes.

Au contraire.

Il en était de même pour celles du Roi de la galaxie de l'Est. Sa paire de lorgnons fumés remontés sur son front révélait deux petits yeux noirs prismatiques et miroitants qui accrochaient la lumière ainsi que ceux d'une mouche. Une aura rougeoyante montait autour de ses formes rebondies comme il s'efforçait de contacter le continuum reliant toutes choses entre elles, passées, présentes, et à venir.

— " Où en es-tu avec Goku ? " La voix provenait de l'intérieur de l'antichambre, quelque part sur la gauche de Kai. Le timbre en était bizarrement étouffé et altéré. Comme si le très haut Dieu s'exprimait à travers plusieurs dimensions. L'autre arrêta sa projection et remit en place ses lunettes. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir, de toute manière.

_Comme vous l'aviez commandé, Seigneur, je le maintiens en permanence occupé. Il n'a pas eu un moment de libre jusqu'à présent, alors penser à ceux qu'il a laissés derrière lui... Impossible. De toute manière, si la nostalgie l'avait saisi, il me l'aurait dit. Il est si franc ; un petit enfant ne se montrait pas plus ouvert. _

— " N'utilise pas la télépathie ", le mit en garde la voix, désormais réduite à une série de stridulations. " Je fais en sorte que nul ne puisse nous entendre, ce n'est pas pour risquer que l'on capte nos échanges ".

— " Veuillez me pardonner. Qu'attendez-vous de moi pour la suite ? "

— " Toutes les possibilités ont été pesées et évaluées, les causes sont prêtes à produire leurs effets, les destins en place vont se dévider jusqu'au bout. Cela, tu le sais ; ne viens-tu pas d'en avoir confirmation par toi-même ? Cela m'a pris du temps pour en arriver là, mais maintenant le premier domino est sur le point de tomber. "

Un courant d'air moite effleura les antennes du roi. Son maître se préparait à paraître à ses regards. La grosse ride qui entaillait son front potelé reflétait son ennui à la perspective d'une conversation avec son suzerain et protecteur Mais il n'y avait, Kai le supposait, aucun moyen de l'éviter. De longs filaments arachnéens, soyeux et fragiles, dansaient dans l'air en se tordant les uns en direction des autres. Leur entrecroisement dessinait un cocon d'une blancheur écrue. La trame des filaments s'en modifiait à toute allure. Autour de la toison s'esquissa une silhouette prodigieuse de largeur, vêtue d'une houppelande bleu nuit lourdement ajourée d'hermine, dont les plis et les parements ne laissaient apparaître que le cou de porcelaine surchargé de rosaires et le visage masqué d'un loup de métal scintillant. Plusieurs diadèmes reposaient sur sa haute coiffe médiévale et retenaient le long de ses épaulières les serpents furibonds de ses mèches. L'image du colossal souverain s'en était dissoute avant qu'elle eut fini de se dessiner, et la forme familière du Dieu chenu et ridicule se tint devant le Roi de la galaxie du Nord. _Il_ lui fit signe de se relever et d'une passe des doigts fit jaillir un trône dans lequel il tomba.

— " Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cet air contrit. Si tu passais un peu moins de temps à te persuader que tu es humain, tu accepterais mieux la forme merveilleuse sous laquelle tu es né ". Le faux détachement du Kai Suprême fonctionnait à plusieurs niveaux, y compris celui de la menace voilée. Son interlocuteur entendit le message comme tel.

— " Je suis las, Monseigneur, de faire le gros dos lorsque les événements se produisent. D'être celui auprès duquel on vient chercher conseil, tout en le plaisantant pour son impuissance. Mentir en m'abritant derrière de grosses blagues et l'air de toujours planer ne me divertit plus. Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir m'occuper de Goku ? "

— " Patience, mon ami. Sans préjuger des coups de pouce au sort qui pourraient venir à être nécessaires, les événements ont été mis en branle ; ils travaillent en notre faveur. Aussitôt que j'aurai bouclé l'Autre Monde, tu passeras à l'action au sujet du gros baka.

— " Hai. J'en salive d'avance. "

— " Je te suggère pour le moment de te rendre en Enfer et d'y prendre quelque collation. Ta faim ne saurait se mettre entre moi et mon objectif. "

La bouche que le roi Kai ouvrit alors n'était pas — ne pouvait pas — appartenir à son corps habituel. A moins qu'une gueule toute de cartilages et de crocs déchaussés et aigus sur un bon mètre d'amplitude n'eut été considérée comme ne déparant pas sur son physique rondouillard. Son corps même éclata en un grand nombre de pinces, de filaments annelés, de segments visqueux et d'articulations caparaçonnées aux reflets métalliques, qui terminaient en odieux hybride de scorpion et d'araignée ce qui, par le haut, ressemblait à une version bodybuildée du grand ami de Goku.

La monstruosité étendit un membre ressemblant vaguement à une main griffue. L'air miroita et se replia de part et d'autre des anneaux de ses doigts en un cercle grossier de lumière ; en son sein miroitait l'image distante et cependant si proche d'une fontaine blanche à l'eau pourpre. A sa surface, une embarcation sur laquelle naviguaient un gros démon rouge et un autre bleu lavande tout aussi imposant. Le Kai scorpion eut un salut à l'endroit du Dieu suprême et se dandina à travers le portail plus vite que ses pattes réticulées ne semblaient capables de transporter sa masse obscène.

oooOOOooo

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre au fond d'un hôtel anonyme de la Cité de l'Ouest, deux formes masculines reposaient l'une auprès de l'autre, les membres liquéfiés après l'amour mais sur leurs traits tirés les stigmates d'une soirée qui n'avait été facile pour aucun d'eux. L'air ambiant était lourd des remugles du sexe et de l'alcool.

Dans les brumes de l'ivresse, Goten n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de la véridicité de la scène que son amant lui avait décrite. Se la repasser dans la tête n'aidait pas à comprendre, moins encore à accepter. Végéta, battre son fils comme plâtre et le laisser à demi mort, avec pour tout viatique un haricot magique, puis disparaître dans un grand spectacle d'amour-propre outragé ? Cela semblait surréaliste... Mais la soirée entière ne l'avait-elle pas été ? Gohan avait finalement quitté le domicile conjugal, au terme d'une dispute durant laquelle son cadet avait vainement tenté de jouer les modérateurs. Rester seul avec Videl s'était avéré la plus mauvaise idée qui ait traversé le cerveau de Goten ; celui-ci n'en avait appris que trop sur la ruine de leur couple. Ainsi, que Gohan s'était mis à regarder les autres femmes. Pour preuve de ses dires, Videl avait entraîné son petit beau-frère dans une pièce aménagée en bureau et avait été droit à l'aquarium occupant le pan de mur opposé aux fenêtres. Goten médusé s'était senti mal de violer l'intimité de son aîné ; son trouble avait atteint des sommets lorsqu'il s'était trouvé le nez à moins de cinq centimètres d'un paquet de revues pour public averti. Le jeune homme n'avait vu semblables illustrés que chez le centenaire lubrique qui, disait-on, avait formé son père et Krillin pendant leur enfance. Kame-Senin. C'était donc vrai. Il y avait mieux encore. Videl s'était sentie suffisamment écoeurée pour ravaler son amour-propre ; une visite à Capsule Corp afin de parler au prince des Saiyan avait été (désagréable mais) instructive. Selon ce prétentieux de Végéta, Gohan avait probablement atteint sa maturité sexuelle ; il était à la recherche d'un partenaire éligible à sa biologie complexe afin de s'accoupler et de mettre en route un héritier ; qu'il fût marié et déjà père n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, Videl, n'ayant pas une goutte de sang Saiyan, étant une non option.

Sur ces entrefaites, sa belle-sœur s'était pratiquement jetée à sa tête ; elle brûlait d'être consolée sur le plan que Go-chan ne voulait plus seulement évoquer avec elle. Elle avait dit également autre chose, d'assez peu clair, à propos " d'effacer le sourire satisfait de l'autre enflure ". Goten n'avait eu d'autre choix que de révéler sa propre orientation sexuelle ; à part Bura, qui sentait étrangement bon à la manière sucrée et musquée de son frère, la perspective d'avoir commerce avec une femme lui était odieuse. Mal lui en avait pris d'avoir décliné l'offre. La fille de Satan était entrée dans une rage impressionnante. Elle avait tempêté, hurlé à qui voulait l'entendre tout le mal qu'elle pensait des Saiyan. Et le plus jeune Son s'était retrouvé de l'autre côté de la fenêtre verrouillée du salon, cul par dessus tête parmi des plants rachitiques de tomates, de la terre dans sa bouche et un goût de sang dans le palais à l'endroit où l'uppercut l'avait atteint, des petits morceaux de bois et de verre partout dans sa chevelure, ses habits et ses membres.

Trunks l'avait trouvé plus qu'à moitié soûl dans leur chambre habituelle, quand enfin il avait pu s'extraire aux soins inquiets de Bulma. C'était bizarre : Piccolo avait été là à son réveil, un drôle d'air vissé sur sa figure normalement granitique. Mais l'héritier des Briefs n'en avait eu cure ; il avait bredouillé qu'il lui fallait retrouver Goten et avait pris l'air aussitôt que sa mère avait été convaincue que ses plaies avaient complètement guéri. Non sans se promettre de tirer au clair le pourquoi de la présence du Namek. A ce moment-là, le besoin physique d'être près de Goten étreignait ses entrailles. La sensation de manque était quasi viscérale.

Tandis qu'il déchirait l'air en direction du gratte-ciel où l'autre moitié de lui-même devait l'attendre, le jeune Briefs avait réfléchi à la force de l'attachement qui le liait à l'autre demi Sayan. Il s'était surtout demandé ce que pouvaient bien éprouver les sangs purs. Pas Kakarott, privé de son héritage par le traumatisme infantile qui l'avait changé en Goku et par trop humanisé ensuite. Mais Végéta... à supposer qu'il eût aimé, ses sentiments auraient dû déferler dans son corps telle une coulée d'acide. Peut-être ne devait-on pas chercher ailleurs le pourquoi de son comportement antisocial : le Sayiyajin no Ouji se refusant à éprouver quoi que ce soit ressemblant à de l'amour, sa fierté tenait à distance toute personne et toute chose susceptibles de susciter en lui les souffrances qui accompagnaient ce sentiment. Trunks avait eu quelquefois l'occasion de voir au delà du masque glacial derrière lequel s'abritait son père ; il avait à peine cru, à l'époque, que c'étaient des sentiments qu'il discernait dans ces pupilles d'obsidienne et ce visage à la beauté brutale. Mais cela ne souffrait pas la contestation, à la lumière des événements récents. Alors donc... il se rappelait les bribes d'une conversation chez les Son, bien des années plus tôt. Goten venait juste de fêter ses quatre ans, lui-même en avait cinq ; les deux petits étaient allés se coucher trop tard pour qu'il fût possible de ramener Trunks à Capsule Corp par la voie des airs, et Végéta détestant voir Kakarott apparaître de nulle part, Goku avait été partisan de garder pour la nuit le rejeton des Briefs. Au grand dam de ChiChi. Un mot en avait entraîné un autre ; le ton était monté, l'épouse modèle s'était mise à vomir un torrent de paroles malsonnantes sur le prince, et Goku avait pris feu et flamme en faveur de son rival. Il avait cloué le bec à sa moitié en lui disait que seuls des imbéciles pouvaient croire que l'autre Saiyan ne ressentait rien ; en vérité, il ne ressentait que trop, si bien qu'il ne savait que se refermer sur lui-même à cause de son passé.

Etonnant Goku, pensait Trunks en caressant machinalement la hanche gauche de Goten. Incapable de retenir quoi que ce soit d'un jour sur l'autre, et pourtant capable de percer mon père à jour...

Un reniflement le tira de sa réflexion. Les muscles sous ses doigts s'étaient raidis. Le corps de Goten tendu comme une corde à piano reflétait un vif désordre intérieur.

— " Ne te tracasse pas, koi. Tu connais mon père ; et de toute manière, je l'ai quelque part cherché. " En dépit de ses efforts pour paraître enjouée, la voix d'ordinaire caressante de Trunks était parée d'amertume.

— " Oui mais ta sœur... tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu avais pris soin de lui parler en premier. Et pourtant, elle aussi l'a très mal pris... Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais rien aux filles. " Goten se positionna de façon à reposer sa joue contre la dépression de l'épaule de son amant. Ses mains légèrement calleuses enserraient la taille bien prise de l'autre garçon en une protestation muette de soutien.

— " Elle ne parle pas beaucoup... Malgré les apparences, elle est plus Saiyan de caractère que je ne le serai jamais. Maman deviendrait folle si elle l'apprenait ; Bura s'entraîne en cachette : elle dit qu'elle va courir les boutiques, mais cela fait une éternité que pas grand chose n'a changé dans son dressing. Je suppose qu'elle a son coin à elle. "

— " Oui, je l'avais senti. Elle est beaucoup plus forte que Pan. Pas très loin, je dirais, de devenir Super Saiyan. C'est une surprise qu'elle doit vouloir réserver à Vegeta-chan. "

Noyé dans la pénombre, Goten manqua le sourire qui amincissait les lèvres de Trunks. Peu importait ; le pic soudain du ki du jeune Briefs révélait son amusement.

— " S'il lui venait aux oreilles que tu l'appelles comme ça, il balayerait le sol de sa chambre de gravité avec ta carcasse... "

— " Tu penses que je l'ignore ? Simplement, quand il ne ricane pas et quitte cet air sévère, ton paternel est une autre personne. Pas étonnant que le mien le trouve kawai... "

— " Hentai ! ", le moqua Trunks en bourrant un coup de coude dans ses côtes. " Je ne veux rien savoir de plus !! Quoique... à la réflexion, nos pères qui n'échangeraient plus des noms d'oiseaux — enfin, le mien qui ne rabaisserait plus le tien — butor, imbécile de troisième classe, endommagé de la caboche — je payerai cher pour que ça soit vrai ! "

— " Trunks, je suis sérieux. Otousan parle souvent de Végéta-sama... En fait, après toute l'affaire avec Buu, c'est bien simple : il n'avait que son nom à la bouche. "

— " Il parle souvent aussi d'Okaasan ; ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle lui plaît... "

— " Beurk, Trunks ! ce coup-ci, c'est toi le pervers ! "

Une bataille de polochons plus tard, la fatigue fit valoir ses droits. Ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre aussi étroitement que le permettait leur poids respectif et se laissèrent porter tranquillement par l'endormissement. Les respirations mêlées par l'infime barrière de leurs lèvres s'étaient calés au rythme ample et soutenu d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Cela ne devait pas faire plus de quelques minutes qu'ils avaient sombré quand une ombre plus opaque que la nuit elle-même passa à la fenêtre. Les volets promptement écartés de l'extérieur laissèrent passer une silhouette aux mouvements félins. Le courant d'air frais dissipa quelque peu les relents de passion qui baignaient la chambre.

Végéta s'approcha à pas lents du lit en bataille. Son masque impassible avait cédé la place à un mélange de consternation et d'attendrissement. La manière dont les mèches mauves ombrageaient les pommettes saillantes et le nez aquilin de Trunks fit monter un demi sourire à ses lèvres. Le gamin était décidément un étonnant mélange, au physique comme au mental. Lui et la progéniture de ce décérébré de Kakarott allaient plutôt bien ensemble ; en effet, quoi qu'il lui en coûtât de le reconnaître, les deux formaient un joli couple au regard des normes Saiyan. Il était presque regrettable que la génétique troublée de Goten lui interdirait probablement d'imprégner Trunks...

Il ne restait plus que Bura. Les épaules du Saiyajin no Ouji s'étaient redressées de dédain. Une fille, sans doute jamais capable d'atteindre le niveau de Super Saiyan, porter la lignée royale de Végétasei ? Fi donc ! Les os des rois de son monde devaient s'être mis à gigoter au fond de leurs tombeaux !

Son regard se focalisa sur l'étui de métal damasquiné sanglé autour de sa cuisse droite. A cet instant, le poids du passé accablait littéralement le prince. Il ne savait au juste ce qui l'avait poussé à chercher le ki de son fils puis à les épier de l'autre côté du mur. L'instinct paternel, supposait-il. Son plan initial avait été de filer directement au loft qu'il possédait en ville, cadeau du Docteur Briefs quelques vingt-deux ans plus tôt, puis de s'y enfermer le temps que le vaisseau spatial soit achevé. Il aurait pu alors laisser ce monde derrière lui. Mais, tandis qu'il rangeait les rares possessions royales récupérées lors du sac de la base de Frieza, il était tombé sur le coffret renfermant le poignard sacré qui avait fait de toute éternité chaque roi de sa planète. Quelque chose avait réagi en lui ; il s'était senti vaguement... coupable, oui tel était le mot, à propos de sa conduite envers son fils. Cela l'avait conduit directement sur la piste du couple.

Il regarda encore une fois les deux jeunes gens enlacés. Sa décision était prise. Le temps était venu de cesser de réagir comme si le passé était encore d'actualité. Il s'était montré un père assez absent, volatil et distant ; les heures précédentes l'avaient montré sous le jour le pire qu'il se pouvait — il était temps qu'il se reprenne.

Il tira le poignard du fourreau. La lame, sinueuse et recourbée comme un kriss malais, s'ornait de gemmes sombres tranchant sur le métal bleu argenté. Le prince aurait pu la faire grandir et devenir une épée ; sa capacité de destruction était proverbiale ; mais n'ayant jamais été fait roi avec elle, il ne la détenait qu'au seul titre d'héritier du trône et elle aurait pu refuser de le servir. Du moins si ce que la légende rapportait de l'arme fabuleuse renfermait une once de vérité. A cet instant, il n'hésita pas. Il la leva au dessus des deux formes assoupies, tout en repliant le drap et la couverture afin de dégager l'épaule libre de Trunks. L'extrémité de la lame reluisait de ki — celui de son porteur et le sien propre. Le poignard plongea, entamant la chair de l'avant bras, juste à l'endroit que les médecins terriens piquaient pour vacciner les enfants. Le visage du dormeur se marqua de souffrance, puis retourna au calme lorsque le métal fut retiré.

Végéta manoeuvra l'arme de sorte de recueillir le peu de sang qui avait coulé de la coupure. Sa main libre avait déjà cicatrisé la plaie à l'aide d'une fraction de son propre ki. Il recommença l'opération sur l'épaule adverse de Goten, mais cette fois-ci il glissa plus profondément sous la peau du jeune Son la pointe du poignard. Le sang de Trunks rejoindrait ainsi celui de l'homme qu'il avait Choisi. Il cautérisa la coupure, nettoya l'arme sur le spandex de son pantalon et resta un moment à considérer les deux dormeurs. Les mots refusaient de se former autour de sa langue. Il les y força pourtant. Le Saiyago sonnait presque à ses oreilles comme une langue étrangère. Mais le moment était sacré, il n'y avait plus à tergiverser. Les deux gamins méritaient qu'il mette un mouchoir sur ses appréhensions. Il se mordit le poignet et étala un peu du liquide écarlate sur le plat de la lame. A l'énoncé de chacun des deux noms, il dessina avec son propre sang le motif de la crête royale sur le front des jeunes gens. La cérémonie était achevée.

L'emblème avait lui brièvement, avant de s'estomper. Végéta enveloppa son bras entaillé avec une bande arrachée à la doublure de son blouson, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre restée ouverte. Il disparut par l'embrasure sans se retourner.

oooOOOooo

Pan était furieuse. Positivement enragée. Elle qui avait espéré que cette journée à la plage serait l'occasion de se rapprocher de certain demi Saiyan aux cheveux parme ne pouvait s'être plus lourdement trompée.

Quand Bulma avait appelé, tôt ce samedi matin, pour annoncer qu'elle conviait toute la bande à l'occasion d'une heureuse nouvelle, l'adolescente avait sauté de joie. La figure de sa mère s'était allongée ; à l'évidence, la fille de Satan ne souhaitait pas voisiner avec les Briefs et leurs amis bizarroïdes. Gohan, lui, avait adressé un geste de victoire à sa fille et décroché le téléphone pour connaître les détails. Moins d'une heure après, deux fusées brunes vêtues de légères tenues de plage filaient vers la villa côtière des Briefs.

La plage privée avait été parée pour la circonstance de mats de cocagne vivement enrubannés ; de grandes toiles réfléchissantes abritaient plusieurs tables surchargées de victuailles. Le ronronnement de l'unité de climatisation le disputait aux cris des mouettes sous un ciel vierge de tout nuage. Bulma, en maillot une pièce, dirigeait une escouade de droïdes affairés à lisser le sable et à aligner matelas et chaises longues. Trunks était très occupé à surveiller Goten ; à tout moment ce dernier semblait vouloir plonger les doigts à l'intérieur d'un monumental gâteau à la crème dressé sur une pyramide de nougatine. Dans un coin, Puar et Olong se poursuivaient en riant et en gesticulant. Yamcha et Kame-Senin ricanaient bêtement non loin de là, le visage empourpré d'excitation derrière leurs magazines. Pan n'avait pas sitôt touché le sable qu'elle se lançait dans la tournée des bises, avec une attention particulière pour son oncle et le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Gohan avait échangé un salut avec Bulma et s'était changé pour la circonstance dans l'une des cabines postées à quelque distance en avant du perron de la villa. Pendant qu'il cherchait sa fille du regard ses yeux avaient décrit une couse complète autour du front de mer, à la recherche d'une autre personne — quelqu'un qui manifestement n'était pas là. Du moins est-ce ainsi que Bulma interpréta son soudain plissement de front.

La scientifique aux cheveux bleus le considéra en silence. La métamorphose était sidérante. Le jeune homme timide et engoncé — dans ses habits, son emploi, sa famille, sa vie même — avait cédé la place à un parfait inconnu sûr de lui et souriant d'un air conquérant. Gohan avait raccourci et domestiqué les pointes folles de sa chevelure ; sa poitrine d'ordinaire pâle affichait un bronzage méticuleux, ni trop orange, ni trop cuivré, contre lequel ressortaient les maillons carrés d'une chaîne d'or mi longue ; et sa taille bien prise était soulignée de manière provocante par un boxer noir qui ne laissait rien ignorer des galbes puissants de ses cuisses, de la dénivellation de son entrejambe et du creux de son abdomen. Jusqu'à ses lunettes solaires qui venaient d'un grand faiseur. Il aurait fallu n'avoir pas d'yeux pour ignorer le sex appeal de l'aîné des Son.

Ou s'appeler Son ChiChi.

La veuve de Goku, comme elle se désignait elle-même, toujours furieuse d'avoir été abandonnée par son époux en dépit des années, déboula de la maison, cintrée dans un horrible paréo jaune qui accusait avec un réalisme cruel ses formes relâchées. Plusieurs mèches noir corbeau s'étaient échappées de la façon de choucroute par laquelle elle avait remplacée son sempiternel chignon.

— " Gohan ", cria-t-elle au sommet de ses poumons, et Kami savait combien elle les avait puissants. " Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?!? Ma parole, fils, il te passe quoi par la tête ? Et devant ta fille, en plus ! Mais... mais... tu as les fesses à l'air !!!! B-U-L-M-A !!! Tu seras gentille de lui passer un maillot moins... moins... "

— " Seyant ? " hasarda l'intéressé. " Je suis désolé, maman ; j'en marre que personne ne me remarque. Une vie minable pour te faire plaisir, dans mon lit la première fille venue qui t'aie plue, un job sans perspective de carrière : tout ça, c'est fini ! Je demande le divorce d'avec Videl, et Pan veut rester avec moi. On a signé la conciliation hier. "

— " Chikoshoume... Tu veux ma mort ! D'abord ton père qui file pour je ne sais quelle raison sur le dos de son copain le dragon, comme si des dragons, on n'en avait pas vus que trop ces derniers temps ! ; ensuite ton frère qui vire sa cuti, et maintenant toi qui jette ta gourme... ?? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au ciel pour mériter une famille aussi ingrate ? Mais je suis bête ! je n'ai rien fait de travers ; tout ça, c'est la faute de ce nul de Goku... ! Tsukiyadenteeee ! Ah, si j'avais écouté mon père quand il me disait d'épouser le roi du Mahado... mais non, il a fallu que je trouve ce baka appétissant... "

— " Iie ! Je te permets pas de parler de 'tousan de cette façon ! Pas toi, surtout pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Kuso, on veut vivre ; vivre, non faire tes quatre volontés à tout moment de la journée sous peine de hurlements et de crises de nerfs... Tu ne vois pas que c'est ça qui a poussé 'tousan à être tout le temps parti ? "

Goten était intervenu. Ses traits perpétuellement souriants déformés par la colère exhalaient le ressentiment et l'affection blessée. Le gentil garçon avait trop longtemps ravalé son ressentiment envers la mère qui ne s'était occupé de lui que par acquit de conscience ; il n'avait pas éclaté lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était gay, bien qu'elle aie très mal pris la nouvelle, mais entendre celle qu'il considérait, tout au plus, comme une nourricière acariâtre baver aussi méchamment sur son père passait toutes les bornes. Des larmes amères débordaient de ses yeux dilatés.

Il ne poursuivit pas plus avant. ChiChi, blême d'abord sous l'affront, avait laissé la fureur l'envahir ; sa main avait fait un aller et retour sur le visage de son fils indigne, se meurtrissant les jointures et n'en ayant cure au vu de la marque violacée qu'elle venait de laisser à Goten. Un torrent d'injures se déversait de sa bouche tordue en un rictus de dément. Le temps avait suspendu sa course au dessus de la plage, tandis que tous ceux qui assistaient à la fête — au nombre desquels Krillin, 18 et Marron, fraîchement arrivés — s'étaient sans en avoir conscience agglomérés autour du petit groupe constitué de Goten, ChiChi et Bulma. Cette dernière s'était interposée entre la mère et le fils, sans grand espoir de parvenir à calmer la furie et sans illusion quant à ses chances d'empêcher le pire si d'aventure Goten décidait de rendre coup pour coup à ChiChi. Krilin et 18 de leur côté s'efforçaient de retenir Gohan par les épaules. Le discours de sa mère n'avait pas été sans le toucher lui aussi.

Contre toute attente, l'algarade prit une autre tournure. Un long sanglot suivi d'un reniflement pathétique avait attiré l'attention de l'assistance dans la direction de Pan. Les yeux de la jeune fille lançaient des éclairs. Kame-Senin qui s'était tenu à côté d'elle se recula prudemment. Le regard de ChiChi et Goten partageait la même incompréhension. Bulma fut la première à se remettre. Son esprit avait procédé les données et dégagé la seule conclusion possible. Végéta avait mentionné tantôt la fixation de l'adolescente sur Trunks ; Kami concevait-il une façon plus odieuse et traumatisante pour elle d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune chance avec l'élu de son cœur, sinon de l'entendre dire ô combien vulgairement de la bouche de sa grand-mère ?

— " Pan chérie ", commença-t-elle, " je suis navrée ; les choses n'étaient pas censées se dérouler ainsi. Nous voulions, Trunks, ton tonton Goten et moi, exposer à tout le monde la situation en douceur. "

— " Ça change quoi ? Et mes sentiments à moi, je suis supposée les oublier... " La main de son père la saisit par les épaules. Les larmes qu'elle réfrénait courageusement coulaient dorénavant en abondance contre le torse nu de Gohan. Pan s'était emparé de ce dernier dans un geste de désespoir, comme une personne à la mer le fait de sa bouée.

Puis l'effet calmant des larmes se dissipa. Il ne restait plus que de la rage dans son cœur. Contre elle-même, pour s'être imaginée que Trunks verrait jamais en elle autre chose que la gamine qu'il avait accompagné dans le cosmos à la recherche des Dragon Ball ; contre Goten, qui lui avait soufflé Trunks fort de son seul sourire et de son air béat ; contre sa grand-mère, décidément incapable de tenir compte de tous autres sentiments hormis les siens propres ; et pour finir contre l'intéressé lui-même, par trop préoccupé par les besoins de sa libido pour avoir interprété comme des avances les perches discrètes qu'elle lui tendait depuis des mois. Il fallait que cela sorte ; il y avait tellement plus de commodité à haïr celui qui à aucun moment n'avait réalisé à quel point l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur vous le rendait susceptible de vous blesser. Mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples, ainsi que Pan l'expérimentait de première main ; aimer sans pouvoir se résoudre à meurtrir l'être aimé en retour de son indifférence signifiait souffrir plus cruellement. La jeune fille commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'abstinence de tout sentiment caractérisait Végéta. Plût à Kami qu'elle fût capable de ce détachement ; parce que, à ce moment-là, elle ne voulait à aucun prix se laisser entraîner sur la pente de la magnanimité... Elle ne souffrait que trop, il lui fallait coûte que coûte un exutoire.

La vue de ChiChi toujours furieuse, sinon vociférante, lui fit prendre la mesure de ce pour quoi elle risquait de passer. Bulma était une sainte, elle qui persistait à calmer son amie. Même si la femme aux cheveux bleus semblait arrivée au bout de sa patience, et s'exprimait avec une animation qui ne cherchait plus à se dissimuler.

Le spectacle de Trunks pressé contre Goten, en train de lui parler à l'oreille, sous l'œil attendri de son père et du reste de l'assistance, acheva de doucher les pensées égoïstes qui l'incitaient à se montrer cruelle envers son rival heureux et la cible de ses désirs. Au fond, de qui était-ce la faute, si ce n'était à pas de chance ?

Pan dévisagea son père. Celui-ci, manifestement à regret, la laissa échapper à son étreinte. Son regard la suivit jusqu'au couple d'amoureux. Gohan n'entendit pas ce qui fut échangé entre eux ; mais il se sentit gagner par la fierté lorsque son petit bout de chou se vit attiré dans une accolade fraternelle par chacun des deux jeunes hommes. Pan se dirigea ensuite vers sa grand-père, le visage rosi par la confusion mais l'œil perçant ; seulement ChiChi n'était pas d'humeur à concéder davantage qu'elle ne venait de le faire à Bulma. Elle secoua la tête à l'endroit de son unique petite-fille et se détourna dans la direction du buffet. Ses mains croisées sur son giron retenaient la partie supérieure de son paréo d'un geste empreint de dignité offensée.

Cela donna le signal des agapes. Autant valait ne pas attendre les retardataires ; au demeurant, sans Goku et en la très probable absence de Végéta, le traiteur des Briefs avait vu beaucoup trop grand dans les quantités. Les morts de faim furent les premiers à table : Puar, Oloong et Yamcha s'y étaient attablés et s'empiffraient à qui mieux mieux. Les trois demi Saiyan se consultèrent des yeux. La même crainte leur nouait l'estomac : allaient-ils laisser les autres manger leur part ? Se poser la question était y répondre, et ils se joignirent à la curée.

A bonne distance parmi les nuages, Piccolo regardait l'assistance ripailler. Il ne comprendrait jamais le plaisir pris par les humains et les Saiyans à se lester l'estomac avec tout ce qui pouvait passer à portée de fourchette... Mais un motif plus criant l'avait conduit dans cette partie du monde. Le Namek délogea de son front la gemme de sueur qui y était montée à la vue d'autant de nourritures grasses et s'envola pour la section spatiale de l'usine d'aéronautique de Capsule Corp.

Végéta s'y trouvait déjà, en compagnie de deux ingénieurs en blouse blanche qui lui montraient des parties de plans et de diagrammes sur leurs bloc-notes métallisés. Une escouade d'hommes de maintenance avait envahi la piste de décollage ; des techniciens de vol achevait la checklist d'un vaisseau ressemblant à un hybride de champignon et de raie manta, qui avait été avancé sur le tarmac. Le prince portait une tenue d'apparat par dessus son spandex bleu marine : armure blanche à épaulières et parements dorés, avec la crète royale de Végétasei frappée sur sa poitrine, bottillons courts de la même teinte immaculée, cape bleue sombre à revers rouge richement plissés. Autour de son cou était accroché un médaillon circulaire finement ciselé ; et Piccolo remarqua la présence, le long de sa cuisse droite, d'un étui portant une dague pratiquement aussi longue que le membre autour duquel elle était arrimée. L'air régalien du Saiyan était indéniable. Mais, par rapport au moment où, tant d'années auparavant, il était arrivé pour la première fois sur Chikiyu, aucune aura mortifère ne flottait autour de lui.

Piccolo réalisa que les informations que Bulma lui avait données ne répondaient que partiellement à la réalité. Elle dirigeait sans doute la société dans l'ombre de son fils, mais les personnels avaient compris qui étaient les personnes dont il ne convenait surtout pas de se faire des ennemis. L'époux de la présidente honoraire venait sans nul doute en tête de liste. Rien d'étonnant à ce que l'engin ait été achevé plus tôt que prévu. Le grand guerrier namek se sentit assez gêné ; Végéta était une tête à claques, mais il avait partagé tous les combats des Z senshis depuis si longtemps, et fini par prendre une grande place dans leur groupe, sinon dans leur existence ; le voir partir du jour au lendemain n'était pas sans faire vibrer une corde sensible en Piccolo. Par rapport à Goku, à ses singeries et son flot incessant de paroles, le silence empreint de dignité du Saiyajin no Ouji était des plus reposant. Comme s'il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin des mots avec lui.

Le prince avait levé la tête et regardait avec insistance dans sa direction. Il était conscient de sa présence, l'avait très certainement été dès le moment où Piccolo s'était approché de lui. L'intéressé retint un sourire. Les Saiyans et leur aptitude à lire les kis... Il s'approcha, vira de côté et s'en vint toucher terre à une dizaine de mètres sur la gauche du petit groupe agglutiné autour de Végéta. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps. Quelques dernières instructions furent encore échangées, puis les ingénieurs saluèrent bien bas et disposèrent. Le plateau technique avait arrêté son ballet incessant de part et d'autre de l'engin. Le départ était proche, sinon imminent.

Piccolo attendit que le prince reconnaisse sa présence. Quand il fut clair qu'il n'en serait rien, il se fit apparaître devant lui et riva son regard dans l'obsidienne des yeux du Saiyan. L'expression faciale de ce dernier se radoucit. Le plus subtil des sourires parut sur ses lèvres. Les lignes de son visage étaient cependant demeurées hautaines et froides, et il fallait vraiment le connaître pour réaliser qu'il consentait à se montrer amical.

— " Rien ne t'oblige à t'en aller, Végéta... La situation n'a pas changé parce que tu as montré des émotions. Et tu peux compter sur Bulma et moi pour tenir notre langue. "

— " Rien, en effet. Mais je ne supporterai pas d'être pris en pitié. "

— " Ce qui t'es arrivé par le passé a influencé le moindre de tes actes, à un niveau ou à un autre. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de cesser de t'en vouloir ? "

Végéta ne répondit rien. Aucune émotion ne filtrait dans ses yeux. Mais il avait porté une main à son estomac, en un geste étrangement protecteur. Piccolo réalisa qu'il ne gagnerait rien à l'attaquer de front. Il y avait d'autres moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce n'était qu'en l'absence de Goku que le prince consentait à laisser paraître, et de façon ô combien cryptique, les aspects les plus vulnérables de sa personnalité. Parce que le Saiyan, délivré de l'obligation que lui faisait sa fierté de rivaliser avec l'autre sang pur, se sentait alors surtout un devoir envers les derniers de ses sujets.

— " Je vais m'en aller maintenant. Namek, veux-tu leur dire de ne pas m'attendre ? Oh, et que _la femme _ne cherche pas à me repérer ; j'ai fait ôter tout le monitoring... "

— " Otousan ! Tu comptais partir sans m'avoir dit au revoir ? "

La voix claire et maîtrisée appartenait à Bura. Les deux guerriers, étonnés de n'avoir pas perçu son approche, se retournèrent d'un seul homme. Le clone de Bulma présentait une vision étonnante, dans un justaucorps rouge vif qui la moulait comme une seconde peau, la poitrine compressée par deux pièces d'armure, des gants et des bottes de combat assorties protégeant ses membres. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son père et l'étreignit brièvement, après quoi elle fit quelques pas en arrière, les poings serrés. Son ki grimpa à toute allure ; un intense nimbe blanc bleu se déploya autour d'elle, et, dans un éclair doré, elle s'éleva au premier stade de Super Saiyan. Ses cheveux blonds platine rebiquaient dans son dos d'une manière étonnamment seyante.

Végéta avait ouvert la bouche, mais aucune parole de félicitations n'en sortit. Il se tint quitte d'une inclinaison de la tête, et s'ébranla dans la direction du vaisseau.

Un éclair brilla au fond des yeux vert lagon de Bura. Elle étendit la main, en une imitation du Gallic Gun de son père. Une décharge massive de ki traversa la largeur du tarmac dans un sifflement d'ozone et d'air chauffé à blanc. Piccolo n'avait compris que trop tard ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ; il était de beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle, mais elle s'était montrée imprévisible.

Le ki de la jeune femme explosa devant le Namek et elle, en une débauche de poussière et de pyrotechnie. Lorsque les résidus de la détonation se furent résorbés, sa mine se durcit. Elle était repassée en position d'attaque.

L'engin spatial n'avait pas été touché. Un vaste cratère défigurait la piste d'envol juste devant la passerelle, entre la première marche et Végéta. La grande cape du prince flottait raide et tendue comme un drapeau. A l'évidence, il avait détourné l'attaque d'un simple mouvement d'épaules.

Bura étendit ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête, imitant cette fois le Mazenko de Gohan. Cela était logique, songea Piccola en adoptant sa posture habituelle ; n'ayant pas d'expérience, elle copiait les techniques de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Mais alors... il en découlait qu'elle s'était entraînée en compagnie de Gohan... Pas étonnant que l'aîné des Son ait paru nettement plus puissant au Namek. Qui pouvait dire même s'il n'y avait pas davantage entre ces deux-là qu'une entraide mutuelle pour dépasser leurs limites ? Le prince n'allait pas aimer ce nouveau développement.

L'intéressé était au sommet de la passerelle. Il avait posé le pied à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas portés une seule fois à la hauteur de sa fille. Piccolo fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire au juste ? Détruire le vaisseau relevait du rêve éveillé ; pas avec le prince résolu à quitter la planète. Quelle autre option restait-il ? Plusieurs kis déchirant l'horizon à grande vitesse lui apportèrent la réponse. La petite finaude n'avait entendu qu'attirer l'attention.

Ce à quoi elle avait réussi. Gohan, Goten et Trunks étaient tous trois sous leur forme de Super Saiyan 2, prêts à en découdre avec qui que ce fût. Aucun d'eux n'avait probablement reconnu l'aura énergétique de Bura ; quant à Végéta... il supprimait la totalité de la sienne. Il ne faudrait qu'une ou deux minutes aux trois demis Saiyan pour rejoindre la piste d'envol de Capsule Corp.

Le rire grinçant de Végéta se fit entendre. Tellement d'amertume jouait derrière ce son désagréable... Sa voix qui s'éleva tout de suite après était ironique.

— " Bravo, ma fille. On a des méninges dans la famille. Des deux côtés. Pourtant, si tu t'imagines que je vais reconsidérer mon départ, tu es loin de la marque... "

Il eut un infime mouvement de l'épaule. Paniqué, Piccolo se jeta sur Bura qu'il plaqua de tout son poids. au sol Les doigts écartés du prince libérèrent un énorme tunnel de ki bleu azur droit dans la direction par laquelle allaient arriver les trois garçons.

La secousse fut ressentie de par le monde entier. L'éclat du soleil avait pâli, tandis que la vague de lumière chassait à la volée les demis Saiyan stupéfaits à l'autre extrémité de la planète. Sur un dernier regard, Végéta referma le sas.

Le bruit de tuyères mises à feu ramena le Namek à la réalité. L'atmosphère était saturée d'électricité et des gaz rares induits par le massif dégagement d'énergie. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de constater que le complexe industriel était à peu près intact ; le paysage du front de mer voisin accusait de nombreuses destructions, cela dit l'océan n'avait pas été vaporisé et l'écorce terrestre paraissait n'avoir subi aucun dégât majeur. Du haut de son palais, Dende le rassura ; les jeunes sangs mêlés en seraient quittes pour de nombreux bleus et contusions, mais ils étaient indemnes.

L'attention de Piccolo convergea vers un rai enflammé filant dans l'atmosphère à angle aigu. Le vacarme qu'il avait entendu était celui du mur du son dépassé par l'engin de Végéta. Plus personne n'y pouvait rien. Le Namek fit apparaître des vêtements neufs à la place de ses hardes déchirées et brûlées et s'en vint réveiller Bura.

oooOOOooo

Goku, la mine réjouie, lança le fémur de dinosaure, vestige de la dernière cuisse qu'il venait d'engloutir, au sommet de la pile imposante qui garnissait le bout de la table, et laissa retomber dans une grande claque ses deux mains sur son estomac. Son regard embrassa d'un air satisfait le champ de bataille de plats, de bols et de saucières souillés qui lui faisait face. Une pomme maigrichonne demeurait seule, oubliée au détour d'une pile de ramequins. Le Saiyan s'était levé et inclinait la tête en signe de respect dans la direction des serveurs célestes dont il avait dévalisé l'office. Comme il faisait mine de se diriger vers la sortie, les deux êtres à tête de champignon échangèrent un regard stupéfait : un seul homme, engloutir l'équivalent d'un mois de provisions du restaurant ? Sa Majesté le Kai de l'Est les avait prévenus de l'appétit démesuré de son protégé, mais cela passait tout...

La voix haute et quasiment enfantine les tira de leur contemplation des reliefs du festin. Le Saiyan était revenu sur ses pas. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

— " Oh ! Excusez-moi, je suis parti... "

Il étendit le bras et cueillit le fruit échappé à sa gloutonnerie, le lançant du même geste entre ses mâchoires. Le trognon vola un instant après, récuré jusqu'aux pépins.

Les deux serveurs ne virent pas l'homme s'en aller ni exécuter une petite danse de joie sous le porche du restaurant. Pour cause : ils étaient au sol, abasourdis par la dernière manifestation de l'appétit de Goku.

Un moment plus tard, ce dernier avait quitté la planète centrale de l'Autre Monde. L'affluence et la bousculade qui le comblaient d'aise d'habitude ne lui disaient trop rien, aujourd'hui. La perspective de se perdre parmi les arrivants récents dans la Cité monde, de devoir renseigner sur leur chemin cent têtes nouvelles ébahies par les mille merveilles du lieu, de coudoyer et d'être coudoyé, lui avait fait prendre son envol loin du tumulte. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'ennuyait, loin de là : comment voulez-vous qu'un Saiyan ne se sente pas à son aise au fil d'une existence passée à ripailler tout son soûl, à se colleter à de rudes gaillards et à rêvasser étendu sur un petit nuage? Mais précisément la répétition des mêmes plaisirs le trouvait de bois ce matin. Même la longue séance d'entraînement dans le stade des Kais, qui avait occupé sa matinée, lui avait laissé un goût en demie teinte. Restait la sieste ; peut-être qu'elle restaurerait sa belle humeur...

Il vola nonchalamment jusqu'à l'astéroïde abritant la dernière demeure en date de Kai-Sama. La porte de la grande bâtisse de style colonial était verrouillée et ne céda pas lorsqu'il l'empoigna, aussi s'envola-t-il en direction du balcon de l'étage. Celui-ci donnait sur le salon. Grégory y était ; il l'accueillit avec empressement. Le maître ne pouvait être dérangé, lui apprit-il, mais Goku parviendrait bien à tuer le temps sans lui.

— " Il est encore en train de briquer sa voiture ? ", demanda le Sayan qui désignait du menton, par une fenêtre grande ouverte sur la cour, les places de parking et le garage ultra moderne de l'autre côté du jardin paysager. " Parfait, je vais faire un somme. Tu n'auras qu'à me réveiller s'il a besoin de moi, ou quand ce sera l'heure de dîner. "

— " Pas de problème, Goku ", répondit l'insecte ailé en acquiesçant de la tête. " Oh, tant que je te tiens : tu as dû manger en route, mais j'ai pris la liberté de faire porter dans tes appartements une légère collation. Le maître a engagé un nouveau chef, il a pensé que tu aimerais tester sa cuisine... "

Un glapissement joyeux fut tout ce que Grégory entendit avant qu'un déplacement d'air massif, provoqué par une flèche orange et bleue filant droit devant elle, ne l'envoie se cogner le front contre le mur le plus proche. Cela lui apprendrait à se trouver sur le passage d'un Saiyan appelé par son estomac, se morigéna le petit familier.

Effectivement, un plateau large comme un lit une place et long à proportion avait été dressé sur des tréteaux face à l'armoire renfermant les tenues de rechange de Goku. Le cœur du grand jeune homme bondit dans sa poitrine, à la vue des mets disposés à son intention : des tartes au nappage encore fumant ! des entremets glacés parés de toutes les couleurs ! des sorbets grands et hauts comme des soupières ! des pyramides de choux ! A ces merveilles s'ajoutait, dans les verres traditionnels en porcelaine, un alcool inconnu au bouquet enivrant. Cela n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux ; le restaurant avait été à la hauteur de sa réputation, mais laissait quelque peu à désirer côté desserts et leur saké trop fort n'avait pas inspiré assez de confiance à Goku pour qu'il se risque à y goûter. Tandis que cette liqueur... la respirer donnait envie de se noyer dedans.

Il tomba à genoux devant la desserte qui portait le plateau, adoptant par pur instinct la posture en tailleur de mise lors des repas formels. Celle-là même que ChiChi avait toujours désespéré de lui voir maîtriser à chaque repas qu'elle avait préparé durant ces dernières décennies. Mais ce n'est pas vers sa femme qu'allaient ses pensées. _Végéta serait fier de moi, s'il pouvait me voir... mes manières se sont beaucoup améliorées. Dommage que je ne puisse lui obtenir un droit de visite._

Il chassa la morosité que cette dernière pensée menaçait de faire naître en lui. Après tout, il n'était pas prisonnier ici ni même mort, mais invité permanent pour services rendus ; une petite permission pouvait sans doute s'obtenir du Kai Suprême, s'il la lui demandait avec assez d'insistance... En attendant, pourquoi ne pas faire honneur à ces pâtisseries ? Surtout arrosées de ce délicieux breuvage fruité.

Il n'y avait peut-être pas d'alcool dans ledit nectar, mais notre héros commença vite à ressentir une étrange torpeur. Sa vitesse de mastication s'était ralentie ; ses doigts soudain gourds écrasaient les parts de gâteaux et répandaient de la glace ou de la crème d'une manière inhabituelle chez un si gros gourmand. Il conçut du dépit, de gaspiller ainsi de la nourriture par maladresse ; quoique ses pensées bruissantes étaient incapables de se focaliser sur quoi que ce fût autre que la chaleur douce et insidieuse qui remontait de ses membres inférieurs. Sa tête était toute légère, oh ! si légère qu'il lui semblait flotter, loin de son corps vaincu par l'engourdissement.

Il n'eut même pas conscience que ses jambes s'inclinaient sous lui et qu'il glissait doucement vers une station allongée, pour ainsi dire sous le tréteau au repas entamé.

Il avait maintenant sommeil ; n'aspirait qu'à cela, bercé qu'il était par le nectar à la douceur traîtresse... Ses sens parasités n'enregistrèrent pas quand un portail s'ouvrit au milieu de la chambre et que la forme flasque et bleue de son ami le Roi Kai en jaillit. Il ne ressentit pas la morsure de l'ongle de l'index griffu du gros bonhomme quand ce dernier étendit la main dans la direction du dormeur. Il ne réalisa pas davantage lorsqu'une langue noire et bifide caressa la rondeur du biceps de son bras droit, avant de s'attarder sur la chair dure comme pierre du sillon de ses pectoraux.

Heureusement pour lui, parce que, pire que la salive empoisonnée qui avait pénétré son organisme à la faveur de ce contact, et que le rictus tout en dents de loup qu'arborait le Roi lorsqu'il s'en retourna par son passage dimensionnel, l'air cruel placardé sur le visage normalement poupin du Dieu aurait brisé le cœur tendre de Goku.

oooOOOooo

Le manteau infini des étoiles déroulait son poudroiement sous les yeux du Saiyajin no Ouji. De l'autre côté des quelques centimètres de verre blindé du cockpit, l'espace, sa froideur, sa perfection. L'impression de déjà vu qui avait saisi le prince aux tripes sitôt qu'il avait quitté la proche banlieue de la Terre, s'était estompée au fur et à mesure que la température montait doucement dans l'espace habitable de l'engin ; la frigidité du vaisseau de Frieza appartenait aux souvenirs, nul monstre au sang de reptile ne hantait ces corridors parés aux couleurs sombres choisies par le prince parce qu'elle évoquaient le palais de ses jeunes ans : la pourpre et le bleu roi. Aucun bruit de griffes cliquetant lubriquement contre le plancher métallique. Pas le moindre son étouffé de bottes progressant au hasard des coursives. Ni le tyran moqueur ni son acolyte dissimulant sa noirceur démoniaque sous son visage d'ange, Zarbon, n'étaient en mesure de s'infiltrer jusqu'à lui, et pourtant Végéta avait dormi toutes lumières éclairées les premiers soirs de son périple. Au demeurant, le repos l'avait plutôt fui alors, ses sens enregistrant avec une sûreté qu'il maudissait tout le premier le moindre craquement des rivets de la coque. Le dernier-né de chez Capsule Corporation n'allait pas se disloquer sans raison. C'était la vieille superstition commune aux coureurs de l'espace. Rien d'autre qu'un restant de cette peur irrationnelle innée chez tous les gens qui parcourent le cosmos en se sachant à la merci des couches de métal les isolant du vide. Végéta ne faisait pas exception.

Il gigota dans le capitonnage profond de son siège ; l'espace d'une minute, tout à ses souvenirs, il s'était cru dans la mousse dure et spongieuse du mobilier du vaisseau amiral Icejin. Le sien était confortable, sans rien de commun avec le pod minuscule qui avait été son lot dans le temps ; presque trop douillet au goût du rude guerrier, si ce n'était qu'il se voyait mal claquemuré dans l'espace confiné de l'engin qui avait emmené Trunks, Pan et Chibi Goku à l'autre bout de la galaxie, en quête des Dragon Balls noires. Il s'était amolli au contact des amis de Kakarott. Il lui faudrait veiller à y remédier.

D'un autre côté, la contemplation du cosmos, qui le rendait mélancolique, émoussait son enthousiasme. Il pouvait se permettre de souffler jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination.

L'écran de navigation sur sa droite lui apprit qu'il était pratiquement rendu à bon port ; l'engin se traînait à un dixième de la vitesse de la lumière, mais il lui avait donné un sérieux coup de pouce, plusieurs heures durant pendant chaque jour le propulsant à toute allure à l'aide de son propre ki canalisé à travers les tubulures extérieures qu'il avait fait installer à cette fin. Justement, le radar d'approche se mit à cliqueter, annonçant la fin de la trajectoire entrée dans ses circuits.

Le prince quitta le siège installé en face du hublot géant et s'installa aux commandes en vue d'une approche manuelle. Le pilotage aux instruments avait fonctionné au mieux. La planète Yoram n'était située qu'à quelques parsecs de la Terre, dans un secteur dense en poussière stellaire et parcouru d'astéroïdes errants, mais il fallait en connaître d'abord la position afin de la trouver, tellement la nébuleuse au sein de laquelle elle se cachait était facile à manquer parmi le capharnaüm de corps célestes auquel se réduisait ce système. Tel était la raison pour laquelle Végéta, vingt-deux ans plus tôt, l'avait poussée jusqu'ici après être devenu Super Saiyan. Rien d'autre n'avait survécu de son monde ; il fallait bien mettre à l'abri l'ultime vestige de la civilisation des Saiyans, quand bien même il s'agissait seulement d'un mausolée.

Yoram. Le planétoïde abritant le cimetière royal de Végétasei. Autrefois l'une des lunes forestières de l'orgueilleuse planète rouge, à la limite de son champ d'attraction, elle avait quitté son orbite au moment où cette dernière s'était consumée sous le feu du tyran et avait été projetée, comme dans une gigantesque partie de billard, non loin du monde désolé sur lequel le Saiyajin no Ouji avait finalement conquis sa transformation. Sa surprise avait été grande, sa joie aussi. Il y avait vu un heureux présage.

Si seulement il avait pu savoir, à ce moment-là, que ses rêves demeureraient lettre morte et qu'il était voué à n'être, dans le meilleur des cas, que le brillant second. Toujours dépassé par Kakarott, à la traîne derrière Gotrunks et jamais trop loin devant Gohan — un éternel supplétif des Z senshis. L'élément libre au sein de leur groupe. Le sempiternel poil à gratter de leur conformisme de Terriens.

A cette époque, l'eut-il appris, que son orgueil lui aurait commandé d'en finir sur le champ. Cette vie ne valait pas d'être vécue. Tant pis pour ce choix de la voie des lâches.

Le vaisseau spatial pénétra le cocon de plasma aux teintes d'ocre et d'or sur l'espace de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, puis il émergea dans une zone de noirceur totale, à peine rompue par ses projecteurs tandis que l'engin descendait sans à coups en direction d'une boule chromée à dominante d'émeraude et de bleu. L'atmosphère était respirable mais ténue, la densité similaire à celle de Végétasei. Un riche tapis végétal, à mi chemin entre la mangrove et la steppe, avait su profiter de la présence de métaux dégradés dans le sol pour s'y acclimater, tant et si bien que le planétoïde croulait sous les plantes. Seul le périmètre du cimetière, irradié pendant des éons par le ki des rois qui s'étaient succédés à la tête de la planète mère, demeurait préservé de l'envahissement.

C'est là que Végéta posa son appareil. A une dizaines de mètres du nez de l'engin commençait le cercle des tombes. Les plus récentes adoptaient la forme de pyramides de pierre noire et luisante, dressées toutes sur le même patron. Au fur et à mesure que l'on progressait vers le centre, les constructions devenaient plus diverses et plus riches, tantôt rondes et simples sur le modèle du tumulus, tantôt étagées et complexes sur celui du tombeau à coupole. Le dédale devenait inextricable au niveau des édifices funéraires les plus anciens, reliés entre eux par un réseau complexe de murets et de portiques ; jaillis de terre, des escaliers se dressaient pour tourner cours brusquement ou s'arrêter sur la paroi d'un caveau. Même en volant, il était malaisé de savoir où poser le pied. Le cœur même du cimetière consistait en un obélisque arrondi le long duquel s'enroulait une fresque de taille herculéenne représentant dans l'ordre des temps chacun des stades de l'évolution de la race Saiyan depuis ses origines. Les aptitudes physiques du peuple disparu, au premier rang desquels la faculté sous une pleine lune de remonter le fil génétique et de devenir Oozaru, s'expliquaient par la somme des croisements qui avaient fortifié l'espèce. Les innombrables peuples inférieurs qui traitaient les Saiyans de barbares incultes, ignoraient à quel point le passé avait fait ces derniers tels qu'ils étaient.

Le prince se dirigea droit vers une construction sise un peu à l'écart des autres. Il avait dessiné, puis bâti de ses mains, ce mausolée en hommage à son père. Comme presque tous les autres, il était vide ; les souverains de Végétasei laissaient rarement une dépouille derrière eux pour qu'on l'ensevelisse, soit qu'ils aient péri à la guerre, soit qu'ils aient été tués par leurs propres descendants. Le seul objet que renfermait la cuve funéraire tenait en un coffret de bois, dépourvu de tout ornement : à l'intérieur, Végéta avait enfermé le médaillon royal, broyé sous le pied de Frieza après que celui-ci se fût débarrassé de son porteur. Incisée à hauteur à hauteur d'homme, en caractères runiques, une inscription sur la face la plus septentrionale de la pyramide spécifiait sobrement la lignée du défunt.

Végéta contempla longuement la surface de la pierre. Ses yeux secs témoignaient de l'évaporation de son chagrin au fil des années. Le tremblement maîtrisé de ses poings leur portait cependant le démenti. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prononcer quelques mots de louange, éventuellement chanter un hymne, en tout cas célébrer le fait que, lui vivant, la lignée n'était pas éteinte, mais il ne s'en sentit pas le cœur. Aussi passa-t-il directement au sacrifice. Il porta son poignet droit à hauteur de sa bouche et y planta ses canines, faisant couler son sang. Le mince filet vermeil rougit l'onyx polie de la dalle obturant l'entrée du mausolée, à la lisière de l'aplat abritant la construction. Quand le sang se fût échappé par les interstices du coffrage, il banda soigneusement sa plaie et s'écarta sans se retourner.

Ses pas le ramenèrent au vaisseau. Un replis de terrain tout proche recelait une anfractuosité. C'est là qu'il avait dormi, travaillé et pris ses repas tandis qu'il bâtissait le tombeau paternel. La cavité naturelle sentait le renfermé et le tapis d'aiguilles épaisses dont il avait garni le sol de terre battu s'était corrompu en gadoue à l'odeur âcre, hormis cela le lieu s'était conservé dans un état satisfaisant. L'eau vive qui sourdait du plafond sillonné de racines avait retenu la même fraîcheur et le même goût cuivré que dans ses souvenirs. Elle était potable, lui avait appris l'expérience, et il pourrait y reconstituer ses réserves. A main gauche, au fond de la cavité, une dépression du terrain recouverte de mousses recelait les outils dont il s'était servi pour tailler puis équarrir les blocs de basalte qu'offrait en abondance le sous-sol de l'étrange forêt bleue verte. Sur la gauche, un gros fragment de roc marquait l'emplacement où il avait enfoui ce qu'il avait pu récupérer du trésor royal — peu de choses à la vérité, Frieza ni ses principaux lieutenants n'ayant pas manifesté beaucoup de cupidité quand ils faisaient travailler les Saiyans pour eux. Ce que les officiers de bas rang avaient pillé dans le palais à l'occasion des visites de leur maître sur Végétasei, le Saiyajin no Ouji l'avait récupéré et enterré ici. Il n'y était jamais revenu ; qu'aurait-il fait de bijoux ? et au surplus, il n'était pas question que Bulma leur mette la main dessus ; comme toutes les humaines, elle en aurait voulu davantage, ou n'y aurait vu que la valeur vénale. Dans les deux cas un affront au passé du prince.

Le moment était venu de les récupérer et de les transmettre. Cette visite était la dernière que Végéta accomplirait de son vivant ; la tradition voulait qu'un roi ne vienne pas plus de deux fois durant son règne au Cercle des Aïeux. Comme Saiyajin no Ou, il lui restait à dresser son propre monument et à s'éloigner à jamais. Le prochain à fouler Yoram serait Trunks.

Lorsqu'il eut déterré la cantine de métal, il la chargea sur une épaule comme si son poids était négligeable et retourna à son vaisseau. Les outils modernes empruntés dans le laboratoire du Dr Briefs lui épargneraient une peine considérable. Le tout déballé au bas de la passerelle d'accès, il se dépouilla des éléments d'armure qu'il portait par dessus son spandex, puis s'en fut à quérir de la matière première.

oooOOOooo

ChiChi écrasa la cigarette d'un mouvement rageur. Ses doigts crispés avaient déjà plongé dans son sac à la recherche de la cartouche neuve qu'elle y avait glissée avant de partir pour le tribunal. Le stress de ces trois dernières semaines avait ravivé sa vieille dépendance tabagique. Rien que d'y penser, la mère du défendeur sentait une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Elle n'avait pas fumé depuis des décennies, exactement depuis le jour où Goku était revenu d'entre les morts à l'occasion du funeste tournoi des arts martiaux à l'issue duquel Buu avait fait son apparition. La suite de sa vie n'avait pas été rose, loin de là, néanmoins elle s'était toujours montrée assez forte pour résister à son vice. Le départ définitif de son époux lui avait à peine fait griller une cigarette. Mais là, là c'en était trop. Goten homosexuel, et avec le fils de Végéta par dessus le marché ! Elle qui n'entretenait pas de ressentiment particulier envers Trunks était tombée de haut ; tel père tel fils, et avec les méninges héritées de Bulma, le gamin avait sûrement trouvé le moyen de faire partager son vice à son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il n'empêchait que le choc était rude. ChiChi avait fumé tout un paquet lorsqu'elle avait su la chose. Puis, patatras ! alors qu'elle se trouvait en passe de surmonter la révélation, le ménage si harmonieux de Gohan et Videl tournait à la catastrophe. La scène à la plage ne lui avait pas laissé de grandes illusions, pourtant l'épouse de Goku était tombée de haut à l'occasion de la procédure elle-même. Découvrir que son fils préféré n'éprouvait plus que mépris à l'égard de sa femme avait été rude ; assister au déballage, en pleine conciliation où elle figurait en qualité de témoin, des rancoeurs et des griefs des deux parties, confinait à l'épreuve pour ses nerfs. Sans compter que le pire restait encore à venir, à ce moment-là. La conciliation avait tourné court, et Satan fait jouer ses relations afin qu'un procès se tienne dans les formes. Il devait avoir amplement loisir de le regretter. Gohan divorçait de Videl pour cruauté mentale ; remarquablement conseillé par une avocate appointée par Capsule Corporation, il avait non seulement exposé devant la cour son identité de Guerrier intergalactique et révélé par la même occasion l'ampleur des services rendus par lui à la communauté, mais avait su exploiter le capital de sympathie ainsi créé en attirant l'attention sur le refus par son épouse de sa nature d'extra-terrestre. S'en était suivi un interminable défilé de tous les amis et alliés des Z senshis. ChiChi et Satan seuls avaient parlé en faveur de la défenderesse. Tous les autres avaient été virulents à son endroit, mais nul davantage que Bulma et Bura. Impressionnante de maîtrise, la patronne de Capsule Corp avait captivé l'auditoire par la précision de ses souvenirs ; elle s'était tirée haut la main du contre-interrogatoire serré auquel l'avait soumise l'avocat de Videl, ne ménageant pas ChiChi au passage. Elle l'avait dépeinte comme une mère qui, possessive, dirigiste et castratrice, avait la première validé Videl en tant qu'épouse modèle. Bura, elle, avait joué dans le registre de la naïveté enfantine, en se remémorant ses souvenirs de Go-chan avec Videl et en produisant une image assassine de la jeune femme. Pour un peu, l'avocate de Gohan s'en serait pourléché les babines ; dans la salle, ostensiblement assis au premier rang derrière le jeune demi Saiyan, tout le ban et l'arrière-ban du gang de Goku arborait une mine réjouie. De retour de la dernière journée d'audition des témoins, ChiChi avait passé sa rage sur son intérieur, briqué la maison jusqu'à trouer ses serpillières sans que sa rage se fût apaisée, puis elle s'était ruée sur le premier bar tabac venu. Depuis lors, elle fumait avec une sorte de compulsion.

Ce matin-là devait voir le prononcé du jugement. Satan, nerveux comme jamais, arpentait le coin de la salle des pas perdus non loin duquel Videl et elle étaient assises. En tailleur noir strict, chaussures vernies et chignon élégamment monté, les deux femmes se retenaient non sans mal de glapir face au spectacle que présentaient les Z senshis.

Agglutinés à l'autre extrémité, avec vue sur le jardin, ceux-ci entouraient Gohan en ne faisant aucun effort afin de cacher leur confiance dans l'issue du procès. Bulma et Bura s'étaient autorisées des couleurs vives et des bijoux voyants, Roshi, Olong et Puar avaient apporté assez de saké pour enivrer un régiment et tout le monde avait déjà trinqué à plusieurs reprises, quant à Kuririn il ravitaillait la bande en sucreries tirées du grand havresac lestant son dos.

Mais la défenderesse n'éprouvait pas les sentiments que son visage émacié laissait croire. En son for intérieur prédominait la tristesse. Si elle était rageuse, c'était envers la femme d'âge mûre serrée pratiquement contre elle, à fumer cigarette sur cigarette.

Videl n'était qu'une humaine, au fond elle ne comprenait guère plus que son père la manière dont fonctionnaient les Saiyans. Sa seule alliée, parce qu'elle était elle-même passé par cela, était ChiChi. Mais à l'évidence les conseils de sa belle-mère avaient empiré la situation. Autant, sinon davantage, que la sollicitude brouillonne et inquiète de son père

La jeune femme était effondrée. La loyauté des Z senshis allait certes à Goku et à ses enfants, mais de là à la traiter comme une pestiférée... elle ne l'avait pas mérité. Si seulement Gohan n'avait pas été aussi déterminé à s'assumer en tant que Saiyan... Mais non, l'impuissance dont il avait fait montre face au Zuful et à son intrusion mentale, puis à Isshinron, l'avait persuadé qu'il avait par trop laissé la bride sur le cou à son éducation terrienne. _Je ne suis même pas capable de protéger ceux que j'aime. Végéta avait raison, quelle pitoyable contrefaçon de Saiyan je suis. Mais ça va changer ! Et Otousan sera fier de moi..._ Ses paroles résonnaient dans la mémoire de sa moitié. Depuis ce jour, le pauvre fou ne respirait plus que pour son entraînement, au point de négliger ses fonctions à l'Orange Star School, ses devoirs familiaux, tout ce qui constituait la vie qu'il s'était choisie. Sauf sa fille. Sa précieuse fille. Kuso... La petite salope n'avait daigné jeter aucun regard du côté de sa mère, lors du procès. Comme si l'avoir accablée devant le juge des affaires familiales à propos de la garde n'avait pas été suffisant... Pourtant, Videl avait fait des efforts, s'était montrée compréhensive, avait toléré d'être la dernière roue du carrosse. Jusqu'à ce que Goten lui avoue son penchant pour les garçons, elle avait même pensé que Gohan pouvait avoir pris une maîtresse. Tout s'était mis en place alors, dans son esprit, à propos de cette bizarre famille Son : le père le plus accommodant des maris, le plus léger aussi, toujours à traîner avec les très virils Piccolo et Végéta, surtout avec ce dernier, bizarrement révulsé et en même temps attiré par Goku ; son fils cadet, bourreau des cœurs patenté de la cité de l'Ouest, butinant trop ostensiblement de fleur en fleur pour n'avoir pas été un autre genre d'abeille ; la logique voulait que Gohan aussi eût le même type de penchants. Simplement, il en était encore au stade du déni, de la pulsion inconsciente. Sans cela, Videl aurait juré qu'il lorgnait du côté de la cadette des Briefs.

Laquelle, à cet instant, était outrageusement suspendue à son bras. Son bustier par trop échancré ne laissait rien ignorer de sa provocante poitrine. Et l'autre idiot qui souriait d'un air béat... Son autre bras passé en signe de soutien autour des épaules de Marron, il avait trouvé moyen de faire un V de la victoire discret à Trunks et à Goten, plantés main dans la main un peu en retrait du groupe. Pfeu... Ç'en aurait été à vomir si ce n'était pas en soi déjà si ridicule. Videl jeta un œil à ChiChi ; une lueur meurtrière brillait au fond du regard de l'autre femme. Sa cigarette consumée jusqu'au filtre rougeoyait non loin de ses lèvres pincées, sans qu'elle réagisse.

Videl lui retira le mégot du bec et l'écrasa entre ses doigts. C'est alors que trois coups de sonnette se firent entendre. Aussitôt la porte laissa passer un huissier qui annonça à voix haute la reprise de l'audience.

Tout le monde retourna dans le prétoire. La Cour était déjà en place. Le président, un homme poivre et sel de belle prestance, aux yeux bleus rivés sur Gohan et Videl, se leva et entreprit de donner lecture du jugement.

Le temps suspendit son cours tandis qu'il exposait les attendus. Les trois-quarts de l'assistance — la salle était complètement vide hormis les Z senshis, Satan et le père de ChiChi — dodelinaient de la tête ou cherchaient du regard un détail d'architecture sur lequel concentrer leur attention, devant le jargon et la sécheresse abstruse de l'exposé. Finalement, le magistrat aborda le prononcé du verdict : divorce était octroyé à M. Son Gohan de Mme Son Satan Videl au titre de faute grave donnant lieu au versement d'une pension annuelle révisable de 180.000 zénis. Lesdites dispositions étant applicatoires à compter de la parution aux minutes du tribunal du district.

Gohan n'écoutait plus. Ses poings crispés sous la table s'étaient desserrés. Kami lui était témoin qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ce déballage de linge sale. Mais impossible de faire entendre raison à Videl et à ses supporters, son beau-père et sa propre mère. Encore tout le monde était-il tombé d'accord pour ne pas se répandre dans les médias ; ceux-ci étaient suffisamment sur les dents au sujet des tricheries orchestrées par Satan dans les derniers championnats du monde, il n'était pas souhaitable que le public apprenne que des guerriers exceptionnels, et surtout venus d'ailleurs, vivaient parmi lui. L'intéressé y avait volontiers mis les mains ; passer pour un champion sur le retour qui avait truqué quelques matches pour préserver sa gloire était une chose, risquer d'apparaître pour le faussaire qui n'avait jamais sauvé le monde de Cell en était une autre, et Satan aurait donné jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang pour que jamais l'information ne s'ébruite. Videl elle-même répugnait à admettre que son père était une outre emplie de vent, dont Goku et les autres avaient aidé le délire de grandeur parce qu'il servait leur désir d'anonymat et de tranquillité. Avec le temps, le bonhomme avait fini par croire à ses propres inventions, il s'était pris pour un grand homme. C'était de lui, autant que de sa fille, dont Gohan avait souhaité se défaire. Et maintenant que tout était consommé, l'aîné des demis Saiyans n'arrivait presque pas y croire. Enfin libre d'être lui-même. Il se sentait plus léger que jamais au cours de sa jeune existence, depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait se projeter dans le passé.

Pour commencer, il lui faudrait poster sa lettre de démission. Lui qui avait pensé aimer l'enseignement s'était fourvoyé dans une direction sans perspectives de carrière et d'une lourdeur insupportable. Petit enseignant de base, il n'avait jamais été qu'un simple matricule parmi les centaines d'enseignants plus capés les uns que les autres qui tenaient l'établissement. L'Orange Star School ne respectait qu'une seule chose, l'argent, qu'il fût celui de ses riches bienfaiteurs, des parents prêts à débourser l'équivalent liquide d'une voiture pour faire dispenser un cursus haut de gamme complet, depuis le lycée jusqu'au premier cycle universitaire, à leurs rejetons, des élèves qui claquaient leur argent de poche dans les multiples services annexes tarifés sans lesquels étudier signifiait manquer de tout, ou des professeurs sans cesse sollicités, de la machine à café dernier cri, qui revenait plus cher que les consommations d'un bar, au distributeur de sandwiches et à la location des casiers et des places de parking. A plus d'une reprise, Gohan s'était trouvé résolu à faire éclater d'un Kaméhaméha bien senti cette usine à gaz parée du nom d'école.

Une fois dégagé de ses engagements professionnels, il avait pensé s'installer pour un moment à Capsule Corporation ; la place n'y manquait pas, Pan adorait Bulma et plus encore Bura, et l'énorme demeure avait bien besoin d'être à nouveau remplie de bonheur. Le départ de Végéta avait jeté un froid. Le Docteur et Madame Briefs, en particulier, en avaient été vivement chagrinés. Tellement bien que Trunks, quoiqu'il eut emménagé avec Goten, s'était décidé à revenir y habiter le temps que ses grands-parents surmontent leur peine. A eux tous, se disait Gohan, il devrait bien être possible de faire se lever un coin de ciel bleu après les soucis de ces dernières semaines.

Végéta. Une nouvelle fois, le prince était cause de souffrances pour son entourage. Au vrai, il n'avait plus été le même après le départ définitif de Goku ; l'aboutissement que constituait son élévation au stade 4 de Super Saiyan par ses seuls efforts, avait à peine suffi à le contenter pendant quelques jours. Après quoi, tout en demeurant l'éternel Prince Sans Peur Et Sans Reproche, il s'était de nouveau renfermé sur lui-même. Gohan avait beau avoir dépassé plusieurs fois son niveau et remporté des victoires dont le Saiyan de sang pur n'avait jamais fait que rêver, il lui restait toujours un soupçon d'appréhension à l'idée d'approcher son aîné. De l'appréhension, et de l'excitation aussi. Cela remontait à l'époque où le prince et lui avaient collaboré contre les soldats des forces spéciales de Frieza. Depuis lors, Gohan savait en toute certitude que, quelques menaces que Végéta puisse proférer contre lui, jamais le Saiyajin no Ouji ne lui ferait de mal. La preuve s'en était présentée à plusieurs reprises. Après l'ascension de Goku et le retour sur la Terre de tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le champ de bataille de Namek, comme on croyait le héros des humains disparu dans l'explosion de la planète en compagnie du tyran, Végéta et lui s'étaient affrontés, Gohan avait perdu et, même si Piccolo s'en était mêlé, il n'avait tenu qu'au prince de leur porter un coup fatal à tous les deux. Beaucoup plus tard, tandis que le Zuful contrôlait le corps de Gohan, il lui avait fait affronter sa véritable cible, l'objet de sa haine : Végéta. Là encore, ce dernier ne s'était pas battu à son meilleur niveau. Ce qui lui avait valu d'être investi par le Zuful. Indéniablement, quelque chose reliait les deux guerriers. C'était cela qui avait poussé Gohan à protéger le prince de son corps lorsque Cell avait voulu faire disparaître ce dernier. Encore cela qui expliquait pourquoi Végéta avait été comme fou après que Buu, tout juste sorti de sa prison, ait envoyé Gohan aux quatre vents, et n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter après la santé du jeune homme.

Rien d'étonnant donc si le tout nouveau célibataire se sentait mal à l'aise. Végéta était parti de manière tellement précipitée ; comment aurait-il réagi devant le divorce et la décision de Gohan de laisser libre cours à son moi profond de Saiyan, pour autant que celui-ci fût compatible avec les contingences de la vie sur Terre ? Qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait pu apercevoir le garçon dans son nouveau look ? Les femmes de la bande, en particulier les plus jeunes, ne faisaient pas mystère qu'elles le trouvaient irrésistible. Et Yamcha, qui s'était découvert bisexuel sur le tard, ne se privait pas de baver devant lui. Flatté, Gohan avait pris goût à ces hommages. Il fallait s'appeler Otousan pour ne pas aimer le désir que l'on faisait naître en autrui. Goten en avait conçu un certain dépit, il ne lui avait pas fait dire qu'il le trouvait un rien trop fat. La discussion s'était enfiévrée quand le nom de Goku était sorti du chapeau, l'aîné des garçons disant que si leur père n'avait pas été aussi heureux qu'il le méritait, c'était pour n'avoir jamais compris quel homme désirable il était ni n'avoir agi en conséquence au lieu de s'être laissé piéger dans le mariage. Trunks avait dû séparer les deux frères. Une phrase que son cadet lui avait dite trottait depuis lors dans sa tête : _tu t'avances masqué parce que tu ne sais pas ce que veux, ou à l'inverse parce que__tu le sais très bien,__mais tu__refuses d'agir en conséquence._ Qu'est-ce donc — qui est-ce donc — que voulait Gohan ? Il était clair comme le jour que Bura le trouvait très à son goût ; mais bizarrement il n'avait jamais rien projeté de sexuel sur la jeune femme. Belle, elle l'était, et intelligente, et plus forte qu'aucune représentante du beau sexe ne le serait jamais, 18 comprise, pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Les autres femmes paraissaient fades ou insignifiantes.

Il se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa que son avocate le regardait, la main tendue. Une brève poignée de main, un merci murmuré avec toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait extérioriser, la promesse de passer à son cabinet lui donner des nouvelles dans le proche avenir, et le procès se trouvait derrière lui.

Gohan avait placardé son plus beau sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il s'ébranla hors du prétoire sur les pas de ses amis. Intérieurement, il bouillait.

A quoi bon la liberté quand vous ne savez pas à qui la consacrer ?

oooOOOooo

Le marché galactique de Lagash était encore plus glauque et grouillant que dans le souvenir de Végéta. Il se remémorait la crainte que son gigantisme, la vie nocturne de ses milliers de bouges et la sinistre réputation des aigrefins qui s'y rencontraient pour trafiquer avaient suscité en lui du temps où il était le page favori de Frieza. Tout ce que l'amas local de galaxies pouvait comporter de meilleur et de plus répugnant convergeait sous ses arcades, dans ses échoppes et sur ses tréteaux. Davantage que le bazar qui sautait aux yeux des pékins qui s'aventuraient en ville sans trop savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient, le spatio-port était le fief des esclavagistes et des revendeurs de planètes. Il l'avait été quand les Pirates de l'Espace, sous la férule des Icejins, razziaient les mondes dont les populations étaient assez désirables ou résistantes pour faire des esclaves prisés et faisaient purger de toute vie les autres avant de les vendre à l'encan. Il l'était toujours, quoique d'une manière moins ouverte et plus insidieuse, bien des années après, avait appris Tapion au Saiyan ; le jeune guerrier s'était aventuré jusqu'à Lagash dans sa quête de son frère. Il ne l'y avait pas trouvé, mais un des sorciers créateurs d'Hildegarne avait attiré son regard, et les jours pendant lesquels Tapion avait guetté le moment d'exécuter le gnome démoniaque avaient vu un certain nombre de scènes où des systèmes entiers avaient changé de mains comme s'il s'était agi de paquets de lessive. Quinze ans après, le spatio-port demeurait un repaire de marchands de planètes, comme la présence à peine discrète d'Icejins dans l'hostellerie où Végéta avait choisi de descendre l'indiquait clairement. L'un d'eux aurait pu être le clone de Coola : de la taille du prince, mais mieux bâti, la peau mauve et le regard rouge sang, une queue de dinosaure qui se lovait derrière lui comme il scrutait d'un air lubrique le petit serveur au garde à vous devant lui, son plateau de consommations encore chargé dans une main, son haut rang se devinait aux lignes tarabiscotées de son armure et à la cape blanche que retenaient ses épaulières affûtées en ailerons de requins. Le second, très grand sans toutefois atteindre les proportions du roi Cold, portait fièrement une double paire de cornes noires, les unes trapues et recourbées vers le haut, les hautes moins larges et rectilignes ; de simples éléments caparaçonnés protégeaient ses épaules de taureau et sa poitrine de soudard, proclamant son moindre grade. Sa face couleur aubergine à laquelle l'ivresse conférait des teintes cramoisies respirait la bêtise et la brutalité. Les deux bêtes avaient réservé — s'étaient accaparées, plutôt, vu le nombre de tables vides autour d'elles et la manière dont les clients les plus proches évitaient de regarder dans leur direction — le coin le plus douillet de la salle commune, entre les deux volutes de l'escalier en fer à cheval qui conduisait aux chambres ; abrités de la chaleur pulsée par les calorifères près des panneaux de la façade et par les deux cheminées qui se faisaient face sur les murs aveugles opposés, ils tenaient salon dans une demi pénombre, l'un face à l'autre, entourés de nombreuses bouteilles vides.

Végéta avait eu son attention captée par le cri poussé par le serveur au moment où l'Icejin mauve saisissait sa main libre. Bien sûr, il avait perçu les deux kis imposants avant même de pousser la porte de l'établissement ; mais il n'y a avait guère prêté cure. Qu'était-ce qu'un Icejin à près d'un million d'unités de puissance quand le seul niveau premier du Super Saiyan était d'un bon quart supérieur à ce chiffre ? Le cri vite étouffé du garçon avait toutefois fait vibrer une corde sensible en Végéta. Il leva les yeux, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il fixait les aliens et leur amusement du moment avec les deux poings contractés. Il était heureux que ses manches bouffantes dissimulaient ses mains ; de l'énergie s'était concentrée autour de ses doigts.

La scène paraissait tirée de son propre passé.

Le plus petit des deux Icejins projeta d'une flexion de sa queue le plateau devant lui, tout en tirant le serveur jusqu'à ce que le buste de ce dernier entre en contact avec la table. Grand sans excès, nerveux et mince, l'adolescent ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans ; on l'aurait pris pour un humain, avec ses traits d'une exquise symétrie, sa chevelure aigue-marine et l'arrondi musclé de ses épaules dévoilé plutôt qu'occulté par sa tunique, s'il n'y avait eu ses yeux rouges aveuglants qui lui mangeaient une partie du visage. Il n'avait pas échappé à la vision exceptionnelle de Végéta que leur iris était fendu dans le sens de la hauteur, à la manière d'yeux de chats, et que la pupille, au lieu d'être noire, chatoyait du même rubicond que l'iris. Le Saiyajin no Ouji avait déjà côtoyé cette race ; les Terriens les auraient trouvés à la ressemblance des elfes des légendes nordiques, comme eux beaux à couper le souffle et malgré leur solide musculature angéliquement éthérés, charmants et graciles. Si ce n'est que lesdits elfes, à l'inverse des Sicyoniens, ne voyaient point leurs pupilles et leurs cheveux changer de nuance, voire de couleur, sous l'emprise des émotions. Une autre différence tenait à leur physiologie : bénis d'une vie très longue et d'une abstention de tout vieillissement, on s'accordait à les reconnaître exceptionnellement doués pour l'amour. En conséquence ils faisaient les plus recherchées des poupées sexuelles.

Ce spécimen-là dégageait une sorte d'innocence. Etait-ce son port modeste et la réserve qui se lisait sur sa figure trop honnête ? Quoique probablement prostitué aux clients de l'hostellerie, il ne ressemblait guère à un esclave de l'amour, et même Frieza, lui dont l'inclination pervertie n'avait jamais trouvé cette race assez à son goût afin qu'il renonce à son " petit singe de prince " si délicieux pris par derrière et à la résistance tellement amusante, aurait sans nul doute agréé la perspective de passer quelques heures en sa compagnie dans un des salons privés du vaisseau.

Le doute n'était pas permis : ils étaient là pour affaires. Des affaires suffisamment importantes, avancées et jubilatoires pour motiver à la fois la présence d'un dignitaire de premier rang avec son garde du corps et un comportement de prédation habituellement jamais étalé au grand jour. Autant dire qu'un événement important dans le négoce des planètes était en train de se jouer. Car à part réchauffer leur chair froide contre de jeunes enfants, ce que seuls les malheureux garçons ayant croisé leur route et y ayant survécu pouvaient savoir, les frères de race de Frieza étaient connus pour n'apprécier qu'une chose : le pouvoir de vie et de mort exercé sur des peuplades entières.

_Bah_, songea le Saiyan,_ ce n'est__pas mon__problème. Je ne suis pas là pour rendre la justice. Et__à part__désintégrer__ce monde pourri avec ces messieurs, il n'y a rien à faire pour empêcher toutes ces saletés de se tenir..._

Il détourna le regard et se remit à siroter son drink. Un moment après, il sortit.

Le prince avait opté pour une immersion totale dans cette faune bigarrée d'escrocs, de truands, de boutiquiers et de marchands. A lui seul son vaisseau aurait suffi à attirer l'attention. Il l'avait donc remisé à l'intérieur d'une maxi capsule chipée à Bulma et s'était présenté sur le tarmac du spatio-port avec pour uniques possessions le baluchon de cuir qu'il portait sur l'épaule et les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos. Avec son manteau ciré de voyageur spatial lambda, dont la capuche dissimulait presque totalement son visage, et son ample combinaison de camouflage, il était méconnaissable ; son désir de ne se faire à aucun prix remarquer tandis qu'il se fournirait en provisions pour la suite de son voyage avait triomphé de son orgueil, aussi s'était-il passé une forte dose de gel décolorant sur les cheveux, ébouriffant en une sorte de casque la flamme de ses mèches et accrochant des reflets bleu profond à l'édifice capillaire. A son grand étonnement, la transformation ne le rendait pas seulement très différent, elle le parait d'une beauté plus humaine ; ses cheveux noirs luisants plaqués sur le front et les tempes adoucissaient les lignes taillées à la serpe de son visage, il paraissait juvénile sans son front haut et les golfes profonds au dessus de ses sourcils, et les miroirs intimidants de ses pupilles avaient leur éclat tempéré, filtré par les petits cheveux qu'il avait fait descendre sur son visage comme il avait vu Super 17 les porter lors du dernier combat sérieux qui s'était passé sur Terre. La médiocrité même de sa stature contribuait à le faire passer pour un jeune homme, ce que ne démentaient pas, sous les tissus larges, les galbes apparemment menus de son corps. La seule partie de lui-même qu'il regrettait était ses gants ; tant d'années avaient passé sans qu'il les ôte que ses mains nerveuses et fines étaient toutes étonnées de sentir la chaleur, le vent et les contacts de la marée des habitants du spatio-port. Mais personne n'en portait par ici, pire encore ne pas exposer franchement, lors des salutations, la paume de ses mains était considéré comme un affront. Maudit langage corporel. Sur ce monde, Kakarott aurait sans doute été le plus poli et affable des hommes, au lieu d'un baka de premier ordre.

Il errait maintenant dans le dédale du carré des épiciers. Ses besoins étaient bien spécifiques, or il ne voyait et ne reniflait que des nourritures exotiques ou répugnantes. Celles qui ne faisaient pas mine d'avoir été confectionnées à partir d'ingrédients infects péchaient par leur aspect dégoulinant et glaireux ou semblaient impropres à être congelées pour plus tard. Celles qu'il souhaitait acheter, parce qu'il reconnaissait peu ou prou leur contenu, étaient soit cuisinées de façon répugnante soit avariées en raison de la chaleur. Ce dernier facteur compliquait tout. Une bonne partie des races représentées sur ces venelles écrasées par les quatre soleils étaient si hideuses qu'il aurait parié que se repaître de plats tournés ou avariés pouvait parfaitement être le fin du fin de leur gastronomie. Et de fait, certains êtres dévoraient à belles dents des portions littéralement grouillantes d'asticots. Pire que tout, certains même consommaient les vers en premier.

La mine gourmande dont ils ingéraient les viandes faisandées, à trop se répéter de stand en stand, retourna l'estomac de Végéta. Son amour-propre finit par l'abandonner ; ses boyaux parcourus de contractions ne toléraient plus ces visions si bien qu'il finit par quitter la rangée d'échoppes pour l'ombre portée par les maisons les moins hautes. Le malaise le quitta bientôt. Remplacé par de l'irritation. Il n'avait pas marché depuis vingt minutes peut-être, qu'il s'était dégoûté à vie des nourritures trop lourdes, manqué faire voler sa bourse à trois reprises au moins et se serait donné des claques pour sa propre stupidité. Déjà las de gaspiller son temps à des broutilles lorsqu'il aurait pu franchir l'espace droit devant lui à la recherche d'un remède à son ennui, par ailleurs vaseux et fatigué du bruit, de la chaleur torride et des autochtones, il commençait à regretter l'inspiration qui lui avait dit d'aller aux provisions sur Lagash. Le tombeau était presque achevé, il n'y manquait plus que le manteau de cuve, mais non ! la malchance avait voulu qu'une canalisation de la soute du vaisseau souille d'eaux usées un container entier de vivres. Le Saiyan s'était restreint au maximum, nourri de plantes certaines fois où les provisions étaient par trop étiques, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à ne plus penser clairement sous l'aiguillon de la faim. A ce instant-là, le saut spatial jusqu'au plus proche marché galactique constituait vraiment sa seule option.

Il secoua la torpeur qui menaçait de le gagner. Puisqu'il fallait bien manger, autant se rabattre sur des denrées moins exotiques. Les mousses comestibles dont Zarbon faisait une si grande consommation ne pouvaient pas être plus infectes que tout ce qu'il lui avait été donné de côtoyer jusqu'à présent. Et elles présenteraient cet avantage de n'être pas chères. L'argent universel standard dont il s'était muni ne durerait pas éternellement ; une fois à court, il lui faudrait mettre au clou d'autres pièces de son trésor, au risque de susciter un intérêt qui, sous ces latitudes, signifiait immanquablement les complications. Il n'était pas question qu'il s'abaisse à travailler. Encore moins s'adonner à la piraterie ; non qu'il n'en eût aucune expérience, tout au contraire, simplement dépouiller autrui de ses biens lui répugnait inconsciemment. La faute en revenait à Kakarott, Bulma, sa famille et le conditionnement moral dont son existence terrienne avait lesté, au fil des ans, son absence ordinaire de scrupules...

Ses pas le portèrent vers l'enceinte des producteurs d'algues. Après avoir fait le tour de ceux dont la boutique laissait présager d'un minium d'hygiène, il sélectionna les races de marchands en fonction des langues qu'il maîtrisait. Le choix se réduisit vite à une grosse échoppe sise au plain-pied d'un immeuble cubique ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une tasse à café. Le boutiquier, un individu courtaud et vipérin, darda en direction du visiteur ses six paires d'yeux globuleux dressés sur autant de pédoncules. Le prince sourit dans l'ombre de sa capuche ; la pièce faisait bonne impression, et les enfilades de bocaux et de bacs vitreux laissaient apparaître des produits relativement corrects. Il s'avança en direction du comptoir, s'y accouda et énonça sa requête. Il avait veillé à y mettre assez d'intimidation, tout en imprimant à sa posture une décontraction confinant à la menace vague, pour que le marchand ne s'enhardisse pas à le filouter.

Il ressortit peu après, attelé devant une charrette débordant de cassettes de lichens déshydraté et de packs de steaks de varech surgelé. Son regard embrassa la foule dense devant lui. A plusieurs centaines de mètres vers l'ouest, une place bien moins fréquentée s'ouvrait sur un dédale de rues borgnes et de passages gagnés sur la berge des trouées des canaux. Il se rappelait avoir évité ce quartier comme la peste. Rien d'étonnant à ce que peu de gens aient été désireux d'y aller, même après toutes ces années... Il s'agissait du carré des indigents. Là se rassemblaient, souvent parqués de leur propre initiative mais le plus souvent transplantés ici de force, les êtres que leur race impure, les maladies ou les aléas de la vie avaient fait bannir de chez eux, individus atteints de mutations aberrantes, grands blessés de guerre, décavés, parias et sangs mêlés de tout poil.

L'endroit parfait pour empaqueter son chargement à l'intérieur des capsules et les escamoter en toute discrétion. Ces gens-là ne prêtaient aucune attention à quiconque en dehors des leurs ; ils étaient réputés pour leur propension à faire l'autruche, quoi qu'il se passât. Et sa vue supérieure avait repéré un coin idéal.

Végéta s'y hâta, sans renoncer à sa démarche pesante. Montrer trop d'aisance à manier l'incommode charrette et ses centaines de kilos de chargement, pouvait lui valoir des surprises. Il lui fallut un assez long moment avant de rallier les bas-côtés du marché ; là cessaient brusquement les rangées de maisons et de petits immeubles, devant une muraille nue de médiocre hauteur mais large et très solide. Un talus abrupt la franchissait. Parvenu de l'autre côté, son chargement tiré à bouts de bras, le prince put contempler le no man's land à loisir. Cela n'en était pas un. Définitivement pas. Ses sens lui révélaient la présence de centaines de formes de vie rien que dans un rayon de cent mètres autour de lui. Il refoula d'une pensée sa capacité à lire les kis. La ruelle en cul-de-sac qu'il avait repérée se trouvait un peu plus loin vers le nord. Mais d'abord, il lui faudrait s'aventurer le long de la rampe qui descendait au carré lui-même.

Tout était sordide, décrépit et lépreux. Point de maisons à l'horizon, même pas de portes ; le quartier avait été délaissé à l'occasion d'un effondrement induit par l'humidité du fleuve trop proche, et ce qu'il en restait était désormais sous la surface, à quatre ou cinq mètres environ du niveau de la cité. Rien qu'un dédale de cours s'emboîtant les unes dans les autres à l'emplacement des anciennes caves, de boyaux et de passages aux parois aveugles dégagées par les actuels occupants, et de tronçons plus ou moins préservés du sous-sol des bâtisses initiales. La puanteur fétide remontait des rigoles où croupissait une eau saumâtre et jaunissante. Les parois écaillées constellées d'auréoles témoignaient des innombrables jets d'urine les ayant pris pour cible. De la paille décomposée jonchait le sol, dissimulant au regard les fientes abandonnées par les occupants. Le problème majeur tenait dans la stagnation des fluides ; il était impossible de creuser la terre, en raison de la calotte de métaux qui affleurait sous l'humus. Par conséquent tout ce qui s'écoulait était piégé à même le sol, y demeurait, s'y corrompait et contribuait à maintenir le cloaque toujours plus insalubre. C'était abject, une incarnation de la misère et de la déchéance pire que celles qu'il avait côtoyées dans sa chienne d'existence ; heureusement pour Végéta, il n'y resterait pas plus longtemps que nécessaire. Une fois les vivres sécurisées à l'intérieur des capsules, il cacherait la charrette dans un recoin et s'envolerait vers le désert le plus isolé qu'il pourrait trouver. Décapsuler le vaisseau, décoller, quitter ce monde décadent. Son plan était la simplicité même.

De grosses boules de poils noirs et poisseux, similaires aux rats que la Terre nourrissait en abondance, couraient à l'aventure au sein des immondices. L'un eux poussa l'outrecuidance jusqu'à grimper sur le pied du prince. Ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un insecte quand la masse pelucheuse se révulsa et révéla un corps segmenté disposé autour d'une gueule centrale d'où sourdaient des tentacules de chair rose. La bête bondit sur son mollet protégé par le cuir et y planta ses ergots cartilagineux. Sa force était remarquable pour une chose de cette taille ; elle lui avait déjà infligé de petites lacérations à travers la botte. Agacé, le Saiyajin no Ouji la fit griller d'un infime rai de ki.

Au moment où il se remettait en position pour tirer son faix à l'intérieur de la ruelle, une sensation de danger éclata dans la partie de son cerveau réceptive aux énergies environnantes. Un Icejin ! Tout près de lui ! Et il n'avait pas perçu son approche ! Une poigne de fer se refermait sur sa nuque la seconde d'après.

Une haleine avinée le frappa au visage.

— " Eh, toi ! ", beugla l'extra-terrestre en le soulevant de terre. " Je t'ai vu filer de notre hôtel tout à l'heure, et maintenant je te trouve avec tes cartons de merde, à te cacher dans ce cloaque ! Tu as cinq secondes pour parler !! "

— " Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? ", rétorqua Végéta.

La poigne de l'Icejin n'était rien en comparaison des étreintes qu'il avait subies par le passé, compliments de 18, Cell et Buu. Ses yeux avaient profité de son apparente immobilisation pour photographier la scène : une patrouille de soldats Icejins, une dizaine au total, avaient bondi sur les pas de leur chef et fouillaient les divers replis de murs, les cachettes éventuelles, les trous et les berges du bras d'eau qui condamnait l'impasse, une quinzaine de mètres plus loin que l'endroit où Végéta s'était arrêté en raison de l'attaque du nuisible. A l'évidence, ils étaient sur les traces de quelqu'un.

— " Le petit mignon qui nous servait à notre table, il nous a filé compagnie. Je sais qu'il s'est dirigé vers ici ; avoue, vous vous connaissez !! "

Le prince réprima son envie de pouffer ; tant était grande la sottise de l'Icejin ! Le tas de muscles se figurait donc qu'il était de mèche avec l'esclave ? C'était tordant...

Son visage dut trahir ses pensées, parce que le colosse accentua la pression sur sa gorge et l'attira à lui. A cette distance de sa face rubiconde, les relents de vinasse, de mets gras et de digestion difficile étaient suffocants. La queue de l'Icejin se détendit et s'en vint gifler, très fort, à quatre ou cinq reprises, le visage invisible du Saiyan.

— " Pauvre petite créature ", rugit le reptile, " provoque-moi encore et je me taille une ceinture dans la peau de ton dos... Si tu ne sais rien de ce sale esclave, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, tu en seras quitte pour une bonne volée. Dans le cas contraire... "

Il se mit à évoquer quelques-unes des choses qu'il pourrait infliger à sa proie. Chaque phrase était ponctuée d'un rire de gorge infiniment déplaisant. Les soldats firent chorus à l'hilarité de leur supérieur. Ce n'était pas plus mal de participer à la sainte terreur qu'il était en train d'infliger à cet être pitoyable ; cela leur faisait oublier qu'ils pataugeaient dans la gadoue, au lieu de s'en mettre plein le gosier dans les tavernes adjacentes à leur cantonnement. Ils s'esclaffèrent bientôt tellement qu'ils cessèrent de fouiller la ruelle. L'auraient-ils fait qu'ils eussent découvert, dans le réduit d'un local à vélo partiellement éboulé, la silhouette tétanisée de peur du jeune garçon qu'ils traquaient.

Rikke s'était dirigé droit vers le quartier des indigents sitôt sa fuite consommée. Il y aurait bien pénétré plus avant, seulement sa courte lutte contre le garde qui avait eu pour mission de l'emmener dans la chambre du plus petit des Icejins avait entamé ses forces, et sa course désespérée à travers le marché lui avait laissé tout juste assez de souffle afin de rejoindre cette impasse. Il n'avait pensé y rester que le temps de reprendre haleine ; mais l'étrange individu à la charrette était arrivé sans crier gare. Ses poursuivants lui avaient emboîté le pas, soit amenés par lui, soit coïncidence. Rikke était rien moins que certain de son fait, mais à considérer l'être engoncé dans ses vêtements de voyageur il ressentait une curieuse impression de force contenue. Ceux de son espèce pouvaient entrer en contact avec le ki des personnes, du moins en théorie ; or ce personnage ne dégageait strictement aucune force de vie. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était plus faible encore que le garçon.

Ou qu'il masquait son ki.

Rikke se rapprocha un peu plus du débouché de sa cache. Posté là il posséderait une excellente vision d'ensemble. Ses yeux coururent sur la forme immobile à près de deux mètres du sol. Quelque chose venait de s'éveiller dans l'homme ; son ki pour ainsi dire inexistant était désormais en augmentation constante. Si le jeune homme avait raison, le salopard d'Icejin allait avoir une bien mauvaise surprise...

La colère commençait à étreindre Végéta. La brutalité du gros bouffon n'était rien, il avait reçu des caresses autrement moins gentilles de la part de Bulma lorsqu'elle piquait un fard ; son verbiage, en revanche, lui évoquait trop Frieza pour que le prince ait encore longtemps l'envie de retenir son bras. Les Icejins étaient ainsi faits qu'en toute circonstance il leur fallait discourir, parler, se vanter, encore et encore. Soudain, un contact dans une zone qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir protéger dans sa situation lui mit le feu aux joues. Le tas de viande froide venait de poser sa main sur son postérieur. C'était bien cela ; des doigts secs et griffus tâtaient ouvertement les globes de ses fesses.

Les soldats avaient saisi le changement de situation. Ils s'esquivèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne leur avait fallu pour converger dans la ruelle.

Le grand extra-terrestre avait encore resserré son étreinte sur Végéta. Ses yeux balayaient l'espace autour de lui en quête d'un lieu propice à accueillir ses ébats. Sa queue parcourue de frissons de plaisir anticipé s'était enroulée autour de la taille de l'homme. La protubérance mauve qui déformait le bas-ventre de l'alien semblait faite d'acier et d'une taille obscène, ou du moins il en aurait paru tel à un observateur. Rikke lui s'était reculé d'un pas ; l'Icejin le terrifiait, et davantage encore dans l'exhibition de sa potence, mais la plus grande peur du Sicyonien allait au corps toujours immobile entre les mains du monstre. Une énergie immense l'envahissait à vitesse exponentielle.

— " Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Un trésor caché... " La voix grasse du métamorphe s'était amincie et féminisée sous l'excitation. Des gloussements suraigus sortaient de sa gorge. Manifestement, il luttait contre son désir pour parler. " Bien fermes et tendues comme je les aime, ça ce sont des fesses... Tu es un peu vieux, et vraiment pas mon type, enfin j'imagine vu que tu ne dois pas cacher ta gueule sans raison, cela dit tu feras l'affaire. Puisque l'autre petit scorpion a filé entre mes doigts avant que Lord Ruzza me le prête, c'est toi qui va y avoir droit ! "

C'est alors que le bras qui retenait son captif tomba au sol. Littéralement. La face de l'Icejin reflétait tout à coup la plus grande incrédulité. Que s'était-il passé ? La douleur n'avait pas encore fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau qu'un intense pinceau de ki bleu s'enfonça dans la section médiane de son corps pour ressortir au dessus de sa clavicule gauche. Son érection tranchée net partit rejoindre le membre par terre dans un déluge de fluides mauves, alors que sa tête et la moitié droite de son tronc se désolidarisaient du restant de sa personne et s'estompaient dans un dégagement de lumière aveuglante.

L'homme à la charrette se réceptionna souplement au sol et enchaîna d'une balle de ki dans la direction par laquelle les gardes, alertés par la disparition de la force de vie de leur chef, se ruaient vers lui. Un puissant pilier de feu azur secoua la planète. La ruelle et tout ce qu'elle pouvait renfermer fut soufflé à la volée, comme, d'une seule bombe, Végéta venait de réduire à néant la moitié du spatio-port.

Le cri de Rikke projeté vers l'arrière en même temps que les débris, les ordures et les masses d'eau échappées à la vaporisation fit reprendre ses esprits à Végéta juste avant que le Saiyan ne libère un Final Flash rageur droit devant lui. Le prince réalisa qu'il avait failli signer son propre arrêt de mort en faisant sauter la planète entière. Il n'aurait jamais survécu dans l'espace. De toute manière, il avait désormais sur les bras un problème plus pressant. L'autre Icejin, le dénommé Ruzza, venait d'apparaître à la verticale du champ de ruines. Sa pose calquait exactement celle de Frieza. Le grand guerrier se fendit d'un sourire cruel. Il n'avait pas eu le bourreau de sa jeunesse, celui-là paierait l'addition avec les intérêts. Et c'est un Super Saiyan 1 rageur mais maître de lui-même qui se dépouilla du manteau que son aura avait déchiré de toutes parts et fondit sur Ruzza.

Le haut lézard manqua de se mordre la langue lorsqu'il vit avec qui il lui fallait en découdre. Il s'était téléporté aussitôt que le lien mental l'unissant à son vassal avait été rompu, mais n'avait pas prévu d'avoir à combattre sans préparation aucune la légende du peuple singe. Son premier mouvement fut de panique. Et si son niveau ne suffisait pas ? Le Super Saiyan blond platine qui flottait à quelques mètres de lui, bras croisés dans une posture de défi, les jambes largement écartées, était vraiment impressionnant ; rien à voir avec l'être aux cheveux décolorés et à la vague aura dorée qui avait signifié la fin du règne de Frieza, du moins tel que ce dernier l'avait vu et tel que les ingénieurs Icejins en avaient sauvegardé l'image à travers le fragment de son ADN conservé au laboratoire où l'ancien despote avait été robotisé. Ce Super Saiyan-ci était beaucoup plus puissant et sûr de lui, son visage un masque impassible, son corps l'image même de la guerre.

Tout à coup, Ruzza sut qui il était.

Le rictus qui tordait ses lèvres pulpeuses et froides devint sardonique.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Saiyajin no Ou ferait le déplacement en personne. Le projet qui avait motivé la présence de l'Icejin sur Lagash, celui-ci en était bien certain, n'avait pu transpirer, a fortiori pas venir à ses oreilles _à lui_. En revanche, le roi avait pu apprendre que Ruzza était parti pour le spatio-port avec suffisamment de soldats et de vaisseaux pour mener une guerre, et décider, comme cela était assez son genre, de régler le problème en personne. Quoi qu'il en fût, la circonstance était heureuse.

Le reptile se débarrassa de sa cape et, adoptant une position de combat, se mit en devoir de convoquer son ki dans les parties inactives de son corps. En quelques secondes, une aura rouge sang jaillit autour de lui.

Le coup de pied asséné avec la vitesse inhumaine propre à l'état de Super Saiyan le frappa de plein fouet, sans le surprendre ni le désarçonner. A dire le vrai, il s'était attendu à davantage de rapidité. Il répliqua d'un moulinet foudroyant de sa queue et darda le feu de son index laser. Mais son adversaire escomptait qu'il recourrait à cette technique et le mitraillait déjà de balles d'énergie.

Les deux guerriers disparurent sitôt leur dernière attaque projetée. Des explosions aveuglantes se mirent à zébrer le vide des cieux. Les nuages n'y résistèrent pas. Bientôt le tour des éléments vint de se déchaîner. L'affrontement menaçait de dérégler le climat.

L'éclat des soleils triples diminua d'intensité. La faute à la noria des engins spatiaux prenant leur envol. Toute la planète avait perçu les échos du combat et s'était ruée d'un seul homme vers les pistes d'envol. Il aurait fallu être suicidaire pour rester et subir le contrecoup de l'opposition des deux super pouvoirs.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas écrit qu'ils en réchapperaient. Un uppercut porté à travers ses défenses étourdit Ruzza, pas bien longtemps mais juste assez afin de permettre à Végéta de former une balle de ki de la taille d'une stade, qu'un mouvement impérieux de son bras dirigea droit sur les myriades de vaisseaux atteignant les confins de l'espace. La pluie de flammèches couleur d'or qui retomba après la déflagration jouait sinistrement sur le bleu écru de ses yeux.

— " Maintenant que table rase est faite des nuisibles ", laissa tomber le prince d'une voix égale, " il est temps que je m'attaque à la vermine en chef... Tu ne m'amuses même pas, je vais te finir d'un seul coup. "

L'Icejin réalisa que sa chance de faire jeu égal avec le Saiyan avait fait long feu. Le ki de ce dernier augmentait de manière monstrueuse, bien plus vite et plus haut que le reptile ne l'avait envisagé dans ses pires cauchemars. Lui-même mettrait encore plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre la masse critique permettant à son ki d'exploser, le propulsant au deuxième stade de sa transformation. D'ores et déjà il savait que ce serait insuffisant ; il devrait brûler les étapes et ascensionner directement à son stade ultime. Pour cela, son corps aurait à remodeler entièrement sa structure, le laissant un moment vulnérable. Un coup bien placé pendant la métamorphose signifierait sa fin.

Gagner du temps. Il n'y avait que cela à faire tandis qu'il lançait le mécanisme de mutation cellulaire. Il étendit ses deux bras devant sa poitrine puis les abaissa vers la surface de la planète à des kilomètres en contrebas, libérant un véritable tunnel d'énergie. Il avait déversé pratiquement la totalité de son ki dans l'attaque. Si elle venait à frapper le sol, non seulement Lagash exploserait quasi instantanément, mais le système entier finirait en poussière. Le Saiyajin no Ou ne pouvait laisser cela arriver. Pas tant qu'il se trouverait aux toutes premières loges. Ruzza s'était écarté aussi vite qu'il était en lui de le faire, avait invoqué la plus puissante de ses protections et s'était mis la tête entre ses mains tant la douleur étreignant ses os en pleine transformation était atroce.

L'intéressé ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ennemi mette tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre en un seul et même coup. Une revue des possibilités s'offrant à lui, aussi rapide que l'éclair, fit se décider Végéta pour contrer l'attaque avant qu'elle n'atomise la planète et lui avec. Il n'était pas Goku, capable de passer de Super Saiyan 2 à 4 en une poignée de secondes. Même s'il l'avait pu, cela eut été encore trop long, vu la vitesse à laquelle la corne d'énergie de Ruzza se ruait sur sa cible. Et il ne percevait plus l'Icejin, que le lâche se fût enfui ou qu'il masquât sa présence dans l'attente d'un autre mauvais coup.

Le prince plongea dans un vrombissement assourdissant. Il s'aidait des faisceaux de ki que propulsaient ses mains pour prendre de vitesse la monstrueuse flèche de lumière. Il y réussit et apparut au milieu des ruines du quartier des indigents, non loin de l'endroit où tout avait commencé. Le regard fixé sur le ki purpurin de Ruzza déchirant l'horizon à sa rencontre, il attendait le moment propice pour y répliquer avec son Gallic Gun. La vitesse et l'intensité très supérieures de son attaque annihileraient sur le champ la force ennemie, sans — il fallait le souhaiter ! — que la planète en soit seulement ébranlée. Son vaisseau était perdu, parti avec les restes de son manteau quand il s'était transformé ; tant pis, du moment que Lagash demeurait intact, il y trouverait bien un engin en état de marche. Le principal était que le monde sur lequel il se trouvait ne parte pas en fumée. Mais son plan vola soudain en éclats. Une infime trace de vie non loin de là venait de lui apparaître. Et pas n'importe laquelle, non ; celle du jeune esclave Sicyonien !

Végéta fut sur le corps en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour se dire qu'il virait à l'ahuri sentimental. Il était devenu Super Saiyan 3 sans l'avoir voulu. L'attaque était sur lui, et son bras droit supportait le poids du petit esclave pressé contre sa poitrine, au lieu de répliquer avec toute sa puissance !

Rikke ouvrit les yeux à cet instant précis. L'horizon s'était rétréci à une aveuglante brillance pourpre bloquant la vue sur tous les côtés à la fois, à un corps à demi nu sous les guenilles imprimées d'un treillis et à une immense, opulente gerbe de cheveux blond doré parcourus de fulgurances, qui fouettait son visage et sa nuque.

Les muscles de l'être qui le serrait contre son torse pulsèrent, comme s'ils luttaient pour canaliser l'énergie qui en refluait, et une aura incommensurable engloba le jeune homme. La lumière, la chaleur et le ki n'étaient pas autour des deux hommes enlacés, mais désormais en eux.

Le monde s'emplit de l'éclat de l'or.

Sur leurs passerelles, les commandants Icejin avaient donné l'ordre de converger en masse vers le gigantesque dégagement d'énergie. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir embarqué d'artillerie se mit à tonner vers les coordonnées d'où émanait la monstrueuse vague de ki.

Le juron qui était monté au seuil des lèvres de Ruzza lorsqu'il avait vu son assaut éclater sous la contre-attaque blond blanc expira aux toutes premières nanosecondes de son existence. Le Gallic Gun avait fendu l'atmosphère, carbonisé le tyran et se frayait son chemin parmi les unités de la flotte de guerre reptile. Celle-ci détruite, rien ne s'opposait plus à ce qu'il englobe le reste du système.

L'épanchement pyrotechnique dans lequel l'armada, les deux lunes toutes proches, puis les soleils voisins eux-mêmes, se dissipèrent, éteignit pendant de longues minutes l'éclat de toutes les étoiles de la galaxie. Les quelques vaisseaux qui avaient rompu la formation à temps pour éviter la marée d'énergie furent rattrapés par elle non loin des confins de la ceinture extérieure. Lagash, pour sa part, était déjà très loin. Elle filait vers le bras spiralé le plus proche de la galaxie, sous la force de recul combinée de l'attaque et de la conflagration. Un panache de débris écrasés par les hautes pressions qui avaient régné sur le passage du Gallic Gun, de gaz générés à la faveur de la chaleur délirante dont celle-ci s'était accompagnée, et de poussières stellaires, s'était formé autour de la planète ravagée, la faisant ressembler à une comète.

Le vide se fit sur ce qui avait été naguère l'un des systèmes les plus florissants et densément peuplés de l'amas galactique.

oooOOOooo

Dende était fort affairé à projeter des ondes positives sur une zone du globe où un conflit menaçait d'éclater lorsque la perturbation dans l'harmonie cosmique parvint à ses antennes. Il relaya aussitôt l'information par télépathie à Piccolo — les conseils de Kami ne seraient pas de trop au cas où les retombées de l'événement concerneraient la Terre —, avant de se tourner du côté des Kai pour plus amples informations. En vain. Ses messages psychiques se heurtaient au mutisme. Personne ne se penchait donc sur l'univers, du côté des Dieux ? Il fronça les sourcils et reprit contact avec son mentor.

Piccolo se matérialisa au milieu du salon des Briefs, en pleine bataille de nourriture. Des poignées de glace et de chocolat, des morceaux de biscuit, des parts de tarte et autres desserts sucrés volaient de part et d'autre des poufs et divans renversés en une ébauche de barricades. Ses réflexes foudroyants lui permirent d'éviter les premières projections, mais dans le vif de l'échange, une part de tarte au chocolat décochée passa outre et vint se loger dans son turban, au dessus des yeux. L'éclat de rire qu'eut Goten, l'auteur de cet exploit, devint général. Embarrassé et furieux de tant d'infantilisme, le Namek ouvrit la bouche pour intimer l'ordre aux deux paires qui s'affrontaient, Goten et Trunks face à Gohan et Pan, de cesser sur le champ ces enfantillages... lorsque trois nouveaux missiles de nourriture s'abattirent sur son visage. C'en était trop ! Il claqua des doigts. Tout ce qui avait été échangé au cours des dernières minutes convergea sur les demi-Saiyans, les réduisant instantanément à l'état de statues humaines de sucre, de sorbets et de matières visqueuses. Un autre claquement de doigts. La gangue alimentaire se durcit.

— " Piccolo ", dit une voix familière dans son dos. " Tu tombes bien. J'étais en train de me dire qu'il leur fallait un gardien de zoo avec sa trique pour les faire obéir... "

— " J'ai des nouvelles pour eux, pour toi aussi Bulma ", répondit-il en la gratifiant d'une ébauche de sourire. Son air grave s'éclaira le temps d'un éclair amusé au tréfonds de son regard. " Mais j'étais à cent lieux d'imaginer qu'ils avaient mis un tel chambardement... "

— " Depuis que Gohan et Pan ont emménagé ici, c'est la maison de Kami : ça se chamaille, ça se rabiboche, ça crie, les portes claquent et les repas durent des heures. Si Végéta était là, il y aurait mis bon ordre depuis longtemps, mais à moi seule... "

La lueur tendre au fond de son regard signifiait que la femme aux cheveux bleus n'aurait pas échangé son petit monde pour leur poids en nouvelles technologies. Tout à coup, elle se rembrunit. Un masque d'anxiété tirait ses traits sous le fard.

— " Tu ne viens pas m'apprendre qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ou pire, qu'il a fait des siennes ? "

— " Non, rassure-toi. Ce pourquoi j'ai besoin des enfants est moins dramatique, Kami en soit loué. Cela dit, si nous faisions fondre ces sucettes géantes ? "

— " Tu es sûr que tu ne les préfères pas comme ça ? Au moins, nous avons le silence et on peut discuter entre gens sensés... "

Son rire cristallin fit naître un autre demi sourire sur les lèvres du Namek. Il voyait pourtant clair dans son jeu. Quels que fussent ses talents à donner le change et à forcer ses traits à la sérénité, Bulma Briefs ne pouvait cacher complètement le vide qui s'était saisi d'elle au départ de son mari. Et moins encore l'inquiétude qui la rongeait : et si le Saiyajin no Ouji retombait dans ses vieux démons ? Piccolo s'en voulut de ne rien savoir qui aurait pu adoucir ses angoisses. Aussi préféra-t-il ne pas relever sa pauvre plaisanterie et se concentrer sur les statues de sucre dont il était venu quérir l'assistance.

Lorsque les quatre jeunes gens furent dégagés de l'emprise des douceurs et qu'ils eussent été nettoyer les ravages sur leurs vêtements et leurs coupes de cheveux, ils firent cercle autour du grand guerrier vert et de la maîtresse de maison.

Piccolo leur exposa brièvement ce qu'il savait. Un cataclysme venait de secouer un système important d'une galaxie limitrophe à la Voie Lactée, au sein de laquelle la Terre, à des distances incommensurables en termes d'éloignement et néanmoins tout, tout près à l'échelle de l'univers. Dende était sans informations sur ce qui avait pu se passer ; les Kais ne répondaient pas, et il était impossible de joindre le Royaume des Dieux, où la boule de cristal du Doyen devait assurément avoir suivi la catastrophe.

— " Ce qui est de prime abord inquiétant, c'est que Dende a ressenti au même moment la contraction d'un ki d'une magnitude inhabituelle. "

— " Otousan ? A part lui, qui pourrait vaporiser un système entier ? " L'espoir s'était mis à briller sur le visage de Trunks.

— " Ne t'emballe pas, koi ; il n'y a pas de raison que Végéta-san soit mêlé à cela ". La voix calme de Goten avait formulé tout haut le sentiment général.

— " C'est juste ", fit Piccolo, posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux parmes ; " nous devons nous méfier des conclusions hâtives, comme des faux espoirs du reste. Si seulement nous avions un moyen de visualiser ce qui s'est passé là-bas... "

— " Sans coup de main des Kais, ça me semble compromis ", rétorqua Gohan. Piccolo le considéra avec attention, un brin choqué par la virulence de sa réaction. Le garçon qu'il avait peu ou prou élevé avait tellement changé, ces quelques dernières semaines, que le Namek ne savait plus de quelle manière il convenait d'en user avec lui. Son intelligence et son potentiel en faisaient le chef nominal des Z senshis en l'absence de son père et de Végéta, et cependant le colosse hésitait à s'en remettre au demi Saiyan. Surtout quand le garçon se laissait dominer par ses émotions.

— " Et où sont-ils, d'abord, ceux-là ? " poursuivit Gohan sur un ton qui s'animait de plus en plus et confinait désormais à la véhémence. " Dès que le besoin se fait sentir, ils sont aux abonnés absents... Comme le roi Kai, qui avait la tête tournée au moment où Frieza faisait sauter Végétasei ! Comme Shin, qui n'a pas cru bon de nous briefer sur la nature de Buu ! Comme le Kai Suprême, que cela n'a pas dérangé une seconde de voir Miew et Géro prendre le contrôle des Enfers, puis nous lancer Super 17 dans les pattes ! Ils n'en valent pas la peine, aucun d'eux ! Je suis d'avis d'ignorer l'événement, puisqu'il ne concerne pas directement la Terre. Le reste, c'est leur affaire... Qu'ils assument leurs responsabilités, bon sang, au lieu de compter toujours sur Otousan et nous !!! "

— " Comme si tu l'avais vraiment aidé ! Tu as la mémoire courte, Onii-chan ; qui est-ce qui s'est fait avoir comme un bleu par Kid Buu, hein ? Qui s'est fait mettre une pilée par le Zuful alors qu'il était dans mon corps ? Qui ?! "

Goten avait réagi avec la fureur du juste, et, à supposer la chose possible, avec davantage encore de colère que ce fameux jour sur la plage, quand ChiChi avait mis Goku plus bas que terre. Trunks s'interposa entre les deux frères, mais fut repoussé par deux regards noirs et déterminés. Son visage si ouvert se durcit. La clarté du grand lustre de cristal ruissela sur le miroir poli de son épée, qu'il avait tirée du fourreau et brandissait, la pointe à la hauteur des deux visages similaires crispés par l'envie d'en découdre, entre les frères pratiquement au contact l'un avec l'autre.

Il annonça de la même voix maîtrisée que son père :

— " Le premier à bouger aura une cicatrice. Et je ne plaisante pas. "

Piccolo s'était préparé à intervenir. Un regard oblique de Trunks le dissuada de mettre son plan à exécution. Sans en avoir conscience, le jeune garçon calquait la posture de Végéta avant le combat : corps détendu mais mobilisé vers l'effort à fournir, attention maximale et répétant à l'avance chacun des mouvements à exécuter, il se tenait très droit sans effort apparent ni égard pour la pression créée par lui ; l'épée étincelante dans le prolongement de son bras épousait les lignes de son corps ; sa main libre rabattue sur la garde ne laissait aucune prise libre sur l'arme. Hormis le Namek, nul ne parut reconnaître la technique de combat de Tapion. C'était dire combien Trunks était sérieux.

De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de Pan. Voilà qui faisait trop. La gamine était tétanisée, complètement hors d'état de réagir. Et son chagrin empruntait la seule voie lui permettant de s'extérioriser.

L'expression butée quitta peu à peu le visage de Gohan ; la peine évidente de sa fille l'emportait sur le sentiment de rage confuse qui l'habitait. La tension fut plus longue à refluer de celui de son frère. Des deux, Goten était sans contredit le plus Saiyan ; et les Saiyans n'avaient pas la réputation d'avaler les affronts ni de pardonner facilement aux insulteurs. La redoutable épée resta en place un moment, tant qu'il ne fut pas certain que le cadet des Sons avait renoncé à se battre avec son frère, puis elle retourna au fourreau. Trunks était revenu au côté de Goten. Celui-ci ne voulait pas être consolé ; bien au contraire. Il écarta d'un geste irrité le bras que son amant tenta de lui passer autour des épaules et planta son regard dans celui de Piccolo.

— " A part nous mettre la tête dans le sable et laisser les Kais se débrouiller, comme l'a si bien suggéré Nisan, tu as une suggestion à émettre? "

— " Moi, j'en ai une. "

Tous les regards convergèrent sur Bulma. La scientifique arborait l'air mystérieux qui lui était coutumier lorsqu'une idée de génie lui était venue et qu'elle souhaitait faire mariner un peu son auditoire avant de s'expliquer. Elle secoua la main en réponse aux cinq paires d'yeux ronds comme des billes et désigna du regard son téléphone portable.

La femme aux cheveux bleus le mis sous tension et appuya à plusieurs reprises sur une touche ; l'appareil composa automatiquement un numéro.

— " Krillin ? Oui, tu m'as reconnue ; c'est Bulma. Ecoute, aurais-tu Roshi sous la main ?... D'accord, je patiente... Maître, j'aurais besoin de savoir si votre sœur exerce toujours ses talents à Rozan... C'est assez urgent, nous aurions besoin qu'elle voie quelque chose, pour le cas où ce serait encore dans ses cordes... Je sais, impossible d'oublier la pingrerie de la vieille chouette ; l'argent n'est pas un problème, je paierai ce qu'il faut... Merci, maître, et à charge de revanche... Comment, si je peux passer une culotte rouge, la prochaine fois que je m'arrête par Kame House ?! Moi je veux bien ; vous vous expliquerez avec Végéta, dès que sa mauvaise tête lui aura dit de revenir ! "

Le regard des deux frères, de Pan et de Trunks allait de Bulma à Piccolo. Aucun d'eux ne trouvait de sens à la conversation téléphonique, et l'attitude du Namek ajoutait à leur perplexité. Le colosse avait la tête inclinée vers la gauche et le regard absent, parlait dans sa barbe quoique nul son ne sortait de sa bouche, et opinait du chef de temps à autre. Gohan seul se doutait que Kami devait être en train de s'adresser à lui. Il n'estima pas nécessaire de mettre les autres dans la confidence.

— " Les garçons, Pan, et même toi Piccolo ", commença Bulma en les invitant à la suivre. " Vous ne devez pas connaître la sœur de Roshi, Baba la voyante. C'était une diseuse de bonne aventure célèbre de par le monde, à l'époque des derniers championnats mondiaux auxquels notre vieux pervers ait participé. Sa boule de cristal pouvait faire voir n'importe quoi à quiconque la payait : passé, avenir, réponse aux énigmes, localisation de trésors, sa réputation était méritée. Elle raffolait de beaux combats ; ceux qui ne pouvaient satisfaire ses exigences financières n'avaient qu'à se présenter aux portes de son château et lui donner le meilleur spectacle qu'ils pouvaient, en défaisant l'un après l'autre les soldats de son armée. Goku a été le seul à parvenir à tous les éliminer ; mais il a eu très chaud. Plus récemment, elle est entrée au service de Yama, le Kai qui veille aux portes de la vie et de la mort. D'après Roshi, elle s'est lassée et serait revenue à Rozan, leur village natal. "

— " La vieille peau au chapeau de sorcière qui a ramené Papa de l'Autre Monde pour sa permission d'une journée ? " L'intervention venait de Goten. " Je me rappelle qu'elle était minuscule, toute ridée et juchée sur une grosse boule de cristal... "

— " Okaasan, ce n'est pas elle qui t'a permis, à toi, Chichi et les autres, d'assister au combat de Goku-san contre Radditz ? " Trunks réprima une bouffée d'orgueil filial devant cette nouvelle manifestation du génie de sa mère.

— " Elle-même ", confirma Piccolo. " Kami te félicite, Bulma, cela va sans doute marcher. Ses dons de visualisation étaient déjà très grands à cette époque, ils ont dû augmenter depuis. Reste à lui mettre la main dessus. Elle n'est pas à Rozan, ni nulle part ailleurs, et Kami n'arrive pas à la localiser. Elle doit avoir appris à masquer son ki. "

— " Ça, c'est un problème ", concéda Bulma, " que Dende devrait pouvoir régler. Non, ne le préviens pas. Nous allons nous rendre au Palais du Paradis et lui demander directement s'il peut nous assister ; au passage, nous prendrons Krillin, 18, Tenshinhan et Yamcha. Un conseil de guerre ne sera pas de trop... "

Alors que la conservation battait son plein, le petit groupe était parvenu devant le laboratoire. Bulma leur demanda de les attendre. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à en ressortir, vêtue comme pour une randonnée et tenant en main le radar.

— " Goten et Trunks, je vous le confie. Il faudrait que vous réunissiez toutes les boules de cristal et les apportiez chez Dende. Juste au cas où il y aurait à convoquer le Dragon. Je sais que nous devons nous montrer économe de voeux, mais il y a une paye qu'on ne s'en est pas servi, ce sera sans danger. Piccolo, si tu veux bien m'attendre, le temps de sortir mon avion et nous pouvons partir... "

Une onde concentrique parcourut l'air et la scène s'estompa dans un chaos de sons et de couleurs. A la place, un miroir liquide parcouru d'une ondulation légère. La réflexion d'une colonnade blanche et de statues de verdure, sous l'écrin d'un ciel vieux rose nimbé de légères volutes floconneuses. Une silhouette chenue vêtue de sombre, qui n'accrochait pas la lumière et ne pouvait donc être réfléchie par la pièce d'eau, se tenait au milieu des piliers de marbre. Les doigts de sa main gauche enserraient une gemme d'énergie subtile et délicate comme une bulle de savon. En son sein, sur le fond irisé de l'espace, le défunt système de Lagash parcouru par le feu du Final Flash de Végéta. L'image, la chaleur, le dégagement de puissance et pour tout dire la sensation même du souffle du cataclysme — un instant de réalité piégé par la magie du Haut Dieu et rejoué ensuite à l'infini.

Le Kai Suprême venait de lancer une pierre à la surface de la fontaine dans laquelle il avait épié les Z Senshis pour faire se dissiper le spectacle de leur agitation. Ses lunettes remontées sur le front laissaient apercevoir les fentes noires et luisantes de ses yeux. La satisfaction la plus vive se peignait sur sa face que toute jovialité avait quitté, en l'absence de l'obligation de sembler bienveillamment divin. La riche idée qu'il avait eue de capturer l'essence de la conflagration et d'en faire parvenir un écho au minable petit Namek qui jouait le rôle de Kami sur la Terre... Déformé et incomplet, mais néanmoins inquiétant ; juste assez pour amener les misérables amis de Goku à se mettre en mouvement. Cela les occuperait un moment tout en instillant une paranoïa subtile dans leur groupe. Apporter la défiance en leur sein importait pour son futur dessein ; qu'ils en viennent à soupçonner le pire, à croire Végéta directement mêlé à la catastrophe. Laisser travailler leur imagination afin que le soupçon les ronge.

— " Patience, mon prince ; laissez-moi créer les conditions de votre retour... "

oooOOOooo

Végéta n'avait jamais été versé en mécanique, le fait était patent ; mais il n'aurait pas cru être à ce point incapable de déterminer, à l'aspect extérieur, quels vaisseaux devaient être capables de l'emporter jusqu'à Yoram puis, de là, d'accomplir des sauts en hyper-espace, et quels autres n'étaient que les poubelles de l'espace dont ils avaient l'air. Les habitants de Lagash s'étaient enfuis de manière si précipitée qu'ils avaient laissé sur place pratiquement tous les appareils à la maintenance. La visite rapide de quelques-unes des zones les moins endommagés par l'attaque aveugle de Végéta avait permis au prince d'établir ses quartiers dans ce qui semblait être la demeure du gouverneur puis de dresser une liste des maisons comportant hangar spatial. Il y en avait des centaines, toutes avec leur vaisseau intact ; à l'évidence, la population avait préféré s'entasser à l'intérieur de gros appareils plutôt que de se risquer dans des engins individuels. Le Saiyan n'avait que faire de navettes monoplaces ; il s'était donc concentré sur les énormes hangars jouxtant les pistes d'envol. Ceux-ci étaient pleins à hauteur d'un bon tiers ; de là le problème du choix — et la rage rentrée du grand guerrier contre son incompétence comme ingénieur. Piloter était une chose ; choisir un engin, nul ne le lui avait jamais appris dans sa jeunesse, et il ne lui avait à aucun moment traversé l'esprit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas toujours à sa disposition la logistique de l'armée de Frieza.

Il réprima l'envie de faire un carton sur l'énième engin du cockpit duquel il venait de descendre, complètement dégoûté. Il y avait tellement de technologies différentes, et pas le moindre critère auquel se raccrocher, ni le moindre appareil assez apparenté à ceux des Icejins ou des Saiyans pour lui servir de terme de comparaison.

Un raclement sur sa gauche le fit se retourner. Le silence de tombeau qui régnait sur la ville était pesant, à la longue ; pour un peu, le prince aurait regretté l'activité fébrile et le tourbillon de vie auxquelles il avait mis fin. Il avait beau pester intérieurement contre l'amollissement qui le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise au milieu de ce monde purgé par ses soins — comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait le seul être vivant sur une planète entière ! et les semaines qu'il avait passées sur Yoram comptaient-elles donc pour si peu ? —, rester seul en tête à tête avec lui-même portait sur ses nerfs. Le passé n'avait rien à voir là-dedans : il s'était accoutumé à la présence des Ningen qui composaient l'entourage de Bulma et Kakarott ; celle-ci avait quelque chose de rassurant, même s'il se serait plutôt arraché la langue que de le reconnaître. Mais les sales pattes du grand Icejin sur son corps, l'haleine pestilentielle du lézard contre sa gorge, son masque de cruauté lubrique surtout, avaient ramené à la surface des souvenirs et des sensations qu'il avait toujours associées avec la solitude et l'absolu dénuement.

Le bruit de métal traîné sur le sol en équivalent de béton se fit entendre à nouveau. Végéta se projeta à l'endroit d'où il devait venir, prêt à désintégrer quoi que ce fût qui en était responsable... pour déboucher nez à nez avec un tas de tentacules. La bête grouillait lourdement à la jonction d'une plaque métallique du tarmac, sans doute un sas, et d'un plan incliné. Ce dernier conduisait à un vaisseau sphérique piqueté de structures coniques, figuration géante d'un virus. L'engin possédait la même teinte argentée que la chose qui s'efforçait d'y monter avec bien peu de réussite. Un bras gros comme la cuisse du prince se dressa à hauteur de ce qui devait être sa figure, devant trois profondes stries jumelles et aplaties pulsant d'une faible luminosité. Le Saiyajin no Ouji avait reculé aussitôt sous le fouet de sa phobie. Le poulpe et lui se regardèrent un bref moment, puis l'être abaissa le tentacule et parvint à s'allonger suffisamment pour l'enrouler autour d'une saillie dans la paroi du vaisseau. Végéta le regarda se hisser sur la plan incliné, et rouler ensuite sur lui-même dans la trappe béante. Celle-ci se referma derrière le pilote. Les structures pointues se chargèrent d'énergie, un tremblement gagna le sol sous le prince ; l'engin avait quitté le tarmac, l'intensité avec laquelle bourdonnaient et brillaient les cônes sur son enveloppe extérieure formait comme un champ de force autour de lui. Soudain le bouclier lumineux se dirigea à la verticale, en direction du toit du bâtiment, trente ou quarante mètres plus haut. Végéta réalisa que le pilote allait passer à travers. Sans égard pour les innombrables vaisseaux épars autour de lui. Si la toiture s'affaissait, c'était des dizaines de potentielles chances de quitter cette planète qui disparaîtraient sous les gravats...

Le Saiyajin no Ouji serra les dents. Cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi.

Convoquant son ki, il devint Super Saiyan 1 et fondit sur l'engin en phase de décollage. La chaleur et la pression considérables déferlaient autour de lui, mais il tint bon comme il impulsait un mouvement ascensionnel à sa prise. Du même geste, il finit de tisser un cocon de sa propre énergie autour d'elle. Il repoussa alors de toutes ses forces la balle de lumière dorée ; celle-ci était si véloce et brillante qu'elle déchira le plafond du hangar dans sa marche vers les cieux presque sans provoquer d'éboulis. Les rares, il les broya de ses poings avant qu'ils n'aient atteint les vaisseaux.

Il resta un petit moment à considérer le trou dans la charpente. Quelques étais de ki disposés à la transversale de la section lésée le rendirent beaucoup plus certain que la superstructure ne s'affaisserait point. Cela réglé, son attention revint à la question à cinq cents mille zénis : à quel vaisseau confier sa vie et la suite de son voyage ? Si différents qu'ils fussent, ils se ressemblaient tous à ses yeux de profane... Lorsqu'il se fut déclenché une migraine à retourner le problème en tous sens, il referma la porte du hangar et sortit dans la grand rue inondée de soleil. Il était étrange que, en dépit de l'absence d'étoiles qui éclairassent la planète, Lagash fût aussi brillante que par le passé, qu'il y fît encore jour et que la moiteur étouffante en eût à peine diminué. _Pourvu qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne soit à venir... Si jamais la température doit s'élever, ou, bien pis, s'abaisser, très fort, je n'ai rien pour m'en préserver. Suis-je bête, j'aurais dû commencer par là. Les choses importantes d'abord !_ C'est sur ces angoissantes pensées qu'il atterrit sur le solarium de la maison du gouverneur.

Une brève émanation de ki fusa dans l'air. Le jeune esclave devait s'être réveillé... Sa force vitale était faible, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle lui échappe, comme c'était le cas avec les Ningen. Il l'ignora. Le gamin n'allait pas s'envoler, pas en se ressentant toujours des effets de la décharge massive de ki auquel sa proximité avec Végéta l'avait soumis, quand le prince avait contré la super bombe de Ruzza. Il lui fallait d'abord vérifier que le petit immeuble était étanche et apte à conserver la chaleur, ou le cas échéant l'air frais. Un vieux truc de mercenaire de l'espace pour renouveler l'atmosphère consistait à manipuler une faible balle de ki ; pour peu qu'on la retourne et la malaxe entre ses doigts assez longtemps, elle absorbait les atomes de carbone de l'air ambiant et augmentait les taux d'oxygène et d'hydrogène jusqu'à des pourcentages élevés. Au bout de l'opération, il était également loisible de créer assez de condensation pour obtenir de quoi boire.

Les larges et ronds hublots de la demeure étaient tous en excellent état, les sas hermétiques, les tubulures et les clapets des appareils de climatisation jointifs. A l'office attendait une montagne de caisses qui, bonne surprise, s'avérèrent remplies à ras bords de bocaux de nourritures et de plaques de viandes séchées. Fournir les réfrigérateurs fut la première tâche à laquelle s'astreignit Végéta. Cela lui prit peut-être trois quarts d'heure. Il s'assura qu'il avait bien condamné toutes les ouvertures — la température avait décliné brutalement depuis qu'il avait rejoint cette résidence provisoire — et fourra une balle de ki d'intensité moyenne à l'intérieur de la centrale thermique. Mieux valait alimenter celle-ci de cette manière artisanale ; il ne savait pas vraiment comment utiliser les cristaux bleus bizarres dont une pleine pile se dressait à l'autre extrémité de la machine. Des indicateurs s'illuminèrent sur le pan de mur recouvert d'instruments. Bientôt, il commença à faire doux. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le prince. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son ki à l'intérieur de la chaudière. La parcelle de son énergie doubla d'intensité. La chaleur se fit rapidement forte sans être incommodante.

Le dégagement de ki en provenance de l'étage noble rappela la présence du garçon à son bon souvenir. Maintenant qu'il avait paré au plus pressé, il pouvait consacrer un peu de temps et d'attention à son compagnon d'infortune. Un coup d'œil distrait à la glace qui trônait sur la largeur entière du vestibule lui fit prendre conscience du débraillé de sa tenue. Des trous et des lacérations partout, une épaule manquante, un large accroc sur le bassin, peu s'en était fallu qu'il n'exhibe aux regards des parties indécentes. Il se souvint qu'il y avait un grand dressing, à une ou deux portes de la chambre où il avait laissé le garçon inconscient. Il y fit un saut avant de passer voir ce dernier. Il déchanta très vite ; aucune des tenues accrochées aux nombreux cintres n'était, fût-ce de loin, à sa taille. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, vu leurs hideuses nuances flashy. En fouinant et en fouillant, il réussit néanmoins à trouver une combinaison une pièce en cuir vert sombre dont la largeur d'épaules et la coupe cintrée devaient lui aller. En effet, l'ensemble accommodait assez heureusement ses formes. Il accrocha autour de sa taille une ceinture multi-usages ; non qu'il en aurait probablement grand besoin pour la suite, mais le vêtement baillait un peu autour de ses hanches et il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il n'y avait en revanche rien à faire pour ses mains nues. Il en examina les ongles abîmés par les coups assénés à l'Icejin et les phalanges légèrement durcies au contact de la peau gelée du reptile. Bah, même ainsi exposées, il s'en fallait de beaucoup qu'il aie les mains aussi calleuses et plébéiennes que Kakarott. Une vague odeur corporelle offensait à présent ses narines. Ses vêtements ! Probablement aussi son corps. Il devrait penser à se doucher dans le proche avenir.

Il revint sur ses pas. La chambre à coucher principale était luxueusement équipée. Elle dégageait une impression saisissante de confort et de mollesse, avec ses murs tendus de tissus presque irréels à force de légèreté, ses meubles en matières végétales laquées clair, son tapis aux fibres soyeuses et les volutes de quartz taillé qui paraient de tons pastels et tamisés la lumière du lustre. Au sein de ce cocon reposait la plus exquise des créatures. Le jeune homme s'était redressé contre la tête du lit ; son regard couleur Terre de Sienne détaillait la pièce, à la recherche d'un souvenir cohérent sur les événements qui l'avaient conduit ici. Sa chevelure ondoyante avait troqué son bleu tendre pour une teinte beaucoup plus soutenue, presque violette. Végéta remarqua pour la première fois que son allure gracile et alanguie relevait de l'illusion : sa poitrine bronzée arborait des rondeurs nettement dessinées, les lignes de ses épaules prolongeaient avec fermeté son cou élégant, et les muscles de ses avant-bras étaient compacts comme il étreignait à pleines mains le couvre-lit dont Végéta avait paré sa nudité.

Il n'avait pas pris attention à sa beauté, alors ; le garçon devait être délesté de ses habits brûlés, et le prince s'était acquitté de la besogne avec détachement et efficacité. Il l'avait nettoyé avec les moyens du bords, lui avait insufflé ce qu'il fallait de ki afin de stabiliser son état, puis l'avait mis au lit. A cette occasion les gestes qu'il avait eus pour Bura lui étaient revenus ; la réalisation qu'il allait au delà de ce qui était requis de lui en bordant le jeune homme et en arrangeant les coussins sous sa nuque, lui avait fait cesser ses prévenances et battre précipitamment en retraite.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, les habits que recelait une petite armoire opposée à la porte d'entrée avaient fourni au prince les éléments d'une tenue de rechange pour le Sicyonien ; tant pis si le pantalon noir à festons avait la taille trop pincée et les hanches trop larges pour n'être pas féminin et si les pierreries semées sur le col et les parements de la chemise étaient incongrues sur ce vêtement à la carrure indéniablement masculine.

L'esclave avait dû entendre son approche, ou le flairer, car il tourna la tête vers la porte. Du lit, il lui était impossible d'apercevoir cette dernière, tandis que Végéta le voyait fort bien. Le Saiyan opta pour une approche directe ; leur situation à tous les deux était assez sérieuse pour qu'il n'aille pas la compliquer en prenant des gants et en laissant son jeune commensal se figurer des choses. Il s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas ferme et alla se planter devant le pied du lit. Ses bras s'étaient croisés sur sa poitrine en un geste défensif et sa tête redressée fièrement par une vieille habitude où d'aucuns percevaient de l'orgueil mais que le seul Goku avait percée à jour. A supposer que le prince eut possédé encore sa queue, celle-ci aurait été animée d'un mouvement de balancier, qui aurait trahi sa gêne ainsi que son agacement devant une cohabitation qu'il n'avait pas souhaitée.

— " Je m'appelle Végéta ; c'est moi qui ai démoli les deux lézards qui en avaient après toi. Avant que tu ne poses la question, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais il y a malheureusement eu des dégâts collatéraux. La planète est pour moitié un désert stérile, pour moitié une ville fantôme, et elle suit une trajectoire folle dans le cosmos. Tous les habitants sont morts ; je les ai fait sauter dans l'ardeur du combat, je le regrette à présent mais c'est comme ça. Il va falloir t'y faire : il n'y a plus que nous deux. "

Il se tut, le rose aux joues, étonné d'avoir prononcé autant de paroles à la suite. Au moment où Rikke allait ouvrir la bouche, le Saiyan lui fit signe de se taire et reprit :

— " Oh, deux choses encore : les conditions climatiques ont l'air de changer très rapidement, donc j'ignore si, et pendant combien de temps, la vie va être possible. Et pour couronner le tout, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment s'en aller. "

Les traits du garçon s'étaient figés, comme il absorbait la masse d'informations. Végéta s'en voulut après coup ; son défaut de tact était légendaire, même parmi les siens, et il cultivait un parler direct et abrupt depuis le cauchemar de son enfance. Pour autant, il n'avait même pas essayé de présenter la situation sous son jour le moins sinistre. _Mets-toi donc à sa place, bougre d'âne_, persiflait la voix de sa bonne conscience (avec le timbre et les inflexions de Goku) ; _coincé__avec__un Saiyan__mal__embouché__sur__une planète__à la__dérive, pour toutes perspectives celles de crever et de se faire violer — pas nécessairement dans cet ordre —, et toi tu présentes cela du ton du type qui, quoi qu'il arrive, sait qu'il s'en tirera. Chapeau bas, Ouji-Sama ! très psychologue..._

— " Vous... vous êtes Saiyan, n'est-ce pas ? " Même dominé par l'incertitude et la crainte, le contralto juvénile du garçon était envoûtant. Ses yeux luisants comme deux pierreries dévisageaient Végéta. Un instant, le prince se demanda si son vis-à-vis ne possédait pas le pouvoir de lire en lui ; tant l'éclat concentré au fond de ces iris était pénétrant et soutenu. Leur expression changea pour de l'abattement. Ses cheveux foncèrent encore davantage ; il était à présent coiffé de bleu nuit. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix brisée se réduisait à un murmure. " Je vous en prie, si cela représente quelque chose pour vous, ne me laissez pas miroiter de faux espoirs et tuez-moi plutôt... "

Le sang du Saiyajin no Ouji se glaça dans ses veines. Cette mine de chien battu, cette supplique désabusée et sans espoir sur ses chances de toucher celui auquel elle s'adressait, le langage corporel même de l'esclave, proclamaient son immense dégoût des souffrances de la vie. Le prince était ironiquement bien placé pour les comprendre et y compatir ; son cœur s'émut, et il dut faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas s'adoucir. Le moment de la gentillesse benoîte viendrait plus tard. Il devait à cet instant au contraire prononcer les paroles qui libéreraient l'autre de son cauchemar.

— " Cesse de débiter des fadaises ! Aurais-je voulu te maltraiter, que je l'aurais déjà fait ! Si tu connais mon peuple, alors tu sais que nous prenons ce qui nous plaît d'abord puis le jetons sans remords sitôt nous n'en sommes plus entichés. Je répète que j'ai sauvé ta peau, pour quelle raison au juste je ne saurais le dire, que maintenant nous sommes embarqués dans le même bateau et qu'il ne tient qu'à toi de t'en tirer, surtout si tu as quelques connaissances dont je suis dépourvu. Et si tu ne m'apprends pas ton nom, cela me va ; je t'appellerai 'gamin' ou 'petit', je ne suis pas regardant sur les mondanités... "

Le débit égal sur lequel la tirade avait été débitée ne fit pas peu impression sur Rikke. Le visage de marbre du Saiyan élancé et taillé en lame de rasoir qui, de toute évidence, ne faisait qu'un avec l'individu à la charrette responsable de l'annihilation des Icejins, incitait peu à la confiance, pas quand une volonté d'airain se lisait dans les tâches d'obsidienne de ses yeux et dans la contraction de ses mâchoires et quand tout sur sa personne respirait aussi manifestement l'assurance. Ses traits à la peau mate possédaient le délié sec et plutôt brutal propre aux gens de sa race ; son nez aquilin formait un angle dur avec sa lèvre supérieure et son front qui remontait très haut sous la flamme de ses mèches noir corbeau annonçait une intelligence aiguë. Rikke dut réviser son jugement à la faveur des trois pas en avant que fit l'homme de manière à plonger son regard dans le sien. Le guerrier n'était pas du tout mince, ni maigre ; pour n'être point volumineux comme chez ceux des Saiyans de bas niveau auquel le Sicyonien avait eu affaire, ses cuisses, ses avant-bras et ses épaules possédaient une densité musculaire à faire pâlir de l'acier moulé, et sa taille était nerveuse bien davantage que fine.

De prime abord, Rikke fut tenté de s'écarter dans l'anticipation ce qui allait suivre de la part d'un tel homme. Paniquer et se rejeter en arrière, il le savait, n'était assurément pas l'attitude qui lui vaudrait un traitement décent. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se départir du sentiment qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une personne foncièrement mauvaise ; dure et âpre, mais pas fourbe et certainement pas déviante. Les Saiyans entre les mains desquels il était passé portaient sadisme, cruauté et vilenie inscrits sur leur traits ; il en était autrement de cet individu-là, quand bien même il avait dû accomplir des choses terribles — le mélange de couleurs de son aura en attestait. Le jeune homme s'en souvenait maintenant : il avait eu l'occasion de sentir l'aura de son sauveur, et, à travers elle, de toucher l'esprit dont elle émanait, lorsque l'énorme ki doré les avait englobés l'un et l'autre dans sa gloire. Ce n'était pas l'apanage d'un être de l'acabit de Ruzza et des autres Saiyans...

Le Saiyan semblait agacé de son mutisme ; un grognement sourd montait de son arrière-gorge. Rikke se hâta de répondre.

— " Pour quelle raison ne te croirais-je pas ? Je suis Rikke, de la planète Sicyon, fils d'Uflr et d'Hallbera. Maintenant, si tu pardonnes mon audace : c'est curieux, ton accent et ta façon de parler diffèrent de ceux des autres Saiyans... "

— " Un peu comme toi j'imagine, je ne suis jamais revenu sur mon monde. J'ai erré, et fini par trouver un autre chez moi sur une obscure petite planète à l'écart des grandes voies commerciales. C'est là que j'ai acquis ce parler qui t'intrigues tant. "

— " Et quand tu as réglé son compte à Lord Ruzza ? Tu étais différent ; j'aurais juré que toute la lumière et la puissance de l'univers s'étaient concentrées en toi... "

— " A cet instant, j'étais un Super Saiyan ; il était coriace, je l'avoue, et il m'a surpris avec son attaque. Du coup, j'y suis allé plus fort que je n'aurai dû. Le résultat est là. Mais il ne faut pas nous éloigner des réalités. Je crève de faim. Je réfléchis mal dans cet état. Je vais me préparer quelque chose ; tu me rejoindras quand tu seras prêt... "

— " Je me sens assez barbouillé ; mais je suppose que je peux te tenir compagnie. "

— " A la bonne heure. Ne traîne pas trop, ou je risque fort de tout finir. Tu n'as peut-être pas faim, mais force-toi ; avoir le ventre plein est une force dans l'adversité, et qui sait si ce n'est pas le seul repas que nous aurons avant un laps de temps indéterminé... "

Sur ce, il se redressa et tourna les talons. Rikke le regarda sortir de la pièce. Son pas était précis et fluide, accompagné d'un balancement imperceptible du bassin qui ne le rendait pas seulement attirant : le jeune homme lui trouva la grâce alerte d'un prédateur. C'était le premier représentant du peuple singe que le Sicyonien, membre d'une race entre toutes raffinée, trouvait intéressant sur le plan physique. Les Dieux savaient combien de créatures répugnantes avaient partagé sa couche de force ces cinquante dernières années, combien d'expériences abjectes il lui avait fallu subir et paraître apprécier sous peine de terminer dans une salle de garde quelconque à recevoir les assauts des soldats, ou de finir sur un tréteau, un jour de marché aux esclaves... Bien entendu, Rikke aurait autant, sinon davantage, apprécié la compagnie d'un frère de race. Mais il aurait pu tomber plus mal... Non content de ne le dominer physiquement ni de la taille ni de l'énormité de ses muscles, ce Saiyan-ci était quelqu'un de fier sans cruauté, de puissant et d'attractif sans penchant évident pour la cruauté. L'ignorance apparente qu'il avait de son charisme et le fait qu'un esprit vit habitait ce corps délié et animait le ki colossal qui palpitait à la lisière de son être, constituaient enfin des bonus non négligeables. Si l'univers avait tourné rond, à coup sûr il aurait constitué une force avec laquelle compter ; au lieu de cela, ce n'était qu'un apatride de l'espace comme la tyrannie des Icejins en avait jeté des centaines de milliards sur les voies du cosmos. Rikke devait se tenir pour fortuné d'avoir croisé la route de cette force de la nature et d'en avoir été épargné...

Le garçon se résolut à se lever. Il avait perdu la conscience du temps. _Se garder d'un impair, surtout. Comme trop traîner à socialiser avec son hôte..._ Il dégagea des draps et du couvre-lit la moitié inférieure de son corps. Un certain étonnement le disputait en lui à la satisfaction de se regarder sans avoir à redouter que ne surgisse, tel un diable de sa boîte, un être vil avide de profiter de lui. Son corps était vierge de toute trace de dommage, étonnamment propre, et, à plier ses muscles tandis qu'il s'étirait et étendait le bras pour prendre la pile de linge déposée par le nommé Végéta, il se découvrit plus souple qu'auparavant. Plus fort aussi ; il avait imprimé trop de tonus musculaire à son geste, tant et si bien que sa main manqua les vêtements. L'extrémité de ses doigts tendus crépita. Elle exsudait de la chaleur ; c'est qu'ils avaient pris feu ! Une flammèche blanc bleu parcourait le long de ses phalanges en chuintant.

Elle ne s'accompagnait d'aucune sensation, si ce n'était un très léger picotement similaire à de l'électricité statique. Rikke réprima un cri ; il devait maîtriser la montée de la panique, se calmer et surtout expulser le phénomène ou l'éteindre. Une partie de son être, la plus sensée, lui criait d'appeler à l'aide, là où son intuition lui suggérait de n'en rien faire. S'il était incapable de gérer un tout petit peu d'énergie, comment pourrait-il voisiner avec l'hyper Saiyan qui avait ravagé ce coin de la galaxie sans seulement transpirer ?

Il s'obligea à respirer posément et étendit la main autant qu'il le pouvait. Sa peur fit le reste. La flammèche reflua le long de ses doigts. Elle brilla un instant à l'extrémité de ses ongles pour jaillir en un mince pinceau de ki scintillant contre le mur. La violence de la détonation le déséquilibra, et il retomba sur le lit, le dos à plat parmi les draps défaits.

Un claquement de mains goguenard monta sur sa droite. Le Saiyan était revenu sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et contemplait les dégâts avec une expression indéchiffrable. Et s'il s'irritait de cette manifestation potentielle d'hostilité à son endroit ? Rikke se tendit. Ses yeux avaient viré à un rouge incandescent, et ses cheveux violets formaient un casque de la teinte soutenue de l'iris au dessus de son front et de ses oreilles légèrement pointues. Mais non. Le masque sévère qui semblait rivé au visage du prince se craquela sous un essai de sourire. Ce dernier n'alla pas loin ; en particulier il n'illuminait pas la profondeur de ses yeux, pourtant cela suffisait à faire paraître le Saiyan moins intimidant.

— " Tu es prié de ne pas démolir le décor ", proclama-t-il de sa voix profonde. " Rien ne doit se propager au dehors, sans quoi toute la chaleur et l'oxygène vont s'échapper. "

— " J'ai compris, je ne le referai plus. J'ai juste été surpris par ce pouvoir. Je — "

— " Dès que nous aurons mangé et que je serai propre, je t'apprendrai à contrôler ton ki. Tu descends d'une race curieuse ; vous n'en avez pour ainsi dire pas, mais depuis que je t'en ai donné, il se développe à une allure étonnante. Tu seras en potentiel un guerrier de valeur dans peu de temps, si les choses ne tournent pas mal d'ici là... "

" Je préférerai qu'on discute d'abord du moyen de partir ", enchaîna Rikke en finissant de passer le pantalon qui avait chu un moment plus tôt. Il était resté assez longtemps nu, à offrir à son vis-à-vis le spectacle de son corps. La présence intimidante du Saiyan lui rendait plus que difficile l'absence de vêtements, et il n'avait pas voulu prolonger celle-ci une seconde davantage que nécessaire. Il enfila la chemise parsemée de gemmes et reprit le fil de son idée. " Puisque une partie de la ville est intacte, il doit rester des vaisseaux. Et en état de marche. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose pour piloter, mais je bricolais très bien dans le temps, et la seule passion qu'on m'ait tolérée était la mécanique. "

Végéta s'écarta avec bonne grâce pour le laisser sortir de la chambre, après quoi il se hâta à sa suite. C'était une agréable surprise que d'être tombé sur quelqu'un possédant un minimum de méninges. Peut-être de cette manière tenait-il une chance...

oooOOOooo

Un cockpit plongé dans la pénombre et le silence. La seule clarté provenait de l'espace infini au delà des parois vitrées, insuffisante à percer les ténèbres. L'unique son audible remontait du plancher, répercuté par le métal des murs encadrant les hublots : un grondement étouffé, rauque et sourd, trahissant les boosters du vaisseau spatial. Le sol en alliage argenté était enchâssé de mosaïques aux teintes vives, qui luisaient doucement à la lumière vacillante des étoiles ; les lignes complexes et tourmentées composaient un blason à l'endroit même où un fauteuil de bois précieux enchâssé de gemmes avait été avancé. Un homme immobile tel une statue y était assis. Il regardait devant lui dans la direction d'une immense nébuleuse aux couleurs éclatantes. Une de ses mains décrivait un mouvement giratoire autour de son poignet. Il finit par l'élever à la hauteur de son visage. Un signal sonore se déclencha à cet instant. " Entrez " laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix froide empreinte de dédain. Un montant de hublot coulissa vers le haut, libérant un rectangle de lumière vive dans lequel s'encadra une ombre. La clarté révéla les couleurs pourpre et outremer dont flamboyaient les tentures accrochées aux angles de la pièce, et ruissela un instant sur le cristal jaune et transparent avec lequel jouait la main de l'individu installé sur le trône. L'homme engloutit d'un trait le breuvage, avant d'envoyer la coupe se fracasser contre le hublot le plus proche. Ses traits fugacement éclairés étaient accusés et marmoréens, ses cheveux noirs, ses muscles proéminents sous les plaques blanches de l'armure à longues épaulières qui emprisonnait sa complexion moyenne. Un médaillon serti d'une pierre fine bleu nuit dévia un rai de l'éclairage artificiel sur le cou autour duquel il était suspendu. Une barbiche noire aux reflets auburn cascadait au bas du menton volontaire, masquant partiellement l'encolure trapue de l'inconnu. La main qui avait balancé la coupe caressait pensivement la toison, surnaturellement pâle contre le jais tigré de sa pilosité. L'explication était simple : l'homme portait des gants.

La personne qui s'était faufilée par la porte s'empressa de venir camper un genou en terre au centre de la salle, non loin du trône. Un claquement de doigts se fit entendre, suite auquel un faisceau lumineux tomba du plafond sur sa silhouette. Le nouveau venu, également revêtu d'une armure, était grand, élancé et profilé comme un athlète, la tête fière, les épaules larges et sophistiquées, la poitrine évasée à partir de hanches étroites, les jambes musclées et nerveuses ; les plaques pectorales et le justaucorps qui prolongeait la cuirasse s'interrompaient après le nombril, au dessus duquel il était torse nu. La peau y chatoyait en accusant le tracé de chaque muscle et de chaque tendon, travaillés à ravir mais sans la grosseur huileuse propre aux corps trop sculptés — un vrai torse de Sybarite. Tout son corps respirait la force harmonieuse et une séduction jeune et sûre d'elle. Son visage avait un teint diaphane, des fossettes sous les pommettes hautes et des lèvres de minium qui contrastaient agréablement avec son épaisse chevelure noire ébouriffée dans tous les sens, avec deux mèches en forme de houppe au dessus d'un front intelligent. Ses traits plus harmonieux et moins marqués que ceux de son vis-à-vis éclataient de santé. Le guerrier portait beau, le savait et arborait en conséquence un sourire arrogant, y compris face à son seigneur. Le roi Kigéta n'aimait de toute manière que les gens qui s'estimaient à leur juste valeur ; pourquoi donc Raaven, après le monarque le plus puissant combattant de toute l'armée et l'homme le plus séduisant de son peuple, aurait-il dû faire profil bas ? Surtout lorsque la nouvelle dont il était porteur avait chance de réjouir son roi...

— " Inutile de m'apprendre que Lagash est introuvable. Ce chien de Ruzza doit lui avoir mis le feu quand il s'est lassé d'attendre l'arrivée de notre délégation... Avez-vous au moins remonté la piste de son vaisseau ? Je sais que nous sommes plus lents mais bon sang ! il doit être possible d'essayer quelque chose avant d'avoir perdu la face pour de bon... " Le ton de voix était polaire, l'expression monocorde ouvertement irritée.

Raaven savait que son souverain s'en voulait d'avoir manqué l'Icejin sur la planète commerciale. Mais c'était lui-même qui avait décidé, au dernier moment et contrairement à toute diplomatie, de ne pas dépêcher les ambassadeurs afin de tracter avec l'émissaire de l'empire reptile, mais de s'y rendre en personne pour tuer ce dernier. Tout le monde au Grand Conseil n'avait pas approuvé l'initiative ; après vingt ans de conflit, aussi bien eux que les lézards de la branche cadette de la dynastie Cold étaient à bout de ressources, et désireux d'établir un armistice avant une coexistence. Mais le monarque brûlait de ceindre la couronne de ses ennemis ; se sachant incapable de terrasser en combat singulier Ruzza allié à son père Lord Ice, il s'était dit que s'il parvenait à éliminer le prince, le souverain Icejin aveuglé par la haine et le ressentiment lui ferait une guerre totale, au mépris de sa propre sécurité. Il s'exposerait au lieu de se terrer sur sa planète mère entouré de milliers de soldats d'élite, et pourrait de la sorte être vaincu. La nef royale, grossièrement grimée en vaisseau consulaire, avait décollé avec retard, et essuyé une série noire : deux avaries moteurs, une tempête électrostatique, un sabotage sans coupable, au terme de laquelle... elle n'avait pas trouvé trace de Lagash. Cela faisait désormais pratiquement une journée en temps galactique standard qu'ils étaient à la recherche de la planète.

— " Ou-Sama, nous avons fouillé tout le cadran avec nos scanners, sans parvenir à dépister le moindre engin ennemi. En revanche, nous avons sur nos écrans une planète errante, qui par la taille et les particularismes géophysiques, doit être Lagash. "

— " Comment cela, errante ? Lagash est beaucoup trop massive pour avoir abandonné son orbite, lorsque ses soleils sont explosé de la main de ce serpent. "

— " Pourtant, c'est exactement le cas, Kigeta no Ou. Les instruments ne sont pas en mesure de préciser ce qui s'est produit, toujours est-il qu'elle est devenue un bolide de l'espace, lancée à la moitié de la vitesse de la lumière et escortée par un panache de débris visible d'ici. Si Votre Majesté me permet de lui indiquer où regarder... "

— " Fais... " Le roi se leva et suivit son lieutenant jusqu'au principal hublot ; la zone pointée du doigt par Raaven était presque vide d'étoiles, juste un cadran sombre sur lequel, point de vif argent, s'encadrait un halo brillant. " A quelle distance se situe-t-elle, et en combien y serons nous ? J'imagine que tu as déjà fait accélérer notre allure... "

— " En maintenons notre vitesse de pointe, dans dix ou douze heures au plus. Il y autre chose. La salle des senseurs vient de me prévenir que les appareils ont accroché un signal à sa surface. Une force énergétique d'une magnitude exceptionnelle. "

— " Ruzza... Ce salopard a dû se retrouver piégé. "

— " Nous le croyons aussi. J'ai pris la liberté de faire préparer votre salle de gravité, dans le cas où Votre Grandeur désirerait s'échauffer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rendus. "

— " Tu as bien fait, Raaven. Non que j'en aie un quelconque besoin, je me situe largement à son niveau ; mais il doit être chaud et il ne convient pas que je me présente à cette face de glaçon sans être fin prêt. Décommande la distraction qui était prévue. Ou plutôt, non ; tu as très bien travaillé, alors profites-en si tu le souhaites... "

— " Mon Roi est trop bon. "

Kigéta se détourna du hublot dans un grand mouvement de sa cape. Le sourire en dents de loup qui étirait sa face était par chance occulté par la pénombre, sans quoi même le fidèle Raaven aurait été épouvanté par la rage maniaque qui s'y lisait. Cela ne pouvait mieux tomber pour le monarque assoiffé de gloire. Après la démonstration de puissance de l'Icejin, lui infliger une défaite incontestable, tandis que le vaisseau filmerait le combat en direct pour la postérité et les milliers de systèmes indécis qui n'avaient embrassé aucun parti clair, porterait son étoile au firmament. Une fois revenu dans son monde, il n'aurait qu'à le vouloir pour balayer le Conseil, ultime vestige de l'ordre ancien et qui comme tel eût dû périr en même temps que feue leur planète natale. Alors il lui serait loisible d'établir un pouvoir absolu... Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il songeait à prendre un consort ; oh bien sûr il avait une ribambelle d'amants au sein de la bureaucratie palatiale — toujours se fier à un bon coup de quelques nuits pour le tenir avisé des événements aux échelons inférieurs — et de nombreuses amitiés particulières au sein des forces armées, à la faveur des campements et des manoeuvres, mais sa prime jeunesse derrière lui, il entrait dans sa maturité, la période la plus propice pour engendrer un héritier qui satisferait à la coutume et assoirait son trône. Son regard s'était porté sur Raaven : bien né, classé Elite, soldat au très haut potentiel et d'une beauté à faire pâlir celle de ses esclaves sexuels Sicyoniens, le jeune homme convenait parfaitement. Davantage même. Leurs fils seraient exceptionnels. Après son retour triomphal, le souverain annoncerait leur union. Le susdit n'en serait pas enchanté au départ, ne fût-ce que parce qu'il devrait quitter le service actif, mais le devoir d'obéissance le rendrait captif et Kigéta saurait lui rendre attractive, voire plus, la décision à laquelle il n'avait eu point de part. Dans la pire éventualité, ce ne serait pas le premier jouvenceau plié par le roi à sa main...

Raaven attendit qu'il se fût retiré pour emprunter le même chemin. Il allait rentrer dans sa cabine, son quart achevé et le message transmis, lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il devait aller voir le 'divertissement' que le monarque lui avait concédé — un simple souhait, mais un ordre implicite. Il se rendit dans les appartements jouxtant la chambre royale, apposa sa paume sur le détecteur et, une fois son identité validée, s'engouffra dans la pièce. Dieu qu'il haïssait faire cela... Un regard à l'adolescent déshabillé plutôt que couvert par une robe d'intérieur en crêpe translucide, lui apprit qu'il était drogué. Sa Majesté ne voulait pas lutter aujourd'hui... Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Le garçon le vit se mettre nu, n'en eut cure. Sa surprise ne parut que lorsque Raaven se coucha près de lui et ferma les yeux.

oooOOOooo

Goku revint à lui dans un gémissement. Sa respiration était sifflante et oppressée. La sensation d'écrasement qui plaquait douloureusement ses membres sur un sol rocailleux chassait l'air de ses poumons alors même qu'il faisait effort afin de l'y inspirer. Tout son corps l'élançait. Il se sentait faible, vidé de l'intérieur ; la conscience de l'univers qui était son lot depuis qu'il avait utilisé la Boule Genki pour la première fois contre Végéta et qui s'était accrue à des niveaux phénoménaux lorsqu'il en avait concentré la pleine puissance afin de terrasser Kid Buu, l'avait brusquement déserté, le laissant seul. Il était étrange, à tout le moins, de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec ses seules pensées personnelles, après des décennies de brouhaha, de voix et de traces énergétiques en arrière-fond.

Soudain, il paniqua ; il venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas et cela le terrifia. Il ne percevait plus son ki. En fait, il n'en possédait plus.

Aussi impossible que cela pouvait paraître, il était réduit à sa seule force physique pour lutter contre la terrible pesanteur qui saturait ce lieu inconnu. Se dresser exigea de lui une ténacité incroyable. A cet instant, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir autant dédaigné de s'entraîner sous gravité maximale à la manière de Végéta. Il avança de quelques pas, vacillant et manquant de chanceler à chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied devant l'autre. Il n'y avait pas que la pesanteur qui l'accablait ; la chaleur était infernale, au point de rendre l'air sec et poisseux, tel de la mélasse. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se sente aussi ivre que quand il avait absorbé ce repas chez le roi Kai

Un instant, s'obligea-t-il à réfléchir. Ses souvenirs n'allaient pas plus loin que ce moment. Il s'était levé ce matin-là, avait traîné de-ci de-là, s'était exercé un moment dans le stade des Kais, puis avait été déjeuner ; comme cela n'avait guère apaisé le malaise qui l'avait étreint dès le saut du lit, il avait décidé de rentrer chez son vieil ami. Goku se rappelait avoir à peine goûté à ces desserts qu'il s'était écroulé comme une masse. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien bu non plus, à l'exception de cette liqueur rafraîchissante à laquelle il s'était abandonné parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas paru forte.

Kami, qu'il était bête. Bakayaro no Kakarotto ! La boisson avait été droguée, et lui n'avait rien vu venir. C'était à s'envoyer de grandes gifles, tellement il avait été naïf... L'on avait profité de sa nature confiante pour se jouer de lui et l'envoyer dans ce lieu où ses pouvoirs s'étaient évanouis. Mais qui ? Ce n'était tout de même pas... Impossible ! Le plus vieux de ses amis non terriens ne l'aurait jamais roulé ainsi... Et pour quelle raison, d'abord ? Cependant, Goku avait bien cru le remarquer, le dieu n'avait pas été vraiment lui-même ces derniers temps ; le changement était très subtil, ou peut-être pas tant que ça et c'était Goku l'imbécile qui n'en avait pas pris la mesure, mais le gros bonhomme rond avait eu beau se dandiner comme à son habitude, rire et applaudir à ses propres blagues de façon outrancière, à l'occasion cela sonnait faux et, certaines fois où le Saiyan avait eu le dos tourné mais, pour une raison ou un autre, n'avait pas détourné son attention du dieu, on eût dit que c'était une autre personne, beaucoup plus froide et presque inamicale. Et d'ailleurs, à quand remontait la dernière fois où Goku avait croisé son regard ? C'était simple : jamais. A aucun moment depuis qu'il le fréquentait, le Kai de l'Ouest n'avait abaissé ses lunettes noires. Etait-ce Goku qui divaguait maintenant ou l'attitude de celui qu'il considérait comme un confident encore plus qu'un mentor était-elle intrigante ? Les paroles de maître Roshi résonnaient sous son crâne : _lorsque tu réfléchis, mon garçon, prends en compte la totalité des faits tels que les verrait un autre dans ta situation, pas tels que tu veux les voir. _Attendu qu'un regard dans les yeux d'un interlocuteur suffisait en général au Saiyan terrestre pour lire à coup sûr dans le cœur et dans les intentions de cette personne, cela faisait sens que le roi se fût refusé à paraître sans ses verres miroirs s'il nourrissait de mauvaises intentions. Et son ki. Il n'en possédait pas, ou si peu que c'en était risible... De même ses techniques de combat : primitives et limitées. Rien à voir avec Shin et Kibito, ou même le Doyen des Kais : sans être des guerriers nés à la manière des Saiyans, ces trois-là avaient quelque droit à se dire puissants, avec leurs connaissances et leur maîtrise des arts mystiques. Même le Kai Suprême, avec sa manière bien à lui de ne jamais laisser apparaître sa force réelle, et Yama, au corps de lutteur capable de porter seul le poste frontière de la vie et de la mort, exhalaient une énergie vitale en rapport avec leur statut dans la hiérarchie de l'Autre Monde. Ce n'était pas concevable pour un Kai d'être à ce point falot — sauf s'il masquait son ki et le maintenait délibérément bas.

Allons donc ! Un dieu, capable de ressentir d'infimes variations dans le ki à l'échelle de l'univers entier, posséder en tout et pour tout quelques milliers d'unités de puissance, une unique technique de combat, et pour le moins rudimentaire, d'assez vagues pouvoirs télépathiques, et deux familiers complètement abrutis ! Et lui, Goku, avait gobé cela sans jamais se poser la moindre question... Il se corrigea en songeant à l'hostilité recuite entretenue par Végéta à l'endroit des Kais dans leur ensemble. Le prince ne leur avait pas pardonné leur attitude de neutralité lors de la destruction de Végétasei ; plus récemment, leurs demies vérités au sujet de la création de Buu l'avaient irrité, et davantage encore le fait qu'ils avaient joué, une fois de plus, les Ponce Pilate dans l'affaire des boules de cristal fissurées. Comme s'il était crédible qu'ils aient pu ignorer le danger qu'il y avait à trop solliciter Shelong... Certes, raisonna Goku, les Kais ne les avaient jamais vraiment aidés, mais du moins l'on pouvait, en y réfléchissant, découvrir quelques motifs louables à leur comportement ; tandis que tout le monde, à commencer par le Saiyan terrestre, avait appris à ne pas chercher plus loin le pourquoi des actions du Kai de l'Ouest que la bouffonnerie du personnage. Quel masque admirable, vraiment !

La colère s'éveilla le long de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Passait encore le fait d'avoir été personnellement manipulé depuis aussi longtemps ; mais le guerrier au cœur tendre ne pardonnait pas au dieu d'avoir engagé la sécurité des habitants de la terre sur la foi de ses recommandations à lui. D'autant que le timing le préoccupait : pourquoi avoir jeté le masque à ce moment précis, et non à un autre, plus tôt ou plus tard ? Le roi Kai n'était pas idiot au point de considérer que Goku ne saurait pas qui l'avait envoyé ici. Il fallait qu'il aie une raison précise, voire impérieuse ; et ce n'était pas de bon augure pour son monde d'adoption, avec lui coincé sans force en cet endroit. Bien sûr, restait Végéta. Le Saiyajin no Ouji avait accompli des progrès phénoménaux ; son niveau 4 valait celui de Goku, et probablement davantage. Nul doute qu'il saurait protéger la Terre. Mais les Kais n'aimaient pas le prince ; le fait était acquis. Seul Yama lui montrait de l'affection ; les autres le méprisaient ou en avaient peur. Ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais que se passerait-il si la grosse baudruche enfarinée qui s'était jouée de Goku avait l'autre Saiyan dans le collimateur ? Seul contre un adversaire assez habile pour tromper tout le monde, ses pairs y compris, pendant aussi longtemps, et considérant l'inconnue de ses capacités réelles, la perspective n'avait rien de réjouissant pour la planète et ceux qui la peuplaient. Goku savait qu'il aurait dû entretenir une opinion plus haute de l'aptitude de ses fils et de Trunks à tenir leur part dans une énième bataille ; et pourtant c'était plus fort que lui, toutes les fois où les choses avaient véritablement tourné mal, cela s'était toujours joué entre le prince, lui et le méchant de l'histoire. Gohan était puissant et expérimenté, mais il manquait de sens du combat, sans parler de son absence de capacité à anticiper sur les ennemis vraiment redoutables ; quant à Gotrunks, le sale mioche tellement insupportable et incontrôlable, compter sur lui équivalait à parier à pile ou face. Au demeurant, aucune bataille qui l'avait vue combattre n'avait, en définitive, était remportée par lui.

Une goutte de sueur, parmi la multitude engendrée sur son front et le long de son cou par l'intensité de sa méditation, le contraignit à cligner des paupières. Plusieurs fois. Ce qui eut pour effet de le renvoyer à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ses pieds avaient continué de marcher. Il demeurait au sein de la purée de pois jaunâtre de l'air quasiment solide sous l'effet de la chaleur, ceci étant une tâche beaucoup plus claire ondulait devant lui, à une distance impossible à évaluer. Il apparaissait en outre que la gravité devait être moins insoutenable dans cette direction. Depuis plusieurs pas ses articulations raidies fonctionnaient avec davantage de souplesse, et la tension de ses muscles ne lui donnait plus l'impression qu'il allait à chaque instant tomber en morceaux. La rage brûlant dans son estomac lui conférait des forces renouvelées pour avancer le long du chemin. Kai le traître n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ; il parviendrait à fuir cet enfer et alors viendrait le moment de demander des comptes.

Le temps étendait son envol comme à plaisir pendant que le Saiyan, les pieds en sang et les genoux flanchant sous lui à chaque enjambée, se rapprochait de sa destination. La température avait nettement diminué, et un nouvel élément s'était mis de la partie — des tourbillons, visibles à l'œil nu dans leur contours noirs et furibonds, qui balayaient en tous sens le désert de pierre à l'atmosphère autrement immobile avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus. Ayant été ballotté et projeté un nombre considérable de fois, Goku tenait encore debout sur ses jambes grâce à l'espoir insensé que mettait sa candeur dans la proximité du but. La mystérieuse flaque de lumière n'était plus guère qu'à un jet de pierre, moins peut-être si cela se trouvait ; le brouillard caniculaire estompait les perceptions pour y substituer les chimères et les fantasmagories nées des vents obscurs lorsqu'ils modifiaient la texture de l'atmosphère.

Il franchit les ultimes mètres sur les genoux d'abord, puis à quatre pattes quand la pesanteur eut fait éclater les tendons de ses jarrets. Qu'importaient ses mains, ses genoux et ses mollets martyrisés, la seule chose qui comptait était d'arriver en pleine clarté. Dût-il ramper comme un invertébré jusqu'à cette dernière... La lumière porteuse d'espérance tomba enfin sur lui mais il ne la vit pas. Il avait défailli après la dernière poussée.

" Mon garçon ? Ohoho, réveille-toi !! J'ai apporté de l'eau ; tu dois la boire, sans quoi tu mourras bientôt. Fais un effort, je t'en conjure... "

Goku avait vaguement conscience qu'on le hélait. Il grommela dans sa barbe qu'il était en train de se noyer, tout en chassant le liquide qui débordait ses lèvres et ses narines. Ne pouvait-on le laisser en paix dans son rêve — car ce n'était que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il se débattait au sein d'une eau croupie et visqueuse se confondant avec les ténèbres, dans l'écho de ses propres mouvements désordonnés pour s'allonger et se laisser flotter. Mais cela n'était pas faisable ; les extrémités de ses bras et de ses jambes touchaient les limites du trou d'eau et dérapaient sur la roche spongieuse, ce qui le forçait à rester dans un plan vertical. Il ne ressentait plus rien en dessous des genoux. Bien qu'il ne fît pas froid, Goku se sentait très lentement glisser de la surface vers le fond et ses profondeurs silencieuses ; il était si fatigué que s'endormir au sein des eaux serait un soulagement... Tant pis, il ne désirait plus lutter contre l'engourdissement de ses membres inférieurs. Ses bras puissants stoppèrent leurs moulinets. Il s'enfonçait à présent dans le manteau liquide escorté par les myriades de bulles qu'il avait suscitées en se débattant jusqu'alors. C'était plaisant de se regarder couler ; mieux, agréable. Ne plus avoir à soutenir le poids de son propre corps et de ce que les autres attendaient de lui... Il ferma les yeux quand il se mit à voir double sous l'effet de la pression contre les chairs de ses globes oculaires. Ainsi, c'était cela, de mourir d'une belle mort. Sa suprême pensée fut pour sa propre bêtise : à quoi bon se faire tuer au combat lorsque s'abandonner au néant était si paisible...

Une gifle magistrale le ramena à la réalité. Des fluides épais et âcres encombraient son arrière-gorge, qu'il ne put expectorer en se relevant brusquement. Une main petite et dodue vint charitablement à son secours en s'abattant contre son dos, à plusieurs reprises, et il cracha sur presque un mètre de distance une masse d'eau noire mêlée de glaires. Un goût abominable faisait se révulser son palais, des tremblements menaçaient de le jeter à terre, et ses yeux accommodaient de manière anarchique, bref il était clair qu'il venait pour de bon de manquer de se noyer.

Le malaise se fut bientôt dissipé, et il tourna son attention vers celui qui lui avait tapé dans le dos. La première vue qu'il eut de la créature n'éveilla rien dans son cerveau éprouvé. Mais une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il avait bien devant lui ce qu'il lui avait semblé voir, son instinct de Saiyan prit le pas sur ses bonnes manières de Terrien et sa gentillesse coutumière. Il sauta sans autre forme de procès au cou de l'être en question.

— " Chikoshoume " hurlait-il en serrant de toutes ses forces.

Le roi Kai ne s'était pas attendu à semblable réaction lorsqu'il était arrivé, à force de patience, à faire absorber un peu de l'eau de sa gourde au jeune homme complètement déshydraté qu'il avait découvert non loin de son campement de fortune. Le garçon avait été très agité sitôt le liquide ingéré. Le dieu en avait déduit que l'endroit avait transformé son geste secourable en matière à cauchemar. Rien que de banal dans cette abominable dimension dont Kai commençait à peine à comprendre les arcanes, malgré la durée de son emprisonnement en son sein... Mais se faire agripper le cou dans un étau d'acier l'avait pris complètement de cours. Il comprit que le Saiyan — car c'en était un, aucun doute — le prenait pour un autre, peut-être encore sous l'effet du mirage, et allait serrer jusqu'à le tuer, aussi concentra-t-il ce qu'il restait en lui de forces magiques et téléporta-t-il son agresseur à bonne distance. L'étranger fit derechef mine de se ruer dans sa direction, pour s'effondrer misérablement au sol ; la faute à ses genoux aux tendons sectionnés et à ses mollets en sang sous les bandages de fortune que le roi avait confectionnés de lambeaux de sa propre robe. Les yeux rageurs du Saiyan demeuraient braqués dans sa direction, et de la salive perlait aux commissaires de ses lèvres tordues en un rictus de contrariété. Kai réalisa que le jeune homme s'efforçait de contacter son ki.

— " Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait ", glapit-il d'une voix mal maîtrisée, " mais si tu veux te faire encore plus mal, tu n'as qu'à continuer à tenter d'élever ton niveau d'énergie... "

Ainsi qu'il l'avait craint, le jeune guerrier ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement. De grosses veines pulsaient de chaque côté de son cou ; son visage et la naissance de sa gorge que laissait apparaître l'échancrure de son tricot bleu marine étaient empourprés par l'élévation de sa pression sanguine. Kai soupira de contrariété ; il n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser quelqu'un jouer à la roulette russe avec son existence, même une tête de mule de Saiyan... Surtout que cet individu possédait quelque chose qui le distinguait de tous les autres, et sur lequel le dieu ne parvenait pas à mettre la main.

Il se fit apparaître à côté de lui, ses mains tendues invoquant le mieux qu'il pouvait faire en matière de bouclier défensif, tandis que ses antennes se tendaient et se détendaient dans un effort suprême pour tenter de lire dans les pensées de son vis-à-vis.

De son côté, Goku était bien en peine de comprendre pour quelle raison la grosse enflure baveuse qui avait comploté contre lui ne l'attaquait toujours pas, malgré un niveau d'énergie beaucoup plus élevé que celui auquel elle l'avait habitué. De fait, très loin de se montrer hostile, le dieu agissait de tout point comme s'il ne le connaissait pas et désirait entrer en contact télépathique. Cette pensée le fit réfléchir ; il suffisait de ne pas s'insurger contre la présence subtile qui avait toqué mentalement contre son esprit plusieurs fois au cours des dernières minutes, et le grand guerrier serait fixé. Ou bien l'autre fondrait sur lui et il n'aurait d'autre choix que de riposter, ou bien il... ferait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, d'inattendu. Il se résolut à tolérer l'intrusion.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Son bouclier mystique oublié, le roi Kai bondit sur ses jambes et remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez dans un geste de stupéfaction. Ses gros yeux sombres sans iris avaient doublé de volume tant son incompréhension était grande ; au fond de ses pupilles Goku distinguait une infinie bonté, de la tristesse, un brin de découragement, ainsi que quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de l'auto dénigrement. A la manière du Saiyan, le dieu s'en voulait de s'être fait envoyer ici.

— " Invraisemblable ! " laissa tomber le roi après s'être très longuement frotté les marques laissées par le pince-nez de ses lunettes sur les arêtes dudit appendice. " Tu connais tout de moi, Son Goku, alors que j'ignorais jusqu'à ton nom il y a cinq minutes... "

— " Mais vous vivez bien sur une planète minuscule, à l'extrémité de la Route du Serpent ? Vos familiers sont bien un gorille idiot et une espèce de cigale volante ? Vous avez bien un goût pour les blagues foireuses et les belles automobiles ? Et, le plus cher à mon cœur, vous vous débrouillez comme un chef en cuisine ! "

— " Tout est juste, sauf le dernier point. Je ne sais absolument rien faire dans ce domaine, et j'ajoute que je m'en moque. Tout le monde n'a pas ton appétit ; surtout lorsqu'on est mort, comme toi, et qu'on n'est pas censé avoir besoin de sustenter, comme moi. "

— " Attendez... Juste avant de m'endormir et de me réveiller ici, Grégory m'a dit que vous aviez engagé un nouveau chef. J'ai goûté son repas et me voilà. Vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous vous fichez de la nourriture... "

— " Si fait ". La bouille ronde du dieu s'était figée. Il savait où le Saiyan voulait en venir, et il l'avait laissé dévider le fil de la situation à son rythme ; mais là, le jeune homme prenait vraiment trop son temps. " Ecoute, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris —

— " Depuis combien de temps exactement êtes-vous ici ? Parce que, si c'est ce que je soupçonne et que vous étiez ici — "

— " Alors il y a quelqu'un dans l'Autre Monde qui s'est fait passer pour moi pendant les dernières décennies... Si je ne me trompe, cela fait trente-quatre ans, deux mois et seize jours que je suis dans ce trou. Par conséquent, tu ne m'as jamais pu me rencontrer. "

L'effroi et la plus vive déception luttaient sur le visage si ouvert de Goku alors que la révélation le pénétrait. Cela expliquait tout : le Kaioh qu'il avait devant lui était la copie conforme de l'autre, pourtant il suffisait de regarder ses yeux pour réaliser à quel sombre personnage auquel le Saiyan terrestre avait eu affaire. Le dieu respirait la compassion au milieu du décor hostile dans lequel il était plongé. Mais en ce cas...

— " Oui, doublement ", fit l'intéressé en esquissant un sourire.

— " Je vous demande pardon ? "

— " Oui à chacune de tes questions : tu peux m'appeler Kaioh-Sama, comme l'autre, et il est très étrange que personne ne se soit avisé de la supercherie. "

— " Ah d'accord... "

— " Les trois autres Kais cardinaux ne sont pas bien malins, cela ne m'étonne donc pas qu'ils n'aient rien deviné. Encore que, puisque tu as participé à un tournoi où ils avaient engagé leurs poulains, l'excuse de l'isolement dans lequel chacun de nous quatre vit par rapport aux autres ne vaut guère. C'est plus étonnant que le Kai Suprême se soit laissé berner ; je sais qu'il a l'air de toujours planer, mais c'est notre chef, il est censé être omniscient. Et ce que je trouve de plus difficile à avaler, c'est que Shin et notre Doyen n'aient pas dévoilé le pot aux roses. La seule explication envisageable serait que mon sosie ait des pouvoirs supérieurs aux leurs ; ce qui est impossible, le Kai Suprême en aurait aussitôt été avisé. Non, rien n'a de sens. Et de même pourquoi me remplacer moi, entre tous ? Je ne suis ni le meilleur ni le plus fort, et la galaxie dont j'ai la charge est la plus tranquille de toutes ; ni les Saiyans ni les Icejins ne comptent au nombre de mes sujets. "

— " Mais la Terre oui. "

Le regard de Goku étincelait. Après avoir beaucoup erré autour de lui, embrassant le cadre révélé par le pilier de lumière tombant du ciel à l'occasion de la trouée qu'une haute cime rocheuse ménageait dans le plafond perpétuellement nuageux, il était revenu se fixer sur le dieu. Ce dernier réalisa ce au juste qui avait attiré son attention chez le guerrier à l'allure juvénile : le mélange de la dureté atavique héritée de ses ancêtres sur Végétasei et de la candeur enfantine que ses compagnons humains avaient su développer en lui, à partir de la petite enfance. Non, Goku n'était pas le baka que ce prince Végéta auquel il avait accordé, une fois pour toute bien des années plus tôt, son amitié et au delà, avait toujours entendu le réduire ; mais une âme rare. Un héros comme l'univers n'en avait pas connu depuis extrêmement longtemps, puissant et fier au delà de tout ce qui était possible de concevoir, et malgré tout honnête et désintéressé au point de se satisfaire de veiller sur le minuscule monde qui l'avait adopté. Et si là résidait le noeud de l'affaire ?

— " J'ai la sensation que tout est dirigé contre ma planète d'adoption. Ou du moins que cela tourne autour d'elle. ", fit-il, mortellement sérieux. Cette attitude ne dura pas au delà de la bouffée d'intelligence qui en était la culmination, et le Saiyan se fendit de son sourire béat. " Dites, Kaioh, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à manger ? Toutes ces émotions m'ont creusé et j'avais déjà faim avant que vous n'ayez essayé de me noyer... "

— " Crétin, je n'essayais pas de te noyer, comme tu dis, mais de te faire avaler un peu d'eau. Tu étais, et tu restes, déshydraté. Suis-moi jusqu'à ma caverne, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour le trou noir qui te tient lieu d'estomac. "

L'air idiot qui se peignait sur son visage grandit, comme Goku passait sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Comment pouvait-il le dire avec tact ?

— " Euh... Kaioh-Sama, j'espère que vous avez de la force dans les bras, parce... ben, il va falloir me porter. J'ai un genou pété, au cas où ça ne se verrait pas, et je ne peux presque plus me servir de l'autre jambe... "

— " Tu sais que je ne dispose pas du pouvoir de guérison. Et tu es trop lourd, même à quatre pattes je ne pourrai jamais soulever ton poids, alors te porter... "

— " Peut-être qu'en roulant sur vous-même... "

Le roi Kai bondit comme un cabri et asséna sur la tête de Goku le maillet de bois qui venait d'apparaître entre ses doigts. Une grosse bosse plus tard, et après que quelques explications eussent été échangées sur les privautés que le Saiyan s'était permises avec l'autre Kai et qui ne vaudraient pas pour le véritable, Goku appuyé sur l'épaule de son compagnon d'infortune se mit en train vers la grotte du dieu.

oooOOOooo

Dende faisait les cent pas sur la terrasse du palais du Paradis. Un message mental de Piccolo lui avait appris que le groupe lancé à la recherche de Baba revenait avec ladite voyante. De leur côté, il ne manquait plus à Trunks et à Goten que la boule de cristal à six étoiles pour que leur mission soit couronnée de succès. Elle ne le serait pas, bien sûr, car les deux compères ne trouveraient jamais la boule complétant le lot ; Dende avait fait en sorte, par manière d'assurance contre tout dérapage similaire à celui qui avait libéré les sept dragons, qu'elle soit perdue pour tout autre que lui. Le cas échéant, il lui serait facile de la faire remonter à la surface et détecter par le radar. L'affaire se présentait plutôt pas mal, alors pourquoi le Haut Namek demeurait-il inquiet ? Sans être anormale considérant la propension des Kais au nombrilisme, la rupture persistante des communications avec l'Autre Monde faisait peser une responsabilité accrue sur les épaules du jeune Gardien ; en cas de trouble, il se retrouverait en première ligne pour prendre les décisions, et savoir qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur la sagesse de Kami par le truchement de Piccolo ne lui était que d'un piètre réconfort. En l'absence de Goku et suite à la désertion de Végéta, la Terre n'alignait plus que des guerriers de second ordre et un seul défenseur très puissant, mais ô combien incontrôlable et presque pire qu'un ennemi, à savoir Gotrunks. S'appuyer sur ceux des Kais qui avaient donné des gages de leur fiabilité, le roi Kai, Shibito et le vieux Doyen, aurait constitué dans la circonstance un bonus conséquent.

Il était inutile de retourner une fois de plus la situation en tous sens. Dende opta pour la méditation. Son œil mental rivé sur ses amis qui cinglaient en direction de la tour de Karin, il prit la position du lotus et entra en lévitation. De cette manière, il accroissait ses talents de Gardien en s'ouvrant à la force spirituelle de chacune des créatures sous sa garde, tout en restaurant sa sérénité et en soufflant un peu. Le jeune Namek savait quel chemin il lui restait à parcourir avant de faire un Kami acceptable ; mais à son âge, passer des jours entiers à veiller à la bonne marche de la planète, debout au bord de la plate-forme du palais, exigeait une tension nerveuse de tous les instants qu'il n'aurait jamais crue à ce point malaisée à soutenir.

Un pli de contrariété parut sur son front. Une onde maléfique, fugace mais intense, avait l'espace d'un battement de cœur ridé la surface étale du continuum psychique de Chikiyu. Aussitôt il avait dirigé le plus clair de ses sens non accaparés par le relâchement de ses muscles vers la perturbation métaphysique. En pure perte. Quoi que ce fût, c'était passé. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le loisir de s'interroger plus avant. L'avion de Bulma était pratiquement en vue ; déjà Piccolo s'avançait vers lui.

Les deux Nameks se saluèrent, un léger signe de tête pour le plus jeune, excusé par son rang, une inclinaison à peine prononcée du buste pour l'aîné.

— " Je n'ai pu rien apprendre ", entama Dende de sa voix un peu nasillarde de post adolescent. " Même pas entrer en communication avec quelqu'un d'entre les Kais. Ceci dit, il y a des chances que nous nous soyons affolés pour rien. La déflagration ne s'est guère propagée au delà des limites de ce système, et Kami sait aussi bien que moi qui y habite et qui y fréquente. "

— " Des pirates de l'espace, des trafiquants, des assassins et des Icejins, le fait est patent ", confirma Piccolo. " J'admets que je ne regretterai pas cette engeance. Mais c'est qui en est responsable qui me tire souci. Je ne puis croire que Végéta a trempé là dedans. Pas au bout de toutes ces années. Et en admettant qu'il ait été provoqué, je me l'imagine avec peine ravageant un coin entier du cosmos pour balayer quelques bêtes nuisibles. De toute manière, à la vitesse moyenne de son vaisseau et à supposer que ce cadran-là était bien sa cible depuis le début, il aurait dû y être dès le mois passé. "

— " Très vrai, ça ne colle pas. Sans compter qu'un bouleversement de cette magnitude n'avait strictement aucune chance d'échapper aux Kais, voire à nous. "

Le silence subit de Piccolo fit penser à Dende que l'appareil transportant la bande devait s'être posé et qu'il convenait d'en rester là. Inutile de chagriner Bulma davantage qu'elle ne l'était. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du Gardien lorsqu'il s'avisa que son aîné ne le regardait pas, encore que ses yeux figés paraissaient focalisés sur lui, mais scrutait un point situé au delà. Il se retourna ; à cette seconde, la même sensation désagréable effleura son esprit. Le grand Namek fixait sans ciller la scène surréaliste offerte par les Z senshis immobilisés en plein milieu de leur débarquement de l'avion de Capsule Corp. Chacun d'eux était figé dans un geste ou un mouvement : Gohan déjà avancé en direction de la rangée d'arbres qui coupait la perspective assez vertigineuse, désignait du doigt le décor du palais à Pan, Yamcha avait son bras qui traînait à la hauteur du bas de la jupe de Bura tandis que la jeune femme, jambe droite dans le vide, jambe gauche fléchie, se préparait à descendre du marchepied, Krilin tendait une main galante à 18 dont le saut à terre s'était interrompu à quelques centimètres des dalles de la terrasse, Puar et Olong étaient partis pour se courir après joyeusement tout autour de l'engin, Tenshihan de dos dans le cockpit avait la tête tournée vers Bulma qui, le buste incliné, était en train de passer du siège du pilote aux places arrières. L'onde maléfique se matérialisa en une aura et heurta cette fois avec une violence extrême l'esprit du Gardien ; elle était si puissante et si présente que la totalité du plan métaphysique en fut saturée.

Dende chancela sous l'assaut. Il réfléchit à toute allure, tout en invoquant autour de lui sa propre aura. Le temps avait stoppé à grande échelle puis s'était recourbé sur lui-même, de telle sorte que, à l'intérieur de la stase ainsi ménagée, les êtres et les choses n'avaient pas le sentiment de revivre en boucle les mêmes derniers instants. La planète entière était vraisemblablement affectée, à en juger par le silence oppressant qui s'était fait en lui, là où, juste auparavant, un vrai capharnaüm de vie et d'activité refluait vers ses méninges omniscientes. C'était particulièrement habile. Impossible d'échapper au temps suspendu, impossible d'y altérer quoi que ce fût, peu de chances de contacter quelqu'un de l'extérieur et un observateur qui eût été posté depuis le monde des Kais n'aurait rien perçu de suspect. Dende se trouvait à la fois isolé du restant de l'univers, confiné sans aucune possibilité d'agir, et contraint de dépenser sa force spirituelle pour lutter contre la présence envahissante qui s'étalait autour du palais.

Qu'aurait fait Kami dans cette situation ? Le Gardien ferma les yeux et laissa son rythme cardiaque adopter un tempo moins saccadé. Il lui était plus facile de laisser glisser les vibrations négatives sur son aura que de les repousser. C'était cela : opposer le calme d'un lac à cette force impétueuse. L'harmonie devait faire pièce au chaos de la présence. Il eut été trop simple si les techniques de respiration enseignées par Piccolo avaient opéré ; du moins lui servirent-elles à calmer son esprit affolé. A défaut d'un lac placide, il se visualisa comme une feuille qui, malgré le vent, s'obstinait à tenir bon à sa branche tout en s'abandonnant aux souffles qui la ployaient et la tordaient.

Cela fonctionnait. La puissance de l'aura adverse avait quintuplé, assombrissant le ciel perpétuellement serein au dessus du palais et bouchant l'horizon d'une brume bleu céruléen qui s'imposait à l'œil rien qu'en évitant de la regarder, mais elle n'influençait pas davantage le jeune dieu que lorsqu'elle s'était déclarée. Planté devant ses amis statufiés, son aura dorée largement étalée autour de lui, ce dernier semblait grandi et beaucoup plus mature que ses vingt années standard (quarante pour le calendrier terrestre).

La fureur du Kai Suprême de l'autre côté de son miroir liquide était difficilement concevable. Comment cette misérable créature verte pouvait-elle le gêner de la sorte ? Ce n'aurait dû être qu'un apprenti Gardien, or il opposait la résistance d'un dieu infiniment chevronné ! Apprendre que ce petit scorpion avait dissimulé une boule du dragon avait déterminé le grand dieu à intervenir sur le champ, au mépris des risques qu'il encourait en déchirant le voile des dimensions pour projeter son aura — sa véritable, pas le simulacre qu'il avait réussi à faire passer pour ce à quoi se bornaient ses pouvoirs — et briser net les velléités de ce gêneur potentiel. Et voilà qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir de prise sur lui ! La contrariété altérait son apparence : il y avait longtemps que les verres de ses lunettes de soleil étaient partis en morceaux ; sa figure normalement bovine se creusait de profondes gerçures sous lesquelles affleuraient les traits de porcelaine de son masque, la masse de ses cheveux blancs, soudain arachnéenne et animée de vie propre, battait serpentine contre ses épaules. Sa taille avait doublé et menaçait de déchirer son uniforme divin parvenu à la limite de sa capacité d'étirement. Il porta devant ses yeux une main que la peau fuyait ; la bague d'or au chaton de rubis qui étincelait sous les plaques squameuses d'épiderme jeta mille feux et emplit aussitôt d'une lueur d'incendie la section du jardin dans laquelle se tenait le Kai. Lorsque la clarté aveuglante se fut dissipée, tout avait disparu. La fontaine, la colonnade, les plates-bandes à la française, le gazon.

A la place grésillait un cercle parfait de cendres chaudes.

Dende ouvrit les yeux. Le continuum psychique était traversé d'intenses remous, comme il n'en avait jamais, au grand jamais, ressentis de tels ; quelque chose de prodigieux se préparait à apparaître par delà les barrières dimensionnelles. Le jeune dieu pria toutes les essences supérieures dont il avait connaissance pour qu'elles l'assistent dans l'épreuve à venir. Il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer plus avant.

Un pilier de ki bleu déchira le verrou brumeux du firmament et explosa en plein milieu du palais, juste en avant des bâtiments eux-mêmes. Le brutal déplacement d'air chassa Dende hors du pré carré dallé de blanc. Son aura s'était dissipée sitôt la présence matérialisée, la seule onde de choc avait suffi à le sonner. Kami, songea-t-il, il ne pouvait pas y avoir un tel pouvoir ; les Kais étaient-ils à ce point aveugles ?

Il se laissa flotter lentement en direction du nouvel arrivant. Le peu de temps que cela lui prit, il le mit à profit pour reprendre ses esprits et galvaniser son courage. Quelque part, il ne pouvait se retenir d'anticiper le combat qui allait s'ensuivre, passer en revue ses options et les stratégies applicables. L'être était infiniment plus fort que lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et même que n'importe quel guerrier à sa connaissance, y compris les Super Saiyans 4 ; non seulement son ki était proprement énorme, mais la manière dont le plan métaphysique hurlait de souffrance et de rage impuissante autour de lui, révélait assez combien ses pouvoirs occultes avaient peu à envier à sa force physique. Il devait être plus rusé et subtil que tout ce qui était imaginable, attendu qu'il avait réussi le tour de force de se dissimuler aux yeux des Kais. Néanmoins, Dende n'était pas complètement défaitiste ; un combat de dieux impliquait des limitations précises, afin de ne pas occasionner trop de dégâts aux mondes physiques alentours ni de perturber de manière durable l'harmonie du grand tout, et le nouveau venu serait presque à coup sûr dans l'impossibilité de mobiliser la plus grande partie de sa puissance. Il était simplement à espérer que le jeune Gardien, qui n'avait jamais combattu de sa vie, serait à la hauteur.

Il s'avança calmement jusqu'à faire face à son adversaire. Le spectacle le surprit ; il s'était attendu à un monstre, et il avait sous les yeux une sorte de caricature. Trois fois plus grand que lui au moins, et large à proportion, l'individu était drapé dans une immense houppelande bleu nuit richement bordée d'hermine qui se prolongeait en traîne, masqué de faïence blanc immaculé et revêtu d'une coiffe bouffante de tulle qui canalisait tant bien que mal deux flots de très longs cheveux gris argenté et qui pointait très haut à la façon d'un chapeau de sorcière. Trois couronnes d'or tarabiscotées s'étageaient le long du cône de sa coiffe. Ses manches à l'immense évasement pendaient dans le prolongement de ses épaules protégées d'épaulières métalliques acérées colorées de la même teinte outremer ; ses mains étaient invisibles. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Dende était ses yeux : noirs, luisants et férocement déterminés, ils ressortaient en un contraste cruel sur la porcelaine crayeuse du loup qui recouvrait son visage.

Il eut un mouvement du bras droit. Fasciné, le Gardien vit le parement d'hermine qui terminait la manche se tendre et une main mécanique en sortir, à l'index et au médius parés chacun d'une bague. L'une était une perle sphérique sans intérêt, mais la seconde pulsait d'une énergie menaçante : de petits diamants baguette disposés en spirale autour d'un gros rubis dessinaient une configuration que Dende avait déjà vue. Ou du moins elle ressemblait étroitement à l'un des emblèmes de la Magie Noire dont les Garlick père et fils avaient été les champions successifs.

La voix qui jaillit de sous le masque était grave et bien timbrée, sans accent net ; la raideur avec laquelle elle accrocha les premiers mots avant de gagner en souplesse lui fit pourtant penser que l'homme couronné ne s'était pas exprimé depuis des siècles.

— " Je dois te féliciter : sur l'échelle des casse-pieds graduée de un à dix, tu atteins soixante-treize. Mais mauvaise idée que tu as eu de garder par-devers toi une boule de cristal. Je la veux, et suis prêt à tout pour la récupérer. Sois raisonnable, et je me contenterai d'effacer mon apparition de ta mémoire ; fais la forte tête, et tes amis ici présents vont en pâtir. Ce sera ensuite le tour de tes chers Terriens. Le choix est tien. "

Dende le regarda avec aplomb et répondit, de sa voix la plus déterminée :

— " Je refuse, vous vous en serviriez à des fins négatives. Comme si ce n'était pas assez des dragons noirs... Je ne serai pas complice d'une nouvelle tragédie... "

Le rire de l'être couronné fit se dresser les rares poils que le Namek portait sur le corps. A la différence de sa voix de baryton, son hilarité était haute, ténue et fragile, telle le crissement de morceaux de neige qu'on aurait serrés dans son poing.

— " Quelle flamme, quel héroïsme... Tout ce que je déteste est là, en raccourci. On va bien voir combien tu temps tu assisteras stoïque à leurs souffrances... "

La main mécanique fit bouffer sa manche du côté du petit groupe massé autour de l'avion. La masse imposante commença à s'ébranler vers eux, ou plutôt, vu la fluidité de sa démarche, glissa sur les dalles dans un froufrou de soieries. Dende s'interposa, mais fut repoussé d'un revers de l'autre manche. L'être masqué se tenait désormais devant l'engin. L'empennage lui arrivait à peine au niveau du torse.

Il se retourna, d'un mouvement rapide et incroyablement aérien ; une partie de sa traîne s'éleva haut dans l'air, puis retomba sur l'appareil, dont elle masqua tout l'avant jusqu'au milieu environ de la cabine. Il la retira presque aussitôt et la fit passer autour de son bras sans main, comme le pan d'une toge. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Dende, l'avion se mit à rouiller et à se ratatiner à toute allure avant de tomber en poussière. A travers la carlingue sectionnée l'on pouvait apercevoir le corps de Bulma penché sur le côté. Moins d'un mètre vers l'avant, et la femme aux cheveux bleus serait elle aussi tombée victime du maléfice. L'individu couronné étendit ses doigts métalliques jusqu'à caresser d'un air goguenard la joue de la scientifique ; les extrémités ressemblaient dorénavant à des serres, avec leurs ongles longs de plusieurs centimètres et leurs jointures noueuses.

— " Ceci n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce que je leur réserve. Dans le cas où cela ne te ferait pas fléchir, je puis faire faner et se flétrir un pays de la même manière, voire un continent. A toi de choisir quel parti a ta préférence. "

Le Gardien étendit ses deux mains, paumes ouverts vers l'avant, pour asséner sa meilleure attaque ; en même temps, il ouvrit grand la bouche et en expulsa une balle de magie. Celle-ci fut sur l'avion avant que les deux jets de ki n'atteignirent leur cible, ou plutôt n'éclatent sans seulement roussir sa houppelande. Car le sombre personnage était apparu devant l'appareil et avait dissipé la charge mystique d'un revers de sa traîne. La bague pourpre libéra dans sa direction un pinceau de lumière que Dende ne put esquiver, et il s'écroula de tout son poids sur le dallage, pratiquement aux pieds de son ennemi.

Cela avait valu la peine de risquer le coup. Puisque la magie avait fait tomber en poussière l'avion, la magie par conséquent pouvait le restaurer, et avec elle tout ce que ce dément viendrait à faire pourrir sur place. Hélas, Dende avait sous-estimé la ruse et la rapidité foudroyante de l'ennemi.

Blessé mais pas encore vaincu, le Namek bondit sur le côté et exécuta un saut périlleux pour échapper aux rayons de la bague qui pulsait avec une virulence plus forte encore que naguère. Il lui restait une carte à jouer : invoquer la Morsure du Soleil. A bout portant, l'autre ne pourrait jamais se protéger les yeux dans les temps. Si son contrôle sur la stase temporelle vacillait ne fût-ce que l'espace d'un instant, Dende en profiterait pour se téléporter aussi loin que possible. Cela signifiait abandonner ses amis, mais la situation exigeait qu'il les sacrifie. Il devait trouver le moyen de ramener Goku sur Terre ; le reste comptait peu dans la présente circonstance.

Vif comme l'oiseau mouche, Dende esquiva tous les rayons écarlates projetés par la bague. Le Kai Suprême sourit involontairement. Il avait beau avoir abaissé le niveau de son attaque au minimum, en éviter les traits n'était pas donné à tout le monde. De toute évidence, le mioche tramait une autre attaque pathétique.

Le jeune dieu s'envola à la verticale, immédiatement suivi par son adversaire. Sa lourde traîne et l'énorme amplitude de sa houppelande handicapaient ce dernier, lequel en avait la parfaite conscience mais était curieux de voir ce que l'autre préparait. Il n'était pas pressé de conclure, il disposait de tout le temps du monde ; une autre stase temporelle ne maintenait-elle pas fermement sous son contrôle l'Autre Monde ?

Brusquement, Dende obliqua et fila droit vers lui. Son aura largement déployée autour de lui accrochait des flammes blanches autour de chaque parcelle de son être. Le grand dieu connaissait cette attaque ; elle n'était pas dangereuse pour lui sous sa forme présente, cependant elle pouvait interrompre, pour un temps très bref, la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, donc annuler les deux boucles temporelles qu'il avait créées. Hors de question qu'il laisse cela se produire. Il accrut sa vitesse et, dépassant Dende, apparut derrière lui. Ses nattes éclatèrent en une multitude de cheveux qui, fouettant l'air animé des tourbillons causés par son hyper vitesse, déferlèrent sur le Namek telles les innombrables lanières d'un knout. La souffrance qui se peignit sur le visage du Gardien réjouit le cœur glacé du Kai. Sauf que le jeune dieu souriait de toutes ses dents. Comment... ?

— " Soleil, éblouis-le " hurla-t-il comme ses mains aux doigts écartés touchaient chacune de ses tempes. Le rayonnement lumineux le plus intense qui était concevable aspira la masse du Kai Suprême. L'espace d'une minute, ce fut une blancheur inouïe.

Dende crut la partie gagnée. Il se dégagea aussi prestement qu'il était en lui de le faire et fronça les sourcils pour visualiser la planète où ses frères avaient élu domicile. Ça y était, il la voyait ! A la limite de son champ de déplacement, mais cela devrait passer. Il fallait que cela passe ! Trop de choses dépendaient de lui.

Il s'apprêtait à se faire disparaître quand une douleur cuisante éclata à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle reflua immédiatement, et avec elle disparut ce qu'il voulait faire et toute sa mémoire des dernières minutes, depuis la fin de son échange avec Piccolo.

Le Kai Suprême retira, satisfait, le doigt métallique qu'il avait fiché dans la nuque du garçon. A aucun moment la diversion ne l'avait détourné de son but ; il avait certes été ébloui, qui ne l'aurait pas été avec une clarté pareille ?, mais il s'était repris très vite et le laps de temps nécessité par son jeune adversaire pour déterminer une fenêtre de transport mystique avait été davantage qu'il ne lui en avait fallu afin de frapper. L'esprit du Namek fonctionnait avec une étonnante sophistication, mais rien d'insurmontable pour quelqu'un de la trempe du dieu souverain. Il dénicha l'information qu'il était venu quérir et effaça les traces mnémoniques de son intervention.

Une passe de la main lui suffit à faire venir la boule de cristal à six étoiles. Il lui accorda un regard, avant de l'envoyer par la pensée non loin de là d'où parvenaient les vibrations du ki de Trunks et Goten. Dende était revenu à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait au moment où le temps s'était courbé.

Il avait déjà restauré l'avion de la Briefs dans son état d'origine, il pouvait donc s'en retourner. Sa silhouette prodigieuse se rabougrit et s'effondra à l'intérieur du corps que tous étaient habitués à lui voir porter. Ses lunettes noires brillèrent fugacement tandis qu'il s'effaçait de la scène.

oooOOOooo

— " Très vrai ", dit Dende, " ça ne colle pas. Sans compter qu'un bouleversement de cette magnitude n'avait strictement aucune chance d'échapper aux Kais, voire à nous. "

— " Goku nous a trop habitués à tout assumer ", poursuivit Piccolo. " Résultat, nous voilà affolés dès qu'un événement sort un peu de l'ordinaire, et nous cherchons tout de suite sur qui rejeter la faute. On va laisser la sorcière opérer, et selon ce qu'elle nous dira, on en restera là. Si tu en es d'accord, bien entendu... "

— Les garçons ", fit une voix stridente et indéniablement féminine, quoique ressemblant à une sirène d'alarme. " J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main ! Les autres se sont débandés, et la vieille bique ne veut pas descendre du coffre ! "

— " Bulma, je t'avais pourtant dit que tu ne gagnerais rien à la ficeler comme un saucisson et à la fourrer parmi les bagages. "

— " Et je me débrouillais comment, gros malin, pour la faire monter à bord, quand elle ruait et griffait comme un animal ? L'argent n'a pas fonctionné, alors c'était le bazooka et les cordes, ou faire chou blanc ! Oh, et puis zut, Yamcha ! Puisque tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que dire des bêtises, ne reste pas planté là, viens m'aider ! Elle est minuscule, mais elle pèse son poids, la Baba !! "

oooOOOooo

Végéta laissa tomber la pile de vaisseaux qu'il portait à bout de bras. Plus tôt dans la journée, une fois le repas pris et le prince lavé et recoiffé selon son style usuel, Rikke et lui s'étaient consacrés à l'apprentissage du jeune homme. Le garçon avait un urgent besoin de maîtriser son ki ; se découvrir une force surhumaine était éprouvant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais combattu, et maints dégâts plus ou moins sérieux dans la maison portaient témoignage de sa maladresse. Le Saiyajin no Ouji avait connu disciple plus doué ; mais la bonne volonté de l'étranger aux cheveux redevenus bleu tendre l'avait retenu de par trop manifester sa mauvaise humeur. En fin de compte, il lui avait enseigné, vaille que vaille, ce qu'il devait savoir, et les leçons avaient porté leurs fruits quand son élève avait été en mesure de planer par ses propres moyens. Ce n'était évidemment ni un guerrier, ni même un soldat, loin de là, et à le supposer pris au sein d'un combat, il n'aurait pu se défendre ; cependant il savait dorénavant accroître et abaisser son ki à volonté en fonction de l'usage qu'il entendait faire de son corps, le canaliser en faibles faisceaux, et atteindre en vitesse de pointe une moyenne somme toute correcte pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas davantage de quatre ou cinq heures d'entraînement à son actif. Rikke pour sa part aurait préféré en apprendre davantage sur les façons de se comporter face à un adversaire. Autant contrôler sa force l'avait trouvé peu coopératif au delà de l'imitation des exercices montrés par Végéta et de l'adhésion purement verbale aux conseils dispensés par celui-ci, autant son intérêt pour le contenu proprement martial de la leçon du Saiyan avait été vif. Clairement l'ancien esclave sexuel avait une revanche à prendre sur son existence, et sur les ordures qui avaient exploité sa faiblesse physique... Végéta ne se sentait pas le cœur de doucher ce bel enthousiasme en rappelant que, quoi que ferait le garçon pour s'aguerrir, les chances qu'il reste toujours très en dessous d'un Icejin standard ou d'un pirate de l'espace lambda étaient contre lui. Il l'aida donc du mieux que le permettaient la circonstance et le manque de temps. Il se devait en effet de conserver l'œil rivé à sa montre — façon de parler, car il n'en portait pas. Lorsqu'il estima que la séance était terminée, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et vola à bride abattue jusqu'à leur immeuble. Une douche plus tard pour chacun d'eux, ils repartaient en direction du spatio-port.

La dégradation climatique s'était quelque peu atténuée : le froid était supportable bien qu'un rien trop piquant pour leurs habits légers, aussi Végéta étendit-il son ki autour d'eux afin d'enrayer la déperdition de chaleur. Bientôt il se mit à tomber des hallebardes. Le ciel noir et entièrement obstrué par un plafond nuageux des plus sinistres, permettait à peine de s'orienter. Ils arrivèrent à bon port plus vite que ne l'aurait désiré chacun d'eux : Rikke se trouvait délicieusement bien lové contre la poitrine puissante du Saiyan, avec leurs deux entrejambes séparées seulement par le tissu de leur pantalon respectif, et le cocon du ki princier qui maintenait une douceur sensuelle ; quant à Végéta, la proximité du garçon ravivait en lui des sensations de confort et d'intimité paisible oubliées depuis longtemps. Il s'était mis le rouge aux joues, quand il avait agrippé le jeune homme un peu sèchement et qu'il avait senti un paquet bien garni presser contre le sien, mais la sensation d'étrangeté et d'inconfort avait eu amplement loisir de céder la place, durant le voyage, à une sorte d'euphorie très agréable. Parvenus aux portes de l'immense hangar, ils s'étaient décrochés l'un de l'autre à regret, et Végéta avait accompagné Rikke dans sa tournée des nombreux appareils rangés dans le bâtiment.

Par une bonne fortune insigne, deux unités sicyoniennes repeintes aux couleurs des Icejins se trouvaient là : un imposant transporteur de troupes, qu'une batterie de câbles reliait à une unité de diagnostic de pannes, et un fin patrouilleur biplace. L'équipement de bord de ce dernier, entre les mains expertes de Rikke, leur fournit en un bref délai une analyse des bouleversements que la planète était en train de connaître. Le diagnostic final n'était pas réjouissant ; ils disposaient de quatre-vingt seize heures au minimum, et d'une semaine au maximum, avant que toute l'atmosphère n'ait achevé sa raréfaction ; passé ce délai, les rayonnements stellaires cuiraient la surface à froid, abandonnant Lagash à l'état d'un fruit qui eut été exposé au zéro absolu. D'ici là, à la vitesse avec laquelle la planète filait dans l'espace sur un plan axial affaissé de trente degrés, les températures baisseraient régulièrement par tranches de trente heures correspondant à une révolution du monde sur son axe. C'était grand dommage que le patrouilleur n'était pas dessiné pour les sauts en hyper espace. Le gros vaisseau n'était que partiellement réparé ; Rikke en étudia avec soin les schémas techniques fournis par l'utilitaire de détection des pannes, et annonça qu'il se sentait capable de le retaper, mais qu'il lui faudrait y passer tout son temps. Qu'à cela ne tienne, avait rétorqué le Saiyan ; il n'avait qu'à lui dire quels appareils emporter afin de servir de banques d'organes, lui-même se faisait fort d'acheminer le transporteur et lesdits engins jusqu'à leur chez eux.

C'est cette pile de carcasses que Végéta terminait présentement de véhiculer. Le spatio-port était trop éloigné pour qu'il fût commode d'y faire des allers et venues, et le garage spatial attenant à l'ancienne maison du gouverneur renfermait un équipement très complet, c'était Rikke lui-même qui l'avait dit. Cela permettrait à son compagnon de faire tout sur place : travailler au vaisseau, vivre et se reposer. Au demeurant, la dégradation de l'atmosphère multiplierait bientôt les incidents climatiques, et ils devraient sortir le moins possible. Végéta se reçut au sol, devant les portes automatiques du garage, et tambourina sur le hublot jusque à ce que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il était là. L'ouverture lui fut donnée. Les battants s'écartèrent et le prince y enfourna son fardeau avant d'entrer lui aussi. La vaste salle semi-circulaire avait été arrangée de façon à accueillir le transporteur ; Rikke demanda à Végéta d'amarrer les autres appareils aux palans muraux prévus à cette fin. Une fois la tâche bouclée, il lui dit de le laisser faire et d'aller se reposer. Une grimace étira les traits du Saiyajin no Ouji. Avait-il bien entendu ? Se reposer, comme si convoyer ces tas de ferraille avait été fatiguant ! Il tenta d'argumenter, disant qu'il voulait regarder, et aider, mais le garçon était aussi déterminé qu'un certain génie féminin au sale caractère pour ce qui touchait à la technique, et il passa dans l'immeuble contigu.

Le grand espace vide jouxtant la chaufferie — une sorte de dépôt, supputa-t-il — se prêtait à devenir une salle d'exercice. Le prince décida d'y faire ses assouplissements.

Un long moment fila. Végéta avait passé en revue tous ses katas et accompli les exercices qui ne mettaient pas en danger le bâtiment. Il recommençait à s'ennuyer. Ses muscles chauds n'avaient plus besoin qu'il les travaille, et hormis prendre une nouvelle douche, il n'avait rien de spécial à faire. Une fois propre, il dut attendre que ses vêtements passés au lavage sortent de la repasseuse sécheuse automatique. Les armoires regorgeaient de peignoirs et de serviettes propres ; il y trouva son bonheur sous la forme d'une épaisse robe de chambre noire molletonnée pile à sa taille. Il retourna à la buanderie ; l'indicateur de l'appareil spécifiait qu'il aurait encore à patienter une demi-heure. Il mit ce délai à profit afin de préparer le dîner. Les journées sur Lagash étaient fort longues, en raison du peu de durée des nuits, et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup mangé plus tôt dans l'après-midi, préoccupés à des degrés divers par la tournure des choses et l'un et l'autre accablés par certaines réminiscences de leur passé qu'ils eussent préféré ne pas s'être manifestées à ce moment précis. En réalité, rectifia mentalement le Saiyan, ce repas avait été sinistre. Pas quatre paroles avaient été échangées de part et d'autre ; chacun était comme paralysé à l'idée de briser le silence et de prendre l'initiative de la conversation. Végéta choisit donc de cuisiner une nourriture plus excitante ; il présumait que le garçon devait aimer les plats épicés, pour sa part il ne connaissait rien de meilleur et qui le mît dans un état d'esprit plus propre à ce que Trunks, railleur, appelait l'ingénierie sociale.

Kami seul savait à quel point ils en avaient besoin, s'ils devaient rester coincés l'un avec l'autre durant la prochaine navigation spatiale.

Rikke épongea la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front et contempla, pas mécontent de lui-même, les propulseurs photoniques. Cela lui avait pris un temps considérable, mais il était venu à bout de la maudite valve d'admission des gaz qui refusait de fonctionner sans à coups. L'engin n'était certes toujours pas en état de voler, mais la partie probablement la plus délicate était réparée. Son estomac choisit cet instant pour se faire entendre. Il n'avait pas volé un moment de répit. Quoique... son visage s'assombrit à la perspective de partager un autre repas ponctué de regards qui s'évitaient et de visages embarrassés.

Des arômes appétissants de viande et d'épices le cueillirent net lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall. Il allongea le pas et déboula dans la cuisine. La table était dressée pour deux, sobrement et sans recherche, mais avec une minutie touchante. Le Saiyan apparut derrière lui, en robe d'intérieur largement ouverte sur sa poitrine. Il lui fit signe de passer à table, et déposa plusieurs marmites brûlantes sur les protège plats. Rikke s'excusa en alléguant l'état de saleté de ses mains et de son visage — il avait pensé à se revêtir d'une blouse de mécanicien, qu'il avait abandonnée sur son établi, mais il ne pouvait décemment s'asseoir à table barbouillé de graisses et de sueur collée. Il revint bien vite, propre et peigné ; son hôte en avait profité pour repasser sa tenue, servir une portion monumentale au fond de leurs assiettes et disposer au milieu de la petite table en formica deux soupières d'argent. L'une à moitié pleine d'une eau distillée, l'autre remplie à ras bords de fruits. Les gens de Sicyon passaient pour ne pas bien tolérer l'alcool ; en conséquence de quoi, tandis qu'il avait disposé deux flasques pansues de vin d'importation à côté de son verre, le Saiyan avait avancé auprès de celui de Rikke une carafe de ce qui devait être du jus de fruits ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau minérale.

Le repas fut long et enjoué, l'un demandant des nouvelles des réparations, l'autre voulant entendre par le menu le déroulement de l'entraînement. D'abord un rien forcée de part et d'autre, la conversation s'était assez vite détendue. Famille, origines, genre de vie passèrent en revue. Le Sicyonien était intarissable sur sa planète mère et sur l'existence qu'il y avait menée jusqu'à ce que le roi Cold ne décide de la razzier. Il avait grandi entre six frères et trois soeurs, le dernier des garçons d'une famille de la classe moyenne. Les plus âgés de ses frères servaient avec leur mère au temple de la Grande Mère des Dieux, Cybèle ; Rikke lui était voué à la carrière de scribe. Ainsi l'avaient décidé les runes, lors de sa naissance. La famille vivait dans la piété et le respect, dans le souvenir aussi de son chef défunt, Malakin, tué au moment du grand soulèvement contre la tutelle des Pirates de l'espace. L'on racontait qu'il était parvenu, aux commandes de sa navette, à éperonner le vaisseau de Cold lui-même, et que son courage n'avait pas faibli au moment où il subissait son destin des mains du despote. Conçu peu avant cette mission tragique, Rikke avait en conséquence grandi au milieu de l'estime de ses compatriotes. Il se pensait plus artiste que préposé aux écritures, mais ce nonobstant il avait été parfaitement heureux. Son peuple avait été maintes fois en butte aux assaut des esclavagistes, mais les coupes claires dans la population opérées par les rafles finissaient tant bien que mal par être compensées, et au delà, par la fécondité élevée des femelles — celles-ci, plutôt communes, n'attiraient guère la convoitise —, de telle sorte que la civilisation se maintenait dans des conditions somme toute enviables. Le grand nombre et la beauté des jeunes adolescents étaient cependant parvenus jusqu'aux oreilles du monarque Icejin ; il y avait vu une source phénoménale de profits. Et un beau jour Sicyon se réveilla sous un ciel grouillant de vaisseaux reptiles. Quelques heures leur avaient suffi à capturer la totalité des classes d'âge jeunes ; les femmes et les individus âgés furent passés par les armes, et la planète pulvérisée par le cruel souverain. De son côté, Végéta avait été prolixe, du moins pour qui le connaissait, à propos de sa famille, son fils surtout. Lui arracher des confidences sur ses exploits avait été plus délicat, mais enfin le jeune homme était arrivé à faire fendre son armure au prince à ce sujet-là aussi. Les heures avaient passé ; Rikke savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû s'être mis au lit ou au travail depuis longtemps. Ni l'une ni l'autre idée ne l'enchantait. Il fit de cette manière en sorte que la conversation reparte de plus belle.

Ils enchaînèrent ensuite sur des questions plus personnelles. Végéta était réticent à se livrer, éludant les demandes trop intimes ou fournissant des réponses sibyllines. Les yeux cristallins de Rikke avaient une manière particulière de quémander des marques de confiance, si persuasive qu'il finit, malgré lui, par évoquer son passé. Le Sycionien s'était rembruni en apprenant que son voisin de table était l'héritier du trône de Végétasei, mais sa compassion n'était pas feinte quand il sut les circonstances exactes de l'anéantissement des Saiyans. Un air déçu était monté à son visage après que Végéta l'eut entretenu de sa famille sur Terre. Beaucoup trop absorbé par ses émotions dont le flot menaçait de lui faire abandonner toute dignité pour se plaindre à la manière d'une baka Ningen prise de vin, le Saiyajin no Ouji manqua l'expression de Rikke lorsqu'il lui parla, en quelques mots tranchés, de Bulma et du désastre de leur union.

— " Et toi ", fit-il enfin. " As-tu quelqu'un qui t'attend quelque part ? Tu as laissé entendre que tu n'étais pas passé qu'entre les pattes de maîtres abusifs... "

— " Bof, j'ai fait l'amour avec tellement de races et d'individus différents que je n'ai plus la moindre illusion. Il y a bien eu un métamorphe de la planète Kalann, que j'ai cru différent des autres. Je ne sais si tu vois de qui je veux parler, ils sont grands, beaux de corps et de visage, avec de longs cheveux dans des camaïeux de bleu et de vert... "

Végéta voyait parfaitement : la race de Zarbon. Comme il devinait comment cela s'était terminé. Ces créatures étaient tellement prévisibles, à l'instar du mignon favori de Frieza. C'était presque à regretter qu'il ne l'ait pas fait souffrir avant de l'expédier de vie à trépas. L'ordure ne s'était pas privée pour abuser du prince...

— " Mais sa douceur et sa gentillesse n'étaient qu'une façade, n'est-ce pas ? " lança-t-il.

— " Malheureusement oui. Son cœur était à l'image de son véritable visage : laid et putride. Lorsqu'il a eu tiré de moi ce qu'il a voulu, il m'a assommé et je me suis retrouvé sur une nef galate. Ceux-là sont les pires après les Icejins, ils sodomiseraient une mouche s'ils la trouvaient à leur goût... "

— " J'ai bien connu, si l'on peut dire, un Galate. Jeyce. Il appartenait aux forces spéciales de Frieza. Plutôt joli à regarder, avec sa peau orange vif et ses cheveux blancs, mais pervers au dernier degré. Si cette ordure d'Icejin ne s'en était pas mêlé, il m'aurait pris tout de suite après mon arrivée sur le vaisseau. Petit garçon ou pas. En comparaison, le vieux pervers qui a formé Kakarott sur Terre est un enfant de cœur... "

— " Tu as déjà évoqué ce nom plusieurs fois. " La moue songeuse de Rikke était adorable ; la curiosité le disputait en lui au désir de faire montre de tact. Finalement, il surmonta son hésitation et formula la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, devant la réticence évidente de l'autre à parler du personnage. " A part que c'est un Saiyan et qu'il a été très longtemps le plus fort de vous deux, tu n'en as pas dit grand chose... "

— " Kakarott... " Le regard de Végéta s'était fait lointain, son expression absente. " Le nom auquel il tient est Goku ; je ne le supporte pas, car il est la preuve du conditionnement que les Ningen lui ont fait subir après la malheureuse chute sur la tête qui a effacé sa mémoire. Un simple troisième classe, autant dire sans grade, rien du tout, que le destin a conspiré à envoyer dans l'environnement qui, loin de brider l'épanouissement de son potentiel, l'a démultiplié. Avec le résultat que l'on sait... J'ai amplement le droit d'être amer... Le baka m'a toujours devancé. Premier à être devenu Super, à avoir tué Frieza et enfoncé chaque palier de puissance. Toujours le premier sur la brèche pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, jamais lassé d'être le héros de service auquel tout le monde s'en remet face à l'adversité. Et les autres, ses amis, qui embrassent presque le sol sous ses pieds ! Cela ne serait rien, je me suis résigné à la longue, s'il avait agi comme le Saiyan qu'il est par la naissance... Mais voilà ! non content d'être le prototype de l'imbécile heureux, il faut qu'il en rajoute, qu'il en fasse des tonnes dans le registre du grand dadais amical. Et qui est le centre d'intérêt principal de sa vie, après ses chers fils ? Moi ! C'est d'un crispant de le voir rechercher ma compagnie. Avec ça, impossible de le faire sortir de ses gonds, de quelques méchancetés que je l'abreuve... Et tu veux savoir le pire ? A tout moment, je me prenais à aimer le voir traîner avec moi, plaisanter avec moi, rire avec moi. Maintenant qu'il est parti pour de bon, ça me manque, je ne trouve de goût à plus rien. Je me répugne moi-même ; mais je n'y peux rien. Le clash avec mon fils n'a été que le déclic... "

Le ton de sa voix s'était progressivement animé, jusqu'à une chaleur d'expression qui atténuait la rugosité de ses propos. Rikke reprit la parole avec circonspection :

— " Visiblement tu as des sentiments très forts envers ce Kakarott... Ne le prends pas mal, mais à la lumière de ce que tu viens de dire, cela m'étonne un peu que tu aies choisi une compagne humaine au lieu de le courtiser lui. Votre race a la réputation de mépriser à la fois les unions mixtes et les couples hétérosexuels... "

— " Je serai honnête : Bulma et moi, cela s'est fait par calcul, peut-être aussi lâcheté de ma part. J'étais seul et j'habitais chez elle, son père fabriquait les outils de mon entraînement ; il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer sa beauté et les avantages matériels. J'étais obnubilé à l'époque par mon désir de revanche sur Kakarott ; de surcroît, le climat était très particulier. Nous avions été prévenus que nous serions tous exécutés par des machines de guerre dans un proche avenir. Je me suis retrouvé dans son lit sans crier gare, du jour au lendemain ; après quoi elle est tombée enceinte, les cyborgs sont arrivés, et Kakarott a eu sa maladie de cœur. Par la suite, je me suis installé dans le confort de cette union ; mon fils, Trunks, ne méritait pas que je reprenne ma liberté, et après m'être abandonné à Babidi en échange d'un surcroît de puissance, et même en ayant été l'artisan de la victoire sur Buu, j'avais trop à me faire pardonner. Je suis resté. "

— " Tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu... "

— " Es-tu sourd ? Je n'éprouve rien de particulier envers Kakarott ! Et quand bien même ! mon honneur m'interdirait de m'abaisser à seulement considérer une chose pareille. Il est trop au dessous de moi, ce serait une indignité ! "

— " Cela signifie-t-il que j'ai mes chances ? "

Le casque myosotis des cheveux de Rikke venait de virer au rose ; le rubis de ses yeux pétrifia Végéta sur place, et il assista impuissant à la scène qui suivit. Le garçon repoussa sa chaise, fit le tour de la table, vint se placer devant lui et d'un bond fut sur les genoux du prince. Son visage incliné vers celui du Saiyan égalait en émoi la teinte de ses mèches. La respiration sifflante qu'il s'efforçait en vain de calmer taquinait les narines du grand guerrier de ses effluves boisés mêlés de transpiration légère et du cinnamome qui était le parfum naturel de sa chevelure. Son nez aquilin effleura celui de Végéta, puis piqua résolument : le Sicyonien et le Saiyan avaient leurs bouches plaquées l'une à l'autre en un baiser passionné. Le contact fut bref, rompu de l'initiative du jeune homme. Rikke n'avait pas voulu se montrer trop passionné, la peur de déclencher une réaction violente chez le Saiyan l'avait retenu de mettre trop de désir dans l'imposition de ses lèvres. Il se redressa, toujours assis sur les cuisses puissantes du prince, et interrogea du regard les yeux de ce dernier. Il les trouva vitreux, presque hagards, et voilés par une tension qui lui fit aussitôt regretter sa hardiesse. Le message était évident. Il fit passer le poids de son corps sur celui de ses bras qui se tenait à une des cannelures du dossier de la chaise et esquissa le geste de se lever. Il en fut empêché par l'imposition douce mais ferme d'une main sur le méplat de sa hanche gauche. Le regard du Saiyajin no Ouji cherchait le sien. Il le trouva, velours écarlate contre jais miroitant.

— " Je... je suis... vraiment flatté que tu me... voies comme ça ", parvint à articuler Végéta en déglutissant la boule d'émotion qui contractait sa gorge. Des papillons folâtraient au creux de son estomac, il avait soudain très chaud tout en étant transi des extrémités. Son autre main s'éleva, tremblante, pour caresser le menton de Rikke, mais c'est sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle atterrit, en une caresse fragile ; la manière dont le jeune homme retenait sa respiration attestait assez de son appréhension face à la réaction du Saiyan. " C'est si inattendu, si soudain... Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je... Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que tu me plais énormément. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, si ça ne te fait pas envie. "

Le soulagement éclaira la voix du Sicyonien. Il captura entre ses doigts fuselés la main qui faisait retraite de sa bouche et y déposa un chaste baiser. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et mordilla l'index avec une infinie délicatesse. La pression de ces dents de nacre contre la peau tannée de son doigt envoya une décharge électrique le long des nerfs de Végéta, et avec elle une pluralité de sensations grisantes. Le sourire qui fleurit sur les traits du prince était extatique. Un véritable sourire, comme il n'en avait gratifié personne depuis ce qui lui parut une éternité. Ceux qu'il avait donnés à Bulma au début de leur histoire n'avaient pas été bien sincères, ni ressentis ; et les trop rares que Trunks avait reçus, pour être sortis de son cœur, ressortaient davantage à la fierté paternelle.

Il colla sa bouche à celle du garçon en un baiser cette fois vorace, à la limite de la brutalité. La gentillesse de ses mains autour des épaules de Rikke ne laissait néanmoins aucun doute sur la tendresse du geste. Les doigts du jeune homme caressaient doucement les pectoraux du prince à travers l'étoffe émeraude du tricot. Pour agréable qu'était contre ses phalanges la fermeté de ces muscles, il y avait une autre partie de l'anatomie du grand guerrier que son jeune émule brûlait d'explorer : sa chevelure. La toison de Végéta défiait si curieusement la gravité, ses mèches qui rebiquaient vers le haut comme une flamme lui donnaient un air tellement nobiliaire, que c'était torture de ne pouvoir en capturer une poignée pour la laisser filer de sa main et en éprouver la texture.

Lorsque le baiser s'essouffla, les laissant pantelants, il résolut de tenter sa chance. Il riva son regard dans celui du Saiyan et, tandis qu'il guidait la main sur son cœur la main maladroite de celui-ci, il empoigna aussi gentiment que possible une des courtes mèches qui ombrageaient le front de Végéta et esquissa le geste de la peigner. Les yeux du prince se fermèrent. Rikke se dit qu'il avait commis un impair, retira vite les doigts offensants.

— " Ne t'arrête pas ", lui demanda l'autre d'une voix assombrie par le plaisir qu'il tirait du contact si aérien et chaud sur son cuir chevelu. " Dans notre culture, faire la toilette de quelqu'un et s'occuper de sa coiffure sont des signes d'intimité et de confiance ; surtout la manipulation des cheveux. N'oublie pas que, à la base, nous sommes des singes. "

Rikke n'avait pas besoin de se le faire répéter deux fois. La texture des cheveux du prince était proprement incroyable, il ne se lassait pas de les parcourir sur toute leur longueur et de les faire couler entre ses doigts : la raideur de ces mèches laissait présumer force épaisseur et tenue rêche, or ils étaient tout le contraire — soyeux, légers mais denses et d'une qualité qu'auraient peinés à égaler les plus fins linéaments des brocarts de Perse. Le massage du scalp provoqua un ronron bas et mélodieux dans l'arrière-gorge du Saiyan. Le son était d'une musicalité sensuelle, rauque mais modulé, qui l'élevait au dessus de la simple réaction physiologique à un stimulus extérieur qu'il était, pour acquérir le statut de prélude érotique et électrisant.

De son côté, les caresses de la main du prince étaient gênées par l'épaisseur du col officier de la chemise ainsi que la quantité de passementeries agrémentant la naissance des épaules. Végéta défit les trois premiers boutons sans se préoccuper de la fermeture plus complexe du col et insinua le bout de ses doigts dans l'espace libre. Le sillon interpectoral arborait un dénivelé provocant le long des rondeurs de chair polie. Les mamelons larges sans être disproportionnés étaient déjà raidis et se dressaient fièrement à travers la soie. Il était étonnant que le jeune homme fût si musclé, et sculpté, pour quelqu'un d'étranger à l'exercice physique. Le simple souci de son apparence, pour le plaisir de ses possesseurs, expliquait sans les justifier totalement les contours si définis du torse qu'il pouvait sentir à travers la barrière de la chemise. A moins que cela ne tînt à la physiologie des Sycioniens. Il y avait bien une raison à la vogue des esclaves sexuels de cette race, et ce devait être que la perfection de leur corps répondait de tous points à la finesse de leurs traits. Rikke se pressa plus avant contre lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague et le visage manifestant une myriade de sensations agréables, et Végéta sentit, pressée contre son flanc, une érection impressionnante. Ses doutes furent confirmés. Le garçon avait beau avoir l'esprit vif et l'intelligence acérée, il était avant tout, de par son atavisme, une pile sexuelle.

L'intéressé finit par noter l'immobilité des doigts du prince contre sa poitrine. Avec un temps de retard il réalisa surtout que le Saiyan s'efforçait, avec moult ménagements, de décoller leurs deux corps. La rougeur touchante avait laissé place sur son visage à une pâleur subite perlée de sueur. Qu'avait-il fait de travers, s'interrogea Rikke avec angoisse ? Tout se déroulait jusqu'alors comme dans un rêve... en étant optimiste, les préludes d'une relation transcendant l'attirance charnelle, à tout le moins un rapprochement qui ferait du bien au cœur meurtri de chacun des futurs partenaires et serait sans nul doute mémorable. Il eut sa réponse quand l'engorgement de son entrejambe se fit sentir. Il s'en voulut pour son manque de contrôle. Le prince avait vécu de traumatisantes épreuves sexuelles à un âge très tendre, et lui trouvait moyen de rouvrir ces cicatrices en bandant comme un âne ! Son cerveau passa en revue dans un éclair de mécontentement les moyens à sa disposition pour rattraper l'impair. Et n'en trouva aucun de bon.

Le vif déplaisir que Rikke n'avait pas songé à masquer assez vite attrista Végéta. L'idée de gâcher quoi que ce fût que les yeux et l'attitude du garçon promettaient pour l'avenir lui apparut intolérable ; il avait trop repoussé, durant sa vie, les êtres qui avaient pris un intérêt en lui, et au nom de quoi ? De son rang ? Il était le prince d'un unique autre sujet, au demeurant infiniment meilleur que lui. De son honneur ? Il s'était accommodé, étant jeune, des étreintes que tous les officiers de Frieza assez forts pour le contraindre lui avaient imposé, en anticipant amèrement sur le jour où il serait le plus puissant et le leur revaudrait au centuple. De son devoir envers Végétasei ? Depuis la minute où il avait mis au monde l'enfant de Frieza et brisé, par pure pitié, les tendres os du cou de l'hybride afin que son géniteur ne mette jamais ses griffes sur lui — le vaisseau, à cet époque, résonnait des cris des bâtards du reptile mis par lui à la torture —, il ne s'était guère écoulé de jour où le prince n'avait pas maudit sa naissance, son père et l'ensemble des Saiyans à la survie desquels il devait d'avoir été sacrifié. La fin de non recevoir constante opposée par lui aux manques d'amis de Kakarott trouvait son origine dans ce passé cauchemardesque : le Saiyan terrestre n'était passé par rien de tout cela, au contraire sa jeunesse avait été peu ou prou heure — comment diantre aurait-il pu comprendre le prince ? Mais ce garçon, il avait connu des misères comparables, voire pires, n'en avait jamais été brisé, et demeurait pur, pas souillé de noirceur et d'envie comme le prince. Et Végéta allait souffrir qu'il s'en aille ou se résigne, rebuté par l'avers du masque de froideur qui était la seule défense du prince contre ce qu'il savait être ses plus grandes faiblesses : la phobie du contact érotique non maîtrisé, la hantise du désir d'autrui ? Parbleu, non !

Son masque fermement en place sur ses traits empêchait Rikke de ressentir les pensées qui agitaient le grand guerrier. Aussi fut-ce avec une stupéfaction non dissimulée que l'ancien esclave vit le prince l'attirer à lui et guider sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Les doigts de Végéta s'étaient entremêlés aux siens en un geste terriblement touchant chez cet individu de glace. Et pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le Saiyan Rikke lut clairement dans l'obsidienne de ses yeux.

— " Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça ", murmura le prince. " Très bientôt, j'espère. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux te donner ce que tu désires. "

Les pupilles rubis du jeune homme s'illuminèrent de joie. Le ravissement tangible de Végéta remplissait son cœur d'une émotion telle qu'il craignit, le temps d'une pensée, que la tachycardie allait l'emporter sur le champ. Il se reprit et fit d'une toute petite voix :

— " Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas ce que je voulais ? "

oooOOOooo

Goku parcourut du regard la modeste caverne. Encaissée, minuscule et si basse de plafond qu'il ne comptait plus les bosses sur le sommet de son crâne, consécutives aux moments où il avait oublié pourquoi il était à demi courbé et s'était redressé inopinément, le Saiyan terrestre attendait que le véritable roi Kai revienne avec les herbes médicinales qu'il lui avait promises. Les plaies de ses membres inférieures ne lui faisaient presque plus mal, ce qui avait inquiété vivement le dieu, et il était parti chercher de quoi les traiter à temps pour éviter leur pourrissement. Goku avait bien tenté d'expliquer que des coupures vieilles de quelques heures à peine, hormis de s'infecter en surface, ne risquaient pas de le terrasser, mais le gros bonhomme avait insisté. Le guerrier n'avait pas tout compris des explications fournies par celui-ci, simplement que, dans l'Enfer des Vents, comme le dieu avait nommé l'endroit, le moindre bobo se corrompait à une allure disproportionnée. Si Goku n'était pas soigné, il s'affaiblirait, tomberait en catatonie et mourrait sous peu, tout Saiyan qu'il fût. Le roi Kai n'aurait pu dire pourquoi le lieu était à ce point saturé en vents énergétiques ; ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est que, peu après son réveil, il s'était blessé en escaladant l'une des parois verticales pour essayer d'obtenir une vue d'ensemble, et avait manqué périr, tant son ki drainé hors de la plaie avait décru. Telle était la principale malédiction à redouter : que le très haut niveau d'énergie spirituelle aspire tout le ki d'une personne. L'isolement et les cauchemars plus réels que la réalité étaient peu de chose en comparaison de l'obligation de conserver la plus extrême prudence dans ses déplacements. Goku constata la réalité du problème quand il comprit que la raison pour laquelle il était encore plus faible, malgré le repos qu'il avait pris depuis le départ de son compagnon, que lorsqu'il était arrivé à la caverne, était à chercher du côté des bosses qu'il s'y était faites. Son sens du combat se mit en alerte ; cet Enfer des Vents était véritablement le cadre idéal pour une exécution. Le faux Kai les avait envoyés ici, donc d'une manière ou d'une autre il n'était pas affecté par les restrictions qui rendaient inoffensifs Goku et le vrai Kai ; si jamais il les attaquait, cela tournerait pour eux à la boucherie.

Le Saiyan se retourna sur le lit d'herbes rachitiques et plongea son regard sur les affleurements cristallins qui striaient la paroi de pierre. L'intérieur de la caverne était sec sans être irrespirable et peuplé d'ombres épaisses partout où la lumière venue du seuil ne pouvait pénétrer. Le sol de sable brillant qui crissait sous le pied contribuait à maintenir la température acceptable. Aucune radicelle ni végétation nulle part ; Kaioh devait marcher pendant plusieurs kilomètres avant de rencontrer de rares buissons mangés par la brume étouffante et anémiés à force de manquer de lumière. La faute à un sous-sol sans la moindre trace d'humus partout où les couches rocheuses affleuraient. Les cristaux inclus dans les parois de la caverne, simple boyau entre deux rocs énormes éboulés d'une falaise un peu plus érodée que ses consoeurs, fascinaient Goku en raisons de leurs brisures et de leurs irrégularités qui dessinaient une dentelle scintillante. Le travail de la nature paraissait avoir brodé à petits points pour faire éclore de délicates gemmes amarante, corydon et citrin sur les minuscules alvéoles partout éparses dans la pierre.

Il se serait abandonné à la torpeur qui entreprenait de bercer ses membres vers un demi sommeil lorsqu'une scène familière se rejoua devant ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que... ? Il se dressa d'une seule pièce et vint se planter devant la paroi contiguë à la paillasse. Le détail des couches minérales brillantes avait ravivé le souvenir d'une visite au grand muséum d'histoire naturelle de la Cité de l'Ouest, dix ou douze ans auparavant. Pan était encore petite ; à la faveur d'une journée de récupération, Gohan les avait conduits dans ce haut lieu culturel, mais rien ne trouvait gré aux yeux du grand-père et de la petite-fille, de telle sorte que, en désespoir de cause, le demi Saiyan s'était rabattu sur la collection de pierres. De manière pour le moins inattendue, les minéraux savamment étiquetés et exposés dans toute leur splendeur avaient enthousiasmé Pan et Goku, au point que la famille Son était partie la dernière, poussée dehors par les gardiens à la nuit tombée. Le Saiyan secoua la tête dans un geste d'incompréhension. Voilà que les connaissances qu'ils avaient arrachées à Gohan lui revenaient à l'esprit. Drôle de moment. Sauf si...

Il allongea le bras, les doigts ouverts en coupe. Juste après, il collait littéralement son visage contre la pierre, en comptant à voix haute les strates cristallisées et en suivant des doigts leur orientation respective par rapport aux plis de la couche mère. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait — ce qui avait excité son intérêt. La roche possédait la dureté du marbre, et au delà, mais les strates qui se succédaient n'étaient pas ordonnées de manière naturelle. Goku avait, de l'enfance, conservé une dilection pour les pierres brillantes ; Son Gohan, son grand-père, le faisait jouer avec des cristaux de quartz, car leur résistance les rendait les seuls objets que le robuste petit bébé n'était pas susceptible d'écraser entre ses doigts ou de fracasser contre le sol. Beaucoup plus tard, cette passion des minéraux était passée à Pan. Gohan, en bon professeur incapable de résister aux prières de deux esprits avides de savoir, avait donné à son père et à sa fille des rudiments de minéralogie. Goku en avait retenu suffisamment pour reconnaître les types d'affleurements et de sols. Or les roches composant les parois de la grotte ne pouvaient avoir été étagées par l'érosion ou par une quelconque autre cause géologique. Elles étaient alvéolaires et striées anarchiquement. En d'autres termes, cette partie du sol résultait d'une agrégation, de préférence violente, massive et rapide attendu que les alvéoles étaient toutes de mêmes dimensions, semblables en cela aux cellules d'un rucher, et ne procédait absolument pas des processus de dépôt et de stratification régissant normalement les planètes telluriques. La pesanteur extrême s'y était exercée après coup, sans quoi les couches eussent été beaucoup plus homogènes.

La conclusion suivait d'elle-même : ils ne pouvaient se trouver sur un corps céleste façonné par la gravité. Même pas sur un astéroïde ou le type de planétoïdes que Goku avait rencontré durant son périple à la recherche des dragon balls aux étoiles noires. Plutôt sur une masse de roc agglutinée anarchiquement par d'autres forces. Des forces assez intenses pour contraindre la matière à s'agglomérer. Tels les vents énergétiques.

Et le Saiyan savait en quel lieu confluaient ce genre de souffles. La dimension des dieux oubliés. Là où Kami et Monsieur Poppo s'étaient rendus, pendant la bataille contre Garlick Junior, afin de répandre l'Eau céleste sur le monde et conjurer le maléfice ayant fait de tous les Terriens d'horribles monstres sanguinaires. Si l'Enfer des Vents débouchait bien sur la zone divine, alors ils n'étaient qu'à peu de distance du Palais du Paradis. Kaioh saurait les y ramener, sinon la Transmission Instantanée ferait l'affaire.

Restait à quitter ce désert de pierres et de falaises. Plus vite dit qu'accompli, sans possibilité de voler ni de se transporter. Selon le roi Kai, les parois verticales des vallées ne s'interrompaient jamais en dessous du ciel plombé et noir, à l'extrême limite où portait la vue. C'était grimper ou rien. Une gageure, en raison de la pesanteur et de l'absence quasi totale de prises auxquelles s'agripper. Si seulement Goku pouvait récupérer un peu de sa force ; il lui serait alors loisible de s'élever à bout de bras en enfonçant ses doigts dans la pierre. Puisque le dieu avait été capable d'escalader une des faces sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne pourrait en faire autant, et davantage si Goku l'aidait. Seule consolation, les vents semblaient se concentrer au sol, ne léchant les falaises que sur une faible hauteur ; à mesure que l'on s'élevait, leurs effets incapacitants devaient donc s'estomper. Devaient, dans la mesure où Kai, à la hauteur qu'il avait atteinte avant de dévisser, n'avait pas ressenti de mieux notable dans son tonus physique.

L'intéressé eut la surprise de ces dernières décennies lorsqu'il fut de retour. Goku lui sauta incontinent sur le paletot en l'assourdissant d'un flot de paroles et en exécutant de grands moulinets avec les bras. La poignée d'herbes rachitiques qu'il tenait en mains s'était débandée dans toute la caverne. Une fois l'enthousiasme du Saiyan ramené à une mesure moins démonstrative, le gros bonhomme avait entendu dix fois au moins, sous des formes diverses, l'idée de génie du jeune guerrier. Il sortit un mouchoir impeccablement plié de sa poche, avec lequel il essuya les verres de ses lunettes noires. Goku impatient ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut arrêté avec un geste impérieux.

— " Je ne trouve pas de faille dans ton raisonnement. Et dire que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de rien. Tu as raison, il n'y a que par la voie des airs qu'il existe un espoir de nous échapper... Mais dans un premier temps, je vais panser tes plaies aux jambes ; tu ne peux affronter ces parois glissantes comme du savon avec des jarrets et des cuisses dans cet état. Pendant que tu te reposeras, j'irai chercher des lianes pour nous en faire des cordes, et nous lier l'un à l'autre, ainsi que d'autres herbes aux facultés nutritives. Ce soir, nous mangerons tout notre saoul, afin de retrouver des forces. "

— " Que ferons-nous si nous sommes attaqués en pleine ascension ? "

Le visage du dieu se rembrunit. Le plan de Goku lui paraissait des plus hasardeux, et de surcroît fondé sur une simple intuition parfaitement fausse, si cela se trouvait. Mais considérant qu'il avait lui-même fait chou blanc en l'espace de quasiment une existence humaine pour trouver une seule idée peu ou prou cohérente afin de partir, Kai était très mal placé pour émettre des objections.

— " Prier pour que, à ce moment, nous nous soyons assez élevés et que nos pouvoirs nous soient revenus. Surtout les tiens... Navré si je semble prendre l'affaire avec désinvolture, mais rien, absolument rien dans cette saleté d'endroit n'est prévisible. "

oooOOOooo

Le bip insistant dans le dispositif oculaire posé sur une tablette non loin de la cabine de douche finit par percer au travers du bruit de l'eau. Dans un juron, Raaven coupa le jet et écarta le battant de la porte sans prendre la peine de le guider. Ne pouvait-il se délasser sous un spray brûlant sans être interrompu ? A l'évidence, non. Dans l'océan de vapeur qui refluait de la douche mettre la main sur le système tenait de la pêche à l'aveugle, mais après plusieurs essais infructueux il le trouva et s'en équipa. L'image d'un sous-officier s'encadra dans l'écran ; la voix dénuée d'expression lui fit remarquer qu'il avait pris son temps. Il rétorqua sèchement qu'il attendait le message et la dispensait de commentaires ; elle lui intima l'ordre de se présenter au rapport dans l'antichambre royale. _Aïe... Nous y voilà. Il a dû apprendre que je n'ai pas pris le petit esclave comme il me l'avait suggéré, et cela va être ma fête. N'importe comment, j'ai fait ce que j'estimais juste._ Il coupa la communication et, une serviette drapée à la va-vite autour des la taille, s'en fut en quête d'une tenue propre. Ses pensées vagabondèrent du côté du roi et de son amusement alors qu'il inventoriait le contenu de son casier. Quoique trop jeune pour s'en souvenir, Raaven savait par ses conversations sous le manteau avec les plus âgés des officiers que les choses étaient bien différentes du temps du feu monarque. Celui-ci n'avait pas été habité par la passion de la gloire ainsi que son successeur Kigéta ; il avait fait front avec courage aux Icejins mais, une fois convaincu de l'inutilité de la lutte, il s'était montré pragmatique en préférant seconder, dans la mesure de ses moyens, les ambitions d'alliés si puissants qu'ils eussent pu sans cligner seulement des yeux les réduire en poussière d'étoiles, son peuple et lui. A cette époque, point de chambres de torture sur chacun des vaisseaux de la flotte, ni d'esclaves sexuels à disposition pour tout un chacun, ni de viols collectifs des peuplades et d'enlèvement des bâtards ainsi produits pour servir de domesticité. L'existence n'était pas rose, mais au moins conservait-on alors son honneur en s'abstenant d'actes trop vils. Tandis que maintenant... Non content de s'obstiner dans un conflit sans fin dont personne ne retirait de profit autre que personnel, sans égard pour l'appauvrissement de la planète et les plaintes des familles saignées à blanc par les impôts et l'enrôlement de force de leurs enfants, les engins spatiaux croulaient littéralement sous les sang-mêlés, les concubines kidnappées au détour d'une escale, les mignons et les esclaves sexuels, leur race avait la réputation d'être retombée dans la barbarie, pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'il ne fût fait mention dans les journaux galactiques de quelque atrocité commise par leurs troupes ou à elles imputées, et leur souverain passait pour un épouvantable soudard mégalomane, sur un pied d'égalité avec les plus sinistres rejetons de la famille Cold. Bien des mondes en étaient à prier pour que les Icejins et eux s'entre-tuent jusqu'au dernier.

Ce climat pesait à Raaven. Contrairement à ce que d'aucuns se figuraient au vu de la faveur royale qui lui prodiguait les bienfaits discutables et les cadeaux désespérants, il n'appréciait ni ne respectait particulièrement la personne de Kigéta et la première occasion était bonne pour rattraper, dans la mesure de ses modestes moyens, les injustices ou les souffrances occasionnées par le roi. Ce n'était pas très difficile, le souverain ne voyait rien de ce qui ne l'intéressait pas. Il épargnait ce qu'il pouvait des populations des mondes tiers, prenait une part surtout symbolique aux atrocités qui étaient devenues la marque de fabrique de l'armée, ne rajoutait qu'en apparence à la dureté du joug qui s'exerçait sur les esclaves. Cependant ces derniers temps le jeune guerrier avait été contraint d'observer une prudence redoublée ; la paranoïa du monarque avait brusquement augmenté, et au sein de sa garde c'était purge sur purge. Seuls ceux qui avaient eu des bontés à son endroit étaient passés au travers ; Raaven avait motif de soupçonner que c'était moins par égard à leurs services sexuels que parce que, de cette façon, Kigéta les contrôlait plus que jamais. Aussi Raaven était-il furieux de s'être compromis à ce point avec le jeune garçon.

Il n'avait envisagé que de le rassurer et de prendre du repos à son côté, en veillant à ne surtout pas s'endormir. Il lui aurait ensuite fait l'amour, certain que le roi ferait vérifier par ses médecins que le petit esclave avait bien été sodomisé, mais le plus gentiment qu'il serait en son pouvoir. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées ainsi. Il avait eu vite assez de cette détente sans possibilité de sommeil, et avait peloté le garçon ; hélas l'amour sous camisole chimique ne lui agréait point, il avait renoncé à cette idée et tenté de nouer la conversation à la place. En vain ; la bouche pâteuse s'ajoutait chez l'autre à l'esprit embrumé pour faire des frais de communication un dialogue de sourds. Sur ces entrefaites la veille trop longue qu'il avait assumée s'était rappelée à son souvenir, et Raaven était tombé vaincu par l'endormissement. A son réveil, sept heures plus tard, l'esclave ne se trouvait plus en vue. Il avait renoncé à le chercher ; trop d'oreilles traînaient du côté du harem, de toute manière le mal était fait. Le temps de se rhabiller et de passer prendre une collation au mess des officiers, il était revenu à sa cabine. Seule la très longue douche qu'il y avait prise avait été en mesure de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il termina d'enfiler le justaucorps et ajusta par dessus le tissu les plaques de l'armure d'apparat. Le roi lui avait fait comprendre, quand il l'avait appelé auprès de lui, qu'il lui agréait de le voir porter des tenues découvrant largement son torse avantageux. Raaven s'était exécuté, pas qu'un peu contrit que son physique lui vaille de devoir se balader les pectoraux à l'air. C'était particulièrement gênant, quand bien même il s'était adapté, en faisant de cette humiliation un trait de fierté. Pudibond par rapport aux standards de sa race, il avait posé à l'homme suffisant et fat, pour qui c'était bien naturel d'exhiber ce que ne possédaient pas les autres. Au vrai ses compagnons d'armes étaient tous trop maigres ou au contraire exagérément découplés. Cette fois pourtant, son choix s'était arrêté à une armure standard, qui protégeait le torse sans interruption de l'aine jusqu'au ras du cou. Il n'avait pas le désir d'apparaître mis comme pour une réunion normale, alors que c'était manifestement tout sauf le cas. En témoignait la raideur avec laquelle l'officier de pont lui avait transmis le commandement royal. Ces intermédiaires prenaient rarement sur eux de se montrer grossiers envers leurs supérieurs, quand bien même ils s'exprimaient au nom de l'autorité suprême. Raaven se dit amèrement qu'il aurait sans doute dû agréer les avances détournées que le souverain lui faisait depuis le début de la dernière campagne. Seulement sa mauvaise tête lui avait intimé d'agir comme si de rien était. Si le roi le désirait, le roi devrait condescendre à ordonner qu'il se montre complaisant... De cette façon sa fierté demeurerait intacte. Tout autre conduite attenterait à son honneur.

Tandis qu'il retournait ces pensées et d'autres du même acabit, ses pas l'avaient conduit à la double porte des appartements royaux. Il frappa, entra lorsqu'il lui fut dit par l'interphone de se donner la peine de passer le seuil. Kigéta se tenait au milieu de la pièce, paré et revêtu de sa plus belle armure ; sa cape de pourpre était jetée sur un fauteuil non loin de lui. Sa physionomie n'avait rien de spécialement hostile. Il fit un signe à Raaven et lui demanda, presque gentiment, de la lui accrocher. Sa voix était suave lorsqu'il se décida à rompre le silence. Le jeune guerrier, occupé à lisser les plis de l'étoffe sur le dos de son maître, laissa échapper un ouf ! de soulagement.

— " Il fallait le dire, que ton goût ne te poussait vers les adolescents. En outre, tu as raison, celui-là était trop maigre ; rien que de la peau sur des os. La prochaine fois, je te donnerai plutôt un petit soldat aux muscles bien durs... Mais trêve de badinage. J'ai décidé que tu m'accompagneras sur Lagash. Tu t'occuperas du garde du corps de Ruzza... "

oooOOOooo

Baba contempla longuement la liasse de billets que Bulma avait jetée dans son giron. A vue de nez, dix millions de zénis, peut-être davantage. La voyante coula un regard en coin dans la direction de la présidente de Capsule Corp ; celle-ci n'avait pas remisé le bazooka dont elle avait usé pour obliger la vieille femme à les recevoir. Baba n'éprouvait pas d'envie particulière de connaître une autre salve de 'persuasion'. Pas quand les mines fermées de toutes les autres personnes présentes lui promettaient un sale quart d'heure si d'aventure elle s'avisait de se montrer intraitable. Le Namek surtout et l'androïde blonde ne lui disaient rien qui vaille : passait pour les trois demi Saiyans, qu'elle voyait mal lui coller une dérouillée, et pour les autres humains, dont elle ressentait le cœur d'or ; mais le colosse vert et l'ancienne arme de guerre étaient très capable de lui faire son affaire dans le cas où ils se lasseraient de ses tergiversations. Le dilemme embarrassait Baba : depuis son passage au service de l'Autre Monde, elle n'avait plus le droit de faire profiter autrui de ses visions ; mais elle ne s'était pas gênée pour passer outre quand on lui avait proposé un gros paquet d'argent, et une consultation à dix millions constituait l'affaire du siècle, qu'elle fasse se matérialiser ou non des images dans sa boule de cristal. L'artefact ne lui avait pas servi depuis un sacré bout de temps. Quoique la proximité du bazooka incarnait une si pressante motivation qu'elle était certaine de visualiser ce qu'on attendait d'elle...

— " Alors ? " l'interrogea Bulma, une main sur la crosse de l'arme qu'elle brandissait avec ostentation. " Nous n'avons pas toute la journée... "

— " Kaasan, c'était bien la peine d'avoir collecté les boules de cristal si nous perdons notre temps suspendus à son bon vouloir ". Trunks enfonça le clou, à la Végéta.

— " Suffit ! " La voix coupante de 18 perça aisément au dessus du brouhaha approbateur qui avait accompagné la sortie du jeune Briefs. Chacun se tut. " Moi aussi, je déteste cette expectative. Vieille femme, ou tu te décides à nous renseigner, ou je t'expédie par dessus bord sans parachute ! "

— " Tu devrais l'écouter ", prévint Gohan, la bouche en cœur et aux lèvres une irrésistible envie de pouffer. " Elle a balancé ton frère d'une falaise de cinq cent mètres, une fois où il l'avait lutinée avec trop d'insistance... "

— " Encore qu'elle ne s'est pas montrée trop méchante. Elle a flanqué une correction à rien moins que Végéta, dans le temps, alors imagine ce qu'elle aurait pu infliger à notre bon Kame Senin... " Ce commentaire aigre-doux était dû à Goten.

La sorcière sentit la panique la submerger. C'était vrai, elle avait eu ouï-dire que Roshi avait passé plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital consécutivement à des gestes déplacés à l'endroit d'une femme. Et à ce moment la cyborg paraissait tout sauf déterminée à se contrôler. Un dernier regard à l'argent, et sa décision fut prise.

— " Vous avez gagné, je m'incline. Va pour une consultation... Eh, toi, le nabot au visage poudré ! laisse ma boule de cristal tranquille. C'est une vieille amie, et elle est très sensible aux mauvaises vibrations. Et toi, Monsieur Trois Yeux, ce n'est pas la peine de te récrier, sinon tu prends ma place, que tout le monde voie comme c'est facile ! "

La tension retomba d'un seul coup ; la mine offusquée de Tien et de Chaoz était au plus haut point risible. Le garçon à la bille de clown avait lâché la boule de cristal qu'il examinait depuis un certain temps à la recherche d'un trucage éventuel, et son ami roulait des yeux en luttant contre la rougeur embarrassée qui empourprait son front malgré tous ses efforts. Baba eut un geste des doigts. La boule traversa la pièce de façon à flotter en l'air juste devant sa propriétaire. Celle-ci se concentra, et se laissa envahir par les énergies spirituelles éparses aux alentours. Le ki de chacune des personnes présente, hormis 18, lui parvenait fort et clair. Elle étendit le champ de ses perceptions. Rien. Les rides du lion se creusèrent sur son front sous l'agacement. La tâche était inhabituellement difficile ; non seulement les forces qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de mal à invoquer jusqu'alors se refusaient à l'investir, mais elle paraissent désireuses de la fuir. Plus ennuyeux, une tension diffuse flottait au sein du continuum psychique, troublant son harmonie d'ondes amples et étales. Un peu comme si la texture du grand tout lui-même retenait son souffle. Baba se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être abandonner. Tenter une visualisation lorsque les conditions s'y prêtaient aussi peu ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon. Mais d'un autre côté, la présence aussi peu amène que possible de la cyborg ne rendait pas très attractive la perspective de jeter l'éponge. Baba décida de s'accorder quelques minutes supplémentaires pour nouer le contact. Plongeant en elle-même, elle s'affranchit des limites de la chair et, d'un effort de volonté, envoya son essence vitale dans la trame métaphysique de l'univers.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Elle restait immobile, les bras le long du corps et la tête décrivant un angle bizarre sur son cou décharné. Un ki palpitait à présent dans les tréfonds de la boule de cristal. Ténu et falot. Des chuchotements déçus montaient du côté des Z senshis : tout cela pour si peu ? Il n'y avait même pas assez de force pour allumer le feu dans une cheminée... Soit Baba avait perdu la main, soit elle avait décidé de faire durer le suspense avant la divination proprement dite.

18 haussa les épaules avec humeur. La vieille chèvre n'allait quand même pas les gratifier d'un show de divination de foire... La main lourde de Piccolo qui s'abattit sur sa nuque la prévint de ne pas intervenir. L'intensité de la concentration de la voyante n'avait pas échappé au grand Namek ; la déranger à ce moment aurait mis ses jours en danger, en rappelant brutalement dans son corps son esprit à l'unisson des forces mystiques.

Trunks s'était emparé de la taille de Goten ; son amant avait beau être assis tout contre lui, cela ne suffisait pas à tranquilliser la voix insinuante qui lui susurrait de quitter l'assemblée tant que le jeune Son et lui étaient en mesure de le faire. Il en avait la chair de poule, ce qui n'était jamais un bon présage. Cela avait commencé au moment où Baba s'était mise à interroger sa boule de cristal ; depuis lors la certitude qu'une tragédie était en marche avait gagné en netteté à chaque tic-tac de son bracelet montre. Végéta avait enseigné à son fils à se fier à son instinct de Saiyan, à cette partie animale de ses gênes qui quelquefois sentait arriver certaines choses à l'avance. Le contact de Goten mua son trouble en certitude : quoi que ce fût qui devait se produire, son cadet mourrait. Ainsi que tous les gens présents dans la salle du trône de Dende à ce moment précis. Excepté lui. Foin d'explication et trêve d'hésitation, il lui fallait agir dans la minute. Sa décision fut prise en un éclair ; ainsi que son père avait l'habitude de la dire, la vie était composée de choix, et il venait de faire le sien. Avec les boules de cristal, de toute manière, il tenait une chance de ramener sa famille et ses proches à la vie. _Pardon, kaasan, Bura, je vous aime infiniment mais la vie sans Goten m'est impossible. _

Le garçon aux cheveux parme se pencha dans le geste de déposer un baiser sur la nuque de Goten. En même temps il effleura de la pointe du nez le pavillon de l'oreille de son amant. Le message était évident, d'ailleurs le garçon se cambra contre lui et eut un infime soupir de bien-être. Les quelques mots qu'il lui adressa firent se lever tout aussitôt Goten. Les deux jeunes gens s'éclipsèrent, main dans la main, par une porte de servitude. Gohan, Krilin et Piccolo avaient assisté à la scène sans trahir leur amusement, les autres n'ayant pas remarqué ce petit manège ou trouvant plus intéressante la contemplation de Baba penchée sur sa boule dans laquelle le ki ne s'intensifiait toujours pas. Décidément, pensèrent-ils à l'unisson, ces deux-là ne perdaient pas le nord ; le moindre temps mort, et il fallait qu'ils aillent satisfaire leur désir l'un de l'autre.

Trunks avait plaqué sa main devant la bouche de Goten et, l'ayant chargé sur son épaule tel un paquet de linge sale, s'était faufilé hors du palais. La voix s'était réduite à un trille infime. Il devait faire vite, il ne leur restait presque plus de temps. Le fils de Végéta se laissa tomber dans le vide, accéléra tant qu'il pouvait jusqu'à tutoyer la vitesse de Super Saiyan et, une fois certain de n'être plus à portée des sens de Piccolo — il se doutait que le Namek ne chercherait pas leurs kis avant un bon moment, dans son désir de respecter leur intimité —, il passa directement au stade de Super Saiyan 2. Goten qui s'était tenu coi, faisant confiance à son aimé, dut compenser en devenant Super Saiyan lui aussi. Quoi qui motivait la fuite désespérée de Trunks, le jeune Son sut immédiatement que c'était tragique. Les yeux de l'autre demi Saiyan débordaient de larmes amères.

L'assistance entière était pendue à la bouche de Baba comme la sorcière revenait à elle. La vieille femme les gratifia d'un sourire édenté. Elle fit le signe de la victoire, puis ses doigts crochus revinrent caresser la surface de la boule de cristal. Bulma qui s'était avancée auprès d'elle ouvrit son sac à main et y pêcha une autre liasse de billets, qu'elle déposa sur un guéridon non loin de la voyante. Nul ne désirait lui contester le privilège d'être la première à savoir ce qui s'était passé dans le système dévasté par le ki inconnu ; chacun espérait en son for intérieur que le responsable ne se révélerait pas être un certain Saiyan à l'humeur massacrante. La scientifique plongea son regard avide dans la boule ; dans la profondeur miroitante du cristal était en train de se former une image convexe. Cela y était presque. Tout à coup, l'artefact s'illumina d'un éclat blanc bleu. La clarté crue éclaira impitoyablement les traits, flapis par l'anxiété, de Bulma, avant d'inonder de ses lueurs irréelles la pièce et ses occupants. C'est alors que le visage de Baba explosa. Un flot de sang jaillit de ses narines et de ses yeux, et l'instant d'après sa face réduite en bouillie se répandait sur Bulma. Celle-ci hurla. L'assemblée était demeurée sans voix, y compris les plus endurcis. Le corps minuscule s'affaissa au sol. Tout un chacun fut sur la scientifique rouge de sang des pieds jusqu'à la tête et complètement hystérique. L'odeur était méphitique ; à la puanteur cuivrée du sang s'additionnait celle du vomi — Chaoz, Puar et Olong venaient de recracher leurs boyaux dans la première plante qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Un mouvement dans son dos attira l'attention de 18. Une étrange matière semi liquide grouillait dans les lambeaux de ce qui subsistait du visage de la voyante ; elle se dressa à la verticale en un gargouillement poisseux, et jaillit ensuite contre la boule de cristal tombée inerte sur le dallage à la mort de sa propriétaire. Piccolo et Dende eux aussi avaient pris conscience du phénomène ; ils virent le magma visqueux et translucide s'enfoncer au tréfonds de l'artefact. Leur attention fut distraite par un hurlement féminin, puis par un cri stressé. Gohan leur hurla d'accourir ; Pan était tombée dans les pommes et Yamucha paniqué au dernier degré ne savait plus quoi faire de son ex amante rigide entre ses bras. Piccolo bondit sur ses pieds ; le pouls irrégulier de la scientifique donnait tous les signes, à ses oreilles suprêmement affûtées, des prémisses d'une crise cardiaque. Dende se hâta au côté de Bulma ; ses mains chargées de fluide guérisseur. Le grand Namek eut un regard suspicieux vers le cadavre, avant d'aller aider Gohan.

La comète d'or formée par les auras conjuguées des deux demi Saiyans était à l'autre bout de la planète quand la monstrueuse onde de choc se répandit à partir de la tour de Karin. Sonnés, l'un et l'autre dégringolèrent du ciel...

Le Kai Suprême se laissa retomber lourdement dans son trône. La pièce pourtant monumentale semblait brusquement trop petite ; il venait de reprendre sa forme et sa taille originelles. Le fauteuil d'or tendu de velours pourpre avait cédé la place à un immense siège de pierre noire aux contours géométriques brisés d'aspérités et d'arêtes tranchantes. Les hauts cristaux jaunes qui décoraient le sommet du dossier pulsaient d'une vie sombre. Le géant repoussa le pan de sa traîne qui était tombé à ses pieds lorsqu'il s'était assis. De grosses larmes visqueuses s'accrochaient aux contours des trous de son masque. Le même fluide aqueux gouttait translucide le long de sa main mécanique, tâchant le tapis funèbre. Le géant avait sans doute commis une erreur en investissant d'une partie de lui-même l'esprit de la sorcière durant la projection astrale, songeait-il goguenard, mais le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. L'infime quantité d'ectoplasme, en se propageant hors du corps de la vieille folle et en se mélangeant au ki recelé par sa boule, avait produit une explosion d'une terrible intensité. L'essai était concluant ; son ultime pouvoir était au point. Et tant pis si les Kais possédaient dorénavant assez d'indices pour comprendre ce qui était en marche. Il était désormais prêt pour la manoeuvre finale.

La matière glaireuse reflua le long de ses phalanges métalliques et remonta sur la porcelaine de son masque. Deux fentes d'un bleu céruléen s'étaient allumées dans le néant de ses pupilles. La salle se modifia encore, devint un coin d'espace semé d'étoiles. Plus de murs ni de trône, rien que le vide intersidéral. Et la monstruosité vêtu d'hermine et de brocart outremer qui partait de son rire suraigu.

oooOOOooo

Un coude contre son estomac extirpa Végéta de sa torpeur. Il battit des paupières, mal réveillé, désorienté et pas qu'un peu surpris de sentir un corps chaud et souple pressé contre le sien. La mémoire lui revint à la vue d'une chevelure mi longue d'un délicat bleu tendre dont les boucles désordonnées caressaient son menton. Le jeune garçon avait lové sa tête contre le cœur du Saiyan, ses deux bras passés autour de la poitrine de ce dernier et sa nuque exposée dans l'abandon du sommeil. C'était tandis qu'il remuait afin d'avoir une prise plus confortable qu'un de ses coudes avait donné contre le creux de l'abdomen du prince. La phobie du contact physique qui avait poussé Végéta à fuir comme la peste les gestes et marques de familiarité se tenait coite, davantage que cela, la possessivité du dormeur possédait un côté touchant qui le rassurait et le flattait tout à la fois. La mémoire des derniers événements revint à son esprit encore embrumé. Après leur baiser passionné, et l'aveu à demis mots du prince sur ses blocages à surmonter, Rikke et lui avaient bu un peu d'alcool pour se donner du courage, puis longuement fait connaissance. Ou plutôt, vu leur vécu, ils s'étaient apprivoisés. Un doux sommeil, secondé en ce qui regardait Végéta par les deux bouteilles de vin qu'il avait vidées durant le repas et les trois autres dont il avait servi quelques doses à Rikke tandis qu'ils se becquetaient, s'en réservant la part du lion, n'avait pas tardé à les vaincre. Ils s'étaient endormis tels qu'ils étaient, sur un long et moelleux sofa de la pièce principale du plein pied. La température avait diminué pendant qu'ils étaient inconscients ; le calorifère non entretenu avait fini par consumer la balle de ki dont le prince l'avait nourri, cependant les issues hermétiquement closes et l'isolation thermique du bâtiment avaient empêché la froidure polaire qui régnait au dehors et peignait les vitres d'élégants festons de givre, de s'installer jusqu'à présent.

Le Saiyan se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être. Le jour perpétuel entretenu par le panache de gaz incandescents qui accompagnait Lagash dans son voyage à travers le cosmos ne permettait pas de déterminer à quel moment du jour ils étaient. Et l'eût-il fait que la quantité de glace et les décorations de givre accumulées aux fenêtres n'auraient pas autorisé une bien grande précision. Végéta se dévissa le cou pour consulter la pendule de style rococo accrochée de l'autre côté du sofa. Il exhala un soupir de soulagement. Ils n'étaient pas demeurés endormis plus de quelques heures. Non pas que cela n'avait pas été agréable. Loin de là. Mais Rikke avait une tâche ô combien capitale à accomplir, et il avait assez pris de repos. Le Saiyajin no Ouji pour sa part était perclus de courbatures ; se dérouiller les muscles et les articulations ne serait pas un luxe.

Il avança une main qu'il passa avec la légèreté d'une plume sur les traits détendus du Sicyonien. Sa respiration était ample et profonde, la colonne d'air quasiment intangible tandis que son cœur battait _lento _avec la régularité d'un métronome. Tellement bien qu'on aurait pu se guider sur lui pour jouer du piano ou d'un quelconque autre instrument. Mais que racontait-il ? Il écarta cette pensée saugrenue et concentra son attention sur les traits du jeune homme. C'était étonnant comme l'endormissement le paraît d'une grâce fragile, aérienne, alors qu'il était clair qu'il possédait au contraire une volonté peu commune, comme l'attestait la netteté avec laquelle son esprit fonctionnait en dépit de toutes les horreurs par lesquelles il avaient passées. Les muscles qui saillaient autour de ses joues creuses à chaque mot qu'il prononçait étaient apaisés, son front lisse de tout souci, exempt en particulier de l'appréhension qui l'agitait, malgré la confiance qu'il avait accordée à Végéta, sitôt qu'il ne se surveillait plus et retombait dans ses vieux schémas de pensée serviles, et la fossette qui se mouvait en synchronie avec ce qu'il disait et ses expressions faciales, était pratiquement invisible. La finesse de sa peau au joli grain orangé ne laissait rien paraître de sa vascularisation, détonnant un peu sur les galbes développés de sa poitrine, de ses épaules et de ses bras — bien que peu veineux pour sa part en dépit de son énorme densité musculaire, le prince se trouvait variqueux en comparaison — ; la finesse irréelle de ses cheveux et l'absence de prononciation de sa pomme d'Adam, ce qui lui conférait une certaine féminité, achevaient un tableau qui répondait de tous points au blason de la beauté masculine que Végéta se souvenait avoir rencontré dans certains des livres de classe humains de Trunks. Ce que les Icejins et ses possesseurs successifs avaient vu en Rikke lui apparaissait enfin avec pleine clarté : un spécimen gâté par la nature de la plus belle race de l'univers.

Une douleur diffuse dans son aine ramena le prince à la réalité. Pour son très vif embarras, il se rendit compte qu'il était dur. Encore plus gênant, positionné comme l'était le garçon contre lui, son érection était impossible à manquer pour Rikke.

En outre, sauf au niveau de son bas-ventre, où un feu ardent paraissait en passe de liquéfier ses os, il était moite de sueur et transi. La faute au corps du garçon qui avait fait office de bouillotte, l'empêchant de percevoir la baisse de la température tout en le faisant transpirer. Il toucha discrètement le dos de Rikke, le trouva chaud : l'horloge biologique du Sicyonien devait fonctionner de manière différente de la sienne. Il dégagea l'un de ses bras, étendit la main en direction de l'âtre ; un pinceau de ki y alluma le feu, et bientôt une bonne flambée crépitait dans la cheminée. Cela faisait un problème de réglé. Sa raideur, en revanche, ne voulait pas s'estomper ; si possible, elle avait gagné en volume au cours des dernières minutes. Et toujours pas moyen de la dégager du bas-ventre de Rikke.

Un soupir béat sortit des lèvres du garçon. Au milieu de son rêve, son corps avait réagi à un stimulus contre son entrejambe. Il ne s'éveilla pas, mais remonta graduellement vers la conscience. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il lui avait paru sentir une grosseur suggestive contre sa virilité, et elle était bien là. Il frotta ses hanches contre celles du prince.

Végéta se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas s'arracher incontinent à l'étreinte du jeune homme. La panique tordait ses boyaux. Un autre frottement sensuel contre son sexe força un léger râle de satisfaction hors de ses dents serrées. Rikke bien réveillé cette fois avait entrepris de suçoter la peau de son cou. La main au bout de celui de ses bras qui n'était pas maintenu par le poids de Végéta, s'était déplacée sur le torse du Saiyan et avait trouvé moyen de faire remonter le tricot du prince au dessus de son nombril. Deux doigts mutins s'étaient refermés sur le mamelon droit du Saiyan. Encore un mouvement des hanches de Rikke ; le jeune homme était à son tour érigé. Cette turgescence plaquée contre la sienne envoyait des signaux contradictoires le long de l'échine de Végéta : certes la sensation était diablement plaisante, et son corps en redemandait, mais le fait de perdre tout contrôle terrifiait la partie logique de son esprit.

L'ancien esclave perçut le conflit qui parait le visage du grand guerrier de toutes ces émotions contradictoires. Seulement, il n'était pas décidé à obtempérer aux réticences du Saiyan. S'il n'emportait pas le morceau maintenant, en prouvant à son aîné que prendre du plaisir ne constituait pas une violation de son intégrité psychique, c'était fichu, Rikke n'arriverait jamais à se faire aimer physiquement de lui. Mais il devait procéder avec une infinie délicatesse ; apparemment le prince n'avait jamais surmonté le traumatisme de ses viols répétés aux mains de Frieza et consorts.

Le challenge ne lui déplaisait pas ; tout au contraire. Rééduquer physiquement le Saiyan aux délices des sens aurait été une joie pour n'importe qui, tellement Végéta était bien fait de sa personne. Pour Rikke, qui n'était pas moins envoûté par la personnalité du prince que par la dureté de ses muscles et la perfection de ses proportions, la tâche tenait autant du devoir que du cadeau divin. Pour une fois que la joute amoureuse impliquait un être qui le faisait fondre et n'était ni contrainte ni tarifée, mais répondait à un désir mutuel, effectif de sa part, silencieux mais apparemment implicite du côté du Saiyajin no Ouji, il se jura qu'il en profiterait au maximum. La vie lui devait bien cela, de lui offrir sur un plateau un homme magnifique auquel il était évident qu'il plaisait sans lui suggérer des idées de violence et de domination. Mais d'abord, penser au plaisir de Végéta.

Le tricot était entre lui et les deux boutons de chair sombre décorant les rondeurs sculpturales des pectoraux du Saiyan ; Rikke le déchira en deux sans plus de cérémonie et, abandonnant la peau fine et luisante de salive du cou du Saiyan, sa bouche traça un sillage de baisers appuyés le long de la gorge puis du torse abandonné à ses assauts. Un mamelon ferme arrêta ses dents de corail ; il lui donna un coup de langue et cala ses lèvres dessus. Délicieux. La chair tendre avait un goût légèrement acidulé, comparable à du citron en moins âpre et plus musqué, et mit très longtemps à se raffermir et se dresser. Les yeux de Rikke ne tiraient pas moins de joie du roulement des pectoraux sous la fine couche graisseuse qui habillait leur acier. Rien d'étonnant que Frieza ait craqué pour le tout jeune prince, si le seul fait de sucer et téter ses seins était à ce point jouissif... Une fois rassasié il passa à l'autre mamelon ; son regard embrassa une marque blanche fine et longue, très effacée mais encore visible avec un peu d'attention, qui prenait naissance sous le bouton de chair et barrait la totalité du sein jusqu'à la première côte. La cicatrice ressemblait trait pour trait à celle que Rikke avait reçue de Cooler lorsque le prince Icejin l'avait sailli pour la première fois ; il s'était contracté, et le lézard avait écarté ses fesses sans ménagements, le blessant au passage de ses griffes acérées. Cela faisait une raison supplémentaire pour le Sycionien de redoubler d'attention. Il traça de la pointe de sa langue les contours de la cicatrice puis colla sa bouche sur le mamelon. Les doigts de sa main qui n'était pas occupée à masser le cuir chevelu du brun à travers les flammes de ses mèches coururent sur le sillon entre ses pectoraux et trouvèrent le téton délaissé qu'ils entreprirent de malaxer fermement. C'était un peu direct comme approche, de téter le prince comme un nouveau-né affamé, analysa Rikke, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. La subtilité n'opérait pas toujours, seul comptait le résultat.

Les jointures contractées à se rompre, Végéta serrait les poings pour se retenir de projeter, dans son désarroi, le garçon à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'une langue mobile et friponne enferme son mamelon le plus sensible dans une aspiration lente et opiniâtre. La main douce qui étirait son autre téton coupa le souffle à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il voyait flou, des étoiles pailletaient sa vision. Le besoin de faire cesser la lente torture sur son torse s'était changé en impatience : il en voulait davantage, et plus vite. Le Saiyajin no Ouji n'eut aucune difficulté à se faire comprendre ; ses mains jusqu'à présent inertes s'abattirent sur les rondeurs fermes des fesses du garçon et serrèrent juste assez pour que ce soit agréable, tandis qu'il frottait son bassin contre celui de Rikke avec autant de force qu'il pouvait en mettre sans risquer de briser les os du jeune homme.

La pression sur les globes de son postérieur surprit agréablement ce dernier. Ainsi donc, il avait surestimé la couche de glace dont le grand guerrier avait entouré son cœur et son corps meurtris... Cela tombait bien, il n'avait rien contre des préliminaires étendus, mais il se lassait un peu de prendre toutes les initiatives. Il fit mine de cesser de sucer et de laper le téton, mais un grognement sourd le prévint d'en ne surtout rien faire, et une main tout à coup moins gentille ponctua le message d'une claque contre sa fesse droite à la limite de la douleur. Cela y était, le Saiyan devenait impatient. Dans ce cas, il allait être servi. Rikke cessa de faire courir sa main dans les cheveux du grand guerrier et la rapatria sur sa ceinture. La fermeture ne lui résista pas longtemps ; un coup sec plus tard, pantalon et sous-vêtements glissaient le long des cuisses de Végéta, exposant sa virilité engorgée. Un sifflement approbateur monta de la gorge du Saiyan, qui se tortillait sous le garçon afin de l'attirer encore davantage à lui. Il eut tôt fait de rendre la politesse, à ceci près que lui ne s'embarrassa pas de la boucle de ceinture ni des boutons ; il arracha le tout des hanches de son cadet. Les deux restèrent quelques instants muets devant le spectacle de leur nudité respective, chez l'un et l'autre un restant d'appréhension. Il ne dura pas, et ils unirent leur bouche en un baiser brûlant qui rivalisait avec le frottement de leurs sexes surexcités. Un ronron sonore et mélodieux jailli de la poitrine de Végéta ponctuait les caresses de leur langue. L'air finit par leur manquer ; ils se séparèrent à regret et unirent leur main droite en un geste d'une tendresse incommensurable. La conversation muette de leurs yeux était fébrile ; ils se jaugeaient, se demandaient si c'était bien ce que désirait chacun d'eux. Ils s'en trouvèrent d'accord. Une barrière ténue mais palpable les retenait de s'unir séance tenante, comme cela avait été leur intention pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ils l'auraient pu, ne brûlaient que de cela même, mais le moment ne s'y prêtait pas ; cela serait revenu à chercher l'oubli et fuir la réalité pressante, opposer l'amour charnel contre l'adversité, non pas s'unir tous les deux. Et ils voulaient par dessus tout que leur première fois fût une apothéose. Au demeurant, ils auraient tout le temps du monde à y consacrer, une fois le vaisseau réparé et en route pour Yoram. Ils restèrent blottis l'un comme l'autre un long moment, à se murmurer des riens, jusqu'à ce que leur flamme se soit calmée.

— " On ne t'a jamais dit que tu embrassais comme un pied ? ", plaisanta Rikke en déposant un baiser rapide sur la commissure des lèvres de Végéta.

— " Je sais ", lui fut-il répondu avec un rictus faussement pincé. " Des décennies que je n'ai pas pratiqué. Ma femme est à l'image de tous les autres Ningen, une pauvre petite chose qu'il ne faut pas embrasser trop fort de peur de lui faire cracher ses dents... "

— " Heureusement que je suis là, alors... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de force, mais mon peuple a une grande résistance. Tu peux m'embrasser tant que tu veux, je ne risque pas de casser... Mais qui sait si ce n'est pas toi qui jetteras l'éponge le premier..."

— " Je voudrais bien voir ça ! "

oooOOOooo

La première pensée qu'eut Goten en reprenant ses esprits fut de ne plus jamais faire l'amour avec Trunks en plein vol ; le réveil après la chute était trop douloureux. Les souvenirs de la fuite éperdue dans laquelle l'avait entraîné son amant et de la titanesque explosion qui les avait laminés comme des fétus de paille alors qu'ils mettaient, sans que le jeune Son sût pourquoi, le maximum de distance entre le Palais du Paradis et eux, balayèrent cette réflexion saugrenue, mettant un terme aux images égrillardes qu'il avait composées dans le coin de son cerveau où il remisait ses fantasmes. Il se mit sur son séant et chercha Trunks du regard. Autant qu'il pouvait en juger, il était seul au beau milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une grasse prairie d'herbes hautes éclairée par un soleil rasant. De très nombreuses silhouettes de planètes en surimpression claire sur le violet soutenu du ciel et la basse atmosphère rose exempte de nuages, évoquaient des souvenirs d'enfance à Goten. Les nombreux rochers étagés qui jaillissaient du sol, les arbustes et les buissons qui pointaient ça et là leurs silhouettes bizarres, les arbres similaires à ceux de la Terre quoique subtilement différents — leur feuillage trop vert était paré d'un éclat métallique et bruissait avec un chuchotis aigu, les troncs affichaient une symétrie trop parfaite — se rapportaient au monde extraordinaire qui avait vu le combat final contre Kid Buu. Goku leur en avait suffisamment parlé, à Gohan et à lui, pour que Goten s'y trompât. Le saint des saints, l'endroit sacré d'où le doyen de tous les Kais observait les mondes inférieurs : le Royaume des Dieux. Y être admis à soi seul constituait une insigne faveur.

Cela ne faisait que soulever un plus grand nombre d'interrogations. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, où était Trunks, pourquoi avaient-ils quitté aussi précipitamment les autres, que s'était-il passé au palais. Et rester planté sur ses pieds ne lui apporterait aucune réponse. Fermant les yeux, il étendit ses sens, en quête du ki de l'autre demi Saiyan...

Une voix familière retentit derrière lui : " Bouh !!! ". Il sauta sur ses pieds comme si le diable en personne avait surgi. Il se retourna tout d'une pièce, rouge de confusion et de colère. Le visage plissé de malice de Trunks se ferma en un air contrit quand il comprit que sa plaisanterie n'était vraiment pas drôle ; très loin de surprendre agréablement l'élu de son cœur, le jeune Briefs n'était arrivé qu'à le faire sursauter de la pire des manières. A ses côtés, Shibito, la mine grave, gratifia d'un sourire la miniature de Goku. Mais celui-ci ne le voyait pas, il lui était transparent ; rien d'autre ne comptait que l'autre garçon.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient plantés l'un devant l'autre, Trunks essayant de se faire pardonner et de prendre son amant dans ses bras, Goten se dérobant à chaque fois, boudant ostensiblement et pestant avec toute la constance de son mauvais caractère.

— " Chibi, écoute, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je voulais juste te faire une surprise... Tu étais si mignon à t'inquiéter pour moi, je n'ai pas résisté. "

— " Ouais, en me collant des palpitations. Je te jure, des fois tu es pire que mon père... "

— " Dans ta bouche, ce serait plutôt un compliment, tu ne crois pas ? Tant que je ne refais pas le mien... Je t'imagine embrassant Végéta et lui en demandant encore... "

— " Trunks !!! ... Beurk alors... Ça y es, tu es content, j'ai imaginé Végéta-san à ta place. Je vais certainement avoir des cauchemars... "

— " Compte sur moi pour te donner de quoi rêver d'autre chose, dès que cette histoire sera derrière nous... Et ce n'est pas une promesse en l'air. "

— " C'est ça, cause toujours. Quand Bulma-san et toi vous êtes avisés d'inviter Gochan et Pan à Capsule Corp, on n'a rien fait pendant des semaines, histoire, paraît-il, de ne pas casser l'ambiance ! Avant ça, c'était toi qui n'avait jamais envie, rapport au départ de ton père... Alors, tes promesses, tu peux te les enfoncer où tu penses, ce sera la seule chose que tu auras de moi à cet endroit-là ! "

— " Goten, tu es prié de surveiller ton langage ! Tu te trouves dans le sanctuaire des dieux, je te rappelle, pas dans votre chambre à coucher ! " La mercuriale de Shibito tomba à plat, son ton sévère démenti par la rougeur qui empourprait son front et ses joues. Ces deux-là étaient terribles ; ce n'était pas pour rien qu'une fois fusionnés ils devenaient l'impossible Gotrunks. Non seulement ils avaient chacun pour sa part hérité des défauts de son père, mais ils avaient accru ce fâcheux héritage...

— " Chibi, si tu comptes me punir de cette façon, c'est raté. Qu'aperçois-je à travers le tissu de ton gi, si ce n'est la marque que je t'ai manqué ? "

— " Je... Tu es... Kisama, il faut toujours que tu aies l'œil à tout. Bon d'accord, j'admets que j'étais inquiet de ne pas te voir à mon réveil, et tu sais pertinemment quel effet tu me fais ; mais ça n'empêche pas qu'en ce moment je te déteste ! Ten men boke !

— " Ureshii Toranksu... "

— " Vous vous chipoterez plus tard, les enfants... "

Un bonhomme flapi au teint aubergine apparut entre Trunks et Goten. Il était vêtu comme Shibito, et ses cheveux rares ramenés sur le sommet de son crâne en une touffe minuscule et sa moustache au carré étaient entièrement blancs. Le garçon aux cheveux parme le salua avec révérence, non sans bourrer les côtes de son ami d'un coup de coude. Goten salua à son tour, avec un temps d'hésitation ; la curiosité le disputait en lui à l'agacement. Trunks comme à son habitude en savait plus que lui. Ce vieux mollusque devait être un personnage important... D'un autre point de vue, son ki était ridicule, des dizaines de fois plus faible que celui de Babidi par exemple, dont les vibrations spirituelles étaient du même ordre que les siennes. Certainement le bonze était un sorcier.

— " J'ai parfaitement entendu ", fit le vieil homme en venant regarder Goten sous le nez. La scène était risible, car le demi Saiyan était plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête. " Tu es son portrait craché, mais ton père lui au moins est poli. Vous les nouvelles générations, vous ne respectez rien ni personne. De mon temps, on était plus — "

Shibito toussota, interrompant le Doyen des dieux avant qu'il ne se lance dans une des tirades dont il avait le secret. La situation pressait suffisamment, il n'était pas besoin de diversions oiseuses, et de toute manière Goten, semblable en cela à Goku, en perdrait à coup sûr le fil au bout de quelques phrases. " Euh, sensei... Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faudrait en venir au fait ? "

— " Je sais, je m'égare. Les garçons ", son regard embrassait Trunks et Goten, " je vous ai fait venir ici, par l'entremise de Shibito, pour vous mettre à l'abri et m'assurer qu'il reste bien un espoir tant que je n'ai sous la main ni Goku ni Végéta. "

— " Cela a un rapport avec le black-out de l'Autre Monde et l'explosion dans la galaxie de Cassiopée ", dit Trunks du ton de celui qui énonçait une vérité factuelle.

— " Eh bien, oui et non ", intervint Shibito. " J'ignore tout de l'explosion dont tu parles, ce qui me fait supposer qu'elle n'a été ressentie que sur la Terre ; mais pour la rupture des communications avec les mondes inférieurs, oui, c'est là le cœur du problème. "

— " Une puissance maléfique a investi notre planète principale. Je n'ai pas davantage de détails, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle s'est démasquée en interceptant l'âme de la voyante Baba durant sa projection astrale. " Le Doyen marqua une pose et se dirigea vers un rocher sur lequel il s'assit. Son visage avait vieilli considérablement à la seule évocation de ce qu'il avait vu. " Je me trouvais affairé à tenter de briser ce mur de silence quand ma boule de cristal est entrée en résonance avec la sienne. Je suis beaucoup plus sensible à la trame métaphysique des choses, j'ai immédiatement perçu un danger flotter autour d'elle et de vous tous. Mais impossible de la prévenir ou d'atteindre Dende ou Piccolo. Comme je m'obstinais à envoyer des signaux vers vous tous, l'image s'est brouillée, et lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle s'était calée sur le palais du Kai Suprême. "

— " Je ne comprends pas ", firent les jeunes guerriers à l'unisson.

— " Sauf que ce n'était plus le lieu que nous connaissons. Cela n'a duré qu'un bref instant, juste de quoi avoir un aperçu et douter ensuite de nos yeux. Mais il vaut encore mieux que je vous montre, cela sera plus clair. Approchez de moi et fermez les yeux. "

Ils firent ce qu'on leur demandait. Le Doyen avait fait surgir sa boule de cristal sur ses genoux. Il exécuta plusieurs passes des mains au dessus de la surface, après quoi il en frappa vivement la courbure. " Surtout, ne regardez pas ! ", tonna-t-il. Deux pinceaux de lumière argentée remontèrent des profondeurs transparentes — deux rais floconneux et minces qui s'enroulèrent autour des doigts du vieil homme avant de se détendre en sifflant dans la direction des demis Saiyans. Chacun d'eux s'ajusta au front d'un des garçons. Une vive sensation de froid descendit dans la moelle de leurs os comme le sortilège progressait à travers leurs tissus et y opérait des modifications subtiles. La voix cassée du grand dieu leur parvenait monocorde et rassurante ; elle leur disait de ne rien redouter, à l'inverse, de s'abandonner à la présence. Très vite, ils eurent le sentiment que s'ouvraient à eux des dimensions sensorielles inédites. Ils percevaient la vie grouillant au delà des apparences, au sein de la trame même de l'univers, par delà les contingences de la chair, de la matière et de l'espace. Sensations grisantes. Ils planaient l'un à côté de l'autre au milieu d'une échelle démesure graduant toutes les créatures vivantes par ordre de complexité, depuis l'organisme unicellulaire jusqu'à l'homme et les autres myriades de races intelligentes. C'est alors que la vision s'imposa à leur tout nouvel œil mental.

Le domaine du dieu des dieux couvrait une superficie considérable, entièrement arborée. Le plus clair du terrain était aménagé en golf fantastique, des milliers de trous tous différents, entre les espaces desquels s'encadraient des pans de forêt luxuriante. Dès la haute grille franchie qui garantissait son intimité au maître de céans, se dressait la vaste bâtisse blanche à colonnes où les audiences et la vie protocolaire en général se tenaient. Au delà d'un chemin pavé gardé par deux rangées de griffons blancs monumentaux, l'on arrivait au bâtiment privé. Le palais du Kai Suprême dardait ses formes moyenâgeuses sur un parterre de gazon quadrillé de fontaines et de jets d'eaux. Tout en tourelles crénelées, en toitures d'ardoises, en longues ogives et en chemins de ronde perchés comme autant de nids d'aigle, on eût plutôt dit un gros château à l'européenne, lourd et ventru, comme l'ancienne forteresse sous les traits de laquelle il avait commencé son existence, n'étaient les camaïeux pastels dans lesquels il était badigeonné. La débauche d'oriflammes battant au vent en haut des tours et des mâchicoulis confirmait la vocation pacifique proclamée par ses coloris blancs, crèmes et roses. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire de ce contraste était qu'il frappait par sa violence. Si bien que l'ensemble hésitait entre un fier castel de jadis et une grotesque pâtisserie géante surchargée de meringue et de sucres ajoutés.

Une stridulation issue de la plus haute tour du château rida ce tableau spectaculaire. Ce fut comme si une pierre importune avait choisi de basculer dans l'eau au miroir duquel la scène apparaissait à Goten et Trunks. Instantanément la vision s'en brouilla, contours tout à coup flous, couleurs et formes devenues indistinctes. Un malaise oppressant les tenait, la peur et le souffle coupé ne leur laissaient guère d'option si ce n'était attendre que revienne l'image. Lorsque la vue consentit à se dégager, le coin de campagne n'était plus là. Un ciel vert émeraude strié d'éclairs pesait comme un linceul sur une steppe brûlée par le gel ; pour tout élément de décor des tombereaux de crânes partiellement recouverts par la neige miséricordieuse ; et à l'arrière-plan la masse cruelle d'une ziggourat noire tellement grande qu'elle bouchait l'horizon. La glace qui s'accrochait à ses parois tavelées n'était pas plus blanche que celle qui plombait le sol crevassé, mais verte, d'une teinte qui ne le cédait en rien à celle du firmament pour ce qui était de l'intensité. L'au-delà naguère si riant et coloré avait cédé la place à un monde nébuleux et glacial, à l'image du temple forteresse à l'intérieur duquel pulsait un ki prodigieux. Un éclair fuligineux zébra l'écrin du ciel, révélant davantage de détails que Goten et Trunks n'eussent voulu en détailler : la ziggourat était entièrement sculptée, couverte de bas-reliefs et de statues cyclopéennes, dont les motifs, un bestiaire de choses gluantes, reptiliennes et cartilagineuses, étaient bien faits pour donner froid dans le dos, et un obélisque noir de jais la flanquait en chacun de ses points cardinaux. La foudre frappa le sommet d'un de ces mégalithes ; le marbre rougit légèrement, trembla sur ses bases et renvoya l'éclair d'où il était venu.

La séquence de ces images n'avait pas duré en tout beaucoup plus que quelques fractions de secondes. C'étaient les sens des deux garçons qui les avaient décomposés en ce qui leur parut plusieurs minutes de film.

Encore une ride dans la vision, et la scène était revenue à la normale, ciel bleu sans nuage, campagne grasse, château ridicule et accueillant. Pas le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Voici qu'une strie de lumière dorée se détachait dans le lointain. La trace d'un corps astral. Baba. La demeure se contracta sur ses bases et se renfrogna, presque à la manière d'une bête fauve ; du donjon jaillit une comète de force transparente qui fila droit sur la traînée métaphysique de la voyante. Celle-ci rattrapée par l'énergie visqueuse vit sa courbe infléchie jusqu'à ce qu'elle effectue une volte-face complète et reparte dans la direction opposée. L'œil mental des deux garçons suivit la traînée dorénavant jaunâtre aux confins du territoire du Kai Suprême. Là elle se volatilisa et avec elle la vision entière. Ils se sentirent tomber à une vitesse sans cesse grandissante le long d'un kaléidoscope de lumière et de sons chaotiques.

La voix inquiète de Shibito les accueillit dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Elle les suppliait d'ouvrir les yeux, leur disait que c'était terminé, les encourageait à lui donner un signe de vie, n'importe lequel. Les bruits partiellement inintelligibles de ce qui paraissait une algarade entre le dieu et une autre voix, chevrotante celle-là, leur parvenaient à tous deux, sans qu'ils arrivent à focaliser sur eux leur attention éprouvée. Enfin, Trunks réussit à mobiliser les ressources de volonté nécessaires pour soulever la chape de plomb de ses paupières. Il fut accueilli par une vigoureuse accolade : Shibito s'était jeté dans ses bras, en remerciant toutes les forces de l'univers pour le retour du jeune Briefs. Goten de son côté était étendu sur l'herbe, un édredon sous sa tête et une poche de glace sur son front. Ils étaient demeurés prisonniers de cette vision bien plus longtemps qu'ils n'auraient dû, lui expliqua le Doyen, au point que Shibito et lui s'étaient demandés s'il n'allait pas falloir les y rejoindre afin de les en extirper ; mais ils avaient décidé d'attendre encore un peu, et avaient installé les garçons aussi confortablement que possible.

— " Il va bien, sois rassuré ", dit Shibito en réponse à sa question muette. " Son esprit est moins bien trempé que le tien, il a besoin de davantage de temps pour récupérer. "

— " Qu'était-ce que cette horreur ? " demanda Trunks en tournant son regard halluciné dans la direction du très vieux dieu.

— " Tu en sais autant que nous... Les bêtes figurées sur les murs du temple ne correspondent à rien dont j'ai souvenir, et pourtant ma mémoire remonte à plusieurs dizaines de millions d'années, à une époque où la vie était un phénomène récent à l'échelle de l'ancienneté de l'univers. Les dieux, dont le Kai Suprême, les Kais cardinaux — ceux absorbés par le jeune Buu — et moi-même, avons affronté des créatures innommables qui ressemblaient vaguement à celles-là, mais elles étaient différentes, beaucoup, beaucoup plus grosses, sans l'ombre d'un ki et surtout leur pouvoir mystique était faible par rapport à celui de la bête qui se cache dans cette ziggourat. "

— " C'est extrêmement puissant, ancien et maléfique ", confirma Shibito, qui s'était pris la tête entre les mains, " et cela a investi le palais du Kai Suprême. Que dis-je, c'est le Kai Suprême la source de ce mal. Soit le grand maître a été tué, soit il n'a jamais été celui que nous croyions. Il a dissimulé jusqu'à présent, comment je me le demande encore, mais vu le degré de corruption qui en émane je crains fort que le monde principal ne soit déjà complètement sous son emprise... "

— " Si je vous suis bien : vous avez perçu cette menace, eu la vision et cherché à nous faire prévenir. Je comprends jusqu'ici. Mais pourquoi m'avoir utilisé moi ? "

— " Pas toi. Le lien qui unit ton esprit à celui de Goten. C'est quelque chose de Saiyan et très profond. Etrangement, ce canal n'était pas concerné par la barrière mentale isolant notre monde du votre. Et puisque tu es le plus Saiyan, il était somme toute logique que ce fût toi qui ait capté mon appel. Mais même ainsi, je n'ai pu que t'influencer comme une voix intérieure, non te dicter mes volontés. "

— " Ce qui signifie que le contrôle de cette chose s'étend à notre lien ? "

— " Hai. Celui qui est derrière tout cela a commis l'erreur de sous-estimer la profondeur de votre communion d'esprit, mais sa capacité de nuisance était néanmoins assez forte pour la perturber. En d'autre termes — "

— " Il connaît intimement les Saiyans ", finit Trunks d'une voix blanche. " Impossible. Votre Kai n'a jamais rencontré Goku, autant que je sache... "

— " En effet non. Lors du tournoi de notre monde où il a affronté Paikuan en finale, le maître s'était arrangé de façon à les disqualifier l'un et l'autre ; ainsi il n'a pas eu à tenir sa parole de dispenser une leçon particulière au vainqueur. Cela m'avait paru un peu étrange, cette volonté d'éviter la confrontation avec Goku, même amicale. Et il n'a même pas félicité en personne Goku de lui être venu en aide dans la déplorable affaire de Janemba. Cependant il vous connaît. Et pas de manière superficielle, comme Shibito ou moi qui vous avons observé à l'occasion pendant des années. Il a envoyé Goku je ne sais où, mais très loin, si loin que je ne puis visualiser son aura ni trianguler la position. Et je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas pour rien que Végéta a claqué la porte de la Terre pour aller faire je ne sais quoi je ne sais où. Il a dû l'influencer. "

— " Pas bête ", concéda Shibito. " En l'absence de Goku, ton père était notre seule rempart. Et nous ne pouvons ni le contacter ni le faire venir ici. Me transporter sur Terre m'a coûté la plus grande partie de mon énergie ; je ne pourrai pas refaire un essai avant au moins un jour, davantage sans doute. D'ici là, le maître et moi avons pensé qu'il fallait à tout prix sauver Gotrunks de la bombe vivante qu'était devenue cette pauvre Baba... "

— " Notre fusion ne sera jamais assez puissante. " Trunks était devenu livide. Une chose était de constituer l'appoint de son père et de Goku, une autre d'incarner seul avec Goten les ultimes espoirs des forces du Bien. Surtout lorsque cela signifiait affronter une entité aussi chaotique que celle qui se dissimulait derrière le visage cauteleux et les manières pantelantes du Kai Suprême. " Vous rêvez... Isshinron ne projetait pas la millième partie des ondes négatives que j'ai ressenties, et il a ridiculisé Otousan et Goku-san au niveau 4. Gotrunks, fût-il au même niveau, ne suffira pas. Eh, j'y pense seulement maintenant ! Les boules de cristal ! Elles sont chez Roshi, à Kame House. Nous pourrions les utiliser pour demander au dragon de nous ramener Otousan et Goku... "

— " Elles ne fonctionnent pas sur cette terre sacrée... Et même en supposant que je recouvre ma capacité à me télétransporter et que je les ramène, _Il _en serait avisé dans l'instant... Ce n'est un plan acceptable que si Gotrunks réussit à l'occuper assez longtemps... Mais vous n'en êtes. pas capables pour l'instant. Aussi allez-vous vous aguerrir au maximum sous notre direction à Shibito et moi... Il vous faut modifier complètement vos techniques de combat, _Il_ les connaît sûrement, et apprendre à réagir face à un adversaire susceptible de recourir indifféremment à la force brute et à la magie. Autant dire que vous avez du pain sur la planche. Vous devez commencer tout de suite. "

— " Euh, sensei ; il y a un petit problème. "

— " Shibito, pour la dernière fois cesse de me prendre pour un vieux gâteux ! C'est-à-dire, Trunks, aussitôt que ton camarade sera revenu à lui. Est-ce qu'il dort toujours autant ? Cela commence à faire long. "

— " Je connais le moyen assuré de le réveiller, mais je vous préviens que c'est classé X... On peut aussi tabler sur son estomac. "

— " C'est toi qui vois ce qui sera le plus expédient. Nous avons faire un tour, le temps que tu lui applique le 'traitement' que tu préfères. Ne traîne pas, pourtant ; cet endroit est censé être sûr, au sens où il est impossible de voir ce qui s'y passe depuis l'extérieur, mais avec un ennemi pareil je ne jurerais de rien... "

oooOOOooo

Un éclat de quartz dérapa sans crier gare sous sa main droite. Goku, entraîné vers le bas par sa charge et la pesanteur, transféra tout son ki dans ses jambes pour mieux voler ou du moins se propulser à la verticale et revenir au contact de la paroi. Son aura brilla ; il regagna de la hauteur avant de réussir à ficher ses doigts dans un pan solide du roc juste au moment où l'énergie le quittait et où il allait retomber. Cela n'était pas passé loin... Il s'était mordu la langue pour ne pas glapir de terreur. La face jusqu'alors verticale s'était inclinée à angle fermé de façon spectaculaire, tant et si bien qu'il progressait suspendu à la force d'un poignet, l'autre retenant la corde artisanale nouée autour de sa taille et à l'extrémité de laquelle le roi Kai pendait dans le vide. Ce dernier était arrivé à grimper par ses propres moyens, moitié hissé par le Saiyan, moitié mû par sa volonté qui palliait tant bien que mal à son absence de muscles ; hélas le brutal changement dans l'orientation de la paroi l'avait trouvé en peine de faire quoi que ce fût, et Goku n'avait eu aucune autre alternative hormis supporter son poids. Les vents énergétiques décroissaient fortement après un kilomètre environ d'escalade, pas suffisamment pour que la force du guerrier et la magie du dieu leur reviennent, mais tout de même assez afin d'envisager la suite avec une certaine confiance. En revanche, plus ils montaient, plus la force d'aspiration du sol se faisait redoutable. La pesanteur en particulier ne voulait pas décroître. Elle était même si forte que la pierre noire et luisante comme du marbre dont était composée la face avait cédé progressivement la place à un cristal opaque vaguement translucide. Cette qualité de feldspath ou de mica noir — Goku n'était pas sûr de quelle roche il s'agissait au fond —n'était pas seulement résistante comme du métal trempé ; les aspérités en lesquelles elle implosait sous ses doigts le tailladaient cruellement à chacun des coups qu'il lui portait afin de s'agripper. Il n'avait pas encore perdu beaucoup de sang, il en était reconnaissant à sa bonne étoile ; le rythme qu'il soutenait comprimait les chairs en limitant l'effusion — au prix de douleurs atroces. Mais s'il y avait une chose que le Saiyan terrestre savait faire depuis toujours, c'était serrer les dents ; les rasoirs du cristal dans ses chairs tendres, sous ses ongles, entre ses jointures et dans ses paumes n'étaient pas pires que certains des entraînements qu'il s'était infligés... Viendrait néanmoins le moment où il ne pourrait plus empêcher son sang de dégoutter, et si d'aventure ils n'avaient pas atteint le sommet avant que l'hémorragie l'aie affaibli... il valait mieux ne pas songer à la chute qui les attendrait. Il tenait le coup en se concentrant sur les visages aimés : sa famille, ses amis, puis, quand cela n'avait plus suffi à convaincre sa volonté d'imposer le mouvement à ses tendons trop éprouvés et à ses muscles perclus de crampes, il avait puisé dans ses réserves de colère. La haine lui était venue avec une facilité qui l'aurait certainement terrifié en un tout autre moment ; là, il l'avait embrassée avec reconnaissance. Qu'elle provenait de Kakarott lui importait peu ; elle était bonne à prendre, dès l'instant qu'elle lui permettait de continuer de grimper. Il pensa à Végéta, dont la rage contre Frieza, au témoignage de Gohan et Krilin, l'avait rendu pratiquement insensible à la violence des coups de son bourreau, lorsqu'il l'avait affronté alors que le reptile n'avait pas encore entamé sa métamorphose. L'emportement avait toujours peu ou prou été étranger à la nature de Goku, et la seule fois où s'était abandonné à ses émotions violentes il était devenu Super Saiyan et avait joué cruellement avec l'ennemi responsable de son ire ; cependant, tandis qu'il luttait pour franchir les ultimes encablures avant l'à-pic, la vue troublée par ses larmes de douleur, il priait pour que lui soit accordée une parcelle de la rage propre aux Saiyans.

Le versant de la falaise parvenait à son point culminant à deux ou trois mètres au dessus de Goku, puis repartait ensuite en une pente aiguë, à en juger par transparence. La partie la plus difficile était-elle derrière eux, passé ce point ? Il n'osait l'espérer. Bandant ses dernières forces, le grand jeune homme avala la distance qui le séparait du brusque repli de la montagne, sans égard pour ses mains aux ongles arrachés et martyrisés et aux jointures des premières phalanges réduites à l'état de bouillie sanguinolente. La décharge d'adrénaline tenait pour le moment encore la douleur à distance. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'étroit à pic, de pensées que pour le repos qu'il lui promettait. Le roi Kai ballotté tel un fétu le long de la corde lui demanda d'aller moins vite ; il en avait assez de buter contre la paroi à chacune des prises entre lesquelles se mouvait Goku. A ce rythme, sa tête allait ressembler à un potiron... Une torsion plus forte que les précédentes, ensuite un brusque coup de mou : le Saiyan venait de se recevoir sur l'autre versant du surplomb. La corde se tendit à nouveau, avec une vigueur renouvelée, entraînant irrésistiblement le dieu. Sans égard pour ses lunettes noires chassées de son visage par le contact glacial du cristal et pour ses dents qui ébréchaient la surface de ce dernier. Il était en train de se faire remonter comme un paquet de linge sale...

Ce fut un Kaioh aux vêtements élimés par ce halage brutal et au visage violacé à force de traîner contre la surface de quartz, qui finit par prendre pied sur le surplomb. Le Kai s'affala tête la première, toute dignité abandonnée, dans un soupir à rendre jaloux un hippopotame. Goku s'était pour sa part allongé dos à la paroi et haletait bruyamment ; sa main la moins meurtrie tâchait de faire repartir la circulation sanguine dans celle qui avait assumé l'essentiel de la traction du gros bonhomme. Le Saiyan terrestre n'avait jamais été très coloré de carnation comparé à ceux de son espèce ; or là il était livide, à la limite du cadavéreux. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il se fût écoulé un certain laps de temps qu'une série de sensations oubliées se répandit dans son corps : un picotement en chacun de ses muscles, qui remontait le long de ses tendons et faisait se mouvoir les arcs nerveux de ses fonctions motrices ; dans sa poitrine et au creux de l'estomac des bouffées vasomotrices qui lui faisaient l'impression d'être ivre. Le doute n'était pas permis... Son ki... il était en train d'en récupérer la maîtrise ! Le youpi qui s'échappa de l'enclos de ses dents ne dura point, suivi qu'il fut par une crampe spectaculaire qui l'envoya au tapis en plein milieu du bond de joie qu'il n'avait pu se retenir d'exécuter. Il glissa, lutta pour se stabiliser et inséra ses deux mains abîmées aussi loin devant lui qu'il le pouvait afin de remonter ses jambes qui débordaient largement sur le vide. Il s'était envoyé une grande claque mentale ; il aurait dû prévoir que cela n'irait pas tout seul, que son organisme désaccoutumé à sa force vitale ne saurait comment la canaliser derechef dans ses membres. Kaioh le considérait d'une drôle de manière ; le dieu avait retrouvé sa couleur bleutée habituelle. Ses antennes naguère pendantes et flasques se dressaient avec fierté au sommet de son crâne. A ce moment, il était affairé à restaurer l'intégrité de ses vêtements et à ramener à la normale les nombreuses coupures et ecchymoses qui déparaient son visage. Quand ce fut fait, il rampa vers Goku et apposa une main courtaude sur le front du Saiyan ; un fluide orangé s'épanchait de ses doigts, qui s'ajusta autour du corps de Goku et répara l'ensemble des dommages subis par celui-ci. A la différence de Dende, le fluide curatif de Kaioh agissait également sur les objets inanimés. Goku eut donc la joie de retrouver à l'état de neuf son gi orange et son tricot de corps bleu marine.

Les deux se regardèrent avec insistance. Le Saiyan fit signe au dieu qu'il se sentait d'attaque, et ils repartirent. Le degré d'inclinaison de la pente n'avait plus rien à voir avec la verticale absolue ; néanmoins le quartz glissait toujours énormément et l'appel du vide secondé par la gravité proscrivait de recourir au vol. La proximité de la couche nuageuse les plongea bientôt dans une obscurité très comparable à celle qui régnait tout en bas ; ce n'était pas tant que la luminosité avait baissé — ils se trouvaient désormais au dessus de la source de clarté. Goku s'était dévissé le cou dans la direction que lui avait indiquée le Kai. Il lui fallait un dérivatif pour éviter de penser à la colère qui brûlait en sourdine dans son cœur, et à présent qu'ils étaient en bonne voie de le quitter, ce monde tellement étrange attisait sa curiosité. La falaise qu'ils avaient choisie d'escalader ne donnait pas une vue particulièrement idéale sur l'ensemble des vallées composant le secteur plat de l'Enfer des Vents, et à la distance à laquelle ils se situaient, le luminaire opalescent qui dispensait sa pauvre clarté en roulant sur lui-même et en fluctuant d'intensité pouvait être à peu près n'importe quoi. La grosse sphère blanc laiteux n'était pas immobile, son profit grossissait et s'amincissait. Le roi Kai et Goku pouvaient l'apercevoir beaucoup mieux que lorsque tous les deux s'étaient arrêtés de grimper, fascinés par le phénomène. La topographie du massif avait subi une modification, elle était précisément en train de se transformer sous leurs yeux. Subitement les traits du grand jeune homme se décomposèrent. Les falaises ne s'étaient pas modifiées ; la source lumineuse — elle leur fonçait dessus !

— " Sensei, il faut dégager vite d'ici ! C'est une boule de ki, et elle file droit sur nous... ! "

— " Trop tard, mes petits agneaux... "

Le ki de Goku grimpa en flèche à l'intérieur de ses muscles bandés ; ses masséters contractés lui durcissaient le visage, ses mèches folles et soyeuses rebiquaient vers le haut, soudain raidies, dans le prélude de sa transformation. Impossible de décoller ses pieds et ses genoux de la paroi de quartz avec laquelle ils étaient en contact... Kaioh, à en juger par sa tête, devait avoir fait la même découverte. Immobilisés, l'un et l'autre. Sûrement par magie. En effet, en y regardant de plus près, le Saiyan distingua d'étranges motifs en surimpression à la surface du cristal, tout autour de lui. De fins rais luminescents, verts et froids contre ses doigts lorsqu'il en effleura un, composaient un réseau dentelé sur un espace de plusieurs mètres à compter du bord du surplomb. Les motifs géométriques lui rappelaient furieusement... une toile d'araignée !

— " Hihihihihi... Comme qui dirait vous voilà pris au piège. Je vous engage à lutter et vous débattre, que je n'aie pas la tâche trop aisée... "

La voix du faux Kai paraissait venir de partout et de nulle part. Kaioh émit un petit cri apeuré ; son compagnon n'avait quand même pas l'intention de combattre celui qui projetait ce ki intense et malveillant... Pas à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitude, sous une pesanteur terrible et alors que tous les deux étaient cramponnés au rebord en à-pic d'une paroi rocheuse savonnée et coupante. Et que faisait ce brave mais sombre idiot de leurs forces restreintes ? Son masque anxieux se mua en franche épouvante quand il comprit que tel était exactement ce que Goku s'apprêtait à faire. Surtout, il était tendu. Il y avait autre chose que de la puissance chez l'adversaire encore invisible qui les avait pris dans ses rais. Le Saiyan ne le percevait sûrement pas, mais, derrière cette violence et cette aura dont la pestilence lui donnait envie de vomir depuis la toute première seconde, le dieu subodorait une malignité secrète bien pire encore. Il en était convaincu ; à son insu peut-être, la créature qui s'était fait passer pour lui pendant toutes ces années recelait un volcan de violence qui ne demandait qu'à surgir et à tout consumer. Il n'était pas fort à ce point ; c'était plutôt que palpitait en lui un germe de noirceur absolue. Une présence latente à côté de laquelle la somme des maléfices de l'Enfer des Vents était une peccadille.

Kaioh tenta d'en aviser Goku par télépathie. Vainement. L'esprit du guerrier était déjà verrouillé sur le combat à venir. Il faudrait au roi patienter le temps que ces deux-là en décousent, que le Saiyan en passe de devenir enragé se calme et redevienne réceptif à son influence. Le ki de Goku avait depuis longtemps déjà dépassé le niveau requis pour devenir Super Saiyan ; à l'évidence, soit il cherchait à se transformer à un niveau supérieur, soit la chausse-trappe ensorcelée contenait efficacement ses pouvoirs.

— " Montre-toi, imposteur ", rugit le Saiyan. " Et viens m'affronter. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ; seul un lâche se serait abrité derrière Kaioh pendant aussi longtemps... "

— " J'accepte ton défi avec d'autant plus de joie que tu n'as strictement aucune chance de me battre. Pas quand je vous tiens tous deux englués dans ma toile comme des mouches. Au fait, sais-tu que ta petite famille doit être morte, à l'heure qu'il est ? "

Ces mots sarcastiques provenaient de sous les pieds du Saiyan. Le temps que celui-ci comprenne l'horrible nouvelle, le sol translucide s'était mis à trembler et à se révulser. Les lignes luminescentes composant la toile ensorcelée avaient convergé autour de Goku. Le cristal explosa vers le haut et il fut pris au milieu de ses projections, mais il n'en avait cure. Goku sentait chacun de ses os craquer sous l'aiguillon de sa rage. Un fragment plus gros que les autres le heurta en plein visage. Puis un autre. Le flanc de la falaise était à présent complètement craquelé. Il explosa dans la seconde qui suivit, autour d'un faisceau de lumière violette. Ce dernier se résorba immédiatement.

Le faux Kai planait au dessus d'un puits béant, à moins d'un mètre de celui qu'il venait de provoquer en duel. Il était de tous points semblable à l'original, hormis deux détails — le plastron de sa robe arborait un écusson frappé d'une araignée rouge et il avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil, laissant apparaître ses yeux. Fixes, noirs, luisants et dépourvus de pupille, ils étaient inexpressifs et sans vie. Tels ceux d'un insecte.

Dans un hurlement de douleur, Goku déploya toute la puissance de son ki. La vague dorée roula sur le flanc de falaise, secouant sur leurs bases la chaîne de montagnes, la vallée et la planète entière. Le roi Kai, sitôt que ses pieds avaient cessé d'être entravés, avait suscité un champ de protection autour de lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être balayé au loin par l'énorme dégagement d'énergie et d'air brûlant. C'était fou ; il avait bien senti que Goku était fort au delà de toute expression, mais _ça_... Le dieu pesta contre son manque de lucidité en se laissant planer en direction de la zone arasée par le Saiyan.

Ce dernier avait au moins doublé son volume musculaire ; son visage s'était durci sous un front bombé et d'étranges arcades sourcilières proéminentes, et une cascade de cheveux blond blanc barrait ses épaules pour retomber en flottant dans son dos, au mépris de la pesanteur. Le long des mèches raides crépitaient des gerbes d'électricité statique. Il semblait sensiblement plus grand, plus inhumain et menaçant aussi ; même sa voix s'était altérée lorsqu'il parla.

— " Tu disais que tu as fait du mal à ma famille ? Il va falloir que tu répètes, je suis un peu dur d'oreilles dans cet état... "

— " Mais volontiers... ", répondit la créature en souriant de toute l'amplitude de sa bouche. " Super Saiyan 3 ou pas, pendant que tu jouais aux explorateurs avec mon double, toute ta couvée, et leurs amis, ont fait l'expérience des pouvoirs de mon maître. Oh, pardonne-moi, je ne t'ai pas encore dit le meilleur : le Palais du Paradis a disparu. Plus de Dende, de Piccolo, de Karin : adios les boules du Dragon et les Senzu. "

— " Misérable, je vais te tuer pour ça ! "

Goku disparut aux regards. Le vrai Kai, qui revint à ce moment, dut se protéger les yeux tant l'aura du Super Saiyan percutant violemment le visage du démon avait inondé les environs d'étincelles d'or en fusion. Le guerrier fit sa réapparition non loin du dieu ; son visage naguère extatique ne souriait plus, il semblait même avoir mal. Son adversaire tenait de ses deux mains son nez fracassé. Une liqueur sombre et infecte gouttait entre ses doigts potelés. Son air béat ne l'avait pourtant pas abandonné.

Pour cause. Goku tressaillit et porta sa main droite sur sa poitrine ; un flot de sang jaillit loin, de cinq profondes entailles qui barraient son torse en diagonale depuis la base du cou jusqu'à l'aine. Le grand guerrier murmura une insanité tout en pressant afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Le niveau de son ki diminuait dangereusement, il dut puiser dans ses réserves de façon à maintenir son niveau trois.

Le pseudo-Kai avait cessé de comprimer son appendice nasal ; celui-ci ne portait plus trace du coup qui l'avait tordu à quatre-vingt dix degrés. Ses mains retombées le long du corps n'étaient plus grassouillettes ni flasques, mais noires, chitineuses, caparaçonnées et parées de griffes démesurées qui ne faisaient qu'un avec les phalanges de chaque doigt. Goku réalisa que son ennemi avait laissé pousser ses ongles au tout dernier moment et lui en avait lacéré la poitrine tandis que son poing s'écrasait contre la face honnie. Sa propre super vitesse avait empêché le Sayan de ressentir la douleur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Une giclée d'adrénaline mit le feu à ses vaisseaux. Le poussah... il lui faisait signe qu'il l'attendait ! Il n'allait pas être déçu...

Les deux adversaires s'évaporèrent au moment même où ils s'étaient percutés. Un filament d'or rougeoyant sur le déplacement duquel éclataient les falaises et les monts et le poudroiement sombre du cosmos, au dessus d'eux, luisait des balles de ki échangées, signalait désormais leur combat sans merci. Kaioh était encore plus inquiet que stupéfait ; son jumeau maléfique faisait mieux que se défendre, il rendait coup pour coup. Goku était trop tendu, trop émotif ; il ne se rendait pas compte que son opposant s'efforçait de le fatiguer, de lui faire dépenser de l'énergie en soufflant sur les braises de sa colère par ses dérobades et ses attaques vicieuses. Effectivement, le ki du gentil Saiyan diminuait vite et fort. Pour autant, il continuait à frapper comme un sonneur. Plusieurs vagues déferlantes successives embrasèrent la coûte céleste. Le sol de l'Enfer des Vents roulait sur lui-même en craquant sinistrement. La planète ne tiendrait pas longtemps, à ce rythme. Des éclairs pourpres illuminaient à présent l'espace compris entre le velours noir du ciel et les nuées plombant l'atmosphère ; le faux Kai était passé à l'offensive. Il attaquait avec férocité, si les détonations écarlates panachées d'or donnaient une idée juste de la bataille qui se déroulait à l'orée du vide sidéral.

Après peut-être une minute, une explosion plus intense que les autres fit tressaillir toutes choses. Kaioh avait dû se plaquer au sol pour n'être pas propulsé en même temps que ce qu'il restait de falaises encore intactes. Les aplombs de quartz s'étaient soulevé en plaques gigantesques et éparpillés aux alentours ; un vent terrible balayait les débris des montagnes éventrées. Au loin, l'étoile menaçante avait doublé de volume, la force de son ki tellement intense qu'elle rendait la température caniculaire, bien qu'elle se trouvât à des milliers de kilomètres, quelque part entre le Kai et l'autre côté de la planète. Il se remit debout avec peine. Quelque chose avait changé.

La pesanteur était négligeable. Presque négative.

Voilà qui expliquait comment les falaises avaient pu partir en morceaux comme du verre. Mauvais signe. L'Enfer des Vents devait avoir été frappé au cœur.

Ses antennes aux aguets se dressèrent bien droites. Un point noir filait à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Un des adversaires avait été expulsé hors du corps à corps sans parvenir à enrayer sa chute. Mais lequel ?

Un filet de sueur parcourut l'échine du gros bonhomme. Ce n'était pas Goku, il en était certain — les vibrations étaient trop malfaisantes pour que le doute fût permis — et néanmoins il aurait préféré qu'il en fût autrement. Le Saiyan avait réussi à enfoncer les défenses de son ennemi, mais on devait parler de victoire à la Pyrrhus, vu le faible niveau de l'énergie vitale du Terrien. Un craquement de fin du monde, à quelques centaines de mètres sur sa gauche, l'avertit que le monstre venait de s'abattre sur le sol. Le moment était idéal pour restaurer l'énergie de Goku.

Le Saiyan se matérialisa devant son nouvel ami, docile à la suggestion mentale qu'il avait reçue de lui. Kaioh l'entoura sans attendre du faisceau curatif le plus intense qu'il pouvait susciter au vu de son propre état de fatigue, tout en luttant contre les larmes qu'il sentait s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux. Goku offrait un horrible spectacle, avec son corps lacéré, brûlé et tuméfié sous les lambeaux de son gi orange et bleu. Des pans entiers manquaient à son opulente crinière, ses yeux étaient gonflés et injectés de sang sous ses orbites mangées par les ecchymoses, son menton enfoncé formait un angle impossible par rapport à son cou et ses bras n'étaient qu'une plaie béante à compter des jointures de ses mains. _Il est dans un état bien pire que le mien_, assura-t-il le dieu par télépathie ; _je suis parvenu à lui envoyer une super boule d'énergie alors qu'il m'avait fiché ses griffes au dessus du cœur, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu la renvoyer. Heureusement, parce que je n'étais pas vraiment en état de continuer..._ Kai se concentra davantage ; il ne lui était pas aisé de faire cicatriser et s'évanouir toutes les blessures, le garçon en avait reçu tellement. Enfin son fluide finit par en venir à bout. Il se laissa glisser à terre, momentanément trop faible pour tenir seulement sur ses jambes. Goku le rattrapa et le déposa délicatement sur un gros bloc de quartz à peu près plat. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux ; mais le moment était mal choisi pour se confondre en remerciements. Il avait une saleté à écraser.

Celle-ci se trouvait à la distance idéale. Une dernière vague déferlante, et on n'en parlerait plus. Il prit la pose de son attaque fétiche et entreprit de scander :

— " KA – ME – HA – ... "

Il n'acheva pas son compte à rebours. Toute la zone où la contrefaçon de Kai s'était abattue lui explosa au visage. Au milieu des gravats tranchants comme des armes blanches un corps phénoménal jaillit sur lui. Il convoqua dans l'instant son champ de force autour de ses membres trop occupés à dévier les éclats de cristal, et plia sous la violence de l'impact. Une bête difforme, au corps trapu comme une araignée prolongé par de très longues pattes se terminant en pinces meurtrières, et à la queue segmentée et recourbée d'un scorpion, lui avait bondi dessus. Elle bombardait de coups de pinces et d'aiguillon la bulle d'énergie bleutée au creux de laquelle il avait trouvé refuge. Une gueule aussi large que Goku s'ouvrit toute grande au milieu d'une face qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle du Kai et vomit un torrent de magma dans la direction exacte du visage du Saiyan.

— " J'espère que tu es prêt pour un second round... ", rugit le Kai arachnéen entre deux jets de flammes.

Sa queue se redressa à la verticale et grandit, comme pour mieux laisser peser la menace de son dard démesuré. Puis l'aiguille creuse se chargea d'une clarté violette, et un jet de ki concentré équivalent à plusieurs vagues déferlantes perfora le champ de force du Super Saiyan. Ce dernier avait préparé sa riposte ; il évita le rayon lumineux d'une feinte sur la gauche et, à pas chaussés au milieu des pinces qui grouillaient furieusement autour de lui, parvint sur le flanc du monstre mi scorpion mi araignée. Ce dernier peinait pour écraser les pans du champ de force qui n'avaient pas fondu sous le rayon de son dard. Goku n'était pas dans une position idéale pour contre-attaquer, il risquait d'être blessé avant d'avoir décoché son tir ou même écrasé sous la masse de cette saleté géante, cela étant l'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas.

— " Je suis prêt maintenant ! Kamehameha !!! "

A cette distance et handicapée par sa taille, il était impossible pour la bête d'éviter le pilier de feu doré qui s'épanchait sous elle. La colonne de plasma perfora son abdomen pour filer droit dans l'espace, non sans faire pleuvoir partout des bouts de chair infecte et des fragments de carapace calcinée. Le hurlement de douleur de la chose frappée à mort rendit Goku temporairement sourd, comme il s'efforçait d'éviter les moulinets désespérés de ses pattes et les pinceaux de ki mortels qu'expulsait sa queue à chacun de ses spasmes d'agonie. Ses yeux n'y voyaient presque plus, c'était un miracle s'il demeurait Super Saiyan. Soudain, une boule de feu le heurta de plein fouet. La tête ! Il avait oublié la tête de cette horreur et sa gueule incendiaire. La douleur le submergea ; son ki en lambeaux, chassé hors de sa transformation, le grand guerrier chuta lourdement au sol, sous les yeux fous de rage impuissante du Kai insectoïde. La bête ne tenait plus debout, elle tanguait sur celles de ses pattes qui conservaient assez de coordination pour demeurer plantées en terre ; sa queue ramenée sous son ventre dans un effort désespéré pour cautériser le trou béant, se détendit à la manière d'un fouet et enfonça avec violence dans le quartz le corps inanimé du Saiyan. Trois fois encore l'appendice s'abattit sur le guerrier, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise et retombe inerte. Le monstre hurla une dernière fois sa colère et son dépit, puis il s'affaissa sur lui-même, tête la première.

oooOOOooo

Végéta porta à son terme le kata complexe qu'il s'efforçait de perfectionner depuis deux heures. La série de mouvements ressemblait au déplacement d'une grue, jugea-t-il sans se masquer son défaut de réussite, alors même que c'était le paon qu'il avait résolu d'imiter. Il faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il était stressé et qu'il n'avait pas à disposition son cher gravitron : prendre un animal quelconque, et en reproduire la gestuelle dans le cadre d'une posture de combat. Primitif mais efficace ; au contact des amis de Kakarott, il avait appris que les maîtres japonais d'arts martiaux ne procédaient pas différemment quand il s'agissait d'initier leurs disciples. Il avait tant de tension en lui qu'il brûlait d'évacuer... La réserve dont avait fait montre Rikke à son endroit le touchait autant qu'elle le blessait : le Saiyajin no Ouji, incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout avec un partenaire sexuel, mieux, pétrifié d'appréhension au premier contact un peu intime ? Du jamais vu, ça ! De quoi faire rougir ses aïeux de honte jusqu'à la racine des cheveux... Toucher Bulma, la prendre, elle non moins que les femelles dont il avait à l'occasion abusé et les rares captives que Frieza voulait bien laisser approcher de son 'prince singe', n'avait jamais posé problème ; il est vrai que cela n'était qu'une affaire de domination — ce à quoi Végéta s'entendait comme personne. Tandis que là... De frustration, le prince avait laissé croître son ki, suscitant une gerbe d'éclairs autour de son corps qui envoya à l'autre extrémité du garage spatial une bonne partie des équipements déposés autour de lui. La voix de Rikke le supplia de rester tranquille ou bien d'aller passer ses nerfs ailleurs, et lui de s'excuser aussitôt et d'aller voir si le jeune homme n'avait pas de mal. Il s'arrêta en plein vol, au dessus du Sicyonien. S'excuser !? Depuis quand le Saiyan quêtait-il le pardon de quiconque ? Il prit conscience à quel point il était en train de changer, et combien il embrassait cette transformation. Pour peu qu'il fermât les yeux, il entendait pratiquement les mots que Kakarott lui avait dits bien des années auparavant, comme quoi ce n'était pas faiblesse que d'exprimer ce que l'on porte à l'intérieur de soi. Le gros baka avait raison et lui tort ; à quoi bon tenir à distance ceux que l'on aime, si au bout du compte on n'est pas plus heureux tout seul dans sa forteresse intérieure ? Jusqu'à quand allait-il laisser Frieza gouverner ses peurs ? Feu son père dominer ses aspirations ? Végéta n'avait accordé sa confiance, si cruellement trahie par l'auteur de ses jours, qu'à deux personnes en tout et pour tout : Kakarott et Mirai Trunks. Encore n'avait-ce pas été sans réticence. C'était décidé, il faisait trop d'honneur à son passé en l'autorisant à lui dicter sa conduite. Le prince descendit à terre lentement. Il vit Rikke se débattre dans un fatras de circuits électroniques, de composants et de pièces de machine ; le garçon était affairé devant un panneau ouvert sur le ventre du vaisseau, non loin de la jonction entre la carlingue et le bouclier thermique.

— " J'ai été plus vite que je ne pensais ", dit-il en continuant de tresser d'une main la gerbe de câbles qu'il dévidait de l'autre à partir de la bobine placée à ses pieds. " L'adduction était défectueuse, voilà tout ; mais ça, on ne pouvait le savoir avant d'avoir testé l'ensemble. Je finis de changer le câblage des contrôles et nous pourrons faire un essai booster. "

— " Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais demander ". La voix du Saiyajin no Ouji était arctique ; seul l'intonation avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces mots reflétait son état d'esprit réel.

— " Je sais que tu es pressé de laisser cet endroit. Je croyais te faire plaisir... "

— " Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes à part de retrouver la civilisation ? " Végéta s'était planté devant Rikke ; ses mains avaient saisi celles du jeune homme dans une poigne d'airain. Le faisceau de câbles glissa au sol avec un bruit mat.

— " Si tu entends par là que je n'ai aucune perspective d'avenir, c'est vrai, tu as raison ; il n'y a pas que les Icejins qui en auront après moi sitôt le premier spatio-port atteint. Je sais que je vaux un bon prix... Mais je ne te demande rien ; de toute manière, qu'aurais-tu à m'offrir ? " Le contralto ordinairement caressant de Rikke était passé de la gentillesse à la déception et au ressentiment. Ses yeux au rouge rubis soudain vénéneux transpercèrent Végéta lorsque le Saiyan commit l'erreur de relever son regard, jusqu'alors rivé à un pan de mur situé derrière l'ancien esclave, et de le reporter sur ce dernier. Rikke se dégagea de l'étreinte d'un geste brusque et passa ses doigts avec énergie sur les marques blanches laissées par les doigts du prince autour de ses poignets.

— " Tu le prends mal alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que j'essaie de te dire... ", tenta de se justifier le Saiyan. Il avait fait un pas en avant, suite à quoi Rikke avait reculé d'un bon mètre. Ses boucles de la teinte de la lavande foncèrent pour devenir couleur aubergine ; Végéta eut l'impression qu'elles avaient allongé et s'étaient faites plus sauvages. La ligne mince que décrivaient les lèvres du petit esclave s'ouvrit et laissa briller deux rangées de dents agressives. Le prince comprit qu'il n'avait pas la berlue ; Rikke était effectivement en train de subir une transformation. Il fallait à tout prix sauver la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère pour de bon.

— " Je me suis très mal exprimé ", attaqua-t-il de son ton de voix le plus doux. " Gomen ; gomen nasaï. Tout mon passé me revient à la figure ; des situations, des sentiments, des choses avec lesquelles je m'imaginais en avoir bien fini. "

— " Exprime-toi clairement. Je n'ai pas de temps à gaspiller. Je voudrais, figure-toi, décoller avant que la nuit ne tombe et que le cycle thermique ne s'inverse. "

Végéta pesta à part lui. Maudite langue ! L'organe était encore moins gouvernable que son cœur, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Une phrase, une seule bon Dieu de phrase, qu'il n'avait, pour commencer, jamais voulue mordante, avait suffi pour blesser le garçon, et il restait là, à chercher ses mots et à s'enliser. Se tirer de ce guêpier demanderait un gros effort, était-il prêt à le fournir ? Un coup d'œil à Rikke lui suffit à se décider.

Le jeune homme était au bord des larmes. Il avait cru que Végéta apprécierait de savoir la bonne nouvelle sans attendre. Au lieu de joie, le Saiyan respirait l'amertume. Son masque hautain et détaché égalait presque la froideur de sa voix quand il avait brisé l'élan de Rikke. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu contenir sa tristesse, il lui avait donné libre court lorsque le guerrier avait fini par formuler la question qui visiblement brûlait ses lèvres depuis qu'il s'était énervé et avait envoyé valser les machines un moment plus tôt. Quoi donc ? Le prince se figurait que Rikke ne l'avait abordé que par pur intérêt ? Il y en avait tout l'air. C'était trop triste... Pour une fois que l'ancien esclave rencontrait quelqu'un qui n'était pas attiré seulement par ce qu'il avait à offrir, qui de surcroît lui plaisait et semblait le compléter, il fallait que le poison du soupçon s'immisce et vienne tout fiche par terre... Les sentiments confus et contradictoires qui agitaient l'âme du Sicyonien avaient entamé une réaction en lui ; fort peu de gens le savaient, mais ceux de sa race étaient capables, poussés au paroxysme ou au désespoir, d'emprunter une autre apparence. Ils changeaient alors complètement de personnalité, devenaient violents, vindicatifs et sans humanité. Ce versant-là de leur atavisme était taillé pour la guerre ; avec de l'entraînement, ils valaient davantage qu'un Icejin de complexion moyenne. Cependant, le stimulus qui enclenchait la métamorphose différait chez chaque individu ; c'était cela qui les avait empêchés d'utiliser cette transformation contre leurs divers ennemis. Rikke, de son côté, n'était jamais devenu démon, même pas au milieu des pires sévices. Mieux, il n'avait jamais été proche du déclic signifiant la libération de ses forces cachées. Le Saiyan n'avait rien à redouter de lui dans cet état, c'était bien évident, pourtant le Sicyonien se refusait à lui montrer sa face cachée. Si vraiment Végéta avait cette opinion de lui, que ne ferait-il pas lorsqu'il verrait que Rikke lui avait caché quelque chose d'aussi important ? Il avait un autre motif à sa terreur à devenir Igigi. Lorsque son frère aîné avait eu vent de la mort de leur frère, la mutation s'était emparée de lui sans crier gare ; peu s'en était fallu qu'il n'y ait des morts au sein de sa famille. Surtout l'aspect de son niisan l'avait glacé de terreur. Si démultiplier sa force signifiait régresser à l'état de bête repoussante et fétide, non, Rikke ne désirait rien de plus que d'y échapper pour toujours. Le prince possédait suffisamment de mauvais souvenirs du métamorphe Zarbon pour qu'il n'aille pas courir le risque de lui imposer ce spectacle. Après cela, à supposer qu'il n'ait pas tué Rikke séance tenante, il ne verrait jamais plus en lui autre chose que son versant bestial.

L'expression incrédule de Végéta lui apprit qu'il était trop tard. Paniqué, le jeune homme porta sa main à hauteur de son visage et fut surpris de rencontrer une masse de cheveux épais et denses. Il fit volte-face, honteux et embarrassé, sa colère instantanément évaporée. Mais le métal poli de la carlingue lui renvoya son reflet. Sa courte chevelure s'était faite toison moutonnante d'un bleu céleste ; le pavillon de ses oreilles allongées et pointues saillait parmi les torsades laineuses. Son torse, ses épaules et ses cuisses s'étaient tellement développés que, ayant percé à travers ses habits grossiers de mécanicien, leurs muscles bombés saillaient ça et là à l'air libre. Un tatouage complexe, plusieurs stries noir de jais, avait fait son apparition sur sa joue gauche. Enfin, comble de maux, deux ailes de cuir luisant, parfaitement noires, à la ressemblance de celles de chauve-souris si ce n'était les crochets aigus qui terminaient chaque articulation, s'étaient déployées dans son dos. Son visage n'avait pratiquement pas changé quant à lui, toujours ovale et harmonieux, mais ses yeux avaient acquis une profondeur inquiétante.

— " Nooooon ! " glapit-il en déployant ses ailes pour s'envoler au loin. Les appendices n'en étaient pas capables ; tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire étaient de battre avec frénésie contre ses omoplates et de susciter des remous furieux aux environs. Les bras rétractés autour de sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur, il n'était pas conscient que l'extrémité de ses ongles mués en griffes facettées était en passe de réduire à l'état de guenilles les restes de ses vêtements. " Ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant !! "

Le dégagement de son ki gifla Végéta. La puissance du garçon grimpait en flèche, à la mesure de son tourment intérieur. La masse considérable du vaisseau commença à chasser vers l'arrière ; tous les panneaux constitutifs de la verrière geignaient et sifflaient devant l'afflux massif d'énergie. Le Saiyajin no Ouji vit venir le moment où l'immeuble s'effondrerait comme un château de cartes sur eux, broyant leur unique porte de sortie. Son parti fut pris. Il convoqua son propre ki. Sautant au niveau deux en une fraction de seconde, il se fit apparaître derrière Rikke et passa en revue ses options. Un plan germa dans son esprit. Il enroula ses deux bras autour de la taille du garçon et cala sa tête contre la forte nuque agitée de tremblements. Parallèlement, son ki augmenta de façon à éclipser celui du Sicyonien, mais sans y mettre aucune menace.

— " Détends-toi et laisse aller. Essaie de poser ta respiration, sinon tu vas brûler encore plus d'énergie... Chut, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils. Je comprends très bien où tu en es... " Il avait adopté une voix calme, rassurante. " Je suis un âne, je le sais, j'en ai conscience ; si tu voulais seulement me donner une chance de m'expliquer. "

Les coudes de Rikke battaient et s'enfonçaient dans l'abdomen du prince. Celui-ci veillait seulement à tenir à distance de ses bras et des parties vulnérables de son corps les crochets armant les ailes. Tant pis s'il pouvait à peine respirer avec son visage noyé parmi la toison et ses essences capiteuses ; il importait seulement qu'il continue de chuchoter dans le tuyau de l'oreille du garçon monstre.

Ils restèrent un moment cramponnés l'un à l'autre. Le vaisseau, la verrière, les murs et le garage avaient cessé de pulser sous le pouvoir du plus jeune des deux. La force en demeurait néanmoins telle qu'à supposer que Végéta eût abaissé son propre niveau d'énergie, toutes choses eussent été drossées en tous sens. La résistance du garçon, de désespérée, s'était lentement et progressivement réduite à de simples torsions du buste ; ses ailes s'étaient repliées au dessus de sa nuque et ombrageaient le dos du Saiyan. Mais voici qu'il rougit : les frictions répétées du bassin du garçon contre son entrejambe avaient éveillé sa virilité, et le prince se voyait en proie à une triomphante érection. Il fit porter le poids de ses jambes sur le haut de ses cuisses, pour décoller des fesses de Rikke la partie traîtresse de son anatomie. Une main aux griffes réduites à leur plus simple expression traça une ligne sensuelle sur son avant bras, agaçant tout particulièrement la zone sensible des nerfs du coude. Le fessier dur et rebondi qu'il venait d'écarter revint se plaquer avec décision contre sa colonne de chair. Et les sensations de tendres zébrures sur la chute de ses reins... Les extrémités des ailes du Sycionien se frottaient le long de la craque de ses fesses à travers le tissu trop tendu : comme ils n'étaient pas secs le prince s'était dispensé de dessous. L'odeur de la toison qui noyait la flamme de sa chevelure s'était faite âcre et musquée. La senteur sucrée de la nuque qu'il avait réchauffée de son haleine au fil de son monologue, remplissait ses narines. Le ki qui le baignait était tombé quasiment à zéro.

Brusquement, Rikke dégagea sa taille des bras qui le maintenaient contre la poitrine du Saiyan et se retourna en un mouvement fluide. Ses yeux débordaient de tendresse et de joie. Il s'était saisi de la main droite du prince. L'intéressé, de surprise, était revenu à son état normal, cheveux noirs, sourcils et yeux d'encre sur carnation foncée.

— " Ouji-Sama, tu es beaucoup plus beau au naturel. "

Il accompagna la phrase en guidant la main jusqu'à son cœur et aux rotondités de ses pectoraux. Là, d'un geste sec, il se servit des doigts du Saiyan pour achever d'arracher la boutonnière qui retenait en place sur son torse les rogatons de son bleu de travail. Les lambeaux en tombèrent avec une lenteur surnaturelle, révélant le vallonnement de ses abdominaux et le dénivelé impressionnant de sa poitrine.

— " Dieux de mon peuple ", s'exclama Végéta en remontant sa main captive pour caresser le menton du garçon démon. Aux tressaillements de l'extrémité de ses doigts, il était clair qu'il peinait à contrôler ses phalanges. " Je dois rêver, tu ne peux pas exister... Ça ne peut pas m'arriver à moi... "

Les joues de Rikke s'empourprèrent. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à faire cet effet-là au prince. Tant avait été grande sa terreur d'être rejeté, qu'il avait mis longtemps à réaliser que Végéta n'avait à aucun moment manifesté de dégoût devant son apparence. A plus forte raison, admettre que le tout puissant guerrier le jugeait si peu répugnant qu'il avait eu honte de sa réaction corporelledevant Rikke nouvelle version.

— " Je ne te fais pas... _peur _? Tu n'es pas furieux que j'aie préféré garder cela pour moi ? "

Végéta sourit à pleine dents. Se pouvait-il que le garçon aie une si piètre estime de lui-même, qu'il crût sa transformation être hideuse ? La mue de Zarbon l'était, mais cette forme-ci... La sauvagerie lui seyait bien ; elle n'altérait pas sa beauté, elle la tempérait plutôt. Et la force que respirait Rikke dans cet état le rendait positivement irrésistible pour le Saiyajin no Ouji. L'Ooozaru en lui, sous son fin vernis d'humanité, appréciait de trouver un égal en la personne du monstre ailé. Ses doigts plongèrent dans la mèche qui cascadait au dessus du front de Rikke. Le contact n'en était plus aussi rêche mais... électrisant. C'était le mot. Semblable à de la laine grossièrement cardée. Un ronronnement sonore montait de la gorge de la créature. Doux en comparaison de celui des Saiyans mais plus richement modulé, c'était un langage à lui seul. Végéta ne savait au juste qu'est-ce qui l'attirait le plus, du grondement mélodieux ou du timbre métallique et haut perché sur lequel se modulait à présent la voix de Rikke.

Son propre ronronnement répondit en écho. Sa queue s'était détachée de sa taille autour de laquelle elle n'avait pas bougé de tout l'épisode. Après avoir cinglé l'air à la façon d'un balancier, elle serpenta entre les jambes du garçon pour s'enrouler à la fin autour de sa cuisse droite. La fourrure dense suscitait des sensations délicieuses contre la peau nue de Rikke. Il accepta la tendre possessivité du geste en déployant ses ailes au maximum de leur amplitude et en les refermant sur Végéta, poussant le Saiyan contre lui dans une étreinte qui eut été mortelle pour n'importe qui d'autre.

A ce moment précis la verrière et la plus grande partie du toit furent arrachées. Un déluge de lumière blanche engloutit les deux amants en devenir. Des jets de vapeur, des étincelles qui giclaient, les craquements de la tôle et de la pierre expansée, une odeur de gaz rares et les arcs bleus d'électricité statique se combinaient avec les températures sibériennes venues de l'extérieur pour créer une ambiance de guerre. Végéta mit ses mains en coupe et visa le sommet du garage, la vague d'énergie quittant ses paumes avec une vitesse imparable avant de plonger au cœur de la masse illuminée qui avait fait crouler la toiture. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction lorsque le cône de ki blanc bleu lui revint en pleine face. Du coin de l'œil, il constata que la double attaque énergétique lancée par Rikke un instant après la sienne n'avait pas été davantage couronnée de succès ; les deux boules de feu rose que le garçon démon avait libérées en croisant ses ailes au dessus de sa tête avaient ricoché contre la voûte aveuglante et fonçaient dans leur direction.

Il y avait plus grave.

Deux kis, l'un d'eux phénoménal, venaient de faire leur apparition quelque part dans le garage. La décision du prince fut prise sur le champ. Pas question de risquer leur vie à eux deux avec une riposte proportionnée. Il fit signe à Rikke, qui s'était écarté de quelques pas et flottait au dessus du sol, de se rapprocher de lui. En même temps, il avait projeté une balle de lumière bleu sombre dans la direction du vaisseau. Puis il lâcha la bride sur le cou à son ki et devint Super Saiyan 3. Le résultat de la transformation dans un lieu confiné fut de balayer ce qu'il restait de la construction, l'engin spatial excepté, protégé qu'il était au sein de son champ de force. La lumière aveuglante de la chose, quoi qu'elle fût, qui avait enfoncé le garage spatial disparut complètement dans l'éclat blond de l'aura du Saiyan. Deux pinceaux de kis, l'un blanc écru, l'autre doré mais d'une insigne pâleur comparé à la gloire du nimbe projeté par le Saiyajin no Ouji, filèrent de directions opposées. Végéta eut un rire cruel en libérant une faible portion de sa force psychique ; les ondes qu'il venait d'émettre suffirent amplement à dissiper les deux attaques et à balayer vers l'arrière toute ses assaillants. Le plus puissant d'entre eux tira une bordée de rayons lasers. Ah ah, les choses sérieuses étaient engagées, se dit le prince. C'était tant mieux, il avait justement envie de jouer au chat et à la souris. Il ne prit pas la peine de détourner les rais de plasma ; sur un ordre mental, son aura avait doublé d'intensité, devenant cyclone de ki tourbillonnant. Il y avait belle lurette que la garage et le bâtiment adjacent avaient disparu, arasés. Végéta s'empara de la main de Rikke qui le regardait d'un air intrigué, lui sourit et s'envola à la verticale. Il sentit à peine le choc du métal épais porté au rouge puis au blanc par la chaleur de son cocon d'énergie ; ainsi donc, il s'agissait d'un vaisseau, et de proportions imposantes à en juger d'après le nombre de ponts que le garçon et lui étaient en train de perforer au cours de leur ascension.

Leurs adversaires les suivaient. Ils n'osaient plus tirer. Tant pis pour eux ; tous les moyens auraient dû leur être bons, au lieu de quoi les deux inconnus préféraient ménager leur moyen de transport... Grave erreur, au cours d'un combat, que de montrer à la partie adverse les limites que l'on n'est pas prêt à franchir... Le prince prit un malin plaisir à augmenter sa vitesse en infléchissant l'angle de pénétration afin d'infliger des dommages maximum à l'appareil. Trois ou quatre ponts plus tard, un feu extrêmement violent nourri par des explosions en chaîne suivait son aura de puissance. La lueur assassine qui brillait au fond des iris du Saiyan se reflétait dans les prunelles, à peine moins inhumaines, de Rikke. Le garçon monstre s'amusait follement, pour sa part, au spectacle des fourmis humanoïdes qui couraient en tous sens dans l'espoir de sauver leur peau, léchées par les torrents de flammes que le puits béant creusé par l'ascension de Végéta vomissait devant lui. Mais voici qu'en crevant un ultime plancher, l'Hyper Saiyan et son compagnon aboutirent dans un pont beaucoup plus haut de plafond et de proportions sans commune mesure avec aucun autre. La gravité artificielle était considérable, l'espace vide, les parois nues. Végéta ne connaissait que trop le feulement discret qui sous-tendait ce silence de cathédrale. Un gravitron. Le pont entier était une seule et même salle de gravité. Pour le coup, le challenge était intéressant.

Le prince laissa retomber sa barrière énergétique et se planta dans sa posture favorite : jambes écartés, bras croisées, tête haute et air supérieur. Rikke avait compris les intentions de son compagnon. Il s'était posté à sa hauteur, quoique un pas en retrait ; avec un brin de chance, il lui serait permis de se faire les dents sur la plus faible des deux forces ennemies. Ses griffes étaient revenues à leur pleine extension ; ses crocs allongés en dents de sabre saillaient sur sa lèvre supérieure en une invitation à la curée.

Le fracas des explosions leur parvenait de plus en plus rapproché. Ce n'était guère qu'une matière de minutes avant que le vaisseau ne parte en fumée. Une fontaine de feu s'épancha par le trou déchiqueté qui leur avait livré passage ; de son sein jaillit un faisceau de rayons laser. Rikke bondit en arrière d'un salto gracieux, sa très longue chevelure animée d'un mouvement fluide comme elle cinglait l'air droit devant lui, dans la direction opposée à celle de laquelle était venue l'agression. Un juron résonna ; une silhouette plus sombre que l'obscurité environnante fut chassée latéralement et se réceptionna sans grâce sur le plancher de métal. Le bas du visage de Végéta se plissa en un rictus sardonique. Il leva l'index de sa main droite et le darda à hauteur de ses yeux. La balle de ki dansa une seconde à l'extrémité de son ongle avant de grossir démesurément. C'était à présent une bombe moitié aussi large que le pont. Le prince la projeta vers l'avant d'une pichenette dédaigneuse. Une seconde silhouette se détachait contre la clarté aveuglante. L'homme se ramassa sur lui-même puis écarta ses membres dans un geste violent ; une vive clarté or baigna son armure blanche et les festons de sa cape pourpre à revers bleu marine.

Végéta demeura sans voix. C'était un double parfait de lui-même qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sauter. L'individu était de taille et de complexion moyennes, le cheveu blond platine dressé vers le haut tel une flamme et l'œil couleur lagon des Super Saiyans ; une barbe fournie de la nuance du bronze recouvrait son menton et sa lèvre inférieure. Hormis les rides d'expression qui parsemaient son front altier et l'expression maniaque de ses yeux sous ses sourcils épilés, il s'agissait d'un véritable alter ego — et il le toisait, à moins d'un mètre de la monstrueuse boule d'énergie. A vue de nez, le Végéta bis se situait un peu en deçà du stade deux du Super Saiyan. L'attaque aurait donc pu l'envoyer ad patres par son seul contact. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air autrement chagriné. Cette arrogance qui lui voilait sa défaite ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre qu'un Végéta... Son père le feu roi était ainsi, lui-même avait accru ce trait de famille : se pouvait-il que ce — ?

Le prince claqua des doigts ; la bombe se dissipa sur le champ, dans un pop ! de bouchon de champagne éjecté. Il flotta jusqu'à son double de manière que ce dernier le voie bien en face. Un grand vide s'était fait en lui ; son estomac le brûlait rien qu'à l'idée que le Saiyan pouvait être... un jumeau ?

— " Quelle espèce de créature se permet de livrer bataille à l'intérieur de ma nef royale ? ", fit une voix sèche que la fureur rendait vibrante. " Tu n'es pas Icejin, c'est indéniable ; alors tu vas me répondre sur le champ : où est passé ce chien de Ruzza ? "

— " Je n'ai pas à répondre aux questions de plus faible que moi ", répartit le prince avec des lazzis dans la voix. " Toi, dis-moi qui tu es, et ce qui t'a pris d'envahir mon intimité ! "

L'intonation lourde de menace dompta provisoirement l'autre Saiyan. L'étrange créature à queue de singe et à chevelure si ample et sauvage qu'elle claquait dans son dos en suscitant des étincelles électriques, lui en imposait, quoi qu'il laissât paraître. Il n'avait rien contemplé d'aussi intimidant depuis le jour, déjà lointain, où il avait affronté Lord Ice en combat singulier. Et l'empereur reptile était loin de dégager autant d'énergie que l'être blond aux arcades sourcilières proéminentes qui le toisait.

— " Kigéta no Ou, souverain de Néo-Végétasei. A qui ai-je le déshonneur ? "

Un cri de haine vrilla leurs oreilles. Rikke, le regard fou, la chevelure désordonnée, était apparu aux côtés de Kigéta et, de la bave aux commissures des lèvres, tenait le roi en respect de ses deux mains griffues.

— " Ouji-Sama, c'est... c'est lui ! Le Saiyan qui m'a maintenu une année durant à disposition de tous ses gardes, comme un pot à commodités ! Celui avec qui je t'ai confondu, lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits... Kigéta, le chef des Néo-Saiyans ! "

— " Ouji ?? Que signifie ? " Le regard inhumain du monarque allait du monstre ailé qui lui semblait vaguement familier à la créature dorée comme une luciole. Cette dernière eut un sourire dépourvu de la moindre trace de chaleur. Sa queue se détendit et gifla à la volée Kigéta, sur les deux côtés du visage. Bam ! Bam ! Les joues en feu, le roi étendit la main pour riposter mais l'appendice le prit de vitesse en se détendant à nouveau et en ceinturant ses poignets. A sa première tentative pour se dégager, l'étreinte crut tellement qu'il ne put retenir un glapissement de souffrance. C'était comme si un câble d'acier gainé de fourrure s'était refermé sur l'extrémité de ses bras.

— " Je te déconseille de résister. Tant que j'aurai pas tiré cette histoire au clair, considère-toi comme mon prisonnier. "

— " Ou-Sama, Ou-Sama ", appela une voix plus jeune et haute. L'autre assaillant avait fini par surmonter le choc qui l'avait envoyé au tapis et volait à pleine vitesse en direction du groupe. " Laissez mon roi tranquille, ou je vous préviens — "

— " Que quoi, misérable Saiyan ? ", interrogea Rikke, goguenard. Le garçon monstre s'était interposé entre Kigéta et la forme, aussi grande et massive que la sienne, de Raaven. Ses ailes battaient lentement, tous crochets dehors. " Si tu en as le courage, affronte-moi... "

— " Suffit ! " La voix impérieuse de Végéta doucha instantanément les velléités des deux combattants. Il tourna ses yeux glacés vers le nouveau-venu. " Toi, dis-moi en peu de mots ce que c'est que ce conte à dormir debout de Néo-Saiyans et de Néo-Végétasei... "

— " Un conte ? Tu dois débarquer d'un trou perdu, pour ignorer que les survivants de la glorieuse planète Végéta, qui avaient été envoyés par le feu roi coloniser des mondes au delà de la bordure extérieure, se sont rassemblés sous la férule du prince et ont restauré la plus grande race que l'univers ait connue ! "

— " Impossible ! Je suis Végéta no Ouji, fils unique de Végéta no Ou MII ; les seuls qui ont échappé à l'annihilation de notre monde aux mains de Frieza ont été ceux qui se trouvaient avec moi sur son vaisseau, ainsi qu'un nourrisson, le fils de Bardock, expédié en mission de colonisation dans une galaxie très éloignée parce que troisième classe et sans force. En tout et pour tout quatre Saiyans : les derniers rangs Radditz et Kakarott, l'élite Nappa et moi-même. Deux seuls ont survécu à ce jour, Kakarott et votre serviteur. "

— " Non, je ne puis le croire ", se mit à vociférer Kigéta. " Tous les rapports indiquaient que tu étais mort en même temps que notre idiot de père... Ce crétin n'a pas pu se résoudre à te laisser entre les mains du serpent Frieza ; il a fallu qu'il tente quelque chose. Il en est mort, et toi avec... Non ! Je refuse ! Le trône est à moi, j'ai trop peiné pour souffrir de le voir revenir à mon jumeau, et tout ça parce que tu es né sept minutes avant moi ! "

Raaven interloqué avait vissé son regard aux deux frères. Végéta, surpris au delà des mots, avait laissé s'affaiblir sa transformation et était insensiblement revenu à son état normal ; sa queue cependant continuait d'agripper sans faiblir les poignets de Kigéta. La ressemblance était frappante et le niveau ordinaire du Saiyan qu'ils avaient pris pour Ruzza contenait si aisément la puissance maximale du souverain que le jeune officier ne pouvait avoir aucun doute. Il inclina profondément la tête, ramena son poing droit contre sa poitrine qu'il frappa à trois reprises.

— " Votre Grâce, Végéta no Ou... Votre humble serviteur vous conjure de lui pardonner ses procédés. Le prince Kigéta était persuadé que la force que nous avions localisée sur cette planète errante était celle de son ennemi, le prince des Icejins, Ruzza. "

Tout se mit en place en un éclair dans l'esprit de Végéta. La réaction du reptile à sa vue. Il l'avait pris pour son frère ; cela expliquait ses paroles assez étranges ainsi que sa volonté féroce de l'emporter. Le grand Icejin qui avait tenté de le violer dans la ruelle avait cru tenir l'ennemi mortel de sa race. Enfin Rikke... La nervosité qu'il lui inspirait sitôt qu'il changeait de ton ou laissait transparaître les facettes les plus sombres de sa personnalité, n'avait d'autre source que son expérience hautement traumatisante avec son jumeau. Le garçon conservait une peur panique de son ancien maître ; pas étonnant qu'il se comportât sur le fil du rasoir avec le prince.

Son regard se fixa sur celui du monarque. En même temps il serrait sans aménité les poignets de ce dernier.

— " J'exige d'entendre de la bouche ce qui s'est passé le soir de mon huitième anniversaire. Tu dois forcément te rappeler ce jour. C'est quand _notre père_ ", il éructa ces deux mots avec un souverain mépris, " m'a confié à la garde de l'Icejin. Tu as l'air si bien informé, cela ne te sera pas difficile. "

Il marqua une courte pause. Une onde énergétique parcourut son corps. Le choc avait fait perdre à Kigéta son état de Super Saiyan. La queue désormais brune et soyeuse n'avait en rien relâché sa pression sur ses poignets considérablement moins musclés.

— " Un conseil : ne me mens pas. Je le saurai, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je serai sans pitié. Tu penses au moins autant que moi que deux princes, c'est un de trop. Seul le plus fort a droit au trône ; et ce ne sera pas toi. "

Raaven contempla la situation avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir. Hormis la présence du monstre ailé non loin de lui, dont le regard écarlate le couvait d'un air qui ne disait rien de bon, il se sentait en confiance. Il avait toujours peu ou prou trouvé injuste pour leur peuple qu'un tyran occupe le trône. Or, quoique dure et présentement inflexible, la mine de l'autre prince le mettait étrangement à son aise. Ce Saiyan n'était pas cruel, il l'avait pressenti du premier coup d'œil ; sa manière de combattre était vive, directe et sans fioritures, dépourvue des poses de supériorité qu'affectionnait le roi ; il savait à l'évidence modérer son tempérament ; enfin il soupesait chacune de ses actions au lieu de se laisser mener par son orgueil. Quelqu'un comme Kigéta n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, pris la peine de percer au clair la situation, il eut fait usage séance tenante de la force et, sans autre considération, réduit au silence l'ennemi en situation d'infériorité. Ce Végéta — le prince légendaire immolé à l'abominable Frieza, dont les parents perpétuaient le souvenir dans les comptines d'avant le coucher de leur progéniture — était différent ; peut-être pas plus sage, mais plus réfléchi et moins impulsif et cruel, il paraissait consacrer son évidente intelligence à autre chose que des desseins perfides. En tout cas il crevait les yeux qu'il n'arborait pas au même degré la dureté qui caractérisait la descendance royale. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que le feu roi ait ouvertement préféré son premier né ; le coup d'œil d'un père ne l'avait pas trompé sur celui de ses jumeaux auquel le trône devait échoir.

— " J'attends toujours ", fit le prince. " Tu aurais tort de t'en remettre à ma modération. "

— " Ne l'écoute pas, mon prince ", intervint Rikke en se jetant littéralement aux pieds de Végéta. " Cet homme, c'est le diable en personne... Pire que les Icejins. Rien ne sort de sa bouche sans être calculé pour blesser autrui ou servir ses intérêts. Il ne te dira que ce qui te fera le plus de peine, à supposer que ce soit vrai. "

— " De quoi se mêle cette bête ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me justifier à la face d'une chose de bas aloi... Qu'elle se recule, je ne dirai rien en sa présence. "

— " Kigeta ! ", gronda le Saiyajin no Ouji. " Tu vas surveiller tes paroles, ou je t'arrache les mains et t'en nourrit de force... Ce garçon m'est plus cher que le monde que tu diriges ne le sera jamais. Je me fiche de ta couronne, c'est ta vie qui est en balance. "

Il se tourna et adressa la parole à Raaven. Maintenant qu'il savait que c'étaient des Saiyans qui brûlaient en même temps que le vaisseau, Végéta ne se sentait pas le cœur à laisser la boucherie continuer.

— " Officier, va superviser l'évacuation des survivants... Je dispose d'un vaisseau à l'abri en contrebas. Vous n'avez qu'à vous masser devant la bulle d'énergie qui le protège. "

— " Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, Ou-Sama. Vous êtes le roi véritable de notre peuple, de par le droit d'aînesse et la force. Simplement, Majesté... "

— " Qu'y a-t-il ? " Le prince fixa son regard sur le visage du jeune homme. Indéniablement Saiyan, et pourtant honnête et franche, sa physionomie respirait la noblesse. La pâleur de son teint, l'allure puissante et dégagée de son corps, la finesse ciselée de son profil et de ses traits rappelaient Kakarott, à ceci près que ce guerrier était beaucoup plus beau, d'une beauté un peu figée de statue certes, et arborait un maintien impeccable. Végéta subodora que le garçon cherchait à lui dire quelque chose, mais que la présence de Kigéta et Rikke l'en dissuadait. Aussi libéra-t-il les poignets de son frère, oh ! très peu de temps, juste assez pour les lier d'un cercle de son ki.

Quand ce fut fait, il se téléporta à trente centimètres de l'officier interloqué et riva son regard au sien. Une délicieuse fragance qu'il identifia à du musc mêlé d'orange amère chatouilla ses narines. Soit le petit soldat était à son pic de fécondité, soit il entrait dans sa période de chaleurs et sa chimie organique recherchait d'elle-même le partenaire le plus apte pour démarrer un couple. Vu sa jeunesse, la seconde hypothèse offrait la plus forte probabilité. La tête du prince tournait légèrement ; ses fosses nasales piquaient et se convulsaient face à l'afflux de senteurs excitantes. Il y avait si longtemps que, coincé sur une planète où les forces régissant l'amour et la reproduction étaient avant tout régies par l'ingénierie sociale et avec un seul autre Saiyan mutilé dans son développement sexuel par l'ablation de sa queue à un âge trop tendre, il ne lui avait pas été donné de respirer les phéromones d'un frère de pure race. Et l'officier aux cheveux ébouriffés représentait le summum de l'attraction. Il n'en avait probablement pas conscience, mais son organisme avait d'emblée choisi Végéta pour mâle reproducteur ; les changements subtils dans sa respiration et sa posture, l'air avantageux avec lequel il avait bombé le torse et redressé les épaules, l'angle ouvert que décrivaient ses cuisses, la manière qu'il avait de redresser le cou et d'incliner insensiblement la tête pour faire valoir son meilleur profil, relevaient à coup sûr de la parade de séduction innée de tout Saiyan en face du camarade dont il ressentait en les acceptant d'avance par instinct, la puissance supérieure et l'instinct de domination. A moins que le prince ne s'imaginât des choses. Trop de décennies passées loin des siens avaient fort bien pu émousser en lui la part de l'inné.

Il s'approcha encore du soldat et posa une main sur les attaches de son cou, entre la nuque et l'épaule, selon la marque de camaraderie amicale que se donnaient les égaux. Le jeune homme ronronna presque lorsqu'il réalisa la portée du geste. Son odeur s'était faite entêtante. Une lueur sauvage parut au fond de ses pupilles, pour se résorber presque aussitôt, noyée dans la nuance cacao.

Les soupçons de Végéta furent confirmés. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un soupirant dans sa situation ! Il se recula autant que l'exigeait le décorum et fit signe au garçon qu'il pouvait s'exprimer sans détour.

— " Ou-Sama, je vous en conjure, ma requête va vous sembler complètement folle, mais je vous implore par tout ce que j'ai de plus cher que je sais ce que je dis. "

La rougeur qui assombrissait son front, les arêtes de son nez et le méplat de ses joues creusées chacune par une fossette incongrue, témoignait ô combien éloquemment du sérieux de la demande qui allait suivre. Végéta ne sut pourquoi il se sentait porté à accorder sa confiance pleine et entière au jeune officier. Ce dernier, prenant le silence du prince pour ce qu'il était, s'enhardit assez et poursuivit.

— " Mon roi, remettez-vous en à moi ; il ne faut pas que vous épargniez les soldats et les navigateurs qui servent sur cette unité. C'est le pire ramassis de pourris, d'assassins et de crapules qui se puisse imaginer... Votre Majesté, et son père avec elle, serait estomaquée de voir à quel point notre peuple est tombé bas, sous la conduite de Kigéta. Dans la lutte qui nous oppose aux Icejins, nous avons autant de crimes sur la conscience qu'eux, sinon davantage. Ce vaisseau est un donjon volant, rempli des favoris du prince, de ses séides, de ses soudards et de leurs mignons. Sans tout ce triste monde pour donner l'exemple, je suis convaincu que la flotte — que dis-je ? notre pleuple tout-entier — retournerait à nos vieilles traditions. "

— " En somme, tu me demandes d'achever tes compagnons... Pardon, de ne pas bouger le petit doigt pour eux. " Le sourire qui ourla les lèvres du prince était dubitatif et mince ; le jeune homme y répondit par une inclinaison du buste avant de répondre.

— " Loin de moi l'impudence de présumer rien de tel... Laissez-moi simplement, Ou-Sama, faire en sorte que votre incursion soit fatale à tout le personnel de bord. "

Végéta repensait à ce que lui avait dit, et plus souvent laissé entendre, Rikke de la cruauté et de la perversité des Saiyans. Il avait cru que le récit du petit esclave remontait au passé déjà lointain où Végétasei gémissait sous la botte de la dynastie Cold, et ne s'en était pas offusqué outre mesure. Apprendre que des Saiyans bien vivants, et de sa propre époque, étaient responsables de ces infamies, changeait la donne. Dire que son peuple était tombé dans une décadence telle que torturer et violer étaient devenus des passe-temps ordinaires, comme cela avait été de mise dans les légions de Frieza... D'ailleurs, la haine opposant les deux races était toute relative, certainement pas telle qu'elles ne se mêlaient jamais au sein des syndicats du crime, et définitivement ignorée dès lors qu'il s'agissait de se partarger les jolis garçons et les belles filles razziées dans les mondes primitifs... En fin de compte, au lieu d'une seule et unique ethnie d'oppresseurs, l'univers en connaissait à présent deux, aux prises l'une avec l'autre dans une guerre stérile née des pires égoïsmes de chacune. C'était... à vomir. Les haut-le-cœur qui étreignaient ses entrailles étaient trop forts, il fallait que cela sorte. A cet instant précis, Végéta aurait été capable de perpétrer un génocide à l'échelon galactique sans seulement cligner de l'œil.

Il fixa un regard brûlant d'une haine juste sur Raaven et lui adressa le salut le plus formel qui existait de la part de la royauté : une profonde inclination de la tête.

Après quoi il fit signe à l'officier de le suivre. Certaines choses ne pouvaient être remises à plus tard. Il en avait la motivation, l'envie, quelque répugance que suscitât en lui la perspective d'avoir à rougir ses mains d'un sang qui ne serait pas versé en combat honorable. Et rien ne différerait le moment de la rétribution.

Traductions ou équivalences du japonais :

- _Baka_ : crétin, idiot, imbécile

- _Baka onna_ : femme stupide

- _Chibi Goku_ : Goku petit

- _Chikiyu_ : la Terre

- _Chikoshoume_ : fils de pute

- _Hai_ : oui

- _Iie _: non

- _Kai _: dieu (comme dans : divinité)

- _Kami_ : Dieu (comme dans : le bon Dieu)

- _Ki_ : énergie vitale (chinois _chi_)

- _Kisama_ : stupide, imbécile (moins fort que _baka_)

- _Koi_ : diminutif affectueux de _koibito_, chéri

- _Kuso_ : merde

- _Mirai Trunks_ : grand Trunks

- _Ningen_ : Terriens, humains

- _Okaasan_ : maman

- _Onii-chan_, _nisan_ : (cher) frère (aîné)

- _Otousan_, _'tousan_ : papa

- _Saiyajin no Ouji_ : prince des Saiyans

- _Saiyajin no Ou_ : roi des Saiyans

- _Seinsei_ : maître, professeur

- _Senshi_ : guerrier

- _Shimatta_ : maudit

- _Ten men boke_ : (tu as) de l'air dans la tête

- _Tsukiyadenteeee_ : gimme a break

- _Ureshii Toranksu _: Trunks content

- _Z senshis _: guerriers Z

149


End file.
